Reflective Relations
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Being born into a made family has both advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes a man has to reflect on which relationships he involves himself in. AH. B&E. Banner by: AstridGreenEyes-Banners
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the story we posted on our Facebook group page, and it is complete. It will post fast and be completed by the end of the month. All normal disclaimers apply and no copyright infringement is intended in our use of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

 *******SPECIAL NOTE TO THE READERS OF MY SON'S GIRLFRIEND ... KASI'S DAUGHTER HAS TO HAVE SOME INVASIVE PROCEDURES DONE AT THE HOSPITAL TODAY AND THEREFORE THE CHAPTER NORMALLY POSTING ON SATURDAY WILL BE SLIGHTLY DELAYED. HOWEVER THE STORY IS NOW ALMOST COMPLETE AND IF THINGS GO WELL TODAY AT THE HOSPITAL THE ENTIRE STORY OF MSG SHOULD BE POSTED IN COMPLETION BY THE 19TH OF SEPTEMBER 2015. *******

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **EPOV**

As I run on the treadmill, I'm looking right in the mirror. I like to know what's going on all around me, it goes with the territory. A man in my position needs to have eyes in the back of his head, stay alert, and stay alive.

I'm twenty-eight-years-old, and I own my own gym. I work out almost daily, which means I'm in top physical condition. My wild, penny-colored hair, always present light scruff, and my multitude of tattoos, add to my hard-ass personality.

I'm a fair man and always make sure I have my facts before jumping the gun, but still I am the type of person you don't want to piss off.

One of my regular customers passes behind me, but just gives me a raised hand to say _hi_ as he passes. I return his wave with a slight head nod.

I move from the treadmill to the weights as Emmett – my brother, walks in.

"Yo," I call out, so he knows where I am. "Good timing, Emmett, spot me," I say curtly and start curling the bar with four, fifty-pound weights on it.

Emmett smiles broadly at me.

"I take it you got laid last night?" I ask curling the bar for the twentieth rep.

"My date went well," he replies with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't say it didn't go well, what I said was you got in her panties."

Emmett frowns at me a little as I move to the bench press.

"Come on, Em, it was what, the eighth date after all?" I ask as I set the bar to hold three hundred and sixty pounds.

"Ninth," he answers with a hint of a blush appearing on his face. "I really like her, Edward."

I bring the weights down and push them back up locking the weights above me. I do a total of fifteen reps before resting the bar and sitting up to look at Emmett.

Emmett may be bigger than me in height and build, but he's my younger brother. Even being twenty-six, he still has a boyish look and attitude to him, which I both love and admire.

"What's going on, Emmett?" I ask him, knowing he seems to be more worried about this mysterious girl.

"I'm worried that you, Dad, Mom and Alice will not be happy when you find out who I'm dating," he says avoiding my eyes.

"I really don't care who she is, if she has three eyes or even an ex of mine—"

Emmett glares at me cutting me off. "She's not one of your few ex's. What would make you even think that, anyway? I mean really, I hated them all when you dated them, why the hell would I subject myself to dating them?" Emmett grits out.

"That's good because that shit would be awkward. Whoever she is, she has my approval because she makes you happy."

"I'll call and set it up?"

I nod at him, but my own cell rings garnering my attention. I look at the screen and let out a sigh.

"Hold that call, Em, its Aro," I say showing him my cell. "Give us a second," I say into the cell, by way of answering.

Em and I walk out of the main part of the gym and into the office. I close the door doing a quick sweep around the room, before putting on the speaker of the cell.

"Emmett and I are here, Aro," I say.

" _Edward, Emmett, my boys, how are you both?"_

I swallow a little, there's a part that just wants him to tell me why he's calling. I want to know what it is we need to do, but there's another part that knows whatever it is, there will be a risk. I'm not excited to find out what that risk is or how big it may be.

"We are both good, thank you. How are you?"

" _I'm not so good; there seems to be a new seller on the University of Chicago grounds. I know that with the college at the minimum for the summer, he will not have many customers. However, I would still like him to learn that there's a route that one must take in these matters."_

I let out a small breath grateful that it's nothing big. As Aro keeps talking, I thank my lucky stars it will be an easy job.

" _And, I wanted to tell you all, I'll be in town next week. I thought I could stop by for some of your mom's lovely cooking."_

"You are always welcome, Aro, anytime."

" _That's good, I will see you all next week. There will be much to discuss. Arrivederci."_

Before I can inquire what he has to talk about, he ends the call.

This is a part of the hard line of being born into a Mafia family. My mother's father's, father—who I'm the namesake of—Edward, was best friends with Aro's father Anthony. My great grandfather, along with two other families, the Kings and the Denalis, all stated to help Anthony. Together they built his Mafia world up in the United States, and intertwined our families.

To the outside world we are known as the Cullen family, but within the Mafia world we are known as the Masen family. Masen was my mother's maiden name.

I sigh and rub my face. "Em, call James, and Riley, tell them to pick us up in twenty. I'm going to take a shower."

I take a quick shower and get dressed before calling my dad and mom. I need to let them know what's going down, and also about Aro's pending visit.

We arrive at the college grounds and without much work, we spot our target. As soon as he see us, he starts to walk off at a fast pace. He looks at us from over his shoulder, as he walks, and I hold back my chuckle as the fool falls down the stairs.

"We would like a word," I demand as I loom over him.

"I'm not saying shit until I get my lawyer."

I look at Emmett, who looks amused.

"I hate lawyers, and this meeting needs to be done now."

The guy just looks at me. "Great, I get the fuck-up cops."

I pull him up by the scruff of his neck. "We are not cops."

He looks at me frowning as Emmett tapes his mouth shut.

"Let's get him to the warehouse," I say throwing him into the trunk of the car.

"Shit," James says as we drive off.

"What?" I ask not looking his way.

"I forgot I had Paddie riding in the trunk earlier. He got a little excited and went, and I never got a chance to clean it."

"What did he do?" Emmett asks with a grin.

"Both," James says just holding back his laughter.

"Make sure you clean it after we deal with the package," I order.

James nod as he keeps driving.

By the time we get to the warehouse, I've had to roll down my window because of the stench that is coming from the trunk.

I walk inside the warehouse, as James deals with bringing the package in. I put on gloves, because I never like to leave any visible marking on my hands. I watch as James sprays him down with the ice cold water.

"Name?" I demand as Emmett rips the tape from him mouth.

"M … i … ke," I am just able to make his name out over his sobbing.

"Mike, what?"

"Newton," he bawls out sniffling.

What a fucking pansy; I haven't even hit him yet.

"Why are you selling shit on our turf?"

There's a new smell along with a dripping water noise. I look down to see that Mike has now pissed himself.

"I need to make money, and I've never seen anyone selling there before."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Who gave the drugs to you?"

"I made them in my parents' basement."

"We are going need it all."

Mike just looks at me.

"Take it this way, you'll give it to us and it will lessen the beating you're about to get."

I only hit Mike a few times before he passes out. After calling him a pansy again, I leave him with James, to take his ass home, and collect our new drugs.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a few chapters posted everyday of this. Sorry again to the readers of MSG for the temporary delay and we promise it will be completed and posted within the next several days. So what do you think of this new story? It will post fast, so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quite a few chapters will post today ... YAY! On a side note I am busting butt on MSG and chapter 22 is almost ready to send off to the beta's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Watch your stance!" I yell out at Alice.

She huffs out a breath as she corrects her stance.

Alice is my and Emmett's baby sister. She's twenty-four but looks about seventeen. She's a tiny little thing and only hits five-foot because of her short spiky hair. She is the apple of our family's eye. Don't get me wrong, where we all spoil her rotten, she knows what side her bread is buttered on.

"Keep your hands up," I yell as I watch them spar. Alice half turns her head toward me and I shout at her, "look at your attacker!" I shake my head entering the ring. I give Ethan a nod as I take his place.

"This is important, Alice. You need to know how to defend yourself."

I lightly tap Alice on the side of her head. "Hands up," I tell her again. "Stance," I say this time hitting her in the side to show her the weakness.

"Shit, Wardo, that hurt," Alice hisses out and I glare at her.

"This is nothing compared to what our enemies or a real attacker would do."

Alice huffs and she tries to hit me back. I'm able to defeat her easily and hit her on her side again.

"Wardo!" she yells again. "I don't need to know this shit. I've got you and Emmett to protect me."

I stop my movements and look at Alice. "You're right, Alice, I forgot that rapists, muggers and all the other nasty people targets are always young girls with two guys with her. I'm sure the odds are even higher when one of the guys looks like a sumo wrestler. Wow, you're right, those are the girls who are attacked and targeted."

Alice glares at me again. "Your sarcasm fails to amuse me."

I train with Alice for another hour before calling an end to it.

"I think I'm gonna die," Alice says flopping on the mat.

"Don't be so dramatic, Alice," I say over my shoulder as I walk out.

When I get to the front desk I see there's a guy looking around.

"Can I help you?"

He turns and smiles at me. "Hey man, I'm just checking this place out."

I look him over as I walk to the desk. He's a few inches shorter than me, making him about six-foot or just under. His build would indicate that he works out on a regular basis.

"Have you been a member of a gym before?" I ask

"Yes."

I tilt my head not liking his short answers.

"Why don't we fill out the forms?"

He grins at me and he moves his curly dirty blonde hair behind his ear.

"Name?" I ask, without waiting for him to agree.

"Jasper Whitlock Swan"

"Date of birth?"

"The first of August 1985."

That means he has just turned twenty-nine. "What's your current job title?"

"Bartender."

I nod at him again as I write it down. "Home address?"

"6150 South University Avenue."

"Next of kin?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Relationship to you?"

"Sister."

"Her address?"

"The same as mine."

"Look through this medical form and sign and I'll show you around."

I get on with some paperwork as Jasper looks over the forms and fills them out.

"What's my schedule today?" Alice asks as she walks to me in her uniform.

"Well, hello there, darling," Jasper drawls out, smiling at her broadly.

"Hi," Alice giggles as she rubs her lips together.

"You're starting a new class at five, and again at seven," I tell her as my eyes stay on Jasper who is still checking my sister out.

"Where do I sign up for your classes, little lady?"

To my surprise Alice blushes a little and stutters. "It's ... ah, yoga."

"Sign me up," Jasper whispers out moving closer to her.

"It's yoga, for pregnant women," I say harshly tapping Alice's arm. "Get in the gym and check that everyone is okay," I order.

"Can't I stay here?" Alice mutters.

"I was just about to be shown the gym, may be you could show me your equipment?" Jasper offers.

I slam my hand down making them both look my way. "Alice, stay here while I show Mr. Swan around."

Before either of them can speak I'm dragging Jasper away.

"She's my sister, so whatever thoughts that are moving around in your head, get them out of there and forget them."

"She's a fine looking lady," he states.

I groan gripping him to bring him closer to me. "She's twenty-four; you are five years older."

Jasper just shrugs. "Man, as long there's no band on her finger and she's legal, all is fair."

"Don't mess with me," I grit out making Jasper look at me like I'm crazy.

I'm glad when I am done with showing Jasper around. He seems interested in the self-defense class, and kickboxing. I'm just happy Alice isn't a part of either of them.

"Next time you come in, be sure to bring in your photo identification and a piece of mail, like a utility bill. Also you can pay a year at a time, or bring in your banking information and we can set up direct debit of your monthly fee."

When Jasper doesn't say anything in return, I look at him to see that he's again checking out Alice.

"No problem, and here, little lady, this is my number – give me a call so I can ask you out." He winks at Alice and gives me a smile before he turns to open the front door.

"Hi," he says letting Emmett in before walking out, but not before giving one last look at Alice.

"What was that?" Emmett asks looking between Alice and me.

"That was my dream man," Alice says sounding like she's in her own little world.

"No, that's a dead man, if he fucks with me," I state annoyed.

"Okay," Emmett says slowly, "I hope you're free tomorrow at lunchtime for the meeting?" Emmett says sounding a bit hesitant.

"I will be free," I say to Emmett patting his arm.

I know that this girl he's seeing must be real important if he's this worried.

I look to my sister who doesn't seem to pick up on any of Emmett's nervousness; she's still off in her own dreamy world.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... Emmett is nervous ... there has to be a reason for that. What are your thoughts?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter for today, more to come ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I park my car in the parking lot, and make my way into ' _Sinatra's'_. This is a newly opened restaurant. Not only am I here to check it out, but to meet Emmett's mystery woman.

"Good afternoon, Sir, do you have a reservation?" The female host asks in a polite voice.

"Yes, table for three, under Cullen."

She looks down her book and ticks my name off. "Mr. Cullen, your table will be ready in a few moments. If you'd like, you may go to the bar and enjoy a drink, on the house, as you wait."

As I make my way to the bar, I look around the place. For something that has only been open a week, this place is really packed. The person who's running this place did really well promoting it.

"Hey man, how's that beautiful sister of yours?"

I turn to the male voice that spoke and see it's Jasper, the new client from the gym.

"She's fine," I reply with a tight smile. "I'll have a coffee, black."

Jasper gives me a slight tilt of his head, but walks off to get my coffee.

"Will Alice be joining you this afternoon?" He asks as he sets my cup on the bar.

"No," I snap out, which seems to make Jasper smile in amusement.

"Sorry, to interrupt you, Mr. Cullen, but your table is now ready. If you could follow me,"

I give the hostess a curt nod to show that I heard and then look back at Jasper. "Jasper," I snarl, picking up my coffee and carrying it to my table.

"Your server will be out after the rest of your party is here, Mr. Cullen. If you need anything before hand, just wave and someone will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your time with us," the hostess says.

I take a seat in the chair that will give me a view of the front and entrance of the restaurant.

As soon as I see Emmett and the host walking to us, I stand. My eyes go to the woman at his side with her head down. I feel my heart take off and the air leaves my body when I see who it is. Emmett really knows how to pick them, I think as I try to control the panic inside of me.

"Emmett," I say unable to turn my head to him while looking at the woman beside him. "Rosalie."

Rosalie only looks up a little and gives me a weak smile. "It's just Rose, Edward," she whispers as Emmett helps her with her chair.

"Your server will be out momentarily," the hostess says before leaving us.

"Edward, before you say anything, I know—" Emmett says with a shaky voice.

I hold my hand up cutting him off. "Let's wait until we are eating before talking about this."

Emmett lets out a deep breath and from the corner of my eye I watch him smile and hold Rose's hand. While they both look over their menus, Emmett rubs Rose's hand with his thumb which seems to help calm Rose.

There is no doubt in my mind that they both seem to be falling in love, if they aren't there yet, they will be soon. However, life in the Mafia is never that easy; actually things are quite difficult. More so, when the woman on your arm is the ex-wife of one of the other men from a family within the mob.

We order and are served within a quick manner of time. Even as I start eating, I have no idea what to say about this.

"Edward, I love her," Emmett says after a few minutes.

I look up at Emmett, who is looking at me pleadingly.

I place my fork down. "Emmett, I said you had my approval and I meant that. Not that I dislike Rose, but she was Royce's wife – this will cause us some issues."

Emmett drops his head.

"If I knew then what I know now about Royce, I would've never dated him, never mind marry him. I love your brother. I don't want to give him up, but I will if it becomes a problem," Rose says sounding sincere about what she's saying.

I know she loves him, because there aren't many women that would willingly go back to a man that beat and raped them, through their own choice.

"What? No, Rose, babe, we can deal with this. The Kings are not any higher in the family than we are," Emmett declares and looks at me, almost if pleading with me to agree.

"He's right, Rose, the Kings are no closer to Aro than we are. But, I do believe that when he comes over tonight, we should make him aware of you two dating, before someone else does it for us."

Emmett lets out a breath and bobs his head at me. When he starts to eat his lunch, I know that we are at the end of our discussion.

The rest of lunch is spent with me quizzing Rose a little, on some information to help her and Emmett. As soon as I walk out of Sinatra's, I call Jenks. Jenks is my family's personal, private detective, and all-around-go-to-guy for information.

" _Good evening, Edward,"_ he answers.

"I need you to take a look into Rosalie Hale's current affairs."

"Royce King's ex-wife?"

"Yes, just find out everything about her you can."

I stop as I look back at the restaurant.

"Also, take a look into a guy called Jasper Whitlock Swan. I'll fax you the information I have already. I need everything back within seventy-two hours."

I end the call and just look out the window of my car. After a few moments pass, I start my car and drive toward my parents' house. I know I need to help get everything ready for Aro's, visit.

* * *

 **A/N: So Aro's going to visit and Emmett is now dating the ex of one of the other family members. How do you suppose this will go over?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I have known Aro my whole life, but he still has the ability to make me—well, in truth, he makes my whole family—feel on edge.

He lives over an hour drive outside of the city, and is frequently here in the city dealing with his many nightclubs, strip clubs and other business adventures. It isn't often, however, that he's on our side of town, or even comes over for dinner. Apart from the random calls, we only see him once a month at the meetings.

The doorbell goes off and there seems to be a collection of sighs around the room. We all stand as my father goes to let Aro in.

He comes back a few seconds later with Aro walking beside him. Aro is around five-foot eight, with his dark hair and olive complexion. He always dresses to the nines and tonight is no different. Even he can make black dress pants, polo shirt, suit jacket and a fedora hat, look regal.

"Esme, my darling," Aro says in his deep Italian accent. "Boys," he grins as he first shakes mine then Emmett's hands. "Sweet, little Alice, you are looking so grown up. I do hope these brothers of yours are looking after you, _si_?"

"They are looking after me; some may say to the extreme," Alice chirps out with a little look at me from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, I see. They are your brothers; you should let them look after you," Aro tells her using a hint of authority to his voice.

"Come, let's sit down for dinner," my mother says; always the perfect hostess.

We all move to the dining room and Aro places his hat on the cabinet next to the table. I help Alice sit as Dad helps Mom. I look to see the two guards with Aro tonight, who are standing at the front door.

"I will be needing your boys' help, over the next few weeks," Aro says as he starts to eat.

"My attention is going to be taken up with the fact that Heidi wants to get married to her boyfriend of two weeks ..." Aro trails off as we all know what this means.

Heidi is Aro's daughter and will be taking over once Aro steps down. She is thirty-two, and is a little on the thick side, and has this princess-vibe attitude. She's a real sweetheart, and wouldn't hurt a fly, but she's spoiled. None of her qualities are very redeeming for someone looking to be put in charge of a large Mafia family. Therefore, I know whoever she marries will be who's really in charge, and the wrong person could do a lot of damage.

"May I ask who, Aro?" my mother asks keeping her voice calm.

"Matt King."

I close my eyes knowing this is not a good thing. Where Matt is not as big of an asshole as his father Jonathan, or even his shithead of an older brother Royce, but he's easily controlled. His father and brother will manipulate him into doing whatever they want. One thing Jonathan King hasn't been quiet about is how much he wants, and one of the things he clearly wants is to hold all the power. No – this is not a good thing. Minutes seem to pass, but it feels more like hours.

"So, I will be doing the father duties, meeting him and so on." Aro waves hand around. "I would like to ask you boys to look after my clubs?" He may have made it sound like a request, but in fact, he was telling us.

"Of course," I say placing a smile on my face.

"Emmett, how is the lovely Rosalie, she could have joined us, too, no?"

I swallow glancing at my parents and Alice before looking to Emmett, who has gone pale.

"We were going to inform you of their relationship after dinner," I say keeping my voice level.

"I am sure you were, but let's not dwell on this; she and Royce are divorced by Royce's choice, but family is the most important thing, and should always be first, _si_?" Aro says pointing his knife at Emmett who nods.

"There is one other matter that I'd like to bring to your attention. The Arthur Dwelling family has resurfaced." I rub the temples of my head. "I would like the whole family to keep watching out for them; it's still unclear if any of them are here. My men are looking into it. Keep in mind they could be someone that we haven't seen or heard of before so, keep your ears open."

We all nod knowing that Arthur Dwelling and his family were once a part of our family, but wanted more power. When I say more power, I mean, he wanted to dethrone Aro and take over. He was able to keep hidden his wants for a few years building his own family of followers; claiming that Aro had lost the true way of the Mafia life. There are also claims that Arthur was secretly seeing Aro's wife Sulpicia and they had some love affair.

It came to a big fight for Aro, and with the help of us, the Kings and Denalis, we were only just able to defeat them. Sadly by then, the damage was done. Many of our followers and Arthur had paid with their lives; this also included Aro's wife. Many said this hardened Aro, making him to not fully trust anyone any more, and become cold hearted.

Aro says no more and stands up, giving us a small nod. "As always, dinner was lovely, Esme," he says with a nod to her. "Boys, come by my office tomorrow morning at nine. I will give you the information for what you will be looking after. Until then, _arrivederci._ "

Without waiting for us to speak, he walk outs. We hear the cars pull away and everyone just looks at each other.

"You're dating Rosalie Hale?" Alice screeches in my ear.

I press my fingers inside my ears rubbing them. "Shit, Alice, fucking ear drums, okay?"

She glares at me. "I can't date Jazzy, but he can date that slut?"

"Rose is not a slut, pipsqueak!" Emmett says harshly. "And, I didn't say shit about you dating Jasper. That's between you and him; don't bring me into it."

Alice just rolls her eyes. "I am dating him; I don't care what you say!" Alice jumps up and stomps her way out of the dining room.

"Fucking Mafia princesses are all a pain in the ass," I yell after her.

Why do I have a feeling my life is about to get a lot more exciting and difficult at the same time?

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think, is he looking forward to a difficult time ahead?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I pull up outside the little diner that I always meet Jenks at. I take a seat in the same back booth I always use, and tell the waitress to wait until my guest joins me. This booth gives me a view of the parking lot, kitchen, front and back entrances. I do have two guards outside, James and Riley, to watch over things. Even with the guys outside, I prefer to always know who's coming. I don't like to be taken by surprise at any given time.

Jenks is a bald man in his late fifties, but due to being overweight and in ill health, he's not as mobile as he once was. His health, however, doesn't detract from his ability to dig up things most people can't find.

I watch Jenks pull into the parking lot and park in the handicapped parking space. As he makes his way to me, he wipes sweat from his forehead. I know this is both because of exhaustion from the walking he just did and because he's scared shitless of me.

"Edward," he says sounding out of breath.

"Jenks, you need to exercise more, if that little walk has left you out of breath?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm fine; I've got a lot of years left in this ticker," he states patting his chest.

"What can I get for you?" the young waitress asks, looking at her pad.

"Bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, fries, a slice of apple pie ala mode, slice of the carrot cake, a large coffee with double cream and six sugars."

When Jenks gets done ordering, I roll my eyes at the amount of food he plans to eat.

"How about you?" She asks me, still keeping her head down.

"Slice of apple pie, and black coffee."

We wait for all of the food to arrive before getting down to business.

"Miss Hale is being followed by one of my men, except for when she is with your brother. She has not had contact with anyone but Emmett. So far she's been completely alone, not even her parents have contacted her. After her divorce from Royce, she has been unable to get a job. The area in which she lives is not the best of places. I should say it's more like a slum, and the small efficiency apartment she has, is the barest of minimums."

He pushes forward Rose's photo and address information. I rub my head knowing that for my brother, I can't allow her to remain living there.

"Were you able to find anything else?"

Jenks shakes his head. "No … she seems to have lost the friends she had while married to Royce. She's been keeping her head down, just trying to get by. She hasn't made any phone calls, apart from those she gets and makes to your brother. She's either clean as a whistle or she's better at deception than any person I've ever come across."

"What about Jasper Swan?"

"The information you already have on Jasper is correct. His sister – Isabella is eighteen, about to attend college at Northwestern. Much like Jasper, she also works at Sinatra's as a waitress. Where they share the same father, their mothers are different. Jasper's mother, Beth Whitlock, left him in the care of his father, Charlie, when Jasper was five. Beth Whitlock is deceased; she was in a fire in Jacksonville, Florida back in 1996. Charlie remarried shortly after that a woman named Renee Higginbotham. Charlie and Renee had a daughter Bella on the thirteenth of September 1995. On October tenth of 1999 Renee passed away leaving Charlie a single father of two. Charlie Swan has dated, but nothing that lasted more than a few months."

I sigh knowing there is nothing in this that I can use to stop Alice from seeing him. Jenks clears his throat and I look at him seeing he looks nervous.

"Jasper's father, Charlie is the Chief inspector of Chicago police department."

I feel the blood drain from my face, my eyes dance around the inside of the diner, before going to the parking lot.

"I don't think Jasper or even Charlie is aware of who you are or even your ties, but I wouldn't advise to keep either of them close."

My eyes go right back to Jenks and I glare at him.

"I … I meant nothing by it, Sir, I know that … you know this," he stutters trying to make up for his rude statement.

"Keep an eye on all three of the Swans. I want photos of all of them. I want to know who they talk to, what they do, eat, like, dislike, financial, everything down to when and how often they shit, got it?"

I throw a fifty down on the table, to pay for the meal before picking up the information Jenks already has and walk out of the diner.

The drive to my parents goes by fast. I walk straight in and my heart drops a little as I see Alice bouncing around the room. It isn't that I don't want Alice to be happy or to find her someone special, I do, it's just she has been very sheltered, and I will kill anyone that breaks her heart.

"Alice, you are to call off your date with Jasper," I state in a harsh voice which makes her stop bouncing as she turns to look at me.

I can see the hurt in her eyes right away, and I hate that I'm the one to cause it. It doesn't change things; she can't and will not date Jasper. If he were to find out about us, our ties with the Mafia, I have no doubt he would turn us in. It also doesn't help his case that I can't stand his cocky ass, smug attitude.

* * *

 **A/N: So the meeting with Jenks, what are your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So maybe one more today after this ... then back to massive posting tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Give me one good reason why?" Alice screams at me crossing her arms.

"His father is the chief inspector of the Chicago Police Department!"

I watch as Alice's lips wobble. "I'll be careful," she pleads to me. "I have never said a word to anyone about our family."

I shake my head.

"Please, Edward … I don't have any real friends, and I really like him." I can hear the pain in her voice and it's killing me to tell her _no_ , but I can't take the risk.

"Alice, NO!"

I'm only able to see the first tear drop before Alice runs out of the house. I sigh and rub my head.

"Maybe she could just have a date or two?" Mom says softly as she approaches me.

"You know she can't. Aro will never allow it."

Mom sighs and nods a little. "I know, it's just … I hate seeing her so hurt."

"Me, too."

My mom gives me a small hug, and I kiss the top of her head letting her go.

I leave my parents' home feeling stressed and down. I had stayed longer than I intended, in hopes that Alice would come back downstairs. She stayed in her room, when I went to tell her dinner was done. I found she had locked her door and was sobbing that she didn't want anything.

I arrive at Aro's strip club; TOD's walking straight into the office. Right up to a few years ago, I loved coming here and watching the girls dance. It was exciting to see them shake their ass, tits and kitty's in my face. After almost ten years, I guess it became the same old.

"Sir," a female voice calls out.

I look at the door seeing Victoria standing there in her skimpy outfit.

"What?" I grit out, just wanting this day to be over.

"You look tense – I thought I could help," Victoria coos out.

"I have never touched any of you girls … why the fuck would I start now?"

Victoria just looks at me. Two of the first lessons Aro taught me were never shit where you eat, and never fuck your guard's girlfriend no matter how hot she is. Victoria is fucking many of the guards including James. James is one of my main guys which puts her high on my 'don't fuck,' not even with a ten-foot bargepole list. Right now all I have is a 'don't fuck' list anyway; there are currently no girls on my 'do it' list right now.

"I was only offering to help," she bites out like I've done her some kind of injustice.

"Help me then, by fucking off," I grit out wanting her to go. She walks out huffing and even slams the door.

"Stupid bitch," I mutter as I get down to the nitty-gritty work that needs to be done.

It's well into the early hours of the morning when I get home. I only manage to get a few hours sleep before I have to get up and head into the gym for my shift.

"Alice," I say nicely as I walk into the office. She looks at me and the pain is still clearly there. Just a few seconds pass by, before she walks out of the office.

"You're gonna have to get her something big, if you want her to talk to you before Thanksgiving," Emmett says as he walks in.

"His father is a cop," I protest.

"I'm not saying that you're wrong, only that she's not going to talk to you anytime soon."

I swallow and nod at him. "I know, but it is what it is; she's just going to have to live with it."

I get changed looking at my appointment book. I see I have a one-on-one defense and kick boxing lesson with a new client— Bella. I grab the health and safety paperwork, and then head to the private lesson room to set up.

I'm almost done setting up, when I hear the door open. "Hi," a quiet female voice calls out.

I turn to the door seeing a younger-looking girl standing there.

"I'm looking for Edward?" she says sounding shy.

I walk over to her with a smile. "That would be me," I say putting my hand out. "You're Bella, is that correct?"

The girl nods pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, and slowly lets it drag out between her teeth.

"Come on in – there's some paperwork to get done before we start," I tell her taking her to the small office.

"I need to take your weight, height, BMI and blood pressure."

She answers me only with a small nod.

"You are 157.5 centimeters, which is five-foot-two," I tell her as I write it down on her information sheet. "Weight is 105 pounds; BMI is 19.5 which is normal."

I guide her to the seat so I can take her blood pressure which is again normal.

"All of that checks out; I just need you to look at these and answer them, and then we can start."

I hand her the papers and a pencil, then sit across from her. I take this moment to look her over. I start at her feet which look small; her legs are toned and seem to go on forever; she seems to have hips, and then a tiny waist. My eyes move to her breasts, which she has more than a handful. I have heard women and men saying that more than a handful is a waste. For me this is untrue, breasts are my things. I fucking love titties, and hers look just the right size for me. My eyes go to her face homing in on her small pink lips. She taps the pencil against her lips, and then puts the pencil in her mouth. I watch her captivated as she swirls her tongue around it and closes her lips.

I let out a small sound as I feel my cock getting harder in my shorts. I forcibly move my eyes to her button nose which wrinkles as she thinks, making me smile. My eyes move to her brown ones which are now looking at me.

"I'm done," she says sounding amused.

I clear my throat making my eyes unfocus from her eyes and look at her whole face to find she's smiling at me.

I scan over the papers glad to see there's nothing they will interfere with me teaching her.

"Let's get started then," I flirt, as my eyes quickly scan her again.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of this first meeting?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last one tonight, but I'll see you with more tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I let Bella walk out first and my eyes go right to her ass, man is it ever bitable.

"How old are you, Bella?" I ask and she looks over her shoulder at me.

"I'm eighteen ... almost nineteen. You?" she asks in one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard.

I grin, not only is she legal, but she's flirting back with me. "I'm twenty-eight, just turned that, too."

She nods smiling happily at me.

"Stop walking and face me," I say in a demanding voice.

Bella stops and slowly turns to me, and I find that I like the fact I tower over her.

"First rule: hair is always down," I say as I reach my hand around her neck pulling on her hair tie. Her chocolate brown hair bounces loose and down, to halfway down her back making her look unbelievably beautiful.

"You have to get used to fighting with it down, to make sure you're ready for anything. Now, let's see how good your punches are," I say with a husky tone. I wish I could just invite her to my home, for some more personal one-on-one time.

I move away from her to get the equipment that I need. When I get back to her, I take her small soft hands, one at a time, and strap them up and then put the gloves onto her.

I guide her to one of the lighter punch bags.

"I'm going need to place my hands on you at times – are you okay with that?" I whisper into her ear.

"Place away," she coos out making my already hard cock harder.

I place my hands on her hips and an electric charge flows out of her body into mine. It's like it runs through me, before moving out of my body and back into hers. This feeling stays in a never-ending loop as I move her bottom half into the right stance.

I slowly run my hands up the side of her body and down her arms, putting them up where they should be.

I swallow not wanting to, but I know I need to remove my hands from her.

I let go and move away enough to stand next to her. "When you punch, your arm needs to follow this path," I say as I demonstrate the correct movement. "Your thumb stays tucked down," I carry on showing her with my own fist.

"Now you," I say making her punch the hand pads I just put on. I find it odd, even with the gloves on her hands and the pads on mine I can still feel the electric feeling when her gloved hand hit mine.

"Good," I say smiling at her. "Now let's try hitting the bag," I say moving behind to hold it still for her.

Her eyes flick to mine as she hits the bag.

"Look at the punching bag, beautiful," I husk out having to bite back a groan as her face flushes.

"Harder, sweetheart," I say letting the bag go and moving back behind her.

I match her stances and pull her back so she is flush with my body, and I shadow her movements.

I punch the bag with her a few more times, but she's still not putting enough force into it.

"Let's try something different," I say moving back in front of her.

I put my hand on the punching bag to hold it steady and firm. "Okay, hit me," I say tapping it. Bella just looks at me.

"You will not hurt me, sweetheart," I say with a cocky smile and a wink.

Her whole face lights up as she smiles at me and she hits the bag.

"Come on, itsy bitsy, is that the hardest you can hit? I mean, I teach an eight-year-old girl that has a harder punch than you." I grin trying to piss her off so she'll put some anger into it.

She glares at me. "I think I preferred when you were being charming," she says hitting the bag with a full force hit.

"That's it, Tinks," I say grinning happily that she's getting more into it.

Bella clocks my hand hard on her next swing and the bag knocks me back a little. I take the pad off and shake my hand.

"Shit, Tinks, let's move to self-defenses before you break my hand."

"Tinks?"

"Yeah, you're small like Tinkerbelle, but you got a great left hook. Let's work on this self- defense stuff now."

She chuckles, but smiles at me.

"I'm going to come at you, to attack you. I want you to show me what you would do, okay?"

Bella nods and I stand tall and cross my arms over my chest.

"So, what do you usually do? Being eighteen, I assume you will be at college, right?"

"Yes, I start on Monday."

I nod at her. "What are you planning on studying?"

"English literature; aren't you supposed to be attacking me?"

"Yes, but it has to have the element of surprise to it, or it will not be real. English literature, so that means like Shakespeare and all that old shit, right?"

Bella glares at me but nods. "So, are you planning on being a writer or a teacher?"

Bella shrugs a little. "I really just like reading."

I chuckle and shrug back at her.

"That's a good reason as any other to go to college, I suppose."

"What about you; did you go to college to learn this?"

I chuckle but do nod at her. "Surprisingly, they do have a thing as a sports degree."

Bella smiles at me. "That's good; I'm glad my teacher has a degree. Do you only have tattoos on your arms, or do you have them in other places?"

I give her my lopsided panty-dropping grin. "Well now, that would be telling, maybe you'll be lucky enough to find that out on your own ... one day."

Bella's face flushes again, and I take my moment to spring at her. She shrieks as we both tumble to the ground and I straddle her.

"That didn't go too well," I say as I lean down speaking in her ear.

"I don't know; after all, I got you to get on top of me."

My eyes go between her lips and her eyes. "Yes, that's lucky," I say staring into her eyes. I silently ask her if I can kiss her. When she smirks I edge forward.

"EDWARD!" I jump and feel Bella jump at the sound of my sister's voice. "Your next client is here," Alice carries on with a huff.

"If you'll get off me, I'll get out your way."

I let out a breath and roll off of Bella. She jumps up and walks out. As soon as the door closes, I jump up moving to Alice.

"What was that about?" I ask angrily knowing full well I don't have a client.

"Payback, Wardo! If I can't have Jasper then you can't have her."

Before I can say another word, Alice walks away.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Alice is a major cockblock, isn't she?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about yesterday, but at least we finally have news on what is wrong with my (Kasi's) daughter. I will post like crazy today while working on MSG, so watch for plenty of updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

I follow Alice out and pull her by the arm into my office.

"This is different," I tell Alice, but she just crosses her arms and looks at me.

"How … tell me, Wardo! How is it any different?"

"She's not a cop's daughter."

"As far as you know," Alice bites out.

"I'm a man, and will not be led around by my heart."

"No, you just get led around by your dick, which is worse."

I rub my face having had enough. "You don't tell me what to do! I'm the oldest male blood Masen; therefore, everything in this family is run by me; not you, not Mom and Dad, but me. Now, get to work!" I yell making Alice huff and run out of my office and into the gym. I walk out of my office hoping that I'll see Bella before she leaves.

"Why is my Ally crying?" I groan and look at Jasper as he looks at me worried.

"We had a disagreement," I bite out. "Not that it's any of your business."

He just looks at me. "I don't like seeing her upset," he carries on not picking up my mood.

"Look, if you're here to work out, then kindly get to it."

"I have been here for the past hour; I'm just leaving."

I nod at him.

"But, I needed to pick up my card. Alice said it was in your office, in a locked drawer?"

I move back into the office and get the envelope with his key card in it. I get back out front in time to see Bella walking out the main door.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"What?" Jasper asks looking at me like I'm nuts, which is rich coming from him.

"Nothing here," I say handing the envelope over to him.

Jasper gives me a nod and walks out. I look at my appointment book seeing Bella's not booked to return until Thursday, which is four, long days from now.

I move back into my office, log onto my computer looking for a gift for Alice. If I'm going to get Bella in my bed, then I will need Alice on my side. Just maybe Bella will have a nice brother, or friend for Alice to use to get over Jasper, the cocky ass with.

It takes me over two hours to come up with the perfect gift for Alice. I had to pay a little extra to get it delivered to our parents' home tomorrow, but I know if she smiles then it will be worth every penny.

After my shift at the gym, I again head to TOD's. By the time the night ends for me, it's almost four in the morning. I fall into bed, tired as can be. I have only been doing this for four days, and I'm already beat and feeling unsure of how I will be able to keep it up for another ten days.

I get to my parents just as they are unloading Alice's gift.

"Son, you look tired; why don't you let Emmett cover the shift tonight at TOD's?" Dad asks softly as he stands next to me watching the men.

"He just started dating Rose; I don't think it would be good for him to be in a strip club, not with her past."

My dad nods. "Then allow me to do it."

I turn frowning at him. "You're a respected doctor, let's not change that."

My father has worked hard to get where he's at. He doesn't come from a rich family; in fact, when my mom met him, he and his five brothers and father all lived in a small ass mobile home. He worked three jobs and went to college to become the doctor he is. I will not take away the respect that he's gained over the years for a few hours less sleep over the next few days.

"Edward, you're burning yourself out, and I don't want to see you hurt."

I let out a soft sigh. "I'm fine, Dad."

The look he gives me tells me he doesn't believe me, but he nods letting it go.

"Alice, I have a surprise for you!" I yell.

I hear her huff, and it takes a few more minutes for Mom to drag her outside.

"You got me a yellow Porsche?" she squeals.

"Yes," I smile as she jumps up and down.

"I have been at you for years for one! What made you get me one? No ... w?" Alice looks at me sadly again. "This is a trade: I don't date Jasper, I get to keep the car, right? How shallow do think I am?"

I close my eyes rubbing my head.

"No, he got you this because you've been behaving like a brat. He's only looking after you like he always has. If there was a way, you know full well he would allow it. Do you really want to make this Jasper guy choose between being in your life or his family's? That's the choice he'll have to make, Alice, and you know it," Dad spits out making Alice duck her head in shame.

"But I really like him; maybe—"

"No, Alice!" Dad interrupts. "Let's just see how things go. Let Edward get a feel for him without you breathing down his neck."

Alice gives us a small nod.

"Thank you for the car, Edward. I love it and I love you, too." She kisses my cheek before going back inside. I know she's still not happy, but at least she's talking to me now.

"Was it easy for you to join a family that was a part of a Mafia family?" I ask Dad when he and I were alone again.

"Yes. I loved your mother very much from the second I saw her and I still do, as you well know."

I sigh, not really wanting to have heard that. "Do you think Jasper will love her enough?"

"I can't be sure; he's not a part of my family. I do think you're right to walk on the side of caution. Only time will tell, and just go with your gut feeling about him. Besides, I didn't lose my family over my marriage; they backed me up. Jasper's family may not; there's more than your sister's feeling in this matter to look at."

I smile feeling better now, at least I know he agrees with me.

"I better get going; thanks again."

"You never know, Edward; Jasper may hate his father, and be only too happy to walk away from him."

I smile nodding, knowing that all the information Jenks seems to have so far has said Jasper and his sister are really close, and their father is yet to have visited with them. It may only be day five, but still, my mom can't go one day without seeing us it seems.

I get in my car and drive off, wishing I was going home to bed instead of the strip club.

* * *

 **A/N: First of many updates, be sure to let us know what you think.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**2ND UPDATE TODAY! YAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I walk feeling like a zombie into the male changing room. I take care of my needs before moving to the sink, to wash my hands. Glancing up into the mirror, I let out a grunt. My usual scruff has grown, and gotten much thicker. I'm now sporting more of a beard than thick stubble. I let out a sigh, because I don't even have the energy to shave right now. I step into the shower and blast the cold water, hoping it will wake me the fuck up.

I had another late night, last night, at the strip club. I arrived home at three in the morning, but since I had to open the gym at six for the morning shift, I never went to bed. At four I feel dead on my feet, knowing I had a full night's work ahead of me. I nap a little in my office, but I wouldn't recommend that to anyone.

After washing my hair, body and face with the cold water, I'm not feeling any more awake. I step out getting dressed in one of my suits that I brought into the gym with me.

"You look like shit, Wardo," Alice says as she clucks her tongue. "I could do this shift for you?"

My eyes spring open and I glare at her. "No fucking way! TOD's is no place for good girls to be. I don't want you anywhere near there, Alice."

I watch her roll her eyes which pisses me off.

"Have you spoken to Jasper yet?"

"No," I grunt out moving to the main door.

"Come on, he's not gonna wait for me."

Before I can say a word she has walked off again.

I drive to TOD's muttering to myself about Alice. I can feel a mixture of over-tiredness and irritation boiling over inside me, and the stress is going to make me blow. I know if tonight's anything like last night, I may end up killing some fucker. Killing someone will just piss me off more, since I've been sort of a good boy and haven't killed anyone in over two months.

I stop at the red light, tapping my steering wheel waiting for the light to change. Suddenly, there's a bang and my car jerks forward a little. I rub my neck as I look out my rear view mirror seeing a large old washed out red Chevy truck.

"Fucking can't believe some stupid fucker just rear-ended me."

There's a knock on my window and I roll it down and swallow as my eyes land on a dressed-up looking Bella.

"Edward," she says softly. The fact that she looks smoking hot renders me speechless. "I'm sorry, the brakes on my truck must have gone out," she blurts out.

As her face gets redder, my own panic sets in my mind. My eyes scan her over as I open my car door, getting out. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You're not hurt or in pain, are you?"

She shakes her head biting her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry," she says softly again.

I go to tell her I am fine, but a loud honk cuts me off.

"I should pull my truck in," Bella says moving to her truck, but I catch her arm pulling her back. She just told me her brakes aren't working; there's no fucking way I'm allowing her back in behind the wheel.

"You pull my car in there," I say pointing at parking lot just after the lights, "and I'll get the truck."

I move quickly and glance at her when I open the truck door. "Come on, sweetheart, we have a line of cars behind us."

Almost as if proving my point, there's a bunch of combined honking horns from behind us.

Bella jumps quickly in my car, and is able to get through the green light. I follow slowly and the second I touch her brake pedal, I know she's right; they're not working. I keep the slow crawling speed as I find a place that has a wide open space. I pull the emergency brake and the truck comes to a groaning halt.

I jump out the truck just as Bella gets to me. "You're right, honey, your brakes are gone. Where were you headed?"

"Home."

I nod at her and pull at my hair.

"I better call Jake."

My head snaps up to look at her … who the fuck is that? "Jake?" I squeak out.

"Yeah, he's my friend and he's a mechanic."

I let out a breath as she calls him letting him know where she is.

"I'll wait with you," I say glancing across the road at TOD's which seems to be fine at the moment.

"How is college going?"

"It's okay; sort of boring. Since this is just the first week, things are rather slow. I like to keep busy and my mind working."

I grin and nod at her.

A flatbed hauler truck pulls up next to us, and a tall, dark, long-haired, younger looking man jumps out. "Hello, future wife, you're not cheating on me already, are you?" he chuckles wiggling his brow.

"Edward, this is my twat of a friend, Jacob, but we all call him Jake."

"Well, hello there, sweet cheeks, here's my number," he flirts with me as he hands me a business card while eye-fucking me. "Bell's, where the hell did you happen to meet this hot slice of man meat?"

Bella slaps Jake on the head and points at her truck.

"We're not even married yet, and she's already beating me."

I move closer to Bella as Jake gets to work loading the truck.

"Future wife?" I ask feeling a little confused.

"My dad and his dad are best friends – since they were in diapers. Billy, Jake's dad, is a widow, and so is my dad, Charlie; they want grandkids. As Jake is only three years older than me, they have always had it in their heads that Jake and I should get married. They've been a little more forceful with their opinions over the past few months.

"But, isn't he gay?" I ask, unsure why he'd be hiding it from his family, when he sure seems to be open to complete strangers.

"Yeah, I am, and the fam all knows. But, Bell's here has a magic pussy, it will apparently save me from my life of sin," Jake chuckles out making Bella glare at him.

"Knock that shit off, you're fine being you and the way you are. I have more sin in my little finger than you have in your whole body."

Jake stops and just looks at her.

"Yeah, you're right, slapper."

Bella jumps and starts to slap him, as he chuckles at her. I doubt she's hitting him enough to hurt him, but he's howling out.

"See, she's a slapper!" he says looking at me as he locks Bella's arms down to her sides. "And Bell's, I thought you were taking some kind of self-defense and kickboxing lessons?"

"I am," she grits out struggling against his hold.

"Well, you still hit like a girl!"

Bella shakes him off and flips him the bird. "I hit like a girl because I am one, you—" she cuts herself off and looks at me. "Will you show me how to get out of that hold tomorrow?"

"I will," I say holding back my own chuckle as Jake messes with her hair as he walks past her.

"Come on, Princess Bella, I've got shit to do, and that doesn't include you chatting up some sugar daddy, even if he's hot."

"See you tomorrow," Bella calls out.

I wave at her as she jumps in the truck and outright laughs as Bella hits Jake in the arm. I can see she's yelling at him as they drive away.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Jake? I think this is my favorite Jake EVER.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**3rd of 10 updates today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I walk in to TOD's getting my usual head nod as I pass the doormen.

"Who was the hottie that you were talking to?" is snarled from behind me.

I turn seeing Royce King standing there with a smug look and fake grin on his face.

"She's none of your business," I state as I walk toward the office.

Royce laughs in an evil way. "She looks edible to me. I think I will be fucking that whore raw soon."

I turn moving back to Royce.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry, you can be like the spineless brother of yours, and have her as my leftovers."

I grab him by his neck and squeeze a little. "You touch her and I will be shoving your gun up your ass and firing, you lowlife, douche bag."

Royce just laughs at me again when I let go of his neck. "When my brother marries Heidi, you will be my bitch. It will be me that fucks _you_ in ass with a gun, but not before I fuck that sweet girl who was in front of you out there. By the way, thank your brother for taking that whore off my hands, and you can thank them both for the downfall coming your way."

"Fuck you, asshole," I say grabbing for his neck again.

Royce pushes me away from him and just glares at me. "You and your whole family will all be fucked soon – very soon."

I watch him walk away and I move to the office. I walk in and punch the wall. "Fucking lowlife Kings!" I yell to the empty room.

I'm only halfway through my shift when there's a knock on the door.

"Enter," I call out and look up to see Felix walking in.

"You have been summoned," he says sounding like his usual cold self.

I get up walking out of the club to the waiting car. When I get in the car, my heart starts to beat faster seeing Emmett sitting there along with Rose.

"Shit," I mutter as the car starts to move.

"Edward," Emmett says sounding worried.

"It's fine, we'll be fine. Let's just get this done, but no more talking until we are in the meeting."

They both nod and we sit in silence as the car moves down the road. It takes a little time before I realize we are going to Aro's home. When we arrive, we're walked down into the lower part of the house, where most of his business meetings are handled.

The two large doors are open, and I swallow seeing Aro is sitting there along with his two brothers, Marcus, and Caius. Marcus' son Alex, Caius' daughter Jane and lastly, Aro's daughter Heidi are there as well.

"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, please come in and have a seat."

We all walk in remaining silent and sit down. It's not too long before the whole King family comes in.

"Baby?" Matt King says and Heidi stands only for Aro to pull her back to her seat.

"Have a seat," Aro orders.

"You've all been brought her tonight because we need to have a discussion, _capisce_?"

We agree with Aro, not that we had any other choice.

"Royce, why did you go into MY club tonight and make a scene?" Aro shouts harshly making Royce swallow.

"I was upset over the fact he's dating my ex-whore of a wife, and no one told me," Royce grits out a little.

"Why should you be informed; you divorced her, did you not?"

Royce drops his eyes from Aro.

"Besides, why deal with it inside my club?"

"I'm sorry; I was just angry, and besides, he was talking to some bitch cop's daughter," he claims pointing at me.

My head snaps up and I look from Aro back to Royce.

"What do you mean?" Aro asks.

"The new chief inspector's daughter and son are both going to his gym. Jasper, the son, is hitting on Alice, and word has it she's fallen for him. Then the daughter, Isabella, or Bella is all over him. They're being played and have no clue."

Fuck! Someone please don't say Bella is really Jasper's sister.

"Is this _corretto_?" Aro asks while glaring at me.

"I was aware about Jasper, and I'm keeping my eye on him. I've forbidden Alice to date him."

"And the _ragazza_?"

"I was unaware of her being connected to them, but I've already had Jenks looking into the Swan family. I haven't had the chance to talk to him again, to get any additional information and photos. The girl, Bella, was just a normal client; there was no need for me to look into her. I certainly would have had her checked into, if there would have been any planned involvement with her."

"That's bullshit; you were all over her tonight," Royce shouts sounding smug.

"She crashed into me when her brakes failed at a stoplight. It was late at night – I stayed with her until her friend arrived with a towing truck," I say to Aro hoping that he believes me.

"Aro, I will get her and don't worry, any information she has I will get out of her," Royce claims.

"You will not fucking touch her," I yell making everyone jump and look at me.

"Oh … says who?" Royce asks.

"Me!" Aro yells making us look at him. "Edward says he's dealing with it, and that he will do! Edward will be the one who's responsible for investigating the Swan family. Now, I want this pettiness to end between your families! Rosalie has moved on, as have you, Royce. This _stupidità_ stops here and now. I do not want to hear of anymore fighting between your families, _capisce_?"

We all nod at him.

"Royce, you will stay out of my clubs for the next month, and you will stop this _stupido_ behavior."

"Fine," Royce states and his brother nudges him. "I mean, yes, Sir."

Aro nods and turns to Emmett. "Emmett, I do hope Rosalie is worth all of this," Aro says waving his hand. "Edward, the Swans better not cause me any problems, and make sure your sister knows not to be sneaking behind our backs to see this Jasper, _capisce_?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, all of you get out of my home, and never let me hear about you disrespecting my business again. If this does happen again, you will be taken to my dungeon to be taught respect."

We all jump up and walk out. As soon as we're out of the house, Royce gives us a smug look, making it clear this is far from over.

* * *

 **A/N: Well things just got more interesting, didn't they?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Six more updates to come today!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Emmett, Rose and I walk into my parents' house after leaving Aro's.

"Sons," Mom calls, running to us and hugging both Emmett and I at the same time. "What's going on?" she asks letting us go.

"We'll talk in the dining room," I mutter out walking that way.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispers out sounding worried and afraid.

"Not your fault, Rose, and we will protect you," Emmett declares to her.

I fill my parents and Alice in on what happened. Alice was a little shocked to discover that Bella was Jasper's sister, but I could also see the hope there. She knows I'm deeply attracted to the girl.

"You can't be seen with Jasper, Alice. Royce is clearly watching us and we must be on guard at all times."

Alice opens and closes her mouth, looking at me like she's going to argue with me.

"Just give me some time, please," I say.

She sighs, but thankfully nods.

When we're done talking, I head to my home and go right to sleep. The next morning I'm still feeling down. I can't seem to shift the gloomy way I feel inside over all of this.

It's not until afternoon when Bella and Jasper walk into the gym together.

"Come and get me when you're done," he says to her while grinning at me.

"Hi," Bella says in a quiet voice.

"Hi," I reply, "get changed and meet me in the same room as last time."

I set up the room and wait for her. I look to the door watching Bella make her way in. I can't help but notice just how fucking sexy she is.

"So what would you like to start with today?" I ask.

"Can you show me how to get out of the hold Jake had me in?"

I nod at her. "Let's warm up first"

I help Bella warm up and afterward take her in the hold Jake had her in. At a slow pace I show her the steps to break the hold. By the fifth run through, she's able to do it at some speed and even floor me.

"Well done!" I praise her.

"Edward," Bella says biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I think my brother likes your sister."

I swallow not really wanting to talk to her about this.

"Oh?" I say trying to play it off.

"Does she like him?"

I sigh and move to her. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I have strict rule, staff cannot date clients."

Bella's face falls a little. "Oh," is all she says looking sad.

I can't help but hope her sadness is because she thinks that would include us.

"Come on, let's get back to training," I say and she gives me a slight nod.

I strap her hands up and put the gloves on her. I pick up the pads for my hands and hold them up, so she can practice her punches.

"Can she be friends with the client?" I give her a raised eyebrow. "Well, I don't have any friends besides Jake, and thought that I could befriend her?"

Fuck ... he could be right, maybe she's playing me. "It's my birthday in two weeks, and my dad wants to take Jasper, Jake, Bill and me out; maybe if she's my friend by then, I could invite her, too?"

"You want her to go out with you for a family meal?"

Bella stops and looks at me.

"If Jasper likes her, then I know we could be friends. Besides, if she's there then maybe my father and Bill will behave. I mean, I doubt it, but at least this way when I shout at them for being pigheaded, my father wouldn't be able to shoot me."

I chuckle a little, raising my brow.

"If it makes any difference, my father is the chief inspector; he's a very good and understanding cop."

I swallow; somehow I doubt she would tell me her father is a cop if she were playing me for information on the family.

"Are you and you father close?"

"Yes, I love him to bits, even if he has his head up his ass sometimes. I know, despite the fact he keeps pushing Jake on me, he loves me and protects me. After all, it's him who wants me to learn this stuff."

I nod at her.

"What about Jasper?"

"He and Dad cross wires a little more, but I think that's more because of Jasper's lifestyle. I think he, in a way, wanted Jasper to follow in his footsteps, but being a cop just wasn't for Jasper."

I smile as I think of Jasper. "Yeah, he's a little too laid back."

"Dad always says if he gets any more laid back, he'd be horizontal all the time."

I laugh as I nod at her.

"Jasper's a good guy, Edward. You wouldn't have to worry about him hurting her, because he wouldn't."

"I'll think about it," I tell her, and for the first time, I know that I will.

"Do I get an invite to your birthday dinner?" I ask out of the blue surprising myself.

"You're more than welcome to come, but I thought staff can't date clients?"

"They can't," I state.

Bella looks at me confused and I grin at her.

"So, I'll just have to be your best friend then," I husk out.

"Sounds good, but let's not tell Jake just yet. I don't think I could handle him crying over this."

I laugh shaking my head at her. "Come on, stop chatting and show me what you got, Tink," I say with a smile.

I feel relaxed for the first time in a week.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Edward wanting to attend her party after the warning from Aro and the threat of Royce?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halfway there on the posting for today, but tomorrow there will be another big lot of chapters posting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I push the paperwork away from me and get up walking out of the office door locking it. Aro insists that I sit out front for at least an hour each night. I choose one of the tables that are at the back of the club.

"Can I get you a drink?"

I don't turn my head to look at Beth. "Scotch on the rocks," I say feeling the need to drink.

Beth moves away from my table only coming back to drop off my drink. She places it quietly down before running off.

I sip my drink as I glance at my watch. Each time I look, I'm willing the hands to move faster.

"Well, this is a surprise!" a male voice calls out.

I turn my head to where the smug voice came from.

"Edward," Jasper chortles out sitting down. "You don't look like you are enjoying the show," he says with a nod to the stage.

"It's not really my thing," I grit back out. "And, I really don't want the guy who wants to date my sister to enjoy coming to this type of a place."

Jasper tilts his head at me. "You are here though, are you not?"

I sigh sipping my drink.

"Besides, I'm only here because it's my friend's last weekend as a free man. We're just out here for him," Jasper points to a table down at the front, where a group of guys are sitting.

I look and recognize one of the guys; Jake's sitting there.

"I'm sure the future wife will be pleased to know where you all took her man."

Jasper just laughs. "Why don't you join us?"

Before I can speak, another voice starts to talk.

"Well, if it's not little Bell's sugar daddy! Hey, Edward, you look even hotter tonight. Please tell me you're one of the male strippers?"

I smile shaking my head at Jake. "Sorry to disappoint you, Jake, but my clothes stay firmly on."

To my surprise Jake pouts at me. I sip my drink as Jake turns his head to Jasper and starts to speak.

"Bella just texted, they have arrived at the Club Dale for the all male review."

The drink I took seems to not only come back out my mouth, but also up my nose as I cough.

"Bella's at a male strip club?" I ask sounding like a pussy-whipped guy.

"Yes, Sam and his future wife agreed that they both could go out to strip clubs as part of their party weekend. It's more for the single guys and girls they're with than for them, though."

I scratch my face a little. "So, this for you?" I ask looking at Jasper.

"Nah, don't get me wrong, my father raised me to respect all women, but I would rather be the only guy to enjoy my girl stripping."

I give him a nod.

"Are you coming over to meet the group of guys that are more like family to Bella and me?"

This time I nod knowing I need to know more about Jasper, but also wanting to know more about the girl who seems to have caught my interest. We all walk over to where they are sitting.

"Guys, this is Edward, Edward, this is Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, and lastly, Seth."

I nod at each of them and we all sit down.

"So, is this your new bitch, Jake?" Seth asks while laughing making me frown.

"I'm no one's bitch," I state.

Seth shrugs a little.

"So, does that mean it's your turn to be the bitch, Jake?"

I roll my eyes as the others start to laugh.

"Nah, this hot man sadly isn't for me; he's Bella's sugar daddy."

All the guys at the table seem to turn quiet as they all stare at me.

"Does the Chief know, and if not, can I get a front row ticket for that showdown?" Embry says as the table returns to normal.

"That may top Jake stripping in front of him," Paul says with a smirk.

"I was drunk," Jake says with a blush on his face.

"Jake boy here had the hots for the Chief. Last year, he got shitfaced during Bella's eighteenth birthday party. He then decided to dance to _I'm Sexy and I Know it_ , while shaking his bare ass at our father," Jasper manages to get out between his laughs.

"I didn't have the hots for him," Jake says with a glare.

"But you did strip for him?" I ask making him flip me off.

"Hi, sugar, what can I get you?" Victoria asks while rubbing her hand down Jake's arm.

"I like cock, sweetheart, so unless you can grow one, you best move onto someone else." Jake even flips his hair at her when he's done speaking.

"Get these guys a round of drinks and shots on me," I say and Victoria nods walking away.

Jake's cell beeps, and he looks at it pouting right away. "I should have gone with the girls, look at this," he says flashing his cell to show a small group of girls around some topless guys.

I only let out a breath when it's clear Bella's taking the photo and, therefore, not in it.

"I vote to down these drinks and gatecrash their party," Jake says.

"I second that," I say right away, looking at my watch to see that I only have ten minutes left anyway.

"Yeah, I want to see my Leah," Sam says sounding like a whiny child.

Victoria places our drinks on the table.

"I agree, too," Jasper says and the others nod.

"I'll call a cab for us," I say moving away from the table.

I quickly call for a cab to bring a ten-passenger vehicle for us. I then go over to Felix letting him know that I'm off, and for him to call me with any problems.

By the time I get back to the table the others are ready to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Partying with the enemy? Hmm ... things could get interesting. Don't you just love Jake?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bet you all thought I was not going to finish posting, huh? Sorry Mom duty called and I had to take care of the teenage drama squad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

We all get into the van, and I give the driver the address of Club Dale.

"How long have you all been friends?" I ask Jasper as we move off.

"Well, I went to school with all these guys apart from Jake. The girls were a year below us, but when Leah and Sam started dating, Chloe, Claire and Emily became our friends, too. Even more so, when Paul and Emily hooked up, and Seth started to date Claire."

I bob my head, but if that's right, then they're all twenty-nine or twenty-eight, which is a lot older than Bella.

"How do Jake and Bella fit in?" I ask making the rest of them laugh.

"Jake's like a brother to me," Jasper says. "And, Bill thinks if he hangs out with the guys and me, that we'll all help him be manlier? Which you can see worked well."

"Bitch please, I've seen all your dicks, and I know I'm more of a man than any of you."

Jasper just shrugs at Jake.

"And, you would look, too!" one of the other guys calls out and everyone laughs.

"Anyway, Bella ... well, she's harder to explain. Just watch and take note of her tonight," Jasper says making me feel confused.

We pull up and I give the driver a fifty as the rest of them make their way to the door.

"Sorry gents, it's – only – ladies tonight."

"Well, bitch, move aside and let this lady in," Jake says in the most womanly voice I've ever heard. This only makes the doorman raise his brow at him.

"Let me put it this way: the only cocks allowed in the door are the ones that belong to the entertainment."

Jake just glares at the man and when it looks like he's about to bring out his hand bag, I step forward.

"We are part of the entertainment," I say using my business Masen family voice, giving him a clear look to move aside. I make it look like I have slipped him some money, but I know he realized who I was.

"Well then, in you go," the doorman says in a much more demure voice then he was using.

"You need to teach me that, the whole slip of money, it looks so sleek," Seth says happy in a loud voice.

"Fresh meat girls!" gets called out as we walk into the room.

I gulp realizing this may have been a mistake.

"Get the clothes off," is hollered out by just about every woman in the building.

"Shit … and they claim we are the perverted sexists?" Jasper says with a chuckle.

We walk further into the club. "There they are," Paul says pointing out the girls.

As we walk, I notice where Bella is. She's clearly with them, but she also seems to be off to the side a little. I watch as she frowns and then turns her head to us. She looks shocked as her eyes scan over us all. When her eyes land on me, she grins and smiles.

"We've been spotted," Seth says and my eyes go to the other girls who look happy, but upset at the same time.

"This is our night," a girl I assume is Leah states, since she has a sash saying bride-to-be on it.

"Hi," I say softly in Bella's ear.

"How?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"I met them when they were at TOD's." It's not until the words have left my mouth that it occurs to me how it sounds.

"I … I wasn't there."

I stop when Bella shakes her head with a clear blush on it. "It's okay, I know that guys like that shit, and well just like porn, there's no need to explain."

I sigh and close my mouth. "Bella," I say softly moving closer to her to try and explain again why I was there, but as my mouth opens I get cut off.

"Oh fuck, Bella!"

I turn looking to the girl that yelled, seeing she looks happy and shocked as she points to the stage. My eyes drift there and they pop a little when I see Jake and Jasper on the stage.

"Evening, sexy ladies," Jake says into a microphone.

"Fuck, God, please no! They can't be planning what I think they are," Bella says with a moan.

"Tonight we have gatecrashed a little bachelorette party, and in order to make it up to them, this sexy Texan and I are gonna strip for you!"

"Yep, they are," Bella says turning to me with her eyes closed.

"Tell me when it's over," she says covering her ears as the music starts.

My eyes seem to drift back to the stage to see Jasper and Jake are doing the whole Magic Mike thing.

As the crowd of women yell and cheer, Bella babbles a little. "I really don't know what's worse, the fact my gay best friend, is doing the full Monty or my brother."

I smirk at her and pull her closer to me.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Sweetheart," I say wrapping my arm around her. I let out a shaky breath when I feel her heartbeat against my chest as she turns her head, and buries her face in the crook of my neck. I can feel her breath there making me feel warm and tingly.

"You smell nice," Bella hums out.

"So do you," I tell her.

Bella moves back and her eyes move to mine. I stare back at her in silence. Bella and I both seem to be in our own quiet place where it's just her and I. The once noisy crowd is still there, but we can no longer hear them, or feel them around us. I want to bask in this moment as I've never felt this form of peacefulness as I do right now. I know this is dangerous not only for me, but for her, too.

"It's over," I say. As they clap Bella's and my shoulders bringing us both back into the here and now.

"You can look now," I carry on.

"Why don't we head to the new Jazz bar?" I ask Bella wanting to spend some time with her.

"That's what I wanted to do to start with," Sam and Leah say together.

"Well, let's go," Jasper says buttoning his shirt up.

I hold out my hand for Bella and smile broadly at her when she takes it.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave us some love, the next chapter will post very soon.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well lets see what happens next, huh?**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

I keep a hold of Bella's hand as we walk to the Jazz bar. Only Jake and Jasper are walking behind us, everyone else is ahead of us.

" _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a good time, I feel aaalive!"_

I turn sniggering as Jake sings with one of his arms draped over Jasper's shoulder.

" _And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah. I'm floating around in ecstasy so don't stop me now."_

I jump when the group in front of us stop and turn to look at Bella and me.

" _Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time."_ They all join in with Jake.

They all keep singing loudly as we walk down the street. We get a few odd looks from passing cars.

"They're a lively bunch," I laugh, unsure of how to take them. I've never been out with people that just seem to chill right out.

"They are that," Bella agrees.

I'm glad the Jazz bar is not busy. We add some tables together before sitting down.

"Do you like this kind of music?" I ask speaking in Bella's ear.

"Yes, but I love all music, apart from that rap stuff; I can never follow it. Would you like to dance ... with me?" Bella blushes as soon as the words have left her mouth.

Her blush makes me want to pull her to me and wrap her safely in my arms, keeping her there until the end of time. I have no idea what the hell this girl is doing to me.

"Yes," I say knowing that if we are dancing she will not be as surprised when I hold her in my arms.

The soft music plays as we make our way to the dance floor.

I pull her closer to me before we start to move our bodies in sync with each other to the beat of the music.

Bella turns so her back is flush with my front. I move even closer to her, flipping her hair out the way so I can talk in her ear.

"I fucking love that I tower over you." I tell her in a husky voice, as my eyes connect with the soft flesh of the top of her breasts.

Bella blushes again and bites her lip as she glances back and up at me. "And why is that?"

I grin at her and wiggle my eyebrows. "There are many reasons, sweetheart," I say in a hushed whisper. "One being that I can run my hands over your slender body." I carry on as my hands slide down her body. "Then there's the fact I can see all of you. There's not one part that you can hide from me." My eyes linger on her breasts a little longer than necessary, and I can't help but smirk when her nipples harden. I can see the flush of her skin and the rosy hue makes me smile. "And, let's not forget that I can pick you up easily," I say lifting her and spinning her around. I put her down and turn her toward me, and again pick her up at the waist. I let her body slowly slide down mine, making sure we get some friction between us.

"I like all of that, too," Bella says with a moan. "There's something about the way you touch me. It makes me feel good – different." Bella swallows and looks a little embarrassed about her declaration.

As she drops her head I place my fingers under her chin tilting it back up.

I look into her eyes and then drop my forehead onto hers. "You are lighting a fire inside of me that is slowly taking over everything. I know that I should walk away. I'm no good for you, but the fire is becoming like a drug and my body is craving it more and more. I'm afraid that soon it will be too late, and I will need your touch like my body needs air."

Bella doesn't say anything, but moves closer to me. Time seems to pass with Bella and me on our own – dancing. Even when we sat down at the table we both seemed cut off from the others. The only thing that troubles me about this was the fact it seemed like this was Bella's norm. It's almost as if she is a part of the other's inner circle but not.

"What are your hopes and dreams?" I ask her as we sit almost hugging.

"I want a family, some kids, and a rose garden."

I tilt my head at her. "A rose garden?"

"Yeah, my mother loved flowers and owned a flower shop. Her favorite flower was the rose. I just want something around to always remind me of her."

"What happened to her?" I ask softly.

"I was young—too young to remember it all, but Jasper does." Bella's eyes flicker over and I follow seeing she's looking at Jasper who still looks chilled even with the fact his sister is almost sitting on my lap. I do know if he was sitting with Alice the way I am sitting with Bella, I would've torn him a new one.

"We were coming home from school, I think, I'm not sure, but we were in a car crash. They said she was dead a few days later, having never woken up."

I place a soft kiss on the side of her head breathing in her scent.

"What are your hopes and dreams?" she asks me, just like I asked her.

I frown and shrug a little, knowing this is not something I've really ever thought through.

"Close your eyes and just let the images come," Bella says softly having picked up on my struggle.

I close my eyes and let the images come, and I can see it: a family—happy family—that are all safe, there is no danger. The kids are happily playing when I come home from work, hell there's even a dog.

"I want a happy life," I say even knowing that may not be possible.

I close my eyes again as I see myself greeting the dog and kids, before walking inside and wrapping my arms around an older looking Bella.

"Time to go home, Bella," Jasper says breaking me from my thoughts.

I look in Bella's eyes as he walks away. Her mouth opens, but I move closer to her. "Come home with me?" I ask, almost pleading out to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder which head Edward is thinking with when he asked that question ... what do you think?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two more to go after this, then more tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Bella's face falls as she looks at me with a guilty look. "I can't. I'm really sorry."

I close my eyes; I know she's right to turn me down, but it doesn't make the pain any less.

"I'm staying at my dad's tonight and he'll be real fucking angry if I spent the night with you. I know that I'm eighteen, but I'm still a daddy's girl."

I let out a breath and nod at her. "Can I meet up with you for a coffee or something without them and outside of the gym?"

"Thought you're not allowed to date clients?" Bella says standing up.

I follow her lead and smirk at her. "This is just coffee between friends, we can make it work."

"I would like that," she says as I help her into her jacket.

"Give me your cell," I state.

She frowns and hands the cell to me. I put my own cell number in hers, and then call myself.

"Who said I wanted you to have my number?" Bella asks with a smile.

I hand back her cell as we walk out the bar. "I already had it; it's in your brother's information at the gym," I say with a wink. "However, this way I'm making it clear that I will be calling and texting you."

Two cabs pull up and I help Bella in the first cab.

"Edward."

I turn seeing that Jasper's smiling at me. "You give me a hassle for going after your sister because she's five years younger than me, but there's nine years between you and Bella, yet I have no problem with that."

I just look at Jasper. "Maybe you should," I grit out not liking the smug look he has on his face.

"You see … I trust Bella, she's gonna make mistakes in life, and well … fuck, her last boyfriend was a huge one. All I need to do is be there for her to pick up the pieces if need be. We live in a cruel world, wrapping her up in cotton and wool will do more harm."

Jasper doesn't wait for me to say anything back to him. I watch opened-mouthed as the cab drives away and my own cab pulls up.

I get in giving the driver my address, knowing my guys have taken my car home. We've only been driving for a few minutes when I start to feel odd. I turn my head discreetly looking out the back window. I can see we're being followed, and I don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know who it is.

When the cab stops outside my home, I get out and give him a fifty before going into my house. I wave to where dumb and dumber—my tails—have parked.

I sleep with my hand under my pillow wrapped around my gun. My dreams seem to be filled with the family picture my mind came up with earlier. Only now there is a difference, instead of being happy, they're all sad, locked in a prison of a house, as they duck-and-run from shootouts. I wake up having only had a few hours sleep and I'm covered in sweat.

Knowing that I will not sleep anytime soon, I head into the gym early.

"Edward," Emmett says with a hint of worry when he sees me. "You look like shit," he carries on, and I ignore him walking into the changing room to get changed for my work out.

I enter my gym heading for the treadmill. I start on one of my more intense workout regimens, knowing I need to get rid of some of this aggravation, or I will lose it completely on someone.

"So … you get to date Bella, but I can't date Jasper?" Alice screams at me as she waves a photo in front of my face.

"Who gave you this?" I ask instead of answering her question.

"It was left for me at the front desk!" Alice yells.

 _Fucking Kings!_ I stop the treadmill and pull her by her arm, until we get to the office. I use a little more force than was really needed as I push Alice into a chair. I slam my office door to turn and face her. Bending close, so my face is directly in hers, I point at her.

"Do not EVER yell at me again!"

I glare at her using my strong, evil-boss voice. I know my voice and actions have worked when Alice pales.

"I was there scoping out Jasper! Furthermore, what I do is my own business! I _DO NOT_ answer to YOU. This," I state, waving the picture in her face, "was the Kings causing trouble. You are falling for it all: hook, line and sinker. Now stop behaving like a spoiled fucking brat, before you get us all killed! Do you fucking understand me, Mary Alice?"

"Yes," Alice whimpers.

"Yes, what?" I ask still using the same voice as before, but she has to understand the seriousness of this situation. Aro will hurt her if she fucks around with Jasper, before he's been fully investigated. I will never be able to stand around and watch that. I do know that is hypocritical of me, especially since I've got my own interest in Bella. But I don't care if I get hurt, if I do, it's on my own head and I can deal with it.

"Yes, Sir," Alice snivels and I step away from her.

"Now get to work, and I don't want to hear another word about Jasper Swan, or else!"

Alice jumps up from her seat and runs out of the office. I flop down on the seat she was sitting on and pull my hair.

"Wardo?" my brother calls out.

I look to the office door seeing Emmett standing there. "Don't start," I grit out not needing him to guilt trip me.

"I wouldn't ... just ... are you okay?"

I shake my head as he walks in. He picks up the photo of Bella and me and just looks from it to me then back to the photo.

"You two look good together."

I chuckle darkly at him. "Does it really matter? I won't be able to have her like that and you know it. I can't let myself want her."

"But you do, don't you?"

I look up at him. "If I were to step down and away from the Masen family, it would fall to you, do you want that?"

Emmett shakes his head.

"Then it doesn't matter, because I can't have her, and I doubt Alice can have Jasper. I have to keep them close and check them out, because of their father. Alice hardly knows him and this way it's only my heart that's gonna be fucked over. She'll get over it."

"Will you?" Emmett asks softly and I just look at him.

* * *

 **A/N: So do you think Edward could get over it if it plays out the way he thinks right now?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**One more after this tonight ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

As soon as I'm done with my workout, I head to Jenks to see what he's managed to get for me.

"Give me everything you have," I say walking in. Normally I'm much politer than this, but I feel too wound up to even try and be nice.

"Should we start with Jasper?"

I nod and wave at him to get on with it.

"He works—as you know—at Sinatra's, as a bartender doing the five to ten shift five days per week. He's also doing a part-time history course at Northwestern, which is ten to two, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He attends your gym five times a week mainly between two thirty and four. His main friends are a group of guys who are all descendants of an Indian tribe not far from where he grew up."

I hold up my hand, already knowing about them, so there is no need for him to talk about them unless ... "Are any of them in law enforcement?"

"Seth Clearwater is a defense attorney, the rest of them seem to work at a mechanic shop."

I nod at him. "Anything else?"

"No, not really, he seems to be a very chilled-out and laid-back person."

"You've got that right," I sigh out. "What about the girl—Bella?"

"She is somewhat shyer than her brother is. She doesn't seem to speak to anyone outside her brother's group of friends, and their significant others, except you."

"The father?" I ask, swallowing a little. I pray that he's a bent cop, or there's something there that I'll be able to use.

"He has a very long record. There's some that has caused for disciplinary actions."

"Oh?" I ask, feeling some hope.

Jenks shakes his head at me. "No, this is just when he's gone full force to bring a suspect in, and get him jailed. This is one cop that I doubt you will be able to pay off. If he thinks you're up to no good, he will dig until he finds it."

I rub my face a little not liking what I just heard one bit.

"He has been away at some training course and just arrived back a few days ago. The girl seems to be a lot closer to him than the boy. I did get the feeling he—the father—is disappointed in Jasper's lack of get-up-and-go."

I nod, standing up. Jenks hands me an envelope with the photos in it.

"Start looking into the Kings," I say when I get to the door.

"Sir?" Jenks says with a shaky voice.

"They are up to no good. Just keep an eye on them, especially Royce and Matt."

I walk out without saying another word. I drive home right away and take the photos out.

Bella and Jasper both look like their father, more so Jasper. I flick through the pictures, seeing the ones with Bella in them without Jake, Jasper and her father; she's often off to the side of the group she's sitting with.

The last photo is of Bella and I with our foreheads pressed together. I smile as I look at it, see I was right, Bella was looking at me with the same amount of lust and hope I had in my own eyes. I remove the photo from the bundle placing it in my jacket pocket.

I close my eyes lying back on my couch. My cell vibrates and I take it out of my pocket. I see Bella's name is flashing with an income text.

 _ **~Hi, I was wondering if you were still up for a coffee? X ~Bella**_

I bite my bottom lip. There's a part of me that knows this thing between Bella and I can't go anywhere, and I should just leave it as it is. But, there's a larger part that wants something with her – no matter how little. My wanting part seems to win as I text her back.

 _~That sounds good; where and when. And is that X a kiss? This one is X~_

I click send and then hold my cell waiting for a reply. I smile right away when I see a new text coming through.

 _ **~Yes the X was a kiss, as for the coffee how about now at Sinatra's?X"**_

 _~On my way XX~_

I arrive quite quickly at Sinatra's, having sped the whole way here. When I walk in, I see her right away.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

I don't turn to the host as I speak. "Nope, my date is there," I say pointing before I walk to Bella.

"Hi," I say softly as I start to feel more relaxed.

"Hi," Bella smiles back at me.

Bella and I both sit back down and order a light lunch.

"How is your father?" I ask having no idea why.

"He's okay, just counting the days until he can go fishing. What about your family, Emmett is your brother, right?"

I grin and nod. "He is. He and the rest of the family are good, thank you."

Bella smiles at me and it lights up her full face.

"You're beautiful," seems to slip from my lips, making Bella chuckle nervously.

"Thank you," she whispers as she ducks her head.

I reach out tilting her chin back up. "I'm not just saying that, you truly are beautiful." Yet again, I get lost in her eyes, but the waiter interrupts us making me drop my hand that was still on her chin.

Bella and I fall into an easy conversion. It was about halfway through that I realize I'm fucked, when it comes to staying away from Bella.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that didn't take him long to figure out, did it?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the final chapter to post tonight, but tomorrow there will be MUCH more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Stay alert," I demand to Riley and James.

I open the door of the car and get out, followed by my mom, dad, Alice, Rose and Emmett brings up the tail.

The guards on the stairs ignore us as we climb them. Before we get to the front door, it is opened by the butler.

"The Masen family has arrived," he announces out loud to no one we can see.

Another staff member appears and leads us to the main hall where the Denali clan is already gathered.

"Carmen," my mom calls out smiling as she moves into Carmen's open arms.

"How are you all?" Carmen asks sweetly, but her eyes linger on Rose a little longer than they really should have.

"We are good, and you?" My mom asks her as she lets her eyes flick over to Carmen's family.

"We are also are doing well."

"And the wedding plans?" My mom asks with a little smile as she looks to Garrett and Kate.

"They are going well, too. You know a little birdie told us that Emmett was seeing Rosalie, but I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. How did that come about?" Carmen sounds both shocked and like she's trying to dig for juicy gossip.

"That's a story for another time," I say quickly.

Eleazar grins at me. "He's right; this is not the place for that conversation."

The main door opens and I look to see the younger Volturi brother Caius, and his wife Debbie walk in with their daughter Jane just behind them.

"Jane, darling," Tanya says smugly walking to Jane and hugging her.

"Evening," Caius says as he gets to Emmett, Eleazar, my father and I. As he starts to talk, I glance around the room. Tanya, Jane, Kate, Irina, Alice and Rose have formed one group; my mother, Carmen and Debbie in another. I may be in what should be considered friendly territory, but I never let my guard down, especially when my family is on the front line.

"Anything new with you, Edward?" Caius asks.

I shake my head at him. "No, there's nothing new."

He tilts his head a little and grins, almost like he knows something I don't.

The door opens again, and Marcus, his wife Anna, and their son Alex walk in. Anna quickly joins the older women as Marcus and Alex walk toward the group I'm standing in.

"Where is the lovely Rachel?" Caius asks spiking my interest, since I was unaware of Alex dating anyone before now.

"She's good, Uncle, but I didn't want her to meet everyone like this," Alex says waving his hand around.

"Yes, I understand that," Caius says.

Before anyone else can say another word, the Kings walk through the door.

Jonathan King, Royce's father – John to everyone but me, I just call him asshole number one. Royce, who I call asshole number two, and the younger brother Matt walks over to us. Asshole number one's wife Anna walks over to the older women.

"Matt, Heidi has been raving about you, saying that you're spoiling her rotten," Marcus says smiling broadly at him.

"She's my princess; of course I'm spoiling her."

Caius bursts out laughing making us look at him. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking, that now Matt is off the market, Emmett you have Rosalie."

I pull my eyebrows together still not seeing what's funny, but to my horror he keeps talking.

"Maybe young Edward could marry Jane, and you, Royce, could marry Tanya, then all of us here would be a fully intertwined family."

I feel a cold shiver going down my back, and I look over to where Jane is sitting. Her head snaps up like I had called her nasty names. She looks me up and down with a look of contempt on her face.

"I'll pass," Royce says, "been there, done that. Besides, after a girl loses her virginity to me, why should I bother going back?" Royce asks.

I glance at Eleazar who has his right hand rolled up into fist.

"But, at least her hole was tighter than that of my ex-whore," Royce carries on. "I actually feel sorry for you, Emmett, she must be really sloppy and loose now. Like throwing a hotdog down a hallway, huh?"

"Don't talk about Rose like that," Emmett demands taking a step forward.

My dad places a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"John, if I were you, I would get your son to tone it down a little," Marcus says sounding disgusted by Royce's comments.

"I will and I'm sorry," Asshole number one states.

Asshole number two rolls his eyes at his father and then places a fake smile on his face.

"Please forgive me, I'm just hurting. I guess when they say you never know what you've got till it's gone, is true."

I hold back my snort. Does he really think someone will fall for that bullshit that just flew from his mouth? Sadly, I don't find out as I hear the sound of footsteps outside of the room.

The doors open and Aro walks in with Heidi skipping behind him.

"Baby," Matt calls out and moves to her.

I watch them both carefully, where Heidi is clearly smitten, Matt I'm not so sure about.

"Shall we all sit?" Aro asks, but we all know it is not negotiable. We all follow him into the large dining room, to the huge, fully set table. We all stay standing until Aro gives the direction that the women are to be seated. Where my father helps my mother and Emmett helps Rose, I take care of Alice.

Once every woman has been seated, the younger family members, or the males that have been married into the family sit, leaving only the head of each family standing. I look around the table seeing that Aro, Royce, Eleazar, and I are the only ones remaining. Royce looks at me smugly as we both sit down, and then Aro sits down.

We are all quickly served dinner, and the topic of the conversation is kept light. Once we are all done, Aro stands and smiles. "Gentlemen—all of the gentlemen, if you can follow me."

I look at my mother who looks at my dad worried. Normally, these meetings are for the blood-related males only, meaning my father has never needed to attend one before.

"Daddy," Heidi says looking at him with a pout on her face.

"Don't worry," he says softly to her, walking away.

I let out a sigh giving my mom a nod to say I will keep an eye on dad for her.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think Aro has up his sleeve now? Is he a good guy or a bad guy? What are your thoughts so far?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**First of several-not sure how many-updates today ... yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

We all take our usual seats as staff members hand out some glasses containing whiskey.

"Royce, how is your gentlemen's club going?" Aro asks as he looks at all the Kings.

Royce again places a fake smile on his face. "It's going nicely, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, I was told the police were sniffing around; one of their top men was, to be precise?"

Royce doesn't show any hint of being worried about what Aro just said, and shrugs his shoulders.

"One of the girls went telling tales, but I've dealt with it. As for Chief Inspector Swan, to be truthful, I was really disappointed with meeting him. If he is the best they have, then we have nothing to worry about."

The whole time Royce speaks, he keeps his eyes on me, but he'd never beat me at poker.

"Royce, don't be so cocky, not everyone shows their hand right away. As for the incident with the girl – Bree, I hope you had a word with your client about behaving like gentlemen, _capisce_?"

Royce gives him a small nod.

"Your other family businesses are going well, _si_?"

"They are," Royce answers sharply.

"Eleazar, how are things with you and your casino?"

"They are doing well. We did have someone counting cards, but it was dealt with swiftly and without any incident."

Aro smiles and nods.

"Before I speak with you, Edward – Carlisle, tell me old friend, how are things at the hospital?"

"They are the same as always—busy but I do enjoy it."

Aro moves his eyes from my father and places them on to me.

"How is your gym going, Edward?"

"It's going well. I'm now turning over a good amount of profit, and membership is up twenty-six percent. We have also started to add classes for training for boxing."

"And the Swan siblings?"

"I'm still digging into them, but I doubt that they are at my gym for anything more than working out."

"Please keep an eye on them still, and I was thinking that maybe Alice should date Jasper Swan. She could use her womanly ways on him to find out if he does or doesn't know anything about who we are?"

I swallow not liking the thought of using my sister like this. Aro seems to pick up on it and grins at me.

"Edward, you keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Perhaps she could … persuade him to our side."

"I will give it some thought," I answer non-committing.

"Now, that is out of the way, I will need someone to pick up my shipment of drugs."

I don't flick my eyes or anything – the drug runs are always the worst, and I fucking hate them.

"We can deal with it," Royce says.

I groan silently knowing that is worse, well, unless he gets caught or shot, then it would be worth it.

"No, Edward can handle it."

I look to Aro to find that he's not looking my way.

"Yes, Sir," I say knowing he has made up his mind.

"Arthur Dwelling seems to be trying to wiggle back into his old life. I can't and will not allow this. I want … I need all of you to watch out for him and his family."

Aro hands us each an envelope and I look through the photos. When I get to the end, I'm grateful I can say I don't know any of them.

"There is still one grandson to find, due to his mother being dead and the father unknown, but I do have my top men on it."

Everyone nods at Aro to say that we are on board with him.

"Now that the business is out the way, why don't we relax? Felix, bring in the entertainment."

I let out a long breath when a group of women who work for Aro come into the room, and start dancing sexily as they remove their clothes.

"Hi," one says to me, but I shake my head.

"No, thanks—" I start, but I get cut off by Royce.

"Come over here, sugar! I doubt that he has a dick, let alone knows what to do with it if he did." Royce and his father both laugh.

I glance at them and say nothing. My eyes move to Matt, who is staring at the women, but seems to be keeping them at arm's length.

As my eyes move around the room, I see that Caius, Marcus, Garrett, Eleazar and Laurent, are all enjoying the women dancing, but are keeping their hands to themselves. My dad looks awkward, almost as if he'd rather be any other place on earth than here. Emmett looks worried, as for Aro, he seems to be watching me.

I tilt my head a little at him and he returns one of his smiles that makes you wonder what he's up to, before standing up. He walks out of the room with one of the girls on his heels.

The night seems to drag by, with both Royce making crude and nasty comments to and about the women. At one point, I was thinking he was going to fuck one of the girls in the room with the rest of us in it. Thank goodness Aro came back in calling it a night.

As soon as he said that, we quickly collected Mom, Alice and Rose, making a swift exit.

I was glad to get home just so I could scrub the yuck of the night away in the shower.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to save a few questions, yes we have not edited the chapters for this story. And the reason Edward is in charge is because he is the oldest son of the Masen Bloodline. Carlisle cannot be head of the family as he is only married into the family. Where he chose to live life under the bubble of the family, he is still only Esme's husband and besides the Cullen name gives the Masen family an umbrella to hide behind. Esme could have been in charge, but she chose to allow Edward to take his place as head of the family after her own father passed.**

 **So, what do you think of Aro now?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seems people are torn on Aro, is he good or bad ... time will tell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I have spent these last days in hiding and put Alice on house arrest. I got Emmett to call our clients to inform them I was sick, this included Bella. I needed space from Bella, her brother, and my annoying sister to think over what Aro suggested. Here I am, five days after the meeting still having no clue what to do.

I sigh pulling my hair as I buckle my belt. I move to my bed picking up my bulletproof vest and placing it over my wife beater. My shirt and tie go on next, then my socks and shoes. I strap on my gun holster, then check the two guns before putting them in; before putting on my jacket, I place a smaller gun on my shin. I walk out and get into the waiting car.

"This needs to be done quick and swift," I say to James, Riley and Emmett. They each nod at me, but say nothing back to me.

The car ride takes a little over two hours. One thing that's good about the drug run, it's never done in our backyard.

James pulls the car to a stop, and we see right away that our shipment is here waiting. James, Riley and Emmett get out of the car first and I follow them. As I walk over to the mule, I button my jacket.

"You're late: he said nine," Vlad says in his fake Russian accent.

"Do you have the rabbit or not?" I say harshly. These fuckers always think they are the top dogs.

"Yes," he says with a tilt of his head. We follow him over to a darker part of the lot. He opens up the first case, showing white rabbit ornaments. I break one at random and a bag of white powder falls out. I slit a small hole in it taking a little powder out and then place into a chemical bag. It takes seconds to show up as cocaine.

I take a little more this time, place it on a swab and pass it to Emmett. Without a word, Emmett moves a little ways away and runs our second test.

"Grade B, boss," Emmett says when he comes back.

"Just like we talked about," Vlad says with a bored tone.

I, for his sake as well as my own, ignore his comment.

"Get the rabbits in the car," I call out.

When the car is moving again, I still can't breathe easily. There's still the second part of the drug run to go, and it just happens to be the most dangerous.

"Keep your speed even; do not take any risks," I say to James. He doesn't acknowledge me, but does do what I ask. We drive past many of the places the cops love to hide in, so this trip is stressful. It doesn't help that the building we are heading to, is located right next door to the main downtown precinct.

The blue flashing lights, light up behind the car. "Fuck," I shout out. "Everyone just stay calm," I say quietly as James pulls over.

There's a light knock on the window and James rolls down his window, and I swallow as my heart start to race.

"Hi, I am Chief Inspector Swan and you are?"

"James Hunter," James says with a smile as he hands him the normal stuff asked for. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You have a broken taillight," he says sounding calm and collected as he gets his notepad out.

"It looks like it may have been deliberately smashed," Chief Swan carries on. "There have been a number of reported cars being damaged in the area over the past few days. Here is a fix-it reminder for you, and if you should get pulled over again, this will get the other officers to leave you alone."

He hands James the fix-it ticket, driver's license, insurance card and registration.

James smiles and nods at him. "I will get that fixed right away, Sir. I honestly didn't notice anyone hitting me."

"No Prob—" the chief is cut off when another car pulls up next to us.

"Daddy?"

As soon as the voice hits my ears my body reacts in want.

"Bella, baby, let me deal with this first?" Chief Swan says.

I turn my head to look out the window and Bella frowns and waves at me. I wave back as does Emmett.

"You know my daughter?" Chief Swan comments sounding a little more upset.

"Yes, Sir, she attends my gym," I reply leaning forward a little. "I'm teaching her kick boxing and self-defense."

"Oh, you're Edward," he says smiling.

I grin over the fact that Bella must have spoken about me to him.

"Jasper has told me so much about you, and he's really smitten with your sister."

My smile drops and I hold back a groan.

"You and your sister are coming to Bella's birthday dinner party at Sinatra's tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course we'll be there." The words seem to have jumped out of my mouth without my approval, but deep down I know I would've gone anyway.

"That's good, we'll see you then at seven o'clock," Chief Swan says tapping the roof of the car. "You four drive safely now," he says as he moves away from the car.

As James drives off, I look out the back window to see Bella hugging her dad as she talks to him.

"Fuck, I thought we were done for," Riley says with a shaky chuckle. "We would have gotten at least ten years, huh?"

I snort making him turn to me.

"We have enough to keep the metropolitan area of Chicago happy for a year. We're transporting uncut, hardcore pure stuff. If we were to have gotten caught, we'd never see daylight outside of prison again."

"Fuck," Riley says in an almost no sound whisper.

"Tell me about it," James and Emmett say together.

"Not to upset you or anything, but do you think he suspected anything, Chief Swan that is?" Riley asks.

I look out the back window and when I'm happy that we're not being followed, I turn back around.

"I'm not sure, but for our sakes let's hope not."

James pulls into the building, parking the car.

"Let's get this done; I want to get rid of these fucking rabbits."

The next stage for the drug run takes just over an hour. When the specialist drives off with the load, I let out a long breath, but it doesn't seem to help.

I grab a cab home with Emmett, so that James can take the car straight to the cleaners, and to be fixed. I can't really explain it, but I have been feeling off. I have this overwhelming feeling that I'm drowning. This feeling has been there ever since the moment Jasper Swan walked into my gym. Now I have his father to deal with, too.

In truth, the only one I feel good about is Bella. I know I may have no choice but to use Alice to find out what Jasper and his dad are up to.

I just hope I don't hurt Bella along the way.

* * *

 **A/N: So using Alice to get info on Jasper ... good idea or bad? What do you think?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, this is a bit bigger of a chapter too, just couldn't split it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

"Alice," I yell as I walk into my parents' home.

Alice just glares at me and I sigh dumping the box down next to her.

Alice opens it and looks at the dress. "Really, all this time being secluded at home and all I get is a freaking dress?"

I rub my face trying to hold my anger at bay. "No, it's not just a dress, it's a dress you need to put on; we've been invited to Bella's birthday dinner."

"Oh, Bella, well we certainly can't disappoint Bella, can we?"

I lean forward to snarl in her ear. "You're pissing me off, Mary Alice. Jasper will be there; if you want to date him, it will be on my terms, understand?"

Alice just looks at me. "What are the terms?" she asks after a few minutes have passed.

"One: you tell him nothing about us, and he doesn't EVER learn Mom's real last name from you."

Alice nods.

"Two: you keep your ears open for ANY information that we need to know."

Again Alice nods.

"Three: if he slips anything to you, you tell me right away no matter what, understood?"

"Yes – so can I date him now?"

"Yes, but this is only so we can keep an eye on him. If I need you to remove yourself from him, you will, no questions asked, get it?"

"I will, I swear I will," Alice says jumping up and bouncing around.

"Go and get ready … we need to leave in an hour."

"An hour, that's all the time you're giving me? I need to be beautiful for him, so beautiful that no other woman comes close to me."

I roll my eyes at her. "Alice, it's Bella's birthday. I'm pretty sure all eyes should be on her."

"Come on, please," Alice says in a childlike voice as she walks away.

I look at my watch seeing that it's now almost an hour and a half since Alice went to get dressed.

"Alice, I'm leaving," I say walking away.

She's had long enough and she now she's making me angry because she's not listening.

"Jesus, Edward, I'm still doing my makeup."

I roll my eyes starting the car and she jumps in.

"You do know she's Jasper sister, and she's important to him; therefore, instead of being a bitch, you could be nice – no one dates a girl their sister doesn't like."

"So you will not date Bella then?"

I chuckle darkly at her. "I'll date whoever I want. Besides, I know that you're pissed at me and taking it out on her and you better fucking stop it right now."

I park my car getting out and then open Alice's door. I hand her a large gift bag.

"You got me another gift?"

"What? No! The gift is for Bella you nitwit, it's her birthday," I say with a long sigh. "Let's just get in there, huh?"

I guide Alice inside and step up to the hostess.

"Hi, we're with a birthday party. I think it would be under the name Swan?" I say to the hostess.

"Yes, Sir, this way," the hostess walks off with Alice and me following her. I'm only a little surprised when she leads us to a private room.

"Some more of your party has arrived," she says walking us to the table.

I glance around seeing that Chief Swan is here along with an older man, who I assume is Jake's dad Bill. Jake is there and he's wearing a tiara.

"Hello handsome," Jake says winking at me.

"Jake, you're looking pretty," I say making him grin while both the Chief and Bill groan.

"Oh, this old thing, I just threw it on."

Alice clears her throat and I look down at her. "This is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella's good friend Jake, her and Jasper's father Chief Charlie Swan, and I believe Jake's father Bill?" I point them as I say their names.

"Yes, that's my papi," Jake shrills and Bill and Charlie shake their heads.

"Where would you like us to sit?"

"Well … since you're the handsomest boy coming to the party, you come park your sweet ass here, next to me. Alice, you can sit across from me so my boy Jasper can spend some time with you."

I help Alice to sit before taking my seat.

"Edward is it?" Bill asks and I look at him with a nod. "You're not gay are you?"

Alice burst out laughing as I smile a little. "No, Sir, I'm definitely not gay," I reply, wanting to add there's nothing wrong with it, but not needing that debate tonight.

Bill looks at Jake and sighs. "Jake, you really shouldn't be talking to other men like that."

I swallow over the disgust that Jake's father's voice holds for his son

"I don't mind; I really have no problem with anyone calling me handsome," I tell them, truly meaning it.

Not only is Jake Bella's best friend, but he doesn't bother me, even a little. I know as well as he does that there's nothing in what he's saying, he's just having some fun. I'm comfortable enough to be around guys who are openly gay without being worried they'll try to turn me.

The main doors open and again the hostess walks in. I stand up as soon as my eyes land on Bella. Fuck … Bella looks absolutely amazing and clearly outshines Alice.

"Hi, Bill," Bella says hugging him before moving to her father. The whole time she greets the two of them, her eyes are on me. I feel my heart beating faster as she comes around to where Jake and I are.

"Do you mind if I sit in between you and Jake?"

I shake my head and go to help her sit, only to find Jasper has the same idea.

"I got this," I say quickly to him, making him chuckle at me.

"Nah, I got this," he says.

"No, he's got this, Jasper, go play with Alice."

Jasper glares at Bella for a few seconds before moving around to sit next to Alice.

"Alice, you look beautiful."

"This old thing? My dear brother only gave me a ten minute warning, so I just threw this together."

I snort but Jasper ignores me as he stares at Alice.

"You and Bella share the unique quality of being able to look beautiful no matter what. Bella waited to the last second to get dressed. I honestly thought when it was half past six that she planned to come in her pajamas. In just ten short minutes, she managed to look that amazing," Jasper says looking at Bella.

"I would've come in my pajamas, if this one would've let me get away with it," Bella says with a nod at Jake.

"Happy birthday, Bella, we should spend some time together," Alice says sweetly.

I just look at her, knowing she's only playing the good, sweet girlfriend card right now.

"That sounds good, Alice."

"We could go shopping," Alice says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jake starts to laugh. "Pa … lea … se! This one doesn't do, _shopping_! Hell, I have to pull her into the spa or else she lets the hair grow wild like a banshee."

"Jake, that's inappropriate talk at the dinner table," Bella says sounding embarrassed.

"You don't like the spa?" Alice asks sounding shocked.

"Yeah, and get this, she thinks the clothes from Wally World are just like the ones from Bloomingdale's!" Jake all but shrieks.

"What? God, Bella, do I have things to teach you."

I watch as Bella pales as she looks at Alice, as Alice keeps talking. "If you're going to date my brother, you need to look the part."

"Alice!" I reprimanded as there are a few gasps around the table.

Before I can fix things Bella's father talks. "Date? I don't think so; he's too old for you, Bella."

"If I were to date him, it would be my choice, Dad," Bella says quickly.

"Now, Bella, I let you make a lot of the wrong choices, and this will not be one of them. Why can't you just like Jake?" the Chief whines out.

"It's not about my not liking him; it's about him being GAY!" Bella yells.

"It's just him trying to prove that he can do things his way, and now it's getting out of hand," Bill says. "You cannot lead the tribe if you choose this path."

"Ah, Dad, I don't want to lead the tribe," Jake says quickly.

"To bad, it's what you were born for, and you should marry Bella, just like we want," Bill carries on.

"Can we just get through this dinner without someone try to marry me off?" Bella pleads.

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you," the Chief says to her.

"Enough, this is her birthday! Stop trying to make her do what you want. If this carries on, then I will take her some other place for dinner just the three … well five of us. That means you two will not be invited," Jasper grits out in a harsh tone as he looks at Bill and his father.

The waitress that comes in seems to pick up on the tense atmosphere. She, however, gets on with her job asking each person what they want. As soon as she leaves, Jake starts to talk about different clothing shops with Alice.

"Did it really take Alice ten minutes to get ready tonight?" Bella whispers to me.

"No, almost two hours," I tell her with a grin.

"Thought so," Bella chuckles, but her face flushes as she looks right at me. "Not that I meant that in a bad way, she just seems to be like Jake, and he needs at least two hours, and that's just to get the mail."

I bob my head at her. "Alice is not that bad, but if she's going out, she likes to spend quite some time getting done up nice, not that she needs to have all that makeup shit she puts on."

"No woman does."

"Dance with me?" I ask holding out my hand.

She looks at the others; Alice and Jake are still talking. Bill, the Chief and Jasper seem to be just watching Alice.

"Yeah, it's not like they'll miss us."

I lead Bella a little away from the table and take her in my arms and we dance slowly to the soft music that we can hear.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"It's getting better."

I smile at her in hopes that has something to do with me.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. I've missed you at the gym."

"I've missed you, too," I say as we almost come to a standstill and our bodies are now just swaying.

"Go on a date with me?" I ask her almost pleadingly.

"Thought you couldn't date—" Before she can finish I cover her mouth with my fingers.

"I'm willing to overlook the rules for you—so what do you say, want me to show you the town?"

"I would like that."

Bella looks up at me and I can see desire in her eyes. They are begging me to kiss her, and I know for a fact mine are doing the same.

"I don't want to hurt you," I say as I slowly moving my lips toward hers.

* * *

 **A/N: I know we stopped just before the actual lip lock ... At least the next chapter posts soon. What did you think of Alice's spoiled brat routine?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

My lips are just about touching Bella's when a hand is clasping my shoulder. "Can I have this dance, Baby girl," Chief Swan says as he pulls Bella away from me not giving her a choice.

I walk back to my seat and sit down seeing that Alice and Jasper have moved even closer together.

I sigh and turn to see Bella and her dad seem to be talking in a hushed conversation. From the body language I'd say it's quite a heated talk.

"Give Charlie some time, she's his baby after all," Jake says as he pats my hand in a motherly sort of way.

The rest of the birthday dinner goes by with Charlie doing what he can to keep Bella and me at arm's length of the other.

"I'll text you with our date details," I whisper in her ear as I help her in Jasper's car.

I watch her then drive off before walking Alice to my car.

"YES!" Alice shouts jumping up and down. "I've got a hot date with Jasper," she sings out as she keeps jumping.

I roll my eyes. "Just remember what I told you," I warn.

"Relax, dear brother, besides I gotta feeling you're about to get a taste of your own medicine."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Charlie didn't seem too happy about how you were looking at Bella, not to mention the way she looked back at you. I have no doubt that right now he's digging up everything about you, maybe he'll find something that'll make him forbid Bella to see you."

"He will not find anything, and he can try," I say opening the door to the car.

"You may've just met your match, Wardo," she snarks.

I smirk as I start the car. "I doubt it, Mary Alice, and maybe you should check that 'tude of yours before you fall ill on date day!"

 _ **~RR~**_

I look myself over in the mirror; I have on dark, black jeans, a fitted black shirt and a leather jacket. I pick up the flowers before heading over to Bella's to pick her up for our date.

I knock on her door and Jasper opens it smirking at me. "Edward," he says lightly, moving out the way so I can enter. "I should tell you that Dad forbade Bella to spend any time with you until he has looked into your background."

I smirk at him, but before I can speak, Bella does.

"I'm nineteen, and can make my own choices in life."

I turn looking at her seeing that we match. I grin broadly at her as she walks to Jasper.

"Dinner is in the oven; bring it out in about twenty minutes. Have a good time with Alice," Bella kisses his cheek and moves to me.

"You look beautiful, and these are for you," I say handing her the flowers.

"Thank you, I'll put these in some water and then I'm all yours."

The whole time Bella is busy, Jasper and I are having an intense staring contest. He smiles at me when I have to turn from him to look at Bella.

"Goodnight, Jasper," I say as I walk out the door, leading Bella in front of me.

"Oh, I'll have a _good_ night, don't you worry."

I stand still knowing that I can't kill the fucker, as it would upset Bella.

"He's just trying to wind you up; ignore him please," Bella pleads me.

I bob my head and we carry on out to the car. I help her in and then drive the hour it takes to reach Joliet, where the carnival is at.

I park the car and pay our entry, buying us several sheets of ride tickets.

"What would you like to do first?" I ask her as she smiles at me.

Bella shrugs as she looks at me with her wide eyes.

"How about the bumper cars?"

I grin and nod before walking over to them.

I give the man the tickets needed for Bella and me to ride. He lets us in and we each climb in different cars. I discreetly adjust my gun so I know I won't hit it as I'm jarred around the car.

The music starts and the cars begin to move. I smile as Bella rams her bumper car into mine, and speeds off. Due to the slow speed of the cars I catch her easily and bump her back. We both are laughing and having fun.

After the bumper cars, we head over to the fun house. Bella jumps into my arms when a worker jumps out and scares her, which makes me smile. We go on several of the rides, and enjoy the fun atmosphere.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" I ask as I hold her hand. Bella nods as her face becomes flushed.

I order us each a corndog, curly fries and fresh, squeezed lemonade. After we have our food, we move to the small shelter area with picnic tables.

"So what's it like living with Jasper?" I ask trying to hold off the dislike in my voice.

"It's mostly good, especially knowing that he is right here if I need him," Bella chuckles a little as she drops her head.

"Aren't college students supposed to stay in a dorm for the freshman year?" I ask in wonder.

"Yes, but I have some issues that they couldn't cover for me, so they allowed me to live off campus."

I feel my heart beating faster. What issues, my mind screams. "What issues, you're safe right?" I ask stopping her from taking a bite.

"Yes, nightmares and I don't like thunderstorms or blackouts. I often find myself hiding in Jasper's room anytime there is bad weather. To top it all off my father is a powerful man, and he wasn't happy with the security the dorms provided. There is also the small issue that one of the people living in the dorms I have a restraining order against."

"What did the person do?" I ask in an angry tone. Bella scoots away a little and I know I need to rein it in.

"We dated, well sort of. We went to prom … you know? I wasn't interested in more, and when I parted ways with him, he sort of stalked me. My dad got pissed and slammed him with a restraining order. I think it was a little overkill, I mean, Mike is a douche bag all right, but I doubt he'd have the balls to hurt anyone. He's sort of a pussy. All Jasper did was yell at him and he pissed himself."

I tilt my head. "Mike: about five-foot-ten, blond hair, blue eyes?" I ask and she bobs her head at me.

"You know him?"

I shake my head at her. "No, not really; he came in my gym one time."

"He's not a member is he?" Bella asks as she scoots closer again.

"Hell no! No pussy-ass boys are allowed in my gym."

Bella chuckles, shaking her head. We finish eating and get up.

"What about you—why no girlfriend?"

I stop buying some cotton candy. "I've dated, but the girls seem to be too much of the same thing. I'm looking for someone, something special," I say as I pull her into the giant Ferris wheel line.

"What kind of special are you looking for?"

I smile pushing her hair back.

"What was your mom like?" I ask not answering her question.

"I don't remember her much. I know that I look like her. She loved life, my dad, Jasper and me. There were times she was sad and worried, but she would hide it. Jasper says she had the sweetest voice, and that he loved her from the second he first met her. She owned a flower shop, she liked to read and listen to music. She liked to hear people's love stories, and Dad said that she often gave away her flowers." Bella laughs a little and I help her sit on the bench seat. The worker secures the bar across us and we start to go up.

"She sounds amazing; I wish I could've met her."

"I wish I could remember her," Bella says resting her head on my shoulder. The wheel starts to go around, and Bella and I cuddle together looking out across the wide open scene.

When we are done with the rides, we play some games. I win her a goldfish and a large teddy bear.

The ride back to Chicago is quiet, but not uncomfortable.

"I had a good night tonight," I tell her as I walk her up the stairs to her door.

"I did, too, maybe we can go out again soon?"

"You can count on it," I say as we reach her front door. I look in her eyes asking her silently if it's okay to kiss her. Her head nods once and I move forward.

"OH FUCK, Jasper!" is yelled from inside, just as my lips touch Bella's.

I pull back and look at her.

"Fucking hell, you're really testing me!" I move past Bella and open the door to find my sister and Jasper half undressed on the sofa dry humping.

"TIME TO GO, Mary Alice!" I yell.

"Edward, you cock blocking sonofabitch," she states getting up.

"That's our mother you're talking about," I snarl gripping her arm.

"Goodnight, Bella," I say marching my sister out of the house.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward was cockblocked by Charlie and Jasper was cockblocked by Edward ... Which one was more comical?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Going to be a few posting real fast since I got tied up and busy this afternoon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Over the last five weeks I've been able to spend a great deal of time with Bella. Where we still haven't been able to share that important first kiss, we've gotten to know each other a great deal.

Sadly, Alice and Jasper have grown closer, and their relationship is quite strong. I know for a fact they have done the deed, and do it quite regularly at that. I still don't like Jasper, but at least he's treating Alice right and making her happy.

It's a week before Halloween, and every year, Alice, Emmett and I all put a Halloween idea in a hat then we each take turns drawing one out.

"Ally, you draw first," I say shaking the hat. She closes her eyes and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Half-lady, half-guy," she yells as Emmett sniggers, and I know instantly he put that in the choice pool.

"I want another one, this sucks," Alice stomps her foot.

Emmett and I both shake our heads at her.

"You know the rules, Ally," I say moving the hat to Emmett.

"But I'm meeting Jasper, and I want to look sexy for him," Alice whines.

"Emmett, your turn," I say and he smiles taking one out.

"Superhero, yes!" he says with a fist punch.

I take my turn, pulling out the last piece of paper. Emmett got the one I wrote down, so this means I will be stuck with Alice's entry. "1800s," I say as Alice sighs.

"Switch with me, Wardo?"

I shake my head walking away.

 **~RR~**

I was lucky enough that I was able to find an older 1800's suit in the attic. Mom said the suit has been in the Masen family for ages. She helped me get it cleaned properly and it fits like a glove.

I drive to my parents to pick up Alice, Emmett and Rose.

I walk in and chuckle right away as I see Emmett.

"I'm Batman," he says in a deep voice.

"I can see that," I say laughing at him in tights.

"Hi," I hear Rose say from behind me.

I turn looking at Rose who is dressed up like the Joker and it really makes me smile.

"You look very nice, Rose," I say.

She nods in thanks and moves close to Emmett's side.

"Looks like I'm the only freak!" Alice's annoyed voice whines.

I turn to Alice seeing she's wearing half a ball gown and half a men's suit. One side she's wearing her hair all curly and long, the other is her normal short hair, oiled and slicked back. One side of her face is her makeup perfection she always strives for; the other she is wearing a fake mustache. She has a spiked high heel on one foot, and a men's dress shoe on the other. I have to look at the shoe for a minute, before I can see the platform, so both feet are even for her to walk.

"You look great, Alice," Rose says with a smile.

"Let's just go," Alice huffs out as she picks up her handbag.

We arrive at the bar all walking in together. As soon as we are inside I start to scan the room for Bella. It doesn't take long for my eyes to land on her. She sees me and smiles, as she walks my way.

As she makes her way toward me, we both are checking the other out. My heart starts to beat faster seeing her hair is curled and pinned to the top of her head. She only has a hint of makeup on, and she's wearing this really amazing old fashioned dress. It's midnight blue and looks to be in the same era as the suit I'm wearing. The color is brilliant with her skin tone, and she seems to almost be glowing.

"You look amazing," I husk out as soon as she's beside me.

"You look very sophisticated," she replies with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Batman," Emmett says in his deep voice.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Bella says with a light giggle.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asks, but before Bella can answer, a voice I don't want to hear speaks.

"Well, isn't it the Ma-Cullens."

Bella turns and frowns at Royce.

"McCullen—I'm sure it's just Cullen," she says as Royce stands there eye-fucking her. I move to stand in front of Bella and glare at him, and he turns to Rose.

"Hello, whore, I have some friends that miss that sweet ass of yours." Royce states and Emmett moves in front of her.

"Did no one ever teach you how to speak to a lady?" Bella asks as she steps around me.

"Yes, they did, but all I can see are whores; so the way I'm talking is just fine. You better get a gag on your little bitch here, Edward, or I'll be teaching her about respect."

"You're pushing your luck," I hiss out and Royce just smirks at me.

"Edward, honey, who is this sweet ass," Jake asks and moves in front of me. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Jake, this is a sleaze ball," I say moving next to him as Royce looks him up and down with the look of horror.

"Fuck off, fagot," Royce hisses out as he moves away from Jake.

"I've got to go fuck some chick now," he carries on. I watch as his eyes scan the women at the bar. I notice they stop at a girl that has a mini skirt on, which barely covers her ass cheeks. The top of her stocking and a bit of her hot pink garter is showing as well.

I go to move, but stop when Bella and Jake let out a joint snigger watching Royce. At Bella and Jake's insistence, we follow and are standing close enough to hear Royce.

"Hey there, sexy legs," Royce says as he slaps her ass.

In almost slow motion the girl turns around. "Hi yourself," comes Jasper's voice and my mouth falls open. "Darlin', if you could take your hand off my ass, that'd be great. No one's allowed to get to that base unless they buy me a drink first." Jasper winks with a crooked smirk that makes his fake mustache wiggle as he walks to us, pushing a Hoover vacuum.

"What the hell?" Alice says looking him up and down. "Your legs are better than mine," she carries on with a laugh.

My eyes go back to Royce, who is outright glaring at us all now. His eyes move to mine, and he gives me a deadly glare before storming out of the club.

"Sugar daddy, I do hope that he's not a friend of yours. He doesn't look like he plays nice with others." I grunt out my agreement with Jake.

"And hello, I've been here for ten minutes already, and you haven't once said I look pretty yet," he carries on with a huff.

I turn to Jake and I see Emmett's looking between Jake and me with a hint of worry.

I roll my eyes at Emmett and look at Jake, who's in a full ball gown, hair, makeup, and does look really good.

"You look very beautiful, Jake," I tell him.

To my surprise he blushes a little.

"Hush now," Jake says flapping his hand at me.

"Emmett, this is Jasper and Bella's good friend, Jake," I say. "Jake, Emmett's my brother, and the beautiful girl on his arm is Rose."

"Nice to meet you both; my name is Jake, but tonight babies, you all can call me Jackie!"

With a flourish he moves off to an empty table.

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY, more to read already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

We all move to join Jake at the table, and I start to relax. Ten minutes later I get a text saying Royce has returned to his gentleman's club.

"Dance with me?" I ask Bella, in a deep voice.

"I would love to, sugar daddy," Jake answers, pulling on the hand I had out for Bella to take.

Without giving me a choice he drags me to the dance floor.

"Jake, I was asking Bella," I say and he gives me a toothy grin.

"Either, start dancing or I will take the lead," he says and I smile at him. I put my hand in his and my other hand is on his back, his upper back because I will not have it lower—no way.

"Unlike Jasper, I really have no objection to you feeling my ass, without buying me a drink first."

I chuckle gently. "Somehow, I don't doubt that at all. Now, what's this about, Jake?" I ask knowing he pulled me up here for a reason.

"The dickhead: is he a friend or foe?"

"Foe," I say and Jake nods.

"He didn't seem that nice, maybe you should ask; no … make that tell Bella not to go near him if she sees him," he says raising his brow. "Bella … she just … well, she tends to forgive people really easy. Look at what Newton did to her, and she seems to think the Chief went too hard on him," Jake tuts out.

"I know he stalked her, but did he hurt her?" I find myself asking.

"Fuck no! If he would've, there would be a long-ass line of people to kill the fucker. But, he broke into her room and watched her sleep. Thank God Jasper caught on the first time he did it, and he was only in her room for a few minutes. He called her around a thousand times, sent more than four hundred text messages, eight dozen roses, twelve handwritten love letters, and he emailed her at least three times a day over a four-week period."

"Fucking hell!" I hiss out.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, it's not just that our little princess Bella is really sweet, and I want her happy. So what's your game plan? Are you in this for the fuck, or are you in this for the long haul? I mean, I could understand if you were doing this to get Jasper back for wanting your sister?"

I shake my head at him. "No, Jake, I really fucking like her. I haven't even been able to kiss her yet, so fucking her—not that I don't want to—is not on the table right now. I would not just fuck her anyway, and besides, I'd never hurt her to get back at anyone. Jasper dating my sister is payback in and of itself. I mean, come on, you've met my bratty sister."

"What do you mean you haven't been able to kiss her? What the hell? Don't even tell me that your sweet lips have never done that shit before; wait … are you saying you never did the business before?" He asks inquiring to my sexual history.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, Jake, I have kissed someone before, and done _the business_ before. I mean, every time Bella and I've tried to kiss, something or someone has interrupted us," I declare feeling like a pussy.

"Ah, well, if I were you I would not give a fuck and just kiss her. Fuck the rest of the world," Jake states winking at me as he lets me go.

"Thanks for the dance, sugar daddy."

Jake walks back to the table swinging his hips and I chuckle and walk to the table, too.

"Come on little pixie girl, show me your moves," Jake says to Alice who giggles but goes with him.

"Bro, is there something I should know?" Emmett asks looking at the dance floor at Jake.

"What?" I ask looking around to see Jasper is on the dance floor with Bella.

"Just you and Jake looked a little cozy when you were dancing."

"Emmett, we were talking," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you're my brother, and I would still love you if you were gay."

I down my drink and walk away from him, I tap Jasper's shoulder but look right at Bella.

"Can I have this dance?" I ask her and she grins nodding as she let's Jasper go.

"Sis, we were out here dancing."

"Go play with Alice," Bella says laying her head on my chest.

"I'm not sure if I said this yet, but you look really fucking beautiful tonight."

"No, you said I looked amazing, and Jake looked beautiful," Bella says sounding cocky.

"Well, you look amazingly beautiful."

Bella smiles up at me.

"This dress is stunning," I tell her as my eyes trail over her.

"It's a family heirloom. I think it dates back to the 1830s. I'm not sure, but when I said I couldn't find anything, my dad told me about this. He said my mom wore it for Halloween one time."

I smile down at her knowing for sure now that we're both wearing something for the same time period. We just always seem to be in sync with each other. My eyes drift back to hers, and her eyes sparkle as I look at them. Hearing Jake's voice in my head I take the plunge.

I move my lips to hers kissing her gently. As the fire inside me blazes, I push my hand into her hair, as the other moves to her back, pulling her closer to me.

I feel Bella's hand wander up my arm, leaving a tingly feeling in its wake. I pull back and let out a hiss, but move back meeting her lips again. Her hands move up and go to my hair, pulling at it.

I pull back again knowing I need to get us out of here.

"Come home with me?" I ask, only feeling worried after I've said the words. I'm thinking she might turn me down. I'm slightly surprised when she bites her lip nodding at me.

I pull her back to the table and clear my throat, so that Jasper and Alice will stop sucking each other's faces off.

"Bella and I are heading to my place. I'll get her home, so don't worry. Emmett, give them my cell number, would ya?"

Without waiting for an answer I drag Bella with me, out of the club.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you suppose that trip home will go?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Three more fast post chapters yet now, and then I will post more after I'm back from a mandatory meeting for parents of Senior students, yay me! I'd have Nikky post, but she's most likely in bed since it is after midnight in the UK now.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

I'm lucky enough that when we step out of the club, a cab pulls up. Once the people get out of the cab, I help Bella sit down and I follow her as she scoots across the seat.

"Hey, I have another pick up," the driver says in an _'I don't need this shit'_ voice.

"We are your next pickups," I say as I hand him three one hundred dollar bills.

"My mistake, where to again?" he asks and I reply by giving him my address.

Thankfully, it's a short drive to my place from the club. As the driver pulls up, I already have the door open and ready myself to step out. I do wait until the cab has come to a full stop before helping Bella out.

I unlock my door and out of habit, I look around the outside before walking in. I guide Bella to my living room, and discreetly do my security checks as well.

"This place looks amazing," Bella says as she looks around.

"Thank you, my mother decorated it for me." I clear my throat as I look at her. "Would you like something to drink?" I ask pulling at my hair.

"Yes, please, water," Bella says softly, as I go to move she clasps her hand around my arm.

I tilt my head when I see she's flushed and her breasts seem to be tinted. "This dress … it's very tight. I'm not sure how women in this era breathed." She chuckles waving her hand at the dress. I feel a dreadful feeling that she's going to leave already. "Do you think you have something I can change into?" As the words come out of her mouth, she drops her head.

"Yes, of course," I say taking her hand and leading her to my room. I switch on the light moving to my dresser. I get her my old college t-shirt and some sweats.

"I'll leave so you can get changed," I say as I place them on the bed for her.

"Edward ..." Bella says with a shaky voice and I turn back to her. "I can't get out of this by myself. Jake really strapped me into this thing." Bella laughs, but then carries on talking. "Could you undo me, please?"

I move back to her and she turns, I frown when I see all of the buttons. I begin undoing them one by one. As the dress slides down, I can see the boned corset she's wearing. I move the outer dress as far as it goes, which isn't much, to get a closer look.

"Jake worked from the top down, so you'll have to go from the bottom up," Bella says helping me out.

I let out a breath as I get on my knees, to see clearer. I slowly start undoing the laces. My breath hitches as I make my way up her body. When the laces become lose and I see her skin, the dress begins to fall a little, but Bella wraps her arms around her front before turning to face me.

"Thank you," she says softly.

Before I can make a sound she presses her lips to mine, and the fire burns full force as I forget about her current position of being semi-undressed. I move her backward as her hands go in my hair. I stand as her dress falls to the ground. I pick her up stepping over it, before laying her on my bed. I follow her and lie between her legs.

My hand trails down her naked flesh. The soft moans and movements of Bella's body only eggs my body on. I start to thrust my hips against her. I slide my hand down placing them at the side of her panties. I look her straight in the eyes, as her own hands move to my pants and she starts to unbutton them. I take that as my _yes_ , and I slide my hand in her panties.

Bella strokes my cock with the same rhythm as I fuck her pussy with my fingers. Our moans and pants become erratic and I know we are both close. I move my mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking it. As we both come undone, I mark her flesh for all to see. This girl is mine—all MINE.

"Shit, that was not why … I really needed help ..."

I sit up as Bella stutters.

"I ... fuck ... that was amazing," Bella says and I smile nodding at her.

"I've had sex before ..." Bella says as she looks in my eyes as we lie on our sides facing each other. "I've done the whole cliché thing … I was a cheerleader, dated the jock, Mike. I went to prom, sort of had sex, if that's what you would call it, but this," she waves her hand between us – "this beats that, hands down. I have never felt this way about anyone before; there's something about you. You make me feel things I never even read about before." Bella closes her eyes shaking her head and I push her loose hair back.

"I agree. I'm not sure why, how, or what the hell this is that I feel when I'm with you, but I do know I want … No … I need to see where it goes. When you're with me, I forget everything I'm responsible for, all my misdeeds seem to go out the window. I have had sex, a few times, but a simple kiss from you—" I stop and kiss her swollen lips, "beats everything I've ever known. What we just did … I still have tingles, and it wasn't even full sex."

Bella moves her head to rest on my chest "What do we do now ... date?" Bella asks trailing off, but date is too simple of a word for what I want with her.

"Be mine," I say in a husky voice and Bella lifts her head and looks at me. "Be my girl, my woman, and I swear I'll keep you safe," I say as I feel a little panic in me. I'm falling in love with her, there's a small voice saying I should end things now. I know the longer I let this go on, the more she'll be hurt when I have no choice but to end it. After all, why would she want to be with a crook—a member of a prominent Mafia family.

"I don't want to lose you," Bella says sounding like she's holding back her tears. "I have this fear that you're going to be taken away from me; like one day you'll just disappear."

I shush her pressing my lips to her forehead. "If I ever need to leave, I swear I'll tell you what I can. If I do have to leave, know that I'll always be looking out for you."

Bella looks at me for a few moments and nods at me. "I will do the same, but I'm not planning on going anywhere."

She stops talking as she runs her fingers along my chest.

"Can I stay the night?"

"I would like that," I tell her as I start to kiss her, but she pulls back from me.

"Let me text Jasper, and Jake to let them know."

I nod at her and get up going to the bathroom. After the bathroom, I head to the kitchen to get us a drink. When I get back to the bedroom, Bella is talking on her cell as she looks out the window. Her back is to me and the silhouette of her body is breathtaking.

Just as I am about to make my presence known, I overhear her speaking.

"Jasper, I'm nineteen, and I'm not asking for your permission on this. I have two years, Jasper, two freaking years of a life left; let me live them the way I wish. When my time comes, I can assure you I'll have no regrets."

My heart stops at her words … fuck … she's sick.

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot thickens ... Any guesses on what is going on?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two more until later this evening.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

I take a deep breath as Bella says goodbye to Jasper, with a forced smile on my face, I walk into the room.

"I got us that drink I offered you when you first arrived," I say as casually as I can.

Bella smiles, but I can clearly see it's as fake as mine.

"Thank you."

Bella walks back to the bed sipping her water as she looks at me.

"Tell me about your life?" I ask as we lie back down looking at each other.

Bella chuckles gently. "I'm only nineteen; I've not had much of a life outside of school."

I give her a little nod, but I'm not letting it go that easy. "Just talk to me about what it was like for you."

"I don't remember my mom much; most of my memories are from after she died. I remember my first day in Kindergarten. I was so shy that I never uttered one word." Bella stops talking and laughs lightly as she bites her lip. "In fact, it took three months for me to speak at all. I didn't know it then, but my teacher thought I was being abused, in some way at home. To my father's credit, he handled the social worker turning up at our house well. When it was clear I was not being abused, I was just very shy; the teacher apologized to my dad. Of course he just shrugged it off, and said at least she was doing her job. He would rather she acted the way she did than ignore it, and have a child in danger.

"As I passed through elementary school, my life seemed to stay the same. I would barely talk to anyone, but I was never bullied. Thank God, Jasper made sure of that. I was in ninth grade before I really started making friends. Well, I say friends, but I think it was more like torturing some of the other students. I was given some news that shocked my whole world."

I hold my breath, waiting to see if she says what.

"I think it was that news that made me want to grasp life and live more. I joined the cheerleading squad, and to my surprise, I not only made it on the team, but I enjoyed it, too. My small circle of friends got bigger. I would sit with them, but I still rarely talked. By then everyone was pretty much aware that if they wanted to hear from me, they had to ask me a direct question. I never just gave my opinion on what they were talking about.

"It was just Valentine's Day when Mike approached me, asking for a date. It took another month before I agreed to go out with him. He took me to Chuck-E-Cheese. It's not really what I expected for a first date, but I did have fun. Mike and I went out another six times, before he asked me to the Prom. The Prom was in May, and it passed quickly. To this day I still have no idea why the hell I had sex with him."

I watch as she shrugs a little.

"Mike was sort of a douche. He acted more like a lost puppy than a boyfriend. I still think he had a secret boner for Jasper. It was just a week later at graduation when I parted ways with him. As you already know that didn't go too well.

"After graduation and the Mike incident, I never saw my normal group of friends. It was like we weren't in school anymore so they didn't need to pretend.

"That was my school life, outside of school, as you know I have the _wolf_ pack, Jasper and his friends. They always keep me safe, and invite me to their parties, or out if they're going somewhere. I know it's largely because of Jasper, but I do think I have befriended some of them, too. Most girls hate having a big brother, but I love it. Jasper's really one in a million and he has been with me every step of the way. As for the pack, most of them aren't just friends; they're more like family to me … like more brothers.

"Jake is my best friend, both female and male, he is the complete package. Plus, he's protective of me, like another brother. My dad—even when he's being a tough guy—I know he loves me. It was just this past summer I realized where I may not have a lot of true friends; I do have the best family, ever. That's all there is about me," she says looking at me for the first time.

"What was the news you were given?" I ask, as I let out a long breath.

"Leave that for another time," Bella says in a pain-filled voice.

"Know that I'm here if you want to tell me," I tell her hating that I still don't know. Maybe it's a good thing; as they say, ignorance is bliss.

"What about you?" Bella asks as she moves closer to me.

"Well, at school, I was very popular and had loads of friends."

Bella rolls her eyes at me. "There's a surprise," she snarks and I tap her nose.

"Hush now and listen. Anyway, I was cocky and full of myself. My cocky attitude lasted until I was seventeen. This kid David – he was a year below me in Emmett's grade. I didn't know him because I talked to him; I knew him because he was being bullied. I was the captain of the football team. I should've stepped in and told the bullies to back off, or tell them it wasn't called for. But, I didn't, I just ignored it like the teachers and other students did. Emmett and David became friends; it was strange, but as they say opposites attract, and that goes for friendships, too. I still never spent time with David, but I did see he was having a positive effect on Emmett. Emmett's grades were going up and he was acting more like an adult.

"It was Christmas time when dad came home looking upset. He sat Emmett down and gently told him that David had killed himself. That was the first time I saw my brother cry. When we went back to school after the break, the bullies were laughing and joking around about it. I heard them bullying some other kid, when I heard them tell the kid to go kill himself like David, I flipped. I moved to them standing in front of the kid that was much smaller than they were.

"They were surprised for a few seconds, and moved off. That same day I forfeited our next game saying that they lost the right to play for what they said and did. It struck me that there's really no point in being the captain of a football team or Mr. Popular if I was not going to use it for something positive. My cocky attitude disappeared that day, and I set out to change things—do the right things. Things didn't change right away, but slowly. By the time I graduated the bullying in my school went down." I pause for a few seconds thinking of what else I can tell her. "Girlfriends – I had a few. A few … meaning six, in all. Out of the six only four were after I left high school, and out of them only one lasted more than six months. There's truly nothing big to tell you there. Like you, I do have a great family; we are all very close. I do have some close but distant family, and some of them I could do without, but life is what it is."

Bella hums in agreement to me and lays her head on my chest. I run my hand down her back as we start to ask each other questions covering the topics we haven't talked about yet. At six in the morning we both seem to drift asleep feeling happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Wonder how long that happiness bubble will continue to survive?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**One more after this and then no more until later tonight.**

* * *

 ** ***disclaimer – we know that Carlisle couldn't really give Edward information*****

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

I spent the morning with Bella, and it was great. I was sad when she told me she had to go home. She's going to a family dinner tonight, so she had things to do. She had just left my arms, when the call she made last night came to the front of my mind. Suddenly, I was filled with panic and feeling like I'd lost complete control. I wait for a few minutes trying to calm myself before driving like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

"Dad, I need you to look into someone's medical files," I blurt out as I walk into his office. He looks at the patient he's with giving them an apologetic smile.

"Edward, I'm with someone right now, but I will be free to speak with you in about an hour."

I nod walking back out of his office. I stay near his door pacing the floor, but I keep my eye on his door.

Just like always, time seems to slow down the more I watch and wait, the slower the clock moves.

"Again, I'm sorry for my son busting in on us," my father says shaking his patient's hand.

I move past them both and walk straight into his office. I know I'm behaving like a dick head, but I need to know what I am facing. My dad enters and moves to his desk and sits down, raising his brow at me.

"Bella's sick … she only has two years. I need to know what's wrong with her and if there's a chance, I can find someone to save her." While speaking to my father my voice becomes softer.

"I'm sorry, son," he says as he squeezes my arm.

"Dad, I need to save her, she can't die on me," I sob a little as I sit down.

"She's really got to you, hasn't she?"

I look up at him and bob my head. "I'm falling in love with her."

My dad closes his eyes dropping his head. "Son, as much as I want to help, I can't … I'm bound by my ethics."

"Dad, please, I'm seeing Jenks later; you know he will get the information for me – it will just take longer."

My dad rubs his face. "This can't go further than you and me."

I nod at him and he moves to his computer.

"I need her full name and date of birth," he says.

I give him the information and he types away ... he hums. "Edward, are you sure?" he asks not taking his eyes of his screen.

"Yes, I overheard her telling Jasper she had two years; was I wrong – is it less?" I close my eyes praying that I didn't hear incorrectly. When I open my eyes, and look up, my father looks pale.

"She has seen a lot of Dr. Cartic."

I swallow looking at him with my brow raised in silent question.

"He's a genetics specialist – I'm sorry ..."

I feel the air leave my body as I just look at him.

"If she has a problem, shouldn't she have told you when she joined the gym?"

"She should have – _yes_ , but she said nothing that I'm aware of; I will take another look."

"Give me some time, Edward, it may not be that bad, and she's just reaching the end of her teens."

I bob my head at him, but deep down I know she's facing something deadly.

I drive to the gym to get out all her information. As I scan it, I see she has put heartburn and migraines as her only health problems.

I frown pulling at my hair.

"You okay, Wardo?"

I look up at Emmett and go to nod my head, but shake it instead. "Did Bella say anything to you about being sick?"

Emmett frowns sitting down. "She laughed off those questions and said she always gets the flu and any bug going around."

I hum a little in thought.

"I thought you'd be happy getting laid and all; she did spend the night, right?"

"She did," I say after looking to the door making sure it's closed. "I overheard her talking to Jasper, she said she only had two years to live, and she wanted to live them her way."

I stop talking and take a deep breath. "I just met her, and I feel like I'm already losing her. Not that I can really truly be with her anyway, but this ... this is just cruel."

"It could work out ... you gotta have faith."

I let out a sinister sounding laugh. "Why in the fuck would God do me any favors?"

"You could owe him one?"

I frown again. "Let me get to work," I mutter out getting up needing to do something to get my mind off of this.

I end up working out for the next four hours, before Emmett drags me back to the changing room.

"Edward, just ask her what she has. You're getting yourself into a situation and that can be deadly."

I know he's right because for once, I'm totally unaware of who all is in my gym. Emmett having to drag me out of a workout is something that's never happened before.

"I can't; she'll find out about who I am," I tell him. "I'm going to see Jenks. I'll call you later."

I'm driving fast, and not until I pull up outside Chief Swan's home, do I realize where the hell I am.

"Edward?"

I jump when Bella's face appears at my car door. "Hi," I say as I start to feel more relaxed. I get out pulling her to me, taking my first breath since she left me the morning. "I fucking missed you so much," I whisper in her ear.

She wraps her small arms around me. "I'm glad because I missed you, too," she says back to me.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I ask her as I pull away from her.

Her face flashes with hurt. "Not if I can help it," she says in a tortured whisper.

"Tell me first, and I'll go with you."

Bella grins at me. "Where I go ... you may not want to follow."

"I'll go anywhere you are," I say fully meaning it.

"How about you both stay here, but come inside," Jasper says with a smug smile. "Alice is helping Dad put dinner on the table," he carries on.

"Alice is here?" I ask hoping they couldn't hear my anger. She never told me she was coming here, and she should know better. She always has a guard trailing her.

I guide Bella back in her father's home, and my eyes land on Alice, who looks happy as she sets the dinner plates down.

"Good thing I made enough for an army," Jake says walking in with a smile.

"Hi, sexy, sugar daddy."

"Hi, Jake," I say giving him a forced smile.

"Oh, don't mind Daddy-o here, the wind changed making his face stay on the pissed look. Thank God he can pull it off and make it look a little sexy," Jake says pointing at the Chief.

Chief Swan huffs at Jake, but doesn't say anything.

"Daddy-o, you need a good woman," Jake says as he sits down next to him.

"No, I don't," the Chief mutters out as I pull Bella's chair out for her to sit on.

With Jake leading the conversation, it only takes me a few minutes to forget my bad day and relax, enjoying Bella's company.

* * *

 **A/N: I love how Jake is great at defusing situations. What are your thoughts?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay last one for right now, I'll post a couple when I get back home tonight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

I pull up outside the college and park. Thanks to Jenks, I have Bella's full schedule and I know she should be coming out any time now. It may be a Sunday, but she has a group project meeting today at the campus library.

I look back down at the information Jenks got about Bella and her appointments with Dr. Cartic. They started just over a year ago, which coincides with the news she said she got that rocked her world. I have also noticed the appointments have increased in number since the beginning of summer.

My eyes flick through the same information I have read now a thousand times, but I'm still no clearer on what's wrong with her. As the distant chatter gets louder, I put the paperwork away and step out of my car.

My eyes land on her and I watch as she walks down the hallway to the main doors. The whole time, there seems to be some girl talking away to her. Bella appears to be listening intently, but by the look on her face I know she has no idea what the girl is going on about.

Bella's eyes glance around the car park. They skim passed me before she frowns and her eyes come back to me. When she realizes she is really seeing me standing here, she gives me a huge smile. I start to walk toward her as her eyes stay firmly on me.

"So I just said – you know what fucker, if you can find a sexier girl ..." the girl says as I stand next to them, "... than me that is still able to get her leg over her head and keep them there, then good fucking luck to you."

"Hi, honey," I say quickly as the girl seems to have taken a breath.

"Hi," Bella says back to me.

"Oh, hey there," a more slutty voice says. "I'm Julia," she carries on as she squeezes in the small space between Bella and me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Julia," Bella says as she moves around Julia hugging against my side. "This is my husband, Edward. Edward, dear, this is Julia."

I smirk down at Bella when she claims me to be her husband.

"You're married to him? Fuck… how the hell did you ever get him to agree?" Julia asks sounding very much like a self-absorbed, pretentious bitch.

"Hell, Julia, I asked her to be mine the second I laid my eyes on her. I knew she would be my wife—my only and forever—and I'm just so fucking happy she agreed to be mine." I make sure I look in Bella's eyes the entire time I speak.

I watch as her eyes light up and sparkle with my words, and I peck her lips lightly.

"Come on, honey," I say walking away with Bella without taking a look at Julia.

I help Bella in the car and run around to my side.

"So, wife, how do you feel about skipping your workout and spending the day and night with me instead?" I'm praying she says _yes_ , I really don't want to work out with her until I know the ins and outs of her illness.

"Sounds good to me," Bella says.

I grin as I start the car heading to her apartment so she can pack her overnight bag.

"Stay there and let me get your door," I say as I pull up outside of her place.

As Bella gets her things together, I take a look around, not having had the chance to really look before. The living room is nicely done, and seems to be quite spacey. I move to the many photos that are on the wall and shelves. I chuckle picking up the photo that has a younger Bella in pigtails and with thick glasses on it.

"Oh, God, not that one," Bella says trying to take it out of my hand.

"Why… what's wrong with it? You're so cute," I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"That was taken two years ago," she states.

I look from her to the photo and then back to her again.

"So you really blossomed overnight then?"

"You could say that," Bella says and I place the photo back seeing another photo of her in black in white.

"You look amazing here," I tell her looking at the photo.

"That's not me, that's my grandmother," Bella tells me.

"Shit, you look like her, a lot."

"The older I got, the more my father would tell me that I was going to be stunning because I look just like her."

"What happened to her?" I ask her softly.

"She died along with my mom, in the car accident." The sadness in Bella's voice tugs at my heart as I blame myself for upsetting her.

"I'm so fucking sorry, honey."

"It was hard growing up with mostly men. I was awkward as I've told you. Having the last name Swan and feeling like an ugly duckling was not easy. My dad would say how I was the most beautiful Swan of them all. He would always show me this photo saying it's what I was turning into." Bella touches the photo softly.

"She and Mom ran the flower shop together. Dad said they were the best of friends."

I kiss Bella's forehead holding her close to me. "I love ..."

My heart seems to take off as soon as the word love is out of Bella's mouth, but sadly she doesn't say the word I was hoping would follow.

"Being in your arms."

I take a deep breath and let it out. _I love you_ is how I wanted to respond, but I hold back in worry she will reject me. I know deep down it's too soon so instead I tell her, "I love you being in my arms, too."

Bella pulls back just a little and looks at me and I can see it. She's as much in love with me as I am with her. I swallow unsure if I should feel this way about her yet or not. Knowing there's nothing I can do to change my feelings, I place another kiss on her head.

"Come on, love, let's get going," I say taking hold of her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Well things are certainly getting more interesting. Any ideas yet of what's going to happen next?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay, I'm back and I did not forget to post some more! There will only be a couple, but I will start posting again tomorrow!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

I head for highway 41, to take us to Soldier Field. Bella doesn't ask where I'm taking her, but she does give me a strange look when I pull into the parking structure for the skybox owners.

"The game starts soon and I want to watch it with you," I tell her before I open my door. "Remember to stay put," I say before getting out. I walk around the car and open her door, giving her my hand to help her out.

I walk into the stadium with my hand resting on her back, right above the curve of her delectable ass. The entire time we're walking, I'm watching her from the corner of my eye.

"We'll need to get you geared up," I laugh lightly as I direct her to where they are selling some Bear's gear and collectables. I pick out a few things for her and pay for it.

I hand Bella the Bears t-shirt and point to the restroom. I smile leaning against the wall across from the bathroom as she gives me a cute smile and goes inside. After a few minutes, the door opens and out she walks, still smiling.

"You look amazing," I tell her as my eyes keep scanning her body. I feel myself harden, at the sight of her in my favorite football team's colors. I almost wish I was a part of the team so she could be wearing a jersey with my name and number on it. Let's face it, I could have bought a jersey for her to wear today, but the thought of another man's name on her doesn't sit well with me.

I walk her to the private box where we will be sitting.

"Is this your box or your family's?" Bella asks as she looks around the Cullen skybox.

"Mine. I mean, I bought it, but my whole family uses it. In fact—" I cut myself off, because I almost told her we actually have two private skyboxes. We, of course, have one for the Masen family as well.

As Bella sits down, I order us food and drinks before opening the lightweight blanket to lay over our legs. Even in the skybox, it can get chilly due to the strong winds of Chicago in the late fall.

We stand at the window as the teams enter the field.

"Go Bears," Bella yells loudly cheering the team on as they enter the field.

After the national anthem, I sit back in my chair. I smile as she comes back over sitting even closer than she was before.

"You fit so well in my arms," I husk out as my lips give her butterfly kisses. "Have you been to a game before?" I ask still sound husky.

"Yes," she pants a little. "Jasper, Jake, Bill, Dad and Granddad took me for the first time when I was thirteen, but we were sitting down there," Bella says pointing down at the common seats. "Good thing for you, both my father and grandfather are Bears' fans."

I chuckle and smile at her. "Of course they are Bears' fans; the Bears are the best team after all."

Bella just rolls her eyes at me.

I tickle her side and she wiggles away from me giggling.

"Say the Bears are the best team," I tell her as I straddle her to stop her from getting away.

"Nope," Bella says sounding cheerfully stubborn.

"Say it," I say again as I tickle her, while leaning more against her.

When Bella presses her lips to mine, I stop my hand movements for a few seconds. Soon my hands are back on her, under her top. Bella hums making her mouth open a little and I push my tongue inside to explore her mouth more.

When I feel the need to breathe deeper, I remove my lips from her, only to place them back onto her neck.

My hands move her top up as I lean a bit away from her. Her body follows mine. We only lose body-to-body contact when I remove her top throwing it to the seat I was sitting on. I remove my shirt and guide her and I back to the blanket on the floor.

"Fuck, baby, I fucking want to taste every part of you," I tell her sounding breathless.

I move my head down placing it in between her breasts. I pull the cups down and my mouth goes to one of her nipples as I palm the other with my hand. My other hand goes to her pants and I undo them.

The sudden eruption of loud cheers makes Bella and I both jump. My sense returns to remind me where the hell we are. My eyes scan the room and I'm relieved that the bar staff is no longer in here. It troubles me that I never noticed when they left us, which also means someone could've walked in on us.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks softly as she touches my face.

My eyes go back to hers and I hand her the shirt. "Nothing, baby, I just forgot where we were momentarily."

"Maybe, since I'm planning to stay with you tonight, we should pick this up then?"

"You can count on it," I tell her kissing her lips.

I help her get her top back on, and then up from the floor. We move back to our seats watching the rest of the game – the full time I keep my hands on her.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I ask as we walk into my apartment.

"Just the same old stuff; Jake and I make dinner, as Bill, Dad and Jasper watch whatever games are on the TV. We eat dinner after saying grace and what we're thankful for. Before I know it, Dad and Bill start talking about Jake and I getting married," Bella sighs a little.

"Sorry, honey," I say kissing her temple.

"I love them dearly, both of them, and I know deep down Bill loves Jake. It's just with the other tribe elders on his back about Jake taking over and needing a heir, it's taking a toll on him. I think it's harder because Jake made it clear he won't be a part of the tribe, because they'll not move on with the times. It's not a place he wants to be, but Bill can't get past the fact that this is what Jake was born to do." Bella chuckles a little. "Bill, himself, didn't want to take over the tribe from his grandfather, but his father was not capable. Bill even married a woman he didn't love, all in the name of duty, so he thinks Jake should, too."

"Did he fall in love with his wife?" I ask, knowing this used to be common years ago in my own Mafia family.

"No, he cared about her, and loved her as the mother of his child, but he was never in love with her." Bella looks down sadly. "He did fall in love about ten years ago, with a younger woman, but the tribe elders, prevented his marriage to her as long as he was the leader. A part of me often thinks that maybe that's why Bill's so willing to get Jake and I married so that he'll be free to marry her."

I frown a little. "So you're saying in a way Bill is putting his own feelings before that of his son?" I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh, but this information blows me away.

"In a way yes," Bella sighs placing her hand on my face calming me. "But you have seen Jake and me together. Because of the bond they know we share, they think we would come to a compromise after the heir was born."

"Cheating?" I say feeling my eyes get wide.

"Yeah, but Jake knows that's something I could never do. Marriage vows are meant to be kept; besides, it would never work out. They know it, I know it, but they just think if they don't speak of it not happening, we will actually give in and give it a go."

I swallow, knowing that deep down if I'm truthful, I'm doing this, too. If I don't ask her about her illness, then I can pretend it's not true that she's not going to leave me.

"Come to my parents' for Thanksgiving?" I ask, as I pull her closer needing to feel her fully beside me.

* * *

 **A/N: On a side note I love the Chicago Bears, even when they are not so good ... But I (Kasi) was born and raised in Illinois. So what did you think of this chapter?**


	29. Chapter 29

**How about 3 more after this and I call it a night?**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Wh- what?" Bella asks as she just stares at me.

"You and your family, Jake, Bill … all of you come to my parents' home for Thanksgiving. That way they can't talk about you and Jake getting married if your boyfriend is sitting there, and they're eating a meal his mother cooked."

Bella grins at me and I know deep down it's more over the fact I said _boyfriend_.

"Alice would love to spend the day with Jasper, too," I add on for the extra added thought.

"You're coming around to the idea of them dating?"

I shake my head at her. "Not really, but I'm willing to use it, so I can spend the day with my girlfriend."

Again Bella's eyes sparkle.

"I'll speak to them, but I think it'll only be my father and Bill that I'll have to convince."

"Good," I say pressing my lips onto hers.

"I remember we agreed to finish what we started in the skybox when we arrive back here," Bella moans into my mouth.

"Yes we did," I say picking her up carrying her into my bedroom.

When I set her on her feet, I kiss her as I remove her clothing. Her hands are working on the button and zipper of my jeans as I push hers over her hips. I look down and take a sharp breath at her sheer beauty.

"Fuck … you are so beautiful."

"Help me get these clothes off of you, Edward."

I say no more and in a flash I'm standing before her naked as the day I was born. I smile as her eyes scan over my body and my cock twitches, as her eyes meet it.

"I believe I mentioned something about tasting you, and that's where I intend to start."

Picking her up I place her on the bed, only to follow suit, covering her body with mine. I kiss her lips and nibble at them, before making a path down her neck. I lick and nibble across her shoulders. Moving lower, I suck first one and then the other nipple in my mouth as my hands massage her breasts. Following her curves downward, I lay a trail of kisses and tongue lashes over her midsection. Swirling my tongue around her navel causes her hips to rise from the bed.

Using my hands to hold her down and smirking up at her. "Hold still, baby, I'll get my mouth down there very soon, I promise."

I finally make my way to her sweet pussy and my weeping cock gets harder, if that's even possible. The tip of my nose runs across her pelvis, taking in her scent. I moan out in need, her scent seems to attract me more than I've ever felt before.

As I finally press my lips to her nub and kiss it lightly, she moans out and I suck it into my mouth. Switching between nibbling, licking and sucking as her pants and moans get louder. When the orgasm rocks through her body, I thrust a finger inside her to feel her pussy squeeze around it.

I move up the bed and reach for a condom from the drawer and after putting it on correctly, I look at her and see her wanting with lust.

"Make me yours, Edward," she pants.

I move to her and stroke the tip of my condom covered cock through her slick folds. Positioning myself at her entrance and looking in her eyes I sink slowly inside her. The tight heat is almost enough to send me over the edge. I can't help but cry out her name with a strangled growl as she rocks her hips before I'm ready for her to move.

"Please, baby, give me a minute," I beg.

I've never felt more vulnerable than I do right now.

I lean down and kiss her gently, and before long we are moving together, and this is not sex, this is so much more than just fucking. There's this feeling of being at home—a feeling I've never felt before in my life.

As we move faster to catch the pleasure we're seeking out, I know I'll never feel more complete than I do when I'm connected to Bella.

 _ **~RR~**_

I wake with a jump, only to feel my heart beating too fast. I clasp my revolver looking around my darkened room. My eyes land on a still sleeping, alive Bella and I let out a long breath. I put my revolver back under my pillow and pull Bella closer to me.

"I will fight God himself—sell my soul to the devil—I will do anything and everything to keep you here with me," I whisper in her ear.

"Edward," Bella says in a soft sleepy whisper.

"I'm here, sweetheart."

I close my eyes hoping that sleep will take me to a more peaceful place this time.

I feel someone touching my face softly, and grin as I slowly open my eyes to see Bella looking down at me.

"Hi," she chirps out grinning back at me.

"Someone is a morning person," I say closing my eyes again.

"It's a really beautiful morning."

I peek one of my eyes open and my hands grip Bella's waist.

"It's definitely one of my better mornings," I agree.

"Hmm ... maybe I can make it your top morning," Bella says as she straddles me pulling off her top.

"Fuck, baby, you know how to wake a man up happy," I husk out flipping us so I'm on top.

We spend the full morning and afternoon enjoying each other in my bedroom.

"Can I ask why you have two spare bedrooms; did you live with roommates?" Bella asks as I hug her close walking to the living room, after enjoying a shower.

"No, I've never lived with anyone apart from my family. I just liked this house," I tell her.

"Hmm," Bella hums as I start to kiss her neck.

"I need to get dressed for my shift at Sinatra's.

"I don't want you to go," I whine out.

"Neither do I, but I have to."

"Can't you call in sick?"

Bella chuckles and shakes her head. "I have half an hour and only need five minutes of that to get dressed; let's enjoy our time."

I hum this time bringing my lips to hers. The half hour goes by too quickly and I end up driving her there just so I can spend more time with her.

"I'll pick you up at ten," I say kissing her.

"Edward, I need to go home at some point."

"I know, and that's why I'm spending the night with you."

Bella looks up at me with the same sparkle in her eyes.

Fuck ... do I love her. I bite my tongue to stop myself saying the words.

"Have a good evening at work, love," I say kissing her.

* * *

 **A/N: So he knows how he feels, are you surprised?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Two more and I'm tired.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

I walk into my parents' home, with Emmett and Rose on my heels.

"Dining room!" I yell as I pass the living room. I stay standing as the others arrive and wait until everyone is seated before starting to speak.

"Just to remind everyone that we have guests coming tomorrow." It's hard to believe that Thanksgiving is here already. Three weeks from when I asked Bella to join my family for dinner have flown by so quickly.

My eyes move around the table, but stop when my mom drops her eyes.

"Mom?" I say confused.

"Sorry, son, but the Denalis' have insisted on coming. Eleazar wants to talk to you about the Kings."

I sigh rubbing my face. I really don't need this or them.

"Fine. I'll call and inform him that Alice's boyfriend, and my girlfriend, will be here along with their family. But back on topic, we all need to make sure guns, ammo, knives; anything that will link us to Aro or the family is on lockdown. There will be no talk about the Masen name or family. Tomorrow we are the Cullen family, and there is no other family name associated to us." I make sure my voice is assertive as I speak.

"Edward, I want to tell Jasper who I am."

My head snaps around and I glare at Alice as if she's grown another fucking head.

"No," I grit out, "have you lost your mind?"

"Wardo, I'm in love with him. I can't keep this part of me from him. If I have to choose, I will pick him." Alice's voice wavers a little. "Besides, it's you who's in charge, and the only one of us that can't leave. I, on the other hand, am a woman; therefore, I'm not really needed."

I swallow in surprise to Alice's words. My mom squeaks out her name, but I cut her off.

"Mary Alice, if that's what you decide to do, fine, but that will mean 'we'," I waive my hand around the table, "will no longer be in your life. Our money ... and by relation, your money's gone. You will be on your own. Any problems that come up for you or him will be just that, your problems. We will not be able to help, and if he should leave you, you couldn't come back. You need to keep all of this in mind, and choose very carefully when you do."

I move away from the table feeling angry. I know that my words were much harsher than needed, but she would be on her own. We—as her family—could help, but we couldn't ask any of the others or even use my guards to help. With things being on edge with the King and Dwelling families, she will be putting her own life and that of those around her in danger.

I sit outside on the screened patio, watching the snow come down, until my mom sits down next to me.

"Edward, you have to talk her out of leaving. I can't lose my baby ..." as her voice breaks I clasp her hand in mine.

"I can't make her stay," I say without looking her way.

"We have to find a way for Jasper and Bella to join us, it's the only way."

"They may not want to, this life is not for everyone," I say looking down.

"Maybe she'll be like Alice and love you enough—"

I shake my head cutting her off.

"I love her enough to not want her to lose her family, just so I get to keep her." I let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "She's sick, Mom. She has less than two years to live, and she should be happy."

Without looking at my mom I know she's frowning. "Then what are you doing, inviting her and her family here for the holiday?"

"I don't know anymore, all I know is that when I'm with her, I'm just Edward Cullen. She makes me want more, and as I said, I am in love with her ... I want to be in her life for as long as I can be."

I feel my mom kiss my head before she stands up. "We will find a way; I know we will."  
I give her a fake smile and a nod.

Watching her walk back into the house, all I can do is pray she's right.

Thanksgiving Day, I feel more on edge as the time ticks away before Bella and her family are due to arrive. I have set and reset the large dining room table, to help calm my nerves. It's all placed out so Bella and her family are as far away from the Denalis' as I can get them.

"Edward," I look up at Eleazar as he comes into the room. "Esme says Alice's boyfriend and his family are joining us."

I give him a smile knowing full well my mom would have included Bella as my girlfriend in that same conversation.

"Yes, which reminds me, I think I should talk to everyone before they get here."

When I walk into the living room, the girls are all talking.

"Hello everyone, as you all know my girlfriend Bella will be joining us today." As soon as I say girlfriend, Tanya's eyes snap to mine. "Her brother Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and their father is a cop—chief inspector to be exact." I take a short break to take a breath. "They, of course, have no idea who we are, and we will keep it that way. Just so we're clear, there will be no shop talk," I say glancing at each of them. I feel a little confused to find that Tanya is smirking.

"Don't worry, we'll help getting the down low on them," Tanya husks out as she starts walking toward me. "I'm a little upset that we can't mingle all night, but you can make up to me after we are married."

I give her the _what-the-fuck_ look before looking around the room. "What. The. Fuck?" I finally say out loud. "I'm dating her because I want to, not to get the down low on her! And MARRIED? Have you had a knock to the head, or do you need one?" I yell out my rhetorical question.

"Daddy thinks this will be right for our families. With the King family marrying into the Volturi family, we need strong allies between us. What better way than for us to get married?"

"Tanya, I told you that I would speak to him about this. Now is not the time," Eleazar says in a harsh whisper.

Before I can speak, the doorbell sounds, and I know my girl is here. "No, now is not the time not that anytime would ever be good for that particular conversation—EVER!" I bark out walking quickly to the main door.

* * *

 **A/N: So clearly shit is going to hit the fan. Who do you think will get the shit pie first?  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I take a deep breath as I open the door. Right away my eyes land on Bella even though she's little and surrounded on all sides of the group with her.

"Welcome," I say moving back to let them into the house.

"Hi baby," I whisper in Bella's ear as I help her out of her jacket.

"Sugar daddy, this house is to absolutely die for," Jake sings out as he looks around. "Where is the kitchen?" he asks with a grin as Bella moans covering her face.

"The kitchen is located at the back of the house?" I say raising my brow at him.

"Well lead the way," he demands with a flourish.

Jake starts to pull me, but Bill raises his voice at him. "Jake, stop being rude!"

"Jake loves cooking, and has always wanted a large kitchen," Bella says quickly in my ear.

"I'll show you the kitchen soon," I say smiling at Jake.

"Why can't you enjoy men stuff?" Bill asks Jake as he huffs making me wish I still had my gun.

"This way," I say as pleasantly as I can.

I walk them into the living room keeping a hold of Bella's hand the whole time.

"This is my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rose," I introduce. Each of my family smiles and gives a little wave as I say their names. "This is Eleazar, and his wife Carmen, his daughter Tanya, his son Garrett, Garrett's wife Kate, his daughter Irina and her husband Laurent." All but Tanya smile and nod or wave as I introduce them.

"Everyone, this beautiful girl in my arms is my girlfriend Bella. This is her brother Jasper, who is also Alice's boyfriend. This is their father Charlie, his friend Bill, and Bill's son, my friend Jake." When I'm done there is chattering – of 'nice to meet you' and 'hello' from around the room.

"You look awfully young, Bella, how old are you? You aren't out robbing the cradle again are you, Edward?" Tanya snips out with a smirk.

"I'm nineteen, and he's not robbing the cradle," Bella says sounding confused.

"Ignore her, she's just being a bitch because she's the only single girl here," I say making sure Tanya heard me loud and clear.

"Tell us all about yourself, Bella?" Eleazar says. Where his words were softly spoken, I can still hear the malice behind them.

"Bella doesn't like talking about herself, but I love it," Jaspers says grinning like a fool. "I'm doing the college thing, majoring in history. Bella just started college, too, but is just taking general classes right now."

"You're still at college – aren't you a little old?" Carmen asks making Jasper laugh.

"Jasper seems to be the learning type, he has four major degrees under his belt, but seems to still have a thirst for knowledge," the chief says. It makes me smile that he's sticking up for his son.

The Denalis' keep the questions coming. I would've stopped it, but Jasper answers each of them so confidently. He even gives them that arrogant smug smile of his I hate so much. It's clear to me and everyone in the room, Jasper knew his shit and there's no way anyone's going to be a bitch to his sister on his watch.

I'm grateful when my mom tells us all dinner is ready.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you need a hand with serving?" Bella asks sweetly as my mom goes to leave the dining room.

"Oh no—" my mom starts off only to have Jake cut her off.

"Mamma C, you've been on your feet all day. Allow us young ones to help you out." Jake winks at her linking his arm around both my mom and Bella. Next thing I know he's skipping and singing, "we're off to see the wizard."

"He's in the middle, that makes him Dorothy, so out of the girls, who wants a brain and who wants courage?" Garrett chuckles.

"Beth needs both," Tanya mutters.

"Bella," Jasper says slowly, "her name is Bel-la. Do you understand or maybe I should write it down for you and stick on your face. I'm sure you spend more time looking in a mirror then learning anything, so it could help you with your obvious handicap."

Tanya looks taken back by Jasper's remark. As my eyes flicker to the Chief and Bill, I see both of them are holding back a laugh.

I stand up and get out the Scotch. "Control you daughter before I tape her mouth shut," I grit out in Eleazar's ear.

Bella walks back in smiling and shaking her head. She leans over Jasper to place the hot potatoes on the table. "The kitchen is beautiful. Jake wants to move into it. I think he's having an O in there," she giggles.

Jasper chuckles, and shakes his head.

"Bella, there are just some things a father does not need to hear," Bill says with a whine.

"And, there are some things a father should say to his son. Maybe when I see and hear some of that, I'll stop with the unpleasant stuff." Bella smiles before walking away.

"Sugar daddy, we need to get married, I need your mom to be mine," Jake gushes as he walks in with my mom.

"Sure," I say right away to him, "but how about you just keep her without us getting married. I'm a one woman kind of guy, and sorry to say, but your best friend already has me wrapped around her finger."

"Damn that girl, and her pretty face," Jake says walking back out of the dining room with my mom laughing behind him.

"Bill, I am so sorry," Tanya says placing her hand over his.

"What for?"

"It must be so hard to have someone like that as a son."

I growl snapping my eyes to Tanya.

"I just remind myself that it could be worse; after all, he could be more like you," Bill says sounding sweet.

I frown looking at him; this is the first time I've ever heard him say something nice about Jake or in his defense.

Bill looks to me and gives me a smile. "I do love him; it's just hard to put aside the fact he's doing what he wants, instead of what he was born to do. I wish I had his courage."

I give him a nod glancing at the others who are not paying Bill and me any attention.

* * *

 **A/N: So one more tonight, and then MORE tomorrow. I actually liked that Bill stood up for his son for once, but then I say this is my favorite of all Jake's I've ever written. What do you think?  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Last one for the night, hope you enjoy it. See you tomorrow with more and hopefully Jess2002 is feeling better becasue if she is you all who are reading MSG will have a chapter of that tomorrow too!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Once Bella, Jake and my mom have finished bringing out the food, we say grace before beginning to eat.

"Esme, Alice, Rose, are you joining me and the girls for some Black Friday shopping? The boys should all come here to watch the game like usual," Carmen says.

"Yes, sounds like a good plan, and this way I get to spend some time with Bella, too," my mom says and Bella gulps. "Charlie, Bill and Jake, you should come here, too. I'm sure Jasper will need some back up, with her brothers and father tag-teaming him."

Fuck, I do love my mom, for trying to include Bella, but I'm not sure if I want her alone with the Denalis'.

"Oh, Esme, honey, please just think of me as one of the girls. Bella and I would love to join you girls," Jake says smiling. "Oh, I can't wait, and we need to be up really early, I'm talking like four-in-the-morning early."

My mom grins and nods. "After our talk in the kitchen, I know you will be a Godsend."

"Esme, thanks for the offer, but I'm doing a double tomorrow, but I'm sure Jasper can handle your husband and sons," Charlie says.

Jasper looks right at me and grins. "I sure can," he says with a wink.

Once dinner is done, Bella and Jake insist they help clear the table and load the dishwasher. The second the last dish was in the dishwasher, I pull Bella away to my childhood bedroom. I did feel a little bad for leaving Jake down there, but I need and want her alone to myself.

"No bed?" Bella asks as we walk into my bedroom.

"No, I don't sleep," I say with a laugh.

"You do, too, and snore like a lion, I might add. I would ask if you took it with you when you moved, but there doesn't seem to be any space for it with all the books and music?"

I cover her eyes with my hand and direct her to the adjoining door. I lean close and open it and pull her closer before uncovering her eyes.

I grin as she chuckles. "Black silk sheets, really? Edward, you must have been a horny, teen boy."

I hum, before kissing her ear. "I made love every night."

"Every night; who was the lucky lady?"

"There was always more than one," I tease her pointing to my pride and joy. I pull her to my piano and when we sit on the bench. I start playing. "This used to be downstairs, but after my parents found me down there asleep on the floor, they moved it up here."

"Asleep on the floor?" she says questioningly.

"Yeah, I would play for hours, writing my own music. You know – making sweet love late into the night. I'd play so long I'd be too tired to come up here. With the piano here, I was able to play and then fall into bed. Playing music is what I spent my teen years—nights and days—doing."

Bella smiles and leans her head on my shoulder closing her eyes listening to me play for her.

"It does sound as if you and the piano are making love. I'm not sure whether to be jealous or not."

"Don't be jealous, love, it's you I'm thinking of as I play."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Bella moves closer and kisses me. I stop playing and pull her on my lap. Bringing her as close as I can, I growl in her ear, "I need to be inside of you." Standing up, I place her on top of my piano. My hands move to her top, but I stop to look in her eyes first. When I see the hunger and lust burning back at me, I pull the top over her head and lower the zipper on the side of her skirt.

Her hands and fingers make quick work of the buttons on my shirt. Before I know it we're both naked as the day we were born. My lips and tongue are moving across her skin. I can't get enough of this girl. The desire courses through my system, making me feel greedy.

I lay her back and bury my face between her legs. With flicks, licks and nibbles, I make her moan out loudly. Once she is over the rush of her climax, I pull her to the edge and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up and move her to the bed. Pulling out a condom I cover myself.

Looking her in the eyes, I line up with her center. I kiss her while pushing into her. I can't help but stay still for a minute, as I look into her eyes. When we start moving, we're in perfect synchronization. It isn't long before we're swallowing each other's moans as we fall apart together.

After holding her close for a while, I know we have to go back downstairs. I help her with her clothing and get dressed. Holding her hand, we make our way downstairs. I look at Bella from the corner of my eye as we join the others.

We ease into the conversation and I let out a silent breath knowing no one's paying attention to Bella's freshly fucked, flushed, face.

I feel a deep pain in my chest, when Bella and her family get up to go home.

"Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" I ask holding her close when she hugs me.

"I would like that," she smiles at me kissing my lips again.

"Sweetie, I need to get to work," the chief says making Bella pull away from me. I watch Bill, Charlie, Jasper and Bella get in the car.

"Sugar daddy," Jake says quietly next to me, "why is baby B's top inside out, it wasn't that way when we got here?"

My eyes drop and I feel a panic as I bend and look her over. I see that she's fine and the top she's wearing is not inside out.

"Gotcha'," Jake giggles and I roll my eyes. "You're a brave man, fucking a guy's daughter, when said guy is armed and just down stairs."

Jake gives me a grin and gets into the car. I wave and watch them drive away.

Once they are out of sight, I march into my parents' house and grab hold of Eleazar by the throat.

"If YOU or YOUR family ever disrespects my girlfriend like that again, I will put a fucking bullet in your head," I roar out in anger.

"Edward," everyone screams when I don't let him go.

I snarl at him once more, before letting go and moving to Tanya.

"You better watch your fucking mouth tomorrow, or you will regret it. And just so you know, I will NEVER marry you, even if you were the last pussy on earth. Now get the fuck out and find some fucking respect before coming back tomorrow!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well Edward kind of lost his temper a bit ... How do you suppose the shopping adventure will play out tomorrow?  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well here is the first chapter posting for today, not sure how many will post, but it will be several.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

By the time I get to my parents' house, the girls have already left. As soon as I knew Bella would be there, too, I called in a few extra men to make sure she and Jake were okay. I still don't feel calm about this, and I just have a feeling Tanya's going to make shopping awkward for Bella and Jake. If she goes too far she just may be the first woman I kill with my own bare hands.

There's a knock on the door, and I walk to it seeing Jasper texting on his cell. "Hi," he says without looking away from his phone as he walks in.

I hum out a response and follow him. "Did Bella and Jake meet up with the girls?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says looking at me and then drops his head as he carries on. "I just dropped them off."

My own cell beeps and I look at it seeing it's the first progress report. I frown when I read what shop they went to first.

"Fuck," I mutter out. Knowing that Bella's dad has some money being the chief inspector and all, but there's no way they will have close to what we have. I know for a fact Tanya will try to make Bella feel bad, about not having money to burn. Then there's Jake, I know he has even less, shit! I should've given her my credit card.

"What?" Jasper says and I look up.

"My mom just told me the shopping plans, and they're planning to hit all the higher-end shops. I just realized I should've given Bella my credit card, for her and Jake to use."

Jasper just smirks at me. "No worries – I gave her mine. There's plenty of money on it; I've been saving all year."

I give Jasper a nod as I text my mom and Alice, telling them to pay for as much of Bella and Jake's stuff they can get away with.

I move off to the kitchen to start taking out the stuff Mom left for us boys. By the time I have the entertainment room set up, the rest of the guys have arrived.

"Edward, I would like a word later," Eleazar says with a raise of his brow. Giving him a curt nod, I move off to sit with Emmett and my dad. The atmosphere in the room is tense, all because of the vibes Eleazar has given off.

"Emmett, how are things going with the lovely Rose?" Garrett asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

Emmett grins happily. "Things are going great, Garrett. I'm actually planning to ask her to be my wife tomorrow."

I look at Emmett in shock for a few seconds before hugging him. "I'm so happy for you," I whisper in his ear.

"Congratulations, Emmett," Eleazar says before he turns his head to look my way. "If the Kings have any problems with this, we'll have your back, after all that's what families are for."

I keep the smile on my face despite Eleazar's tongue-in-cheek comment.

"Hell, I thought families were there to push their thoughts and feelings on you, and then say 'I told you so' when things go ape shit." Jasper chuckles as he looks around at everyone. "No? So, it's just my family? Well, all right then," he carries on when no one joins in his laughter.

"Your family isn't close?" Eleazar asks with a sparkle in his eyes. "Do they not do ... this?" he asks waving his hand around.

Jasper shrugs a little. "If and when we get the chance to get the full family together, yes. But most of the time, there's a huge argument. After last year, I've been trying to save Bella from having to see and deal with that kind of stuff."

"Oh! What happened last year?" Eleazar quips, digging for information.

I feel my heart beating as I open my mouth to tell Eleazar to shut his mouth, but Jasper starts to reply to the question.

"Bella got ... she was sick and needed to stay in the hospital for a few weeks."

"What did she have?" I find myself asking Jasper.

He looks at me frowning, and his eyes flash with worry, but he quickly covers it.

"She was just over doing stuff. She'd been told to take it easy, but she was trying to look after everyone else." Jasper drops his head as he shakes it. "Let's just move on," he mutters with a whisper I'm sure no one besides Emmett and I heard.

I need to stop being a coward and just ask Jasper what's wrong with Bella. "Jasper, can I have—"

I get cut off when Jasper jumps out of his seat holding his cell.

"Need to call my girl; I'll be right back."

I watch him go. Before I can follow him, Eleazar has a hold of my arm. "Look, they seem nice, but we both know they are not and will not be cut out for the Mafia-way of life. She's sick, really sick by the look on your face, which means if you stay with her, there will be no Cullen heir to take over!"

I shake my arm from his grip as I glare down at him. "This is not about an HEIR," I yell, but I quickly remember Jasper is here, and I don't need him to hear this.

"I think of a spring wedding for you and Tanya—"

"You're marrying Tanya?"

I hold back my yell as I close my eyes.

"Yes ..." Eleazar says quickly, "Edward and Tanya are marrying. This thing with your sister—" I cut Eleazar off by grabbing him by his throat.

"NO! You see, Jasper, Eleazar here is an old-timer. He thinks since no one has wanted to, or is willing to marry his daughter—which is kind of a hurtful thing to not only think about, but say about your own daughter—he needs to marry her off. He also believes I'm single because no one will put up with me. He has decided I should marry his daughter so we both will no longer be unattached. Sadly, Eleazar here doesn't really seem to know me too well to ASSUME this conversation needs to be repeated. I thought I had made myself CRYSTAL clear the last time the subject was broached." The full time I'm speaking, I'm looking Eleazar dead in the eye.

I move my mouth closer to his ear so I can say the last part privately. "Stop fucking with me or you'll regret it," I hiss out letting him drop.

I look around the room to see everyone but Jasper looking at me in shock. Jasper, on the other hand, has the same shit-eating grin on his face as he normally does. Normally, it bugs me, but today I know it's there because my display has amused him.

My father quickly turns on the game, and moves the topic of conversation on to something else.

 **~RR~**

"Bye ..." Eleazar gasps out. I must have hurt his windpipe earlier. I was wondering why he was so quiet for the rest of his time here. The wave of guilt hits me, but as my eyes land on Jasper, I'm reminded of why I flipped out in the first place. _'Serves the fucker right,'_ my inner mind yells as I close the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess Edward had enough of Eleazar, what are your thoughts?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Oh, poor Eleazar, his throat sounds so bad," my mom says walking in. "He must be catching a cold," she declares as she places a load of bags on the ground.

"Be a honey and get the rest of the bags," she asks us guys. She moves on and sits in a chair in the living room.

"Mine, too," Alice says hugging Jasper, before joining Mom taking a seat.

"You girls need to learn to wear shopping shoes," I hear Jake say. As I turn to him, I chuckle seeing he's giving Bella a piggyback ride, as well as carrying a load of bags.

"Yep, my feet only hurt a little," Bella says sliding down from Jake's back.

"That's because you had Jake carry you around like a backpack," Alice grumbles as Bella walks into my open arms.

I kiss her head. "I'll be right back – just need to get the rest of the bags," I tell her before walking back out with Jake.

"You seem energetic for someone who just did six hours of shopping?"

"As I told the girls, it's all in the shoes you choose. Plus, I've had to endure a twelve-hour shopping trip before; now that's tiring."

Agreeing with him, I nod; there's no way I could do six hours, much less twelve.

We walk in with a load of bags, as Dad, Emmett and Rose bring in the rest.

"So how did it go?" I ask sliding under Bella so she's now sitting on my lap.

"It was eventful. I really liked it when Jake _'accidentally'_ bitch-slapped Tanya with his bag. That was the most epic move I've ever seen. You have to teach it to me," Rose says while grinning playfully at Jake.

Jake nods and gives her a big smile and a wink.

"I liked it when Tanya tried to pretend that she hasn't had surgery and Jake said, 'Bitch, please' and snaps his fingers as he did," Alice adds with a giggle.

I chuckle holding Bella close to my chest.

"So how were things here?" My mom asks. "Hopefully not eventful," my mom mumbles.

"Well, beside Eleazar declaring that Edward here is going to marry Tanya," Jasper says with a smirk.

The rest of the room gasps as he starts to silently chuckle.

"What?" Bella looks at me and I see her eyes fill with hurt.

"Calm down, Bells, I wasn't done. Anyway, Edward choked the poor fool, and declared that he was not marrying his daughter, _ever_. I must admit I felt a little sorry for him when I realized he lost his voice."

I glare at Jasper before looking back at Bella.

"You're not marrying her?"

"No. I'm not marrying Tanya—not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Pushing Bella's hair out of the way and looking in her eyes. "My heart belongs to another," I tell her before kissing her soft lips.

"I'll talk to you about Eleazar when we are alone," I whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to call and order dinner to be delivered; what's everyone having?" Mom asks holding a menu, pen and paper.

As soon as Bella and I have written down what we want, I drag her up to my old room again.

"Did you have a good time shopping?" I ask as I lie on top of her in my old bed.

"Yes, it wasn't as bad as I thought would be. I'm not sorry to say I don't like Tanya, though, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I chuckle kissing her lips.

"This, so far though, has been my favorite part," she says as she kisses me again.

I feel myself fall deeper into the kiss as she raises her legs up around my hips. Running my hand up her leg, I cup her ass pulling her tight against my crotch.

"Oh my God, let's slow down kiddies," Jake says as he bounces in and sits down on the bed by our heads.

"I need to speak with you, sugar daddy," Jake says looking at me.

"Jake!" Bella grits out and I look between them.

"Time to be serious, Bells, besides, he needs to know. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not, because Royce makes my skin crawl. The way he was looking at you, he's lucky I didn't gouge out his eyeballs and serve them to him on a kabob."

"WHAT?" I say sitting up, pulling my girl with me.

"It was nothing," Bella says looking at me.

Looking over at her, I can see her face become flushed, so I raise my brow at her in question.

"He walked in on you changing – that's not nothing," Jake states.

I feel my heart race. _Why the fuck was I not told this? Where the fuck were my men?_

"It was the bimbo that was with him that walked in on me, he just joined her when he heard my voice."

"Keep telling yourself that," Jake retorts.

"What happened?"

"Bella was getting changed when Tanya was being a pushy bitch. She didn't like the fact Princess B was in Wal-Mart. She and her sister left to go to some hoity-toity store. Your mom and Alice were buying toys and books to donate to the hospital ... I was just outside the women's changing area, because guys aren't allowed in. I heard this one scream, and I pushed my way back there. When I got there, some bimbo was just standing there looking at her, and then Royce appeared. Then the bimbo went into his arms, he just smiled and winked at Bella, before taking his blonde bimbo away."

"See, it was nothing, and you had already given me your jacket, so it's not like he saw anything."

Jake rolls his eyes at Bella's comment.

"I just wanted you to be aware of it, sugar daddy."

I nod with thanks to Jake.

"And next time, Bells, you take that concealed weapon you carry out and point it at anyone that does that shit. You feeling me?"

 _She carries?_

"Jake, she would've been scared shitless, and this is not some western film we are in!"

"You carry?" I stutter out.

"My dad's a cop – of course I carry."

I look at Jake and he smirks at me bringing out a gun from her purse.

"NICE," I say looking at it as Jake disarms it before handing it to me. "I've never seen anything like this before; who made it?" I ask as I hand it back to him.

"That, sugar daddy, is top secret," he says tapping his nose.

Bella rolls her eyes. "My dad only gets me the best of stuff," Bella tells me as Jake grumbles a little over the fact she told me.

"Come on, Princess B, time to eat and get you home. I've got a new Taylor Lautner poster to hang on my wall and drool at. "

* * *

 **A/N: We couldn't resist the final line of the chapter, hope you get a giggle from it too!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Looking through my schedule of booked appointments, I'm glad to see I still have tomorrow off. I'm planning to take Bella to the gun range. I want to see how she handles a weapon. Knowing she carries, I want to make sure she has a good aim. With her father being a cop, I'm sure he's taught her, but for my peace of mind, I need to see it. I'm brought out of my inner thoughts when someone clears their throat. I look up and I am shocked to see Felix standing there.

"Aro would like me to drive you over for dinner."

I give him a nod knowing this is a dinner date I can't refuse. "I need to let Alice and Emmett know and wash up."

Felix just grins at me and I walk off to the shower room. Taking my time, I shower, shave and get dressed. Walking out I see Felix still seems as relaxed as he was when he walked in the locker room.

When we get to Aro's home, Felix leads me right to the dining room.

"Edward, welcome, dinner is just being served."

I move and sit down on the chair that Aro was pointing at, which happens to be next to Jane.

Jane mutters to herself as I take the seat. Suddenly, she yelps in pain and glares at her father before turning to me. "Edward," she says tightly.

"Jane," I reply back giving her a curt nod.

Dinner goes by but it's a little odd.

"Edward, please join me in my office," Aro states before standing up.

Nodding, I stand up and give the rest of the family a smile. "Thank you for asking me to join you all this evening, dinner was lovely," I say before following Aro out of the room.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you," I state shaking my head.

"Want me to call the girls in to help you relax? You look a little tense."

"No, thank you, Aro, I have a girlfriend that I love." I swallow when I declare my feelings to Aro. This is very dangerous, but much worse; I haven't even told Bella how I feel yet.

Aro smiles at me. "I know that Eleazar has come up with a suggestion for you to marry his Tanya."

I shake my head at him again. "Not going to happen," I say making sure my point is made.

"But you, too, are worrying about Heidi and Matt's upcoming wedding, and what that means by the joining of the two families, no?"

"It's not that, it's just the Kings. I'm not comfortable with them. I think they are only looking to have more power," I tell him truthfully.

"I have come up with my own suggestion."

I look at him.

"You could marry into the Volturi family, too."

I open and close my mouth unsure how to turn him down, without offending him or Jane for that matter.

"Please think about it; I do think you marrying her will be what's best for both our families. You have one month to give me an answer."

Before I can say a word, Aro walks out the door, leaving it open. I sigh as I stand and walk out to see that Felix is standing there.

"I'm to take you back now," he says and starts to walk toward the door.

"Edward, Jane would like to say goodnight," Caius says and Jane glares at him before looking at me.

"Good night," she huffs out and then stomps away.

After walking out and getting in the car, I close my eyes. My stress level just spiked. As soon as I get back to the gym, I jump in my own car heading over to see Bella. After the events of tonight, I just want her in my arms.

Knocking on her door, I wait for her to answer. When the door opens, I see a worn out looking Jasper.

"Hi," I say moving to go inside but Jasper stops me.

"Bella's sick," he says.

I feel my heart race as I look inside their apartment. "What's wrong with her?" I ask moving past him anyway.

"Flu," Jasper says tightly and I look at him. "She's really sick, so you should go home."

I shake my head at him. "If she's sick I want to take care of her."

"That's what I'm here for," he replies right away.

"Ed—" I hear followed by a sneeze, "ward."

I look to see Bella standing there looking like death warmed over.

"Sweetheart," I say as I just about run to her. Placing my hand on her forehead, I note the heat from her almost burns my hand. Picking her up I ask, "Where's your bedroom, honey?"

She points to a door and I head that way. As soon as she's lying on the bed, I pull out my cell. "I'm going to get my dad to come and look you over."

"Don't, this is just the flu. The stupid flu shot is to blame. Just like last year it brings it on, not keeps it away from me."

I look at her as my heart races telling me this is something more.

"Just ... I'm tired, please, I'll be fine."

I put my cell away and just look down at her. "I love you," the words slip out of my mouth.

Bella gasps and looks at me. "What? I mean, you had to say that now? I look like death would be an improvement," Bella says sounding like she's finding it hard to breathe.

"No, you're beautiful, and I'm completely in love with you."

"I—" Bella is cut off by a hackling cough and she groans. "I can't even tell you _love you_ the right way. Take it back until later, when I'm better," she says sitting up and taking hold of an inhaler she had under her pillow.

I smile at the fact in a roundabout way she told me she loves me, too.

"I'm sorry I ruined the whole first, 'I love yous'," she says.

I shake my head at her.

"It was perfect, knowing you know that I will love you in sickness and in health ..." I'm just able to keep my sob at bay. I know I need to find out what exactly is wrong with her and fix it, because I don't think I can live without her.

The rest of the night and week is spent with me attending to Bella. I'm relieved when almost two weeks later, just in time for Christmas, she's much better.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of the I love yous?  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I pull Bella to me kissing her hard. "Edward, we need to get dressed or we'll be late," Bella says as she tries to get away from me.

"It's not really my thing, honey," I tell her before I kiss her again.

"But, you said we'd go, so let's get ready."

I pout at her as she walks over to my wardrobe, but grin as she starts to get ready in front of me. She has me entranced, as I watch her reapply her makeup. I stare until she stops and gives me a look to say move it.

I get up and start to put on my tuxedo.

"Since I went to your family's home for Thanksgiving, I'd like to invite you and your family to mine for Christmas dinner," Bella says with her voice wavering a little.

"To Charlie's?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, it will be him, Jasper, Bill, Jake, and my grandfather. My dad's been talking to him about you and Alice. He's looking forward to meeting the woman that captured Jasper's heart and then the man who stole mine."

I nod at her, not realizing her grandfather was alive. "What's his name, your grandfather I mean?"

"Edgaro."

I tilt my head and she shakes her hand at me.

"It's an old family name from way back when. I just hope we don't have a boy, or he might expect us to name him that, too." Bella looks at me with shock showing clear on her face; no doubt she's slowly replaying what she just said.

"I would love to have a thousand babies with you."

Bella looks at me—her eyes again are filled with pain—and she looks down.

"Who from your family is all going?" she asks.

I know right away she's changing the subject. Since tonight's not the night to get down to the nitty-gritty of this conversation, I leave it alone.

"It'll be just us."

Bella looks at me with some panic in her eyes. "I thought this was a family thing?"

I shake my head at her making her turn her back to me so I can zip her dress.

"Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," I say as I pull her out of my bedroom. I smile when I hear her chuckling behind me.

I help her to sit in the passenger seat of my Jaguar. As I move to my side, I look to make sure James, Riley and two other of my men are ready to go, too.

Driving down the road, Bella's cellphone buzzes and I look at her from the corner of my eye.

"Jake?" I ask and she smiles nodding at me as she reads the message.

"He's still upset you didn't ask him to come along," Bella says while grinning wildly at me.

"Tell the princess that she can come to the Chicago Winter Ball in February. That one's always a lot bigger than this little one."

Bella nods as she looks down at her cell tapping on the screen.

"Does that invite include me?"

I look her way and nod. "Of course it does," I answer right away. "I usually go alone, and then have to put up with some other family associates trying to palm some bimbo off on me," I say as my mind fills up with all that happened last year.

I swallow as my mind reminds me that Bella's still unaware of who I really am.

"Are you okay?" I hear Bella ask softly as she takes hold of my hand as I park in the lot.

"Yeah ..." I say letting out a big breath. Bringing our now joined hands up I kiss hers. "There's something I need to tell you about me, about my family. I really should've done it before now ... before allowing you to fall in love with me ... Please promise me you'll hear me out before running from me?" I beg.

Bella looks at me confused, but nods at me. "I have a secret, too, and I know mine will be much bigger than yours. Mine comes with a time limit that seems to get shorter despite anything I can do to change it."

I feel my heart beating faster. I may have less time than I thought with her, but fuck… I will fight whatever this is she has; I will fight. Aro knows all the best doctors around the world. Knowing I will owe him big, and may even have to agree to his request to marry into his family. I'll do whatever I have to, as long as Bella will be alive.

"Let's not think about it right now – just enjoy tonight and we'll talk about it all tomorrow?" Bella suggests in a quiet tone.

"I will help you. I swear I will. I ... I love you," I say feeling choked up.

Getting out of the car and moving to Bella's side, I help her out. After assisting her in straightening her gown, we head for the entrance.

We walk into the ballroom and Bella's face pales. "This looks amazing; Jake's gonna be really pissed at you." I smile against her neck, before kissing her softly.

"Come on, let's find our table," I say as I look around for the table I'm usually placed at.

Bella and I talk, eat dinner and are now dancing where we've been for the past hour and half.

"Bella, can I have this dance?"

I frown when I hear the shaky voice of a young man.

"No, Mike, I'm dancing with my boyfriend."

I hold back the growl and turn to look at Mike, who turns white and seems to just look at me.

"Bella, it's important, please," Mike pleads at Bella as he looks at me.

"Mike, leave," I hiss out.

"No, I can't. Bella, he's dangerous, he kidnapped me, beat and stole from me," Mike's voice waivers as he talks to Bella.

I feel my heart race, she cannot find out like this.

"What are you talking about, Mike? He owns a gym," Bella sighs a little and when I look at her she mouths that she's "sorry," to me, but she frowns at me.

"Bella, let's go," I say knowing my face is showing clear signs of panic. Bella and I start to move off.

"Bella, wait … I was in the hospital for a week because of what he did. Well … him and his other men did; I was out numbered," Mike carries on.

As soon as I have our stuff, I head to the exit giving James a look to say for him to remove the twat that is still following us.

"Bella, he's in the Mafia; his last name's not even Cullen… it's Masen," Mike says grabbing Bella's arm.

"Masen?" Bella says looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Let me explain, Bella, please," I plead with her.

"Fuck, that's one of his guys," Mike says hiding behind Bella as James appears.

"What ... you're a Masen?" Bella asks sounding angry this time.

"Get in the car," I say in a tight tone.

"No, Bella, come with me," Mike says again, and she looks at Mike as a car screeches into the parking lot.

Just as I see the gun pointing out the window, I grab Bella pushing her down as they start to open fire.

"Get in the fucking car, Bella," I yell taking my own gun out as six men jump out of the car.

The six men surround me and James. I can hear my men's voices on the radio, as we start shooting.

"Bella ... protect Bella," I scream out as three of the men grab me pushing me into a van. I keep fighting them as it moves off.

One of the men tries to tie a rope around my neck, but I quickly remove myself so I can get the upper hand putting it around his. Another one barges into me and we hit the driver. As the van flips on its side, I get a hold of a gun and shoot the guy who hit me. Shooting the driver and the other guy, I climb out the broken window, after the van comes to a stop. I see the first guy is hanging awkwardly from the side of the van with the rope around his neck. Seeing some of my men running toward me, I move toward them.

"Clean that up," I yell at the first ones, as I take one of their radios.

"James, where's Bella?" I ask as panic starts to overtake me.

"She's out for the count in your car."

I hear Mike's voice as he shouts something at James.

"What's he want?" I ask as I pick up my pace running back to where my car is.

"He wants to take Bella to the hospital."

I shake my head as they come into view.

"She's hurt and it could be bad; I need to get her to the hospital," I hear Mike shout out.

"NO," I say pushing him away from my car, "I'll take her myself."

"I'm calling her dad; he'll arrest you," Mike says pulling out his cell.

"Go ahead," I yell getting in the car. I slide Bella onto my lap holding her close to my chest as James gets in.

"Get me to my parents' house now," I yell as I touch her head softly, seeing she has a cut and blood there.

* * *

 **A/N: So who do you think is behind this situation?  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**BIG reveal this chapter ... be sure to let us know what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

I'm out the door as soon as we pull up at my parents' house.

"Dad!" I yell as I carry Bella into the house. "Dad!" I yell again, hearing a sob come out with his name.

"Edward," my mom calls, but as soon as she sees Bella unconscious in my arms, she gasps. "What happened?" she cries out as she follows me upstairs to my old bedroom.

"We were attacked," I say simply.

"Mom, call Emmett and Alice and get them here now."

My mom nods at me and moves out of the room as my father walks in.

"Edward, maybe you should step outside?"

I shake my head at him and he sighs.

"I may have to pull some big strings to find out what's wrong with her. I need to know so I can treat her."

I just nod and watch as my father starts to look her over. I don't move from the room, not even when Alice and Emmett arrive.

"Why is she not waking up?" I ask knowing I'm about to completely lose my shit.

"Not sure, Edward, she may be better off at the hospital. Get her changed and I'll go call in some favors."

I grab an old t-shirt of mine and start to strip Bella. "Baby, please, I need you to wake up, even if it's to yell at me ... Please," I sob out as soon as she's cleaned up and redressed. I kiss her head as I get up and head down to see if my men got me more information on what the hell happened.

"It was the Dwelling family," Emmett says as I walk into the living room.

I rub my face having thought it was them. I'm just unsure of why they would come for me. "Is Bella okay?" Alice asks, and I look at her seeing she looks more upset than what I thought she would have been.

"Not sure yet; what did you tell Jasper?"

"Nothing. He ran out on me before Mom called."

I give her my look to say _what_.

"Some ex-girlfriend Maria called, and he dumped me and left without even saying goodbye."

I sigh knowing I need to put that to the side for the moment.

There's a knock on the door, and I pull my gun out as I head to it. I look around seeing Emmett and Dad are standing in front of Alice, Rose and Mom

I look out the peep hole stunned to see Jake standing there.

"Jake?" I ask as I open the door.

"Hi, sugar daddy; where's Bella?" he asks walking in.

"Err," I stutter.

"Mike called me when he couldn't get a hold of Charlie. He told me you were part of the Mafia, and there was a shootout. He said Princess B was hurt; so I'll ask you again, where is she?"

"She's in my room," I say not even denying what he just said.

"She had a bang to the head, and she's still not coming around," I carry on, taking him up to my room, as my dad follows us.

"Fuck," Jake says as I open the door, "how long has she been out for?"

"Almost an hour," I'm able to get out before my dad talks.

"It would help if we knew what was wrong with her?" My dad says more like he's asking as he looks at Jake.

"What?" Jake asks taking his eyes off of Bella.

"I know she's sick, and she has less than two years; we just don't know what it is," I say softly moving toward Bella and Jake.

"Wow ..." I hear Bella's soft voice as her eyes start to flutter open.

"Sweetheart?" I say as a tear runs down my face.

"Where do you hurt, Bella," my dad asks as Jake gives him room to get to Bella.

"My head hurts, like a bitch," Bella says looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I get out as my bedroom door opens.

"Aro is on his way; he'll be here in five minutes," Emmett says and I rub my face.

I really fucking do not need this right fucking now.

"Let me deal with Aro, and then I will explain everything to both of you," I say in a pleading tone to Jake and Bella.

The angry look on Bella's face tells me she may walk out on me right now.

"You have to stay until Aro has left. I don't want him to hurt you," I beg, moving to her and kissing her head. I'm so glad she doesn't pull away from me.

I walk down the stairs and see everyone seems to be on edge.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I ask as I look over my gun, making sure it has a full round in it.

"No – just that he would be here in five minutes."

I open my mouth to speak, but stop when I hear movement behind me. I turn to see Jake and Bella walking into the room.

"You need to be upstairs, please," I beg.

"No," Bella says sounding like she's in pain.

"How are you, dear?" My mom asks moving to her.

"Upset. I just found out that someone I trusted has been lying to me for months, and getting other people that I consider family to lie to me, too."

I close my eyes hearing the clear pain in Bella's voice over what I've done.

Before I can respond, the doorbell sounds.

I glance around the room seeing that everyone looks worried, but my mom who's looking at me with sympathy.

I move to the front door putting a fake smile on my face as I open it.

"Aro," I say letting him and his guards in. I walk in front of him all the way to the living room and move to Bella's side right away.

"Aro, this is my girlfriend Bella, and my good friend Jake. Jake, Bella, this is Aro," I say as Bella glares at him.

"Baby, I know I hurt you and lied to you but ... please," I whisper in her ear knowing Aro will not take kindly to her glaring at him and I'm already on a thin line.

"What?" Bella asks turning to me. "You think when I replied to your mom, I was talking about you?"

I frown looking at her, not understanding what she means. Who else could she possibly be mad at but me; I didn't tell her the truth about me.

"Let me try this," she says turning from me. "Edward Cullen, sometimes Masen, and family, this is Aro," I don't think anyone misses the snide tone in Bella's voice.

I wrap my arm around her ready to pull her behind me if I need to.

"Aro here, is a lying fucker, otherwise known as grandpa."

I feel my mouth open as she says grandpa.

"Edgaro, grandpa, this is Edward Cullen sometimes Masen, and his family, but you knew that, didn't you?"

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of that information?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well lets see what Aro has to say for himself, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"Now _Cara_ ," Aro says in a playful tone, as my inner voice is still yelling _what!_

"No, don't you dare start that sweet-talking shit with me. You lied to me!"

Aro rolls his eyes. "You said and I quote 'I don't want to hear anything more about your _men's group_ until I'm twenty-one' unquote," Aro says still in a playful tone.

He sighs moving toward Bella, and I pull her close to me, still unsure of what the hell's going on.

" _Cara_ —'' Aro sighs but Bella cuts him off.

"Don't _Cara_ me, and that's bullshit and you know it. I had to deal with finding out who you were, and what you did. Yes, I asked you to allow me until I was twenty-one, but you asked me to allow you to investigate anyone I wanted as a friend or more. I did that, but you still kept from me that he was a part of the family, which means he's not forbidden to me."

I look around the room seeing my family is all as shocked as I am.

My eyes land back on Aro, who's now looking at Jake.

"This isn't on me; I told you and Jasper not to keep this from her. But no, you didn't want to listen to Jake, so don't look at me to help you now. Just so we're clear, this is my _told-you-so_ ," he snaps with a lavish move and puts his hand on his hip.

Fucking Jasper knew – fucking smug bastard.

"Bella!" My eyes pop open when I hear her father yell her name, and it sounds as if he's in my house.

"Thank God you're okay. Mike called me," he says pulling Bella out of my arms and into his after glaring at Aro.

"This is the guy you want her to marry?" He says pointing his hand at me as he lets her go.

"Edward's better suited for her than Jake," Aro says. He stops and looks at Jake. "As much as I love Jake and see him as family, he is gay!" Aro rolls his eyes at the end.

"Yeah, well better for her to be with a gay guy who is her best friend, then with a guy that will get her killed because he's in the Mafia," Charlie points out as he crosses his arms.

"She's going to be running the Mafia in less than two years. She'll need someone strong to stand next to her," Aro counters.

Tilting my head as I look at Bella, wait— _my sweet Bella's going to run the Mafia_?

"I still think this is a bad idea; she's not cut out for this life, you know it, too," Charlie says.

Just as Aro goes to the counter there's a loud whistle that makes me cover my ears.

"Thanks, Jake ... Now you two, opposite corners," Bella says looking at her dad and then Aro. "Where's Mike?" she carries on as they both look at her.

"Not sure; I told him not to say anything or talk to anyone else, just to go home; why?" Charlie states.

Bella grins largely and scratches her head. "Well, I think, and this is just a hunch, but I think Mike may be," Bella paused for a second, "Dwelling's grandson, that you've been looking for," she says the last part quickly.

"What information do the police have about the shootout?" I ask as I replay those fast words and I feel my anger starting to rise.

"WAIT, HE'S WHAT?" Aro yells beating me to saying it by a second or two.

"I think Mike is Dwelling's grandson."

"Why do you think that?" Aro asks looking at her seemingly calmer than he was seconds ago.

"Well, you said that Dwelling was infatuated with grandma; he acted like a love sick puppy, following her around all the time. You put a stop to it or least you thought you did, until Mom and his son went to school and it all started again. Knowing they killed him, because he didn't choose them over her, it seems to fit the story. Mike's sort of like that to me; maybe it's something in their blood. Onwards, Mike really only started being creepy after he went to his family reunion just before prom. Then, well, we all know what went down with the prom and all. Tonight he was very eager for me to go with him, and to get away from Edward. The last fact, he took down a guy that Felix would've had problems taking down," Bella stops talking and turns her head to Felix. "No offense, Felix, you know I love you."

He chuckles shaking his head at her.

"Mike, the crier, took someone down?"

Bella nods and hums. "Yeah, it all seemed very odd to me."

Aro hums a little as he ponders what Bella said.

"I have to agree with Bella," Jasper says walking in looking pissed off. "Our apartment was trashed," he says moving to Bella and rubs her arm. "So was our restaurant."

Bella closes her eyes as I frown. Bella has a restaurant?

"I'm on it. I will get him, but I have to say I think this was an attempted kidnapping of Bella. The whole thing with Edward was just to get him out of the way, and maybe make you blame him."

"You're staying with me," I yell as both Charlie and Aro yell. "Housebound!"

"Eh, NO!" Bella says and we all look at her, but she holds up her hand. "I have Jasper, Jake, my guards, your guys, and apparently, Edward has a guard on me, too. I'll be fine."

We all go to interrupt her again, but she just holds up her hand.

"But I think maybe Jake, Jasper and I should move in with Edward." I nod in agreement. Hell, I'll take her whole family in if that's what it takes.

"We may have an additional problem, though," Bella again says, biting her lip.

I know right away whatever she says, I'm not going to be happy about it.

"I think the Kings, who are also a part of the family—or so I've been told—may be working with the Dwelling family," Bella states.

 _I fucking knew it! If they are, then fucking Royce King is all mine._

"Reasons?" Aro demands tight-lipped.

"Royce was there tonight watching," she says.

Aro looks surprised and then angry.

"On it," Jasper says pulling out a laptop from his bag.

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot thickens ... dun, dun, dun...  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Just a few more tonight, but at least I was able to update MSG too, YAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

"If you think about it, Matt's been all over Heidi wanting to get married right away. The Dwellings' come back now, taking your attention away from the Kings. The times I've met Royce he seemed like a slime ball," Bella says.

Thinking over what she just said, it starts to make more sense.

"The drugs that Edward confiscated from Mike and his grandparents' basement were the _same_ stuff that's been missing from our own supply. Bella could be on to something," Jasper says only looking up from his computer for a second or two. "And, we all know Mike doesn't have the smarts to pull off that kind of operation."

I nod in agreement even if the fucker's not looking up.

"The Dwellings would know that as my mom was the oldest child, and I'm her oldest biological child, that head of the family falls to me. With that being said, one would think their aim is to have me give birth to a Dwelling baby. That way, by rights, they would have a family member in charge. They must have talked the Kings into helping them, promising more power. The Kings know nothing of my survival, so having them believe that if Matt married Heidi, they would run the family. According to what Jake found out about Royce, his ego and dick do the thinking for him."

I close my eyes as everything she says seems to fit into the puzzle.

"You should have just let Heidi marry Bill when he asked her."

"What?" I'm able to get out. Where I'm happy that my voice seems to be returning to me, I need to say more than one word.

"Yes, I could've been your grandson for real, Papa," Jake says pouting at Aro.

"Someone want to explain this to me, because I'm starting to think some alien planet is trying to take my brain over," Emmett blurts out as he looks around the room like he just walked in.

"I'll try," Bella says. "Edgaro or Aro as you know him married a woman called Slipicia. They had a daughter Regina, then almost ten years later Heidi. When my mom—Regina—was twenty she fell in love with Charlie; she changed her name to Renee. She wanted her life with him, without being in danger. From what _I_ was told, she cut off contact until I was born. At this time, she and Granddad came to a compromise. He allowed her to live out her life with the family, and she agreed to come back if she was needed. She still had her guards, but they were new and never used before. When Granddad came to her, the Dwellings found out somehow.

"Life was going well, but then Dwelling's son found my Mom with my Dad, Jasper and me. Mom refused to go with him, and he waited till Mom, Jasper, Gran and I were in a car and he ..."

Bella closes her eyes and I hush her not needing her to finish what she's trying to say.

"I only found out about this last year," she says looking in my eyes almost pleadingly.

" _Ren_ – Bella's mom, made me agree to keep Bella safe and out of the family, until she was done with school. I still saw her, of course, but she, unlike, Jasper was unaware of what I do, who I was," Aro says moving to Bella.

He kisses her forehead and whispers that he loves her in her ear. Truth be told, this display from Aro has me shocked and feeling nervous.

"My _Cara_ is the rightful heir to take over and will be when she turns twenty-one."

"Twenty-one," I repeat, "you're not sick?" I interrupt pulling her to me so fucking thankful she's not going to die on me.

"What? Why did you think I'm sick?" Bella asks looking at me confused.

"I overheard you talking to Jasper on your cell, Halloween night. You said you only had two years left."

Bella closes her eyes shaking her head. "I'm not sick, but I only have until I'm twenty-one at most, before I have to take over Grandpa's men group."

I tilt my chin over the fact she just called a Mafia family _a men group_.

" _Cara,_ I love you very much, and think you are smart and very funny; however, you've been killing me since the first day referring to this as _a men's group_ ," Aro sighs out as he rubs his head.

"Sorry, Granddad—gentlemen's group," Bella says as she looks at Jake rolling her eyes. "But, I give up and think with this new information, maybe it should be time for me to come out of Narnia."

"NO! That's not what was agreed," Charlie says and Bella moves to him.

"I have no choice. I'm unsure if the Kings are aware of who I am, but this way, it may make them act fast and screw up enough for us to know one hundred percent, if they are working with the Dwellings or not."

"But, the second you come out, means I lose you and Jasper." The pain in Charlie's voice makes it clear how much he loves his daughter and son.

"Oh, Jasper's fired so you get to keep him," Bella says smiling and I just frown.

"You can't fire me, sis, Granddad gave me the job of being your head guard, and only he can fire me."

Bella shakes her head at Jasper. "His word is rule, but only until I take over, then you're fired."

"You'd really fire your own brother?"

"No; I'll let Edward do it. I'm sure you've pissed him off enough, which makes so much more sense now I know that you were doing it because you knew who he was."

I nod my head agreeing with her, but before I can add my two cents, Jasper is talking again.

"Oh yeah, he's so great that he didn't pick up on the fact the packs have been following him every time he takes you out."

"Sam and the pack are your guards?" I blurt out shocked that her friends are her guards; this is not a good thing.

"Yes," Bella says turning to me. She only looks at me a second before dropping her head. "I know they shouldn't be my friends because that it will make things harder if a tough call is needed, but they are my family." Bella laughs, "Hell, my brother is my top guard, followed by Jake, my best friend. Then there's the pack and their wives. They all help to keep me safe, no matter if I'm shopping, relaxing, working, or at college. I know this goes against the grain but it works for me."

I give Bella a nod in understanding, but I know I need to find out how good of fighters they all are, especially Jake and Jasper, who seem to be the two main ones who look out for her.

"So, when should we have my coming-out party?" Bella asks changing the subject.

I raise my eyebrow when an evil smile comes across her face.

"Jake, Alice, I think you two should help my granddad get this party set up."

At the same time Jake and Alice squeal and clap their hands.

"We need to start right away," they say together, and Aro just looks between them both almost with a look of fear.

"Tomorrow; I think we all need to rest and may get back to this tomorrow, that way no one will be in shock, besides my head is killing me."

"Fuck, sweetheart, I completely forgot," I say feeling bad I hadn't noticed she's in pain. "Can I get you something?"

"When we get home," she smiles.

I nod at her and link our hands.

"You're staying with him?" Charlie says pointing at me.

"Yes, and Jake and Jasper are coming, too," Bella adds on.

Charlie opens his mouth, but Bella cuts him off hugging him. "Dad, I'll be fine, and I swear to you, I will be in your life; you're not going to lose me."

* * *

 **A/N: Well things are certainly getting interesting, aren't they?  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**So just a chapter or two left for tonight, but more tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

The drive to my home is quiet. I'm even more unnerved when Jake and Jasper do a security check before allowing Bella to enter my home.

"This is so unreal," I mutter out grabbing a few beers from the refrigerator. I hand them out as Jake smiles at me. I jump when I hear a loud slap and turn to see Bella is standing there looking down at Jasper. He looks like she just slapped him over his head.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep winding him up?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"Because he thought I was some laid back, country-ass hick, who didn't know two licks about city life."

"You are all that," Bella counters with her hands still on her hips.

"But he didn't know that," Jasper says like it's supposed to mean something. "I was just giving him and you the time to find out if this was going anywhere or not. Besides, if you two are going to be together, then the truth should come from your own mouths, not mine."

Bella and I look at each other knowing he's right, it should've been us telling each other.

"I was scared; it's not easy telling the guy you love that you're going to take over the biggest Mafia family in the United States, which has ties in Italy as well."

"I agree, because I can tell you it's not easy to tell the woman you love you're part of the biggest Mafia family and have killed for it," I counter.

"Jasper, have you taken the time to tell Alice who you are and what you do?" Bella asks as she slowly looks away from me back to Jasper.

"No, I haven't told her."

I look to him and frown.

"Alice has not really been _in the family_ , she just has the name. I know by rights, this has been on your head for such a long time. Anything that goes wrong in your family would have looked poorly on you and you alone. You would have to deal with consequences like you have done before, when Alice outed herself to that undercover, crooked-ass cop, when she started college."

I swallow having no idea anyone other than Aro knew about that. I didn't even tell Alice that her first boyfriend was a dirty cop who tried to blackmail me.

"You owe me," Jasper says smiling and I look at him in shock. "I'm the one that made it all go away."

"Thank you," I'm able to get out, but Jasper just shrugs.

"She was young and naïve. She had feelings for the wrong guy, but that didn't mean because of her stupid mistake you should be sent down. I learned quickly what his plan was, and he was framing you or trying to, and he weaseled his way into the relationship with Alice. Her telling him, only confirmed what he already knew. I have no proof, because the truth died with him, but the Kings may have been behind his actions, too. There's also the fact I just had a feeling my sister here would like you."

I roll my eyes as Jasper turns back into the smug asshole know-it-all guy he has always been.

"Are the Denalis a part of the family, too?" Bella asks and Jasper smiles nodding.

"Think we should change my coming out to a surprise coming-out party. I can't wait to see that sniggering bitch – Tanya's face," Bella says smiling at me and then she frowns.

"Okay, no more smiles and shit; what the hell was I hit with?" Bella asks looking between Jake and Jasper.

"Baseball bat," Jasper says and I look at him feeling the rage over what happened tonight coming back.

"Tomorrow, we start your training. We need to get your ass ready for when you step up," Jasper says looking at Bella before looking at me.

"Now you know she's fit and well; you on board with getting her into fighting shape?"

I nod at him because if I train her, I know she'll learn from one of the best.

"Here you go, Princess B," Jake says handing Bella some pills and water.

"Thanks, Jake; so what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, how about you and Jasper share, and I can cuddle up with my sexy sugar daddy," Jake bats his eyes and gives me a smile.

I shake my head at Jake. "How about, _not_ gonna happen? You and Jasper share, and we can clear out the home gym I have tomorrow, so you each get a room and Bella and I can share permanently."

Jake pouts at me, but then nods.

"No; she can take the gym when we clean it out, and tonight she can share with Jake, I'll sleep out here," Jasper states.

"Jasper, I'm not a child and after the display you and Alice have given him, consider this payback. Not to mention, don't you think you should call Alice and explain who Maria is? The poor girl thinks you left her for your ex?" Bella counters and I fucking forgot he left my sister alone.

Jasper looks at me and rolls his eyes. "I do love Alice, but my sister—my charge—was being gunned down. I was not waiting to explain why and how, and I'm not leaving Bella's side for the rest of the night. Bella always has to be my top priority; I'll always lay my life on the line for her, it's my job. But you're right, sis, I should call her."

"She'll forgive you," Bella says touching his hand. "Which is a good thing because I really don't think you have several women pissed at you at one time would go over well with your ability to be happy."

I chuckle as Jasper's face falls, realizing Bella has not yet forgiven him.

I look at Bella seeing she looks drained. I take her hand leading her to my room—our room—for the night."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you," Bella says as I hand her a different t-shirt to sleep in.

"Me, too, but let's just sleep. You need it after the day you've just been through."

We climb into bed and cuddle close to each other right away. I run my hand down Bella's head and back being careful of her wound. I'm still so worried about her it takes me a few hours to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Jasper just won't give it up, will he?**


	41. Chapter 41

**I just realized we are on the downhill slide of posting this whole story, there are only another 36 chapters after this. One more tonight and then I will resume posting tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

Waking up I see Bella's still asleep. Her head is resting on my chest with her hair fanned out behind her. Leaning up awkwardly I kiss her head. I'm only able to enjoy this peaceful quiet time for a few seconds before my door opens sharply. On instinct, I flip over Bella drawing my gun.

"Cover anything up you don't want me to take a photo of," Jake sings out taking a photo of me. "Oh, sugar daddy, I do like your concealed weapon," he hums out as he eyes up my personal _weapon_.

Rolling my eyes, I place my gun back where I keep it and stand up.

"Rule number one: knock before you enter Bella's and my bedroom," I say moving to my dresser. Pulling out a clean pair of boxers, I slip them on to cover my personal weapon, so he'll stop gawking at it.

"Now, now, sugar daddy, don't go getting dressed on my account. By the way, you sure can feel free to walk inta' my room unannounced anytime your little heart desires," Jake drawls out and winks at me afterward.

"Jake, go and make breakfast; we'll be out shortly," Bella says sleepily.

"That's why I came in; granddad called, there's a meeting at his place at eleven. That means get up now, and get a move on! Chop, chop," Jake claps out.

Looking at my watch I see it's just after eight now, so we do need to start getting up.

"Jake, on you go, I'll get Bella up," I say as Jake raises his brow at me.

"I'm sure it'll be her that gets you up," he howls out as he walks back out the door.

"Morning, sweetheart," I say moving back to Bella, kissing her head as she hums.

"Morning," she smiles.

I pull on my pants I grabbed as Bella moves out of the bed and stands in front of me. "How are you feeling?" I ask wrapping her in my arms.

"Not too bad, my head's still a little sore."

"Hey," Jasper says walking into the room without knocking. "Breakfast is done," he carries on with a smile, "Sis, get dressed now, and get out there."

"I was just coming," Bella grits out.

"Just be sure you're talking about coming to breakfast," Jasper says walking out and leaving the bedroom door open.

"We're gonna need some ground rules, or I may kill your brother, and our friend," I say pulling on a clean shirt.

"I'll not stop you," Bella says in agreement, as she walks out of my room in my shirt, she wore to bed.

Following her out, I watch her ass as it wiggles, all the way to the kitchen.

"Bella ..." Jasper whines, as we walk in.

"What? I have blood in my freaking hair, and I need a shower before I get dressed. Besides, there's no way in hell I was going for a shower now when Jake had made pancakes and bacon!" Bella says as she piles a load onto her plate.

Sitting down next to her I make my own plate. Once they all start eating, I take the time to say a few things with their mouths full, they should hear me clearly.

"First house rule—no fucking walking into our," I wave my hand between Bella and myself, "bedroom, without being told to enter. I'll only give you this one and only warning; she's my girl and I'll be with her in all ways. Assuming you don't want to see that shit, keep the fuck out."

Jasper looks at me raising his eyebrows. "You didn't think that when I was getting it on with Alice."

I smirk at him. "Difference being we'll be in our bedroom, bathroom, or my office, not fucking in the living room or any other shared room for that matter. You fucking knew your sister was due home, and for you to do what you did at that time was rude, and it showed disrespect not only to Bella but to Alice as well."

"Just like I told you, Jasper," Bella says as Jake hums, nodding in agreement.

Jasper rolls his eyes, but at least shuts his mouth.

I take my first bite of breakfast, moaning right away, no wonder Bella didn't want to wait. Once we are all fully stuffed, Bella moves away to get her shower.

"I also want to do some training with you both sometime soon," I say trying hard to sound nonchalant.

"Sure, as long as you allow me to teach you Comanche."

I look at Jake with my head tilted.

"It's a training game that has been passed down through the tribe. It's very good," Jake replies.

Jasper sniggers and I look between them knowing there seems to be an inside joke going on here.

"Sure, what sort of training game is it?"

"Comanche means, anyone who wants to fight me all the time. It's a combat game," Jasper smirks.

I nod and shrug off the weird feeling he's making me the butt of his personal joke right now.

Before I can ask anything more, I hear Bella screaming.

I pull out my gun taking the stairs two at a time, and burst into my personal bathroom. I find her on her knees holding her head. Moving to her quickly, I wince seeing the wound on her head has opened and there's some shampoo near it.

"Sweetheart," I say taking the removable shower head in my hand, "I'll rinse this shampoo off and then take a look at your head."

Bella just bobs her head at me and I move the water above her head. "I'll get the first aid kit; Jaz, man, you call papa and tell him we'll be running a little late," Jake says.

Glancing over my shoulder at him I give him a smile in thanks.

It takes me over ten minutes to clean up and re-glue Bella's cut on her head. Once she's dressed, we all climb into a vehicle and head to my parents' home.

I'm glad to see they are all walking out as we pull up. My parents, Emmett, Alice and Rose all climb into the vehicle and take a seat.

My eyes move to Alice as she climbs in, and I frown when she moves as far away from Jasper as she can.

"Alice," I say in warning. I really don't need her acting like a brat right now.

"Morning," Emmett says as he eyes up Bella carefully.

"Good morning, Emmett, and everyone, sorry for being late," Bella says sweetly.

"Dad, Bella's wound opened when she was in the shower this morning. I have glued it, but I'd feel better if you looked at it," I say as Jake drives off.

"I will, son, but I didn't bring my bag with me."

"It's fine, Carlisle," Bella says and I go to say it's not, but she keeps talking. "My grandfather has a fully equipped medical room in his home. Maria will show you to it and get you anything you need."

Alice gasps when Bella says Maria's name, and Bella looks at Jasper frowning.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" my father asks.

"My head's a little sore, nothing bad really, but if that changes, I'll let you know."

The rest of the car ride seems to be quiet, and not the relaxing kind.

I feel myself tense up more, as we pull up outside of Aro's mansion.

"You'll be fine," Bella says taking my hand in hers.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward is tense, and Bella is reassuring him. Alice is pissed and Bella is not happy either. Care to guess what will happen next?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Last one for the night ... but plenty more will post tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

Taking a big deep breath, I walk up the stairs. I go to knock but Bella frowns at me and just walks in heading over to the opposite wall. She presses a button and starts to talk.

"Mrs. Cope, can you put the kettle on please, and don't be bringing it to the office room, I have loads of strapping young men here that'll do it for you."

"Absolutely, no problem, Isabella, I'll come talk to you as soon as I have these cakes in the oven."

Bella turns and just looks at me and her eyes wander behind me. "Why are you all standing there? Come in," she gestures.

I swallow walking in. "This is just so unreal," Emmett mutters but walks in behind me.

"You'll get used to it. Now, come on, I'll show you where we'll be meeting at today."

I link my hand with Bella, and I'm grateful when Jake takes the lead.

We walk into a large room I've never been in before.

"My, Cara, how are you this morning?" Aro asks walking toward Bella. He pulls her close to him. Seeing our hands still clasped together doesn't seem to bother him.

"I'm okay—"

"Bella," is screamed so loud we all covered our ears, and it cut Bella off in mid-sentence.

"Daddy told me what happened to you. I wanted to come and see you, but he wouldn't let me. I swear Matt has nothing to do with this," Heidi says so quickly and she looks at Bella like a scared little girl.

"I know he doesn't, but remember he can't know about me, not yet."

Heidi pouts but nods at Bella wide-eyed.

"Hi mommy," Jake says pulling Heidi in for a hug.

I look at Bella giving her the _'what-the-hell'_ face?

"Heidi was around my mom a lot, she and Bill fell in love, and Heidi was—is—like a second mom to Jake."

"Sugar daddy, this is my mama, the best mom in the whole wide world, but your momma comes in at a close second," he says winking at my mom who giggles.

The door opens and the rest of Aro's, and well, Bella's family walks in.

"I need a word, Bells," Jane says smiling strangely at me.

"Err, we're about to have a meeting, Jane—"

Jane quickly cuts Bella off. "I know, but it's just a few seconds."

I watch as Jane drags Bella off to a corner and I look around the room to see that Caius looks nervous.

"HE WHAT?" I jump and turn to look at Bella who again looks very angry.

She moves away from Jane and walks directly over to Aro. "You were setting Edward up to marry Jane?"

I swallow having forgotten that Aro had asked me to marry Jane, but what the hell, why?

"What? No! I was setting him to marry you, Cara," Aro says with an eye roll. He chuckles a little giving her a smile as his face has the shit look. "I just wanted to make sure you had a strong man by your side."

"What in the hell is wrong with my family? Carlisle let me ask you this. Would you arrange or prearrange a marriage for your daughter—or granddaughter—in this case, without her knowledge or approval?"

"Um, no I wouldn't," my dad says sounding confused.

"So, it's just my family then! Great! First my dad, and now you, Grandfather. Is there anyone else wanting to bid me off to a person of their choice?"

"You're making too big of deal out of this, Cara. I know you two will marry. I just wanted to see how much he really loved you, that's all."

"Oh, so you were just testing him, like that's not a BIG deal?" Bella grits out. "And what if he had agreed? And why the hell did you tell Jane that she was going to have to marry him?"

"What? I did no such thing," Aro stutters looking at me making me rethink what he said.

He's right; he never said Jane's name, but she was acting weird. "He's right, Bella, he just said into the family, and at that time I did say _no_."

Bella looks at Jane and then Caius.

"Oh, come on, she wasn't doing as she was told, and it seemed like the perfect discipline scare tactic."

"Really, I'm so sorry that I want to learn how to fight, rather than shop," Jane snaps out.

"Face it, boys, your men's group will be run by women," Bella chimes in with a smug smile.

"It's not a men's group," Caius, Aro and Marcus all yell at the same time, and I can tell it's not a first for them.

"Why is Bella allowed to learn how to fight and I can't?" Jane asks, or I should say whines.

"Because she will be the face; she needs to know so she can keep up the act. Besides, young Edward will be there," Marcus replays.

"Well, I'm learning to fight and there's nothing you can say, Dad! Isn't that right, Bella?" Jane says almost pleadingly to Bella.

"Like hell you will," Caius shouts. "Why can't you be like Heidi?" he adds on.

There's a loud whistle and I know it belongs to Jake, but everyone promptly shuts up.

"Enough!" Aro says with a curt nod of thanks to Jake.

"Jane, you can fight if you choose to learn; that is the end of that," Aro sighs rubbing his chest.

"Granddad?" Bella says moving to him.

"I'm fine, Cara, don't worry so much."

I look at Jake who looks worried and it clicks. Bella's not sick but Aro is, and by the looks of it, it's serious.

* * *

 **A/N: So another little twist in the story. So how are you liking the story? Let us know.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Well I had to go to the big city today an hour from my home and man alive it's been a long day. So I will be posting at least 7 chapters here back to back.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

"Jasper, Jake, and Emmett, could you get the drinks and things from Mrs. Cope, please?" Bella asks without looking at them. "Alec, get Maria in here now, with a medical bag."

"Bella, there's no need."

"Yes, there is! Carlisle, Aro has been having problems with his liver."

Aro sighs at Bella and she smiles. "He's family or will be soon," Bella says softly to Aro, and he nods at her. "Please, Carlisle, could you look him over?"

"Of course," my father replies. He instantly switches into doctor mode and rushes over to Aro.

I look up as a woman I've seen many times before walks in. She's always near Aro—in fact she was, or at least I thought she was, his preferred stripper—she's the one he left with at our last meeting.

"That is Maria, his nurse," Bella says and she cuddles in my arms. It's crazy that she can always seem to answer my inner thoughts.

I look at Aro as my dad and Maria look him over. From what I remember, people with liver problems usually have a yellow tinge to their skin and whites of their eyes.

"I'm a perfect match, but the old fool will not let me be a live donor. He was taken to the hospital last year; we thought it was a heart attack. It wasn't a heart attack, but he did have some angina issues. They put him on some medication; it worked well, but it damaged his liver. Between the medication to help and make-up we've managed to keep it hidden, but now his eyes are starting to become yellowish, too," Bella sighs at the end. "I'm worried they're gonna find out and use it to hurt him," Bella sobs a little at the end. Pulling her closer to me holding her as tight as I can.

Emmett, Jasper and Jake all walk back in setting up the large table with an older woman.

"He's fine, Bella, but I do think this meeting needs to stay at a lower level so no more shouting, or arguing," my dad says harshly looking around the room.

"Sorry, Granddad," Bella says running back to his side and hugging him.

I move to her, pulling her back into my arms. Aro looks up at me, giving me a smile to say _thanks_.

"Let's get this meeting done with," he says.

Aro moves to his seat at the head of the table as Bella pulls out a chair and starts to move it by Aro's.

"Sweetheart?" I say taking her hand.

"I'm sitting next to granddad," she proclaims.

I look to Aro who pushes his chair a little to make room for Bella.

"Looks like you are," I say carrying the chair over for her. I help her to sit before making my way to where I usually sit. I look up and over to Bella, just seeing how far she is away, even with Jasper standing on Aro's other side and Jake on Bella's, doesn't help me feel any better.

"Shall we begin?" Aro asks.

"My daughters are very important to me—I love them dearly. So when Regina asked to take a back seat and be a wife and mother, I agreed quickly. I was just happy that she, and then Charlie allowed me to be a part of their lives.

"The older Bella got the more she resembled her—my late wife—grandmother. This concerned not only me, but Charlie, as well. I knew that her beauty and heart would pull anyone to her, more so the Dwelling family.

"Charlie and I agreed that she should have guards when she hit her teens, only he wanted to help pick them. That's when Jasper approached me about being Bella's number one guard. Charlie hated the idea, but Jasper was old enough to make the choice for himself. He, in turn, introduced me to the pack, and I will say I was more than impressed by their skills. I agreed knowing they all love Bella like a sister.

"When Bella turned eighteen, I became sick, and during this time she was also told about who I really am. It was not supposed to come out so bluntly, but I thought I was going to die. When it was clear I still had loads of time left, Bella agreed to be trained, and learn what she had to. Her only condition was she didn't want to be outed until she was twenty-one.

"Jasper, of course, picked your gym knowing who you were. Bella and you falling for one another was not on the agenda, but I can say I'm pleased it happened."

"Not to move this along, but what are we going to do about the Kings?" Emmett asks and I turn to him giving him the shut-up look, as Caius and Marcus just look at Emmett.

"I'm glad you asked that, Emmett," Jake says. "However, answering that right now will need to wait because they are about ten minutes away."

"Okay, let's get this like a scary movie scene," Bella says getting up. "Uncle Marcus, and Caius, just keep that pissed off look on your face, but if you glare at Emmett one more time, then I'll get Jake to shoot you in the ass again."

"But he—" Caius starts shouting, only for Aro to hold up his hand silencing him mid rant.

"He asked a question, brother, just because he has a sense to want to know the answer to such question doesn't make him wrong."

"But, it should have been Edward; this is not the right way."

"My granddaughter is taking this over; she needs to find her own way. If Edward and she are to marry, then Emmett will be a brother, standing by her side. Now allow him to find his feet! There's no time for this now anyway, so no more."

Emmett grins, feeling pleased and I just pat his arm.

"Edward, then me, Jasper, Alice, Jake, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle at the end," Bella says as she starts moving the chairs.

"Rose would not be here, Bella," Caius says with roll of his eyes.

"I know, but she is Royce's ex-wife, and I don't like the way he looks at her. If he moves to touch her, then Jake here will rip his arm off," Bella says.

Jake grins and nods.

"If that happens, I will no longer need a coming-out party."

"Cara, he will not touch her, I promise," Aro says.

"Heidi, Alice, both of you don't say a word—not one single word," Bella says looking between the two of them, seemly ignoring Aro's reassurance.

"Edward, Granddad, a little support here with these two. They can't even keep the color of their underwear quiet?"

"What ... why would I tell people I have pink panties on?" Alice blurts out proving Bella's point.

"Alice, not a word when the Kings are here, no matter what they do or say," I demand.

"You, too, Heidi, and if you're both good, I let you take my nice black AMex-card out on a long weekend shopping trip," Aro says looking between the two girls.

Their response is exactly the same; they both gasp and then smile nodding.

"Sorry, Granddad, you know I'm not really afraid of you, but it has to look that way," Bella says looking at Aro like she's scared and he sighs but nods.

"If they are with the Dwellings, then they will pay for this, too," Aro mutters as he puts on his normal hard face.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you think the meeting with the Kings' will go?  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**5 to go after this ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

"I want your word, Edward, that the Swans can be trusted," Aro yells making me swallow.

He just instantly turned into the man I know.

"You have my word," I say with a shaky voice.

"The Kings, master," a voice says and I look around frowning when I can't see where it came from.

"Show them in," Aro says sounding tired.

"Sir," Royce says sounding smug.

"Is there a reason for this unexpected drop in, Royce?" Aro says with a glare.

"Yes, I thought you should be informed of a shoot-out last night involving Edward and his girl."

Royce looks at me with a smile, before looking at Bella and licking his lips.

"Royce, this is my town – do you really believe I was unaware and didn't know?"

Royce looks back to Aro with a forced smile. "That's not all, sir; I believe I know who Dwelling's grandson is."

"Really, who?" Aro asks sounding generally curious.

"His name is Michael Newton," Royce practically sings out as he walks to Aro handing him a photo.

"Michael just happens to be the guy that was dealing drugs in your town, and Edward was the one that dealt with it. Oh, and ironically, he also just happens to be Miss Swan here's ex."

Royce moves away from Aro and heads toward me, only he stops and looks down at Bella.

"I know you're working with them, and I will get the information out of you," Royce says evilly, gripping Bella's arm.

I leap up; pull my gun, pointing it at his forehead.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her!" I grit out.

"Are you working for them, too?" Royce asks looking at me.

"Enough, you both have been warned about this behavior. As for the Swans, I've already cleared them; their father works for ME!"

Royce looks shocked and his mouth falls open. "Why was I not told?" he almost gasps sounding generally upset over it.

"Do I need to remind you who you are speaking to?" Aro inquires as he looks at Royce with a stone-cold glare on his face.

"Of course not, I'm sorry; just ... I believe they are with the Dwelling family. I'm worried for Heidi and my brother's safety."

"Yes, that may be so, but don't allow your tongue to run so freely again. Now, we have dealt with the unpleasantries and confirmed the Dwellings are clearly in my town, we'll need to deal with them. I believe it's time to call everyone in. There will be a ball, on the thirty-first. We need all of my people to meet their new heir to the family. Do you think your family will be ready by then Royce?"

Royce's face sparkles with glee and he nods at Aro. "Of course, sir, we will be ready."

"Please inform my staff by Monday how many of your family and staff will be coming. Now, all of you get out of my home, and find me this Michael Newton."

Royce seems to watch me clearly. I stand up taking a hold of Bella's hand leading her out. I have to hold back my smirk as Aro's guards seem to flock in a formation that would protect Bella.

"Only a few more weeks, Masen," Royce says walking up to Bella and me, "and this family will be bowing down to me. When that happens, this slut," he says raising his hand to touch Bella, but she pulls back and I step forward making him stop mid-sentence. He grins at me, licks his lips and smirks, "will be mine, too."

Royce grins more and walks away.

"Okay, new plan, even if he's not with the Dwellings, he's losing the small cock he has," Bella growls lowly.

"Every dog has its day at the vets, Bells," Jake replies with his eyes still on Royce as he gets into his car.

"I think we should hit the gym, don't you?" Jake asks looking at me.

I nod letting out a breath now that Royce has left.

We all climb in the vehicle and Jake starts to drive us. "I'm still confused," Emmett says looking at Bella.

"Yeah?" Bella says slowly as she turns her head to look at him.

"If your name is Isabella, and your nickname is Bella, why does Aro call you Cara?"

I look at Bella with a raised eyebrow, having been wondering about that myself.

"Cara is Italian for _dear_ —granddad has always called me that. At first, it was to keep my true name hidden as well as an endearment, but I think it's kind of stuck now. Besides, this is something just between him and me."

I nod in understanding as I look at Bella who's smiling broadly as she talks about Aro. It's clear that her grandfather means a lot to her, and she to him. I hope that Aro is able to find a match and get healthier, because I'm not sure Bella would be able to deal with losing him, and taking over the Mafia family at the same time.

"Don't worry too much, sugar daddy," Jake says in my ear lowly so I'm the only one that can hear. "We'll get her there and Granddad, he's gonna be fine. I'm telling you, the old man will outlive all of us."

I chuckle and nod. "We need to get someone on Royce. I don't trust him not to go after Bella when he thinks she's alone."

This time I only nod as my hand rolls into a fist.

"What are you two whispering about?" Bella asks as she looks at us carefully.

"Edward's worried that he'll hurt me in training. I told him I can take it. I even bet him I could win," Jake says with a smile almost making me believe him.

"Oh really, well I'm in on this!" Bella says giving me a sweet smile. "I've got a hundred on the line saying Jake wins three out of three," she says making me frown.

The others all laugh and join in with the betting.

"But, as much as I want to see that, I think we need to go to Sinatra's and see just what's been done to my restaurant!"

"That's yours?" I ask.

"Yes, well it's Jasper's, too. Granddad gave half of it to me as a graduation gift, and Jasper's half was for his late graduation gift."

I shake my head smiling over the fact of who she is and how more and more, I'm seeing a human side of Aro that I've had never seen before.

"Okay, let's go to Sinatra's," I say.

* * *

 **A/N: So it seems Bella is good for Aro and helps Edward see a side of him he never knew before. What do you think?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Another little twist here ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

Jake and Jasper lead the way into Sinatra's. When I turn my head, I see Sam and Seth have appeared covering the rear. Shaking my head, I remember the night I met them at Aro's strip bar. I should've seen it then the way they formed around her. Now I can see the way they always put Bella in the middle of them.

"Mike's gonna pay for this," Bella says looking around the main part of Sinatra's. The whole dining room and bar area has been trashed. There are broken tables, chairs, stools, glassware and dishes everywhere. The walls and decorations throughout the place have been spray-painted.

I kiss her temple as my eyes scan all the damage.

"I have your insurance forms filled out." The second I hear his voice I'm filled with anger.

Turning my head sharply, I cross my arms over my chest.

"All you have to do is ..." he trails off as he raises his head clearly seeing me standing next to Bella. "Uh, hello, Mr. Masen," he chokes out.

"Jenks," I snap in reply giving him a glare.

"Um ..." he stutters out.

I just raise my eyebrow at him and he looks at Jasper.

"What have I missed now?" Bella asks with a sigh.

"Jenks here is Edward's private detective. He's the one who does all of the background checks on people for him. Edward had him look into us, and of course, Jenks only provided what was approved."

Bella nods. "Oh, you're upset because of the missing pages."

Looking down at Bella, I give her a sharp nod.

"Thank God, I'm not the only one who was outright lied to, but stop glaring at Jenks," Bella says walking to him.

"What all do I have to do?" Bella asks as she looks over the pages.

"Just sign your name where the arrows are. Jasper has already signed all his forms for me, and I'll get these filed right away."

Bella nods and takes the paperwork from him. I'm relieved when it appears she's reading through it all first.

"Esme," Bella says as she keeps reading.

"Yes, dear," my mom says sounding like she's still shocked.

"You like to design and stuff, right?"

My mom only nods, looking at me seemly unsure of where Bella's going, but I have a feeling I know what she's about to ask.

"Yes," my mom says when Bella looks up at her.

"Do you think you could design this place again? I don't think I'll have time between training and college to put in the work needed, and I would rather have someone I trust and know, than a stranger."

My mom's eyes sparkle a little, and she nods. "I would love to do this for you, but I only do it as a hobby."

"Esme, I've seen Edward's home, your home and the gym; they all are very beautiful."

I chuckle lightly as my mom blushes.

"This looks good, Jenks," Bella says signing the papers and handing them back.

"I've called in a cleaning crew; they'll be here within the hour," Jenks states as he takes the paperwork.

"Okay, keep me posted, please," Bella says hugging him.

"A word," I say sharply so Jenks knows I'm not asking.

I move so I'm away from everyone, before turning to Jenks.

"Something you want to tell me?" I demand.

He looks up at me and pulls out a hanky and uses it to wipe the sweat from his forehead. I just stand there glaring at him as he opens and closes his mouth.

"I like Bella, she's a sweetheart," he says with a pout.

I roll my eyes as my anger dissipates as soon as he shows he really cares about my girl.

"I know that," I say and he turns looking back at her.

"Jasper said there was a chance you could hurt or use her, if you knew before the right time. I didn't want to see her hurt," he carries on and I look up at Jasper who is looking back at me smugly.

"Fine, but the next time you're asked to find something out about anyone, you tell us everything, no matter who tells you otherwise," I say harshly as Bella joins us. "This is your one and only warning," I carry on as she slides up against my side.

"Don't worry, I will not need another one," Jenks says quickly before stalking off.

"Did you have to sound so mean? He looked like he was about to have a heart attack," Bella whispers.

"He was fine, and yes, this is the way it has to be, love," I tell her as I kiss her head.

"I'm not sure I can pull off that sort of fright on someone."

I smile knowing my girl is sweet, and unless she's upset she's calm, but even mad, her anger seems to stay low key.

"Do you think I'll be able to pull off being the head of a Mafia family, or will I make it look weak and put us all at risk?" Bella glances up at me and I kiss her nose.

"No, they will not see your weakness. I will be by your side, and anyone and everyone will have to make it past me if they want to get to you. I will kill anyone for you; no matter what, no questions asked."

Bella grins a little. "Even Emmett?" she asks in a light tone and I smirk at her.

"Anyone, love, even Emmett, if it came down to it," I tell her. "I may shed a tear or two for him, but ..." I shrug and she shakes her head.

"No killing family," she says kissing my lips.

"If you insist, but tell me when you change your mind," I say as I take a quick look at Jasper.

"There's nothing we can do here; the cleaners are on the way. Your mom has my card, and is off with Alice. Your dad is away at work; what do you say about us going to the gym? I think I have some energy I need to burn off."

"I can think of a more fun way to burn it off," I husk out as I wiggle my brow at her.

"Oh, sugar daddy, not in front of the kids," Jake says from behind me. "Besides, I have some stuff to teach you," he carries on, as he links his arm with my own.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward about killed Jenks and Jake has something to teach Edward? What do you suppose it will be?  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Let me get this straight, we both get a wooden sword and the first to grab the other person's scarf wins?" I ask as I look at the stuff Jake gave me.

"First off, it's a Bokken; the FLAG is placed in the back of your pants. The first one to get the other person's flag is the winner," he carries on as he tucks his flag in the back of his pants. I mimic his actions and put the flag as he calls it, in the back waistband.

"Ready?" he asks immediately.

"Wait, is there any sort of penalties, you know, like no head butting or biting?"

"You bite me, I'll bite you back," Jake says almost smugly.

Looking around the room, and it's completely empty, just him and me. I know Sam, Jasper and Emmett are all with Bella working on her training. In a way I'm glad it's just Jake and me, this way I can determine just how a good a fighter he is. According to Bella, he's the best fighter out of all her guards.

Taking a deep breath and nodding at Jake to say I'm ready. My eyes widen a little when Jake's face changes from the carefree, happy guy, to this huge fucking scary-guy look. He comes at me hot and heavy and I'm only able to deflect some of his hits. I feel him on my back as he pushes me a little.

"That's one for me," he says and I turn seeing he's waving my flag at me.

"Best out of three," I say as I hear light chuckling, and I know Jasper peeked in and was enjoying the show.

Trying to ignore Jasper watching us, I give myself a little pep talk for the next round. After all I didn't go all in with Jake in fear of hurting him ... But now that I know he can fight, there is no need for me to hold anything back.

"Round two – one-handed," Jake says and I look at him as he puts one hand behind his back.

"What?" I say while tucking the flag back in my waistband.

"Round two – one hand behind your back. After each round, the level of difficulty increases. This is to simulate battle; there's always a chance you could be hurt."

I tilt my head at him. "Why don't we just stick with level one, until I get used to it?"

"Level two – one handed," Jake says again, making me know he's not changing his mind.

We get back into our stance with one arm behind the back. Again, Jake comes at me hot and heavy. I fight back hard this time and he deflects me easily, seemingly having no problem in fighting one-handed. Just when I think I'm getting the upper hand Jake hits my abdomen with his knee.

"That's two for me," he says as I groan.

I stand up feeling a little out of breath. It's has been a few years now for me, since I've been in a good sparing match. The fact Jake hasn't even broken a sweat tells me it has been entirely too long, and I need to get busy honing my skills.

"Round three – now one arm and one leg out of commission."

I look up at him as he puts one arm behind his back and then raises a leg and is standing there waiting for me on one leg.

"You're making this up," I sigh at the fact he doesn't even seem like he's worked up at all.

"I'm starting to think this is just an excuse to grab my ass," I carry on making him chuckle looking like the Jake I know.

"Oh, sugar daddy, what an ass you have," he says winking at me.

After rolling my eyes at him and starting to hop around to find my equilibrium, Jake changes back into the scary guy. Within a few minutes I'm flat on the floor with Jake looking down at me holding my flag.

"That's three for three," he grins.

"Fuck, you need to train me," I say with a groan as Jake holds out his hand for me.

"So, do I pass the test of being good enough to guard Bella?"

Nodding my head in the affirmative, knowing that no one will be able to hurt Bella if Jake's close by.

"Yes, just wished you were with us last night," I admit.

"Told you to let me go. I'm just sorry I arrived too late to stop her from being hurt," Jake says, the pain and guilt clear in his voice.

"Just so you know, I didn't know who you were until Thanksgiving. They knew I wouldn't keep it from Bella for long, regardless of what they said."

"How did you find out?" I ask him as we move out of the room.

"I spied on James talking with Esme, and it clicked. That's the biggest reason I told you about Royce. I knew you weren't aware of who she _really_ was. Jasper was having the pack, but I had to stay in the background so you wouldn't catch on. I wanted to give you the heads up, and I did try to give you clues."

I frown tilting my head. "You did?"

"Yes. I disarmed the gun before giving it to you. I told you Bella's favorite movie was _The_ _Godfather_."

"Thanks, Jake," I say shaking my head and rolling my eyes, before hitting his arm and he winces a little.

Grinning at him as we make our way to the boxing ring, where Bella is sparing with Emmett and Sam.

I stand back just watching her.

"She's not putting all in, she thinks they're friends."

I nod in agreement with Jake's assessment.

"Would you be opposed to Sam going heavier on her?"

I turn and look at him, rubbing my face knowing she needs to up her game, and stop thinking she's fighting her friend.

"No. I'll do it. I'll fight her full on," I say with a shaky voice, making Jake just look at me with a raised brow. I can almost hear him asking me silently, _are you sure?_

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone else wonder if this is a bright idea? What did you think of Jake's skills?  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Bella looks up at me and I can see hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Fight," is my harsh command to her while grabbing her wrists, pinning her to the floor.

"Let me go," Bella says with an almost sob.

Taking some deep breaths, to clear my head. While I don't want to scare her, she needs to start fighting for real.

"I love you, baby," I whisper in her ear, "but you need to fight me like I'm your enemy."

I move off her standing up.

"Again," I say only giving her a few seconds to get into a stance before attacking her.

Where I'm coming at her, I'm not using my force or even going half as strong as I did with Jake. Bella deflects me losing force as she grins a little at me. I sweep her legs, making her land on her back. I straddle her putting my hands around her neck.

"Don't get cocky, always stay focused. Now, place your hands at your middle, together like you're praying," I demand her to do.

She glares at me but does it without further complaint.

"Go up from below and thrust your hands up between my arms, moving one on each side of my face."

I wait until she's done what I've asked. "Place your thumbs into the sides of my eye sockets, and grip my ears or hair to keep your hands locked there."

"Edward?"

"Sweetheart, do it," I say giving her a wink and she closes her eyes doing what I asked.

"Like this, you're stopping me from putting more force and focus around your neck. The next bit will be tricky and not nice, but you have to do it," I say still in my demanding voice, so she knows she has no choice.

"Push your thumbs into my eyes, while pushing my head back. Roll to the side slightly and bring your knee up as hard as you can into my jewels."

I wait only a few seconds and then push on her neck – she reacts but doesn't put the strength in it.

So I add just a little more force on her neck. "Come on, Bella, fight back," I yell.

Feeling her dig into my eyes and doing what I ask, she's using more force, but not enough if someone else was attacking her.

Moving with her just to try to slowly ease her into this. But it's not fast enough as her knee hits me fully in my nuts.

I groan and bite my lip to stop my outcry.

"Shit," Bella says hugging me, "I'm sorry."

I snort shaking my head. "Don't apologize!" I yell more harshly than I intend. "You need to do this sweetheart, anything you throw at me I can take, I promise you."

"I don't want to hurt you, I love you. Why do I have to know all this?" Bella asks and I know it's getting to be too much for her.

However, I know she's in danger and will be in even deeper danger soon. From here forward, she will always be a large target for anyone now.

"Go get showered, we'll start this up again tomorrow," I say and she huffs a little but gives me a kiss before leaving the room.

"How upset is she?" I ask as Jake makes his way to me.

"Upset, but not just at you. Chief, grandpa and Jasper have been on her for a year now. The good thing is she has great aim; ninety-five percent accuracy at hitting dead center, bullseye."

I raise my eyebrow at him and he laughs. "That's almost as good as me."

"I know how well your aim is; I do my homework," Jake says and pats my shoulder.

"We just need to get her to flip that switch to not giving a fuck if she hurts someone who's trying to hurt her."

I nod at him. "Agreed, but again, if that wasn't for her having the hardcore, caring side, she wouldn't be our girl," I say shrugging a little.

"What about getting James, or someone she doesn't know? Maybe it's her love for us that's stopping her?" Jake says like he's thinking out loud.

"Jake, you know as well as I do, that someone she loves or knows can easily turn on her, just look at Mike."

Jake rubs his face and sighs a little. "I know; I just hate seeing her so upset."

I nod before moving into the men's locker room.

"I have a friend named Erica and she's made contact with Royce. It seems he really likes her, she plans to keep us posted."

I swallow, not sure if I'm comfortable with a female being anywhere near Royce.

"Don't worry, sugar daddy, Erica was born Eric. He was born cursed, because he looks very much like his mom. So much so, he can pass as a woman, but believe me when I say he is _all_ man!"

I think over what he just said and then shake my head, knowing this may be something I need to see to understand what the hell he's talking about.

I walk out of the changing room to find Alice and Jasper in a hushed argument.

"Everything okay?" I ask looking at Alice who huffs.

"He's been talking to Maria again."

"She is important to the family. I don't feel anything for her," Jasper states and Alice just huffs again.

"I bet if it was me and my ex, you would tell me not to see him."

Jasper just looks at her. "No, I would let you, because I would trust you enough to believe you when you tell me you don't feel that way for him. Relationships are about trust, Alice; either you trust me or you don't."

Alice just glares at him.

"Alice, calm down, Jake told me that Maria said there was no way that she would go back to a laid-back prick like Jasper. She apparently wants a real man not a lackey," I chuckle and they both glare at me.

"Yeah and Jasper said she was a devil bitch from hell who doesn't know how to have fun and just relax. The whole year they dated, they argued and tried to kill each other more than anything else. I can't even say it was the good kind of heat and hate between them."

I turn and look at Bella, who just blurted out all of that out.

"But, Jasper, I still hate the way you broke it off with her."

Jasper just rolled his eyes. "She was being a bitch and hadn't spoken to me in two months."

"Maybe so, but sending a singing telegram to her, saying you dumped her like yesterday's trash, was below the belt."

"She was not talking to me, and she knocked me out the four times I tried."

I look between Bella and Jasper as they banter back and forth.

"Whatever – just play nice! And, Alice, you have nothing to worry about. He and Maria dated a year in all, and out of that they only had two dates, and I don't think he passed first base with her."

"I got to second," Jasper defends himself stupidly.

Bella doesn't even look at Jasper, but Jake reaches over and slaps him in the back of his head.

"Jasper dating her in the first place was more because granddad thought they were more suited than they did. They do, however, now get along well in a working environment," Bella says.

Looking to Alice, who's now looking sheepish, makes me want to knock the childishness from her. Her reactions tell me Jasper more or less already told her this, but by the looks on her face, she's been a high-priced bitch and didn't believe him.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask and Bella looks at me giving me a small nod.

* * *

 **A/N: So the intense training begins, they all have a lot of work to do. What do you think?  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Lying on top of Bella, I'm kissing her softly as we snuggle closer.

"I've got something to show you," I say in a husky voice. "It's a special gift from Santa," I add on before I start kissing her neck, making her chuckle.

"I love you," Bella pants as I take my time pushing inside of her wet heat. We keep our eyes on each other as we make love with slow, precise movements.

Her eyes glaze over as her body trembles in pleasure, causing my body to react and spiral through my own climax.

Rolling off of her, I pull her body close to my chest.

"This has to be a new Christmas morning tradition for us," Bella declares after her breathing slows.

"How about an every morning tradition?" I counter, squeezing her ass.

She smiles at me and nods as her blush deepens.

"We should get cleaned up before Jake gets over excited and barges in on us."

I smirk knowing she's right. Jake was up until five in the freaking morning singing silly songs as he walked about the house claiming he wanted to make sure Santa knew he was bad.

"Sweetheart, why do you think I had the locks installed?"

Jasper had again barged in on us the second morning after they had moved in. Without talking to any of them, I left and ordered a lock and a heavier door. They all stood and watched in shock as I supervised the carpenter replace the bedroom door. When the two guys grunted carrying in the new door Jake giggled. When they installed the lock, the look on Jasper's face was priceless. Jasper knows his days are numbered.

"Hmm, but it's Christmas morning and I—"

Before Bella can finish what she's saying, there's a bell-like sound followed quickly by banging on the door.

"Sugar daddy and his princess, come on, I want to open my gift!" Jake yells. "Besides, we got to be at granddad's house at one, so hurry it up in there."

I chuckle against Bella's neck because of how childlike Jake sounds right now. Between him and Emmett we will always have a kid-like atmosphere around holidays.

"Come on," Bella says as she gets off the bed.

I sigh but hum as she wiggles her ass, beckoning me to follow her.

"I will follow you anywhere, love."

"Jake," Bella says as she opens the door.

"What? I mean, if I had a nice boy in my bed, then I would be happy, too, but I don't and you are not willing to share sugar daddy, so come on."

I roll my eyes at Jake's outburst and make a mental note to find him a really nice guy.

When we walk into the kitchen, I'm a little shocked to see my parents, Alice, Emmett and Rose are all there sitting at the table with the food set out. I knew they were joining us this morning, just not this early. Sadly, the Chief has to work; therefore, he'll not be joining us for breakfast, but he and Bill will meet us at Aro's for dinner.

"Morning," I say as I help Bella to sit.

"Yeah, morning, now can we eat?" Emmett says before he starts to load up his plate.

"How is the party organizing going?" Bella asks as she fills up her cup with some coffee.

"Oh, it's going so well, and Aro's black card is amazing," Alice says with a grin. "He will not tell me how he got it." She carries on looking at Bella with some hope.

"Jasper has one, I'm sure he'll let you use his," Bella says smirking at Jasper who looks a little pale.

"You do, Jaz, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, he's a tight ass and doesn't like spending money. Hell, last year he spent under a grand the full year with it," Jake says while he carries on eating.

"How did you manage that, with the spending minimums?" My dad asks.

Before Jasper can talk Bella is off again. "He eats at Sinatra's; our dad pays our light and gas bill. Granddad pays for the cars, gas, insurance, and even gives him a clothing allowance. So, in the end Jasper only pays for any nights out he's had, and buying gifts. Although he meets his limits because he uses it to buy properties, flip them and sells them off. Last year alone he flipped sixty houses between Illinois and Missouri."

We all just look at Jasper who doesn't seem to be embarrassed. "They wanted to pay for the stuff; it made them happy besides, the entire family has benefited from all of the property sales I make."

"She pays her own college courses," Jake says quickly. "And, she told them to stop it, that she had enough to pay it herself."

"You benefit too Jake, so don't come off all high and mighty," Jasper retorts.

"Jake doesn't have the money like we do, and he still pays what he can back to granddad every month, so shut it," Bella says narrowing her eyes at Jasper.

Bella turns looking at Alice. "If Scrooge doesn't give you his to go shopping with, I have my own, and we can go out crazy shopping sometime."

Alice smiles and nods at Bella.

"That offer includes you, too, Rose," Bella says making sure Rose knows she's invited as well.

"Back to the party, it's going well, but grandpa has stepped back leaving it all to me, the elf, and Mommy. We're doing it all in the eighteenth century setting. We'll be doing old fashion formal and face masks," Jake says with a glint in his eyes.

"We have a list of dances to be learned; you know princess B, so you can teach sugar daddy."

Bella nods. "Has Tanya replied to the official invite yet?"

"Oh yes, she seems very keen to attend."

"And everyone else?" My dad asks seeming interested in this party, too.

"The full family and all members of the staff will be there. The Kings have invited everyone we expected them to invite as well," Jake says with his eyes now sparkling with excitement.

"Talking about them, we need to talk later," Jake declares looking between Jasper and me.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asks him and Jake just shakes his head.

"All is well, princess B."

As soon as breakfast is done and the dishes are in the dishwasher, we all head to the living room to open our gifts.

There are no big gifts because we all agreed early on that we'd all only need a small gift for each person. Jake and Bella had told us about a charity they always donated money to. The charity gives toys, clothes and gifts to families who find it hard this time of the year.

I understood why it was so important to Jake; after all, it's clear that he doesn't come from money. Through talking to him, I also know he only ever got a small gift on his birthday and Christmas, and there were years when his family would find it hard to even get that.

Of course, Jake is clear to point out that the gifts aren't what are important; he still wants others to have what he didn't have. For Jake and Bella, giving to the families and children who are less fortunate is a better gift than anything they could receive. My family and I were all pleased to help out, knowing we already had everything we wanted or needed.

* * *

 **A/N: So your thoughts on the party and Christmas plans?  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

We all pile in the vehicles to drive to Aro's. We're all chatting away and Bella frowns looking out the back window for what must be the sixth time.

"You okay, love?" I ask, but she sits forward.

"Jake, Royce?" Bella says making me turn my head.

"I know," Jake says sounding worried.

"What's going on?" Emmett says before I can ask.

"Royce is following us, he has been since we left." Bella says making me look out the back window.

I frown again not seeing him anywhere.

"The rundown, rusty red, pick-up truck," Bella says answering my inner thoughts again. As soon as I know what I'm looking for, my eyes land on it.

"How?" I ask trailing off as the truck is clearly a few car lengths behind us and I can't even see the driver clearly.

"The truck: it used to be mine," Bella says getting my attention. "Granddad and Dad made me sell it, and ironically Mike bought it," Bella carries on with a small frown setting on her face. "I loved that truck," she says pouting at me.

"Then why do think it's Royce and not the Dwelling family following you?" Rose asks. "It's just that's not the type of car he would buy or be seen driving," she carries on looking embarrassed.

"The last few times I've seen Royce, that truck has been there, and if he wanted to go unnoticed by Edward, he would buy a vehicle that Edward wouldn't expect."

Nodding at no one in general, I know she's right.

"Besides, Royce is the only one that thinks we're stupid," Jake adds on. "Your dad has sent a car to pull him over."

"On what grounds?" I ask knowing that we can't just have cops pull Royce over.

"I defaced his tags," Jasper says with a smile. "I put a word on it that would have any law enforcement officer pull him over, so no worries."

I raise my brow "Rapist ..." my mom trails off. "I've seen that truck and even reported it," she chuckles and Jasper just winks at her.

"I do hope you boys don't get into trouble," she says still chuckling lightly.

"I have an in with a judge so no worries if I do," Jake tells her.

We all see the flashing lights, so I turn around seeing the red truck getting pulled over. Jake is going slow enough that I'm just able to see Bella was right, as Royce gets pulled out of the truck.

Jake drives around for another half hour making sure it's clear before heading to Aro's.

"Cara," Aro says as we walk in. He's up right away to great Bella with a hug and kiss.

"Sorry we're late," she says.

Aro looks angry for a few seconds before controlling it. "No matter, he will be dealt with soon enough. Why don't you take everyone into the living room, so Edward, Emmett, Jake, Jasper and I can have a talk?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "You'll need to tell me soon enough, and this," she waves her hand at us, "is what makes this a men's group."

"We will tell you, but not today. Please just do this for me," Aro asks.

She sighs and nods before walking away with the rest of the family.

I follow Aro quietly to the meeting room.

"What does Eric have for us?" he asks right away.

"He believes Royce has become infatuated with Bella, at an unhealthy level."

Rolling my hands into fists, as I hear those words.

"He has photographs of her, set up in some sort of shrine. Eric believes Royce will make a play for Bella, and is testing our—Edward's—defenses."

"He's not getting near her, no fucking way," I yell as I feel as if my heart is being crushed.

"Edward, calm down," Aro states in a demanding voice. "Does Eric think it will stop when he finds out she's my granddaughter?"

"No, Eric believes that this will make her more important for him to get."

Shaking my head as I start to pace.

"I'll call in more back up. Now how is the training going?"

"She's slowly getting there, but seems to be holding back on the people she's fighting with because she loves them. We need men she doesn't know so she'll go full force on them," Jake answers for me.

"Is she always armed?"

"Yes," Jake says. "I have given her a necklace that's fitted with a GPS, but think we should get her another one we can hide. Mark has this one, but it needs to be tested, the GPS is in the nail tips and looks like a clean cut manicure."

"Make it happen. I think if Royce keeps this up we should deal with him regardless if we know for sure he's with the Dwellings or not. I'm not willing to wait for her to be hurt."

All I'm able to do is nod in agreement, because this whole situation has me feeling uneasy.

"Leave Edward and I for a few moments, please," Aro says looking right at me.

Emmett pats my arm as he passes me and I look at Aro as the rest walk out.

"How are you?" he asks and I rub my face.

"He can't have her," I say adamantly.

"I know that, but you have to control your emotions more. You're an open book when it comes to Cara."

"I love her. I can't just turn that off," I tell him making him sigh.

"I know, she knows, her family and your family knows. Remember that your enemies will not need to know, and anyone out for her and your family is your enemy."

Sighing, I sit down knowing he's right. My feelings for Bella are as clear as the nose on my face and someone could and will use it against me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him and he sits down with me.

"That is how I lost my wife. Arthur, he knew she was the key to my life. Likewise with Rena and Charlie; I just want you to know and be aware. You will have to think more clearly. Don't allow your focus to fall solely on Cara, because if you do, it's a sure way to lead to her death."

I nod at him. "We have time to teach you and I'm planning on sticking around for a long time," he chuckles. "I mean, come on, there must be another person who is AB+ out there who can give an old man some of their liver."

I tilt my head at him. "Bella's AB+?"

Aro shakes his head at me. "No, she's AB- and therefore, still can be used, but I just can't ... I will not risk her, she's all I have left of my love, my Rena."

I nod at him, but keep the frown in place. I know my Mom is AB+ and I do wonder if she could be used. It's something I will need to speak to her and Dad about.

"Come on, Charlie and Bill will be here soon, and Heidi's not talking to me, so Bill being here will help loosen her mood."

I look at him questioningly, as I stand.

"She wanted Matt here today, but I said family only."

I just look at him, knowing that Jake and Bill are here and they're not family. He must know what was on my mind as he answers my inner question.

"I have known Jake most of his life; he is very much my grandson. I do wish that I was able to keep the peace with the tribe, if I had, and then Bill and Heidi would be happily married. Bill may not be my son-in-law, but he feels like it. I'm old enough to admit when I've been wrong."

I chuckle a little as he winks patting my back.

"Now, I'll need you to distract Cara so I can get some yummy food. I love her, but the bloody girl thinks I'm a rabbit."

I outright laugh as he keeps muttering about what he classifies as rabbit food.

* * *

 **A/N: So Royce is following them in a truck Mike bought from Bella. What are you thinking?  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay everyone, this is the last update for the night. Sorry they came so fast and so late, but I will be posting again tomorrow and I plan to not go anywhere at all, I'm to tired after all the running today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

Walking to Bella, I help her up before sitting in her seat and pulling her down on my lap.

"Everything okay?" she asks quietly in my ear and I kiss her neck.

"Yes, he's just worried about Royce. We need to keep you more protected."

Her face falls and I know she thinks she has too many guards around her now.

"Sorry, love, but I will not let him hurt you."

Bella lays her head on my shoulder. "What if he comes after you? If you up my security, it takes away from your own." Pushing her hair out of her face I'm blindsided by the worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me, unless he hurts you. I can and will protect myself, so he will not hurt either of us—no worries."

Bella just frowns at me.

"He's got me, sis, no one's hurting my bro, not on my watch. Just you watch yourself, and let us men of this _men's_ group protect you," Emmett says with a large grin on his face.

"Don't you start with the men's group thing, too," Aro says but Emmett just turns and winks at him.

"But it is sort of a men's group," Bella says.

Aro just rolls his eyes before looking at me as if to say, this is gonna be your battle soon.

"Dinner is about to be served," a woman says as she stands at the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," Bella says as she gets off my knee and skips over to her. "Merry Christmas," Bella carries on, as she hugs the woman.

Watching her as she links arms with Mrs. Cope, she walks out of the room chatting to her.

"Please take a seat where your name tag is," Aro says as we enter a room that has the largest dining room table I've ever seen.

"Edward, we're up here," Bella says walking behind us.

Aro stands at the head of the table, and Bella goes around him taking the seat on the right side of him. I smile and look to Aro seeing my name is next to hers. My eyes land on Aro and I give him a nod in thanks.

"Sorry we're late."

Looking up I see Charlie and Bill walking in.

"There was an incident I had to deal with before coming here," Charlie carries on with a pointed look to Aro.

Aro hums a little.

"Don't worry; he's been gagged for now."

Right then and there I know he's talking about Royce.

"Hi, baby girl," Charlie says as he pulls Bella up for a hug. "Merry Christmas," he says quickly to everyone moving back around the table and taking the seat across from Bella.

Glancing, I see the table seems to be well set out with my family and Bella's family mixed together. There's only one seat not filled and it's the one next to Jake. On his right side is Alice, but there is a space between him and his father to his left.

"Sorry, sir, I had to get your medication."

My eyes snap around seeing Maria has entered. She places water and a small white cup down and then moves around to stand next to Jake.

I gulp a little as Alice's jealous eyes land on Maria.

"Alec, if you can take us through a prayer," Aro says and Bella's hand slips into mine, as does Jane's from my other side. I look down at Jane to ask her what the hell she's playing at. Jane rolls her eyes, before I can say anything.

"We hold hands in a prayer, idiot."

There's a small echo of laughter from around the table and I give her a grin. "All right then, I just wanted to make sure you were okay at hearing the lord's word and wouldn't melt," I say biting back.

Her eyes land on me and she narrows them, but I keep my hard face in place.

"He's a keeper, Bells," she says turning away from me with a small smile. "Oh, and I'll like him even more if I can come to the warehouse, when the time comes to inflict pain on Royce."

I open my mouth to respond, but Aro cuts me off. "NO shop-talk at the dining table, and not before we're gonna do a prayer. Have some respect for the old man upstairs; now, Alec, begin."

I bit back my chuckle and I know there are a lot of others doing it, too. Alec takes us through a simple prayer and we all say _Amen_. I help Bella to sit and then make sure the rest of the women are seated before taking my own.

The room is filled with chatter as we make up our plates.

"Marcus, Caius, Aro, are you boys up for a fishing trip?"

"You just want The Elizabeth, don't you?" Aro chuckles out.

"Of course, you really neglect that ship, Aro; she needs to be in the open water."

"Isn't it too cold for fishing?" Bella asks as she looks at me.

"Hush now girl, it's never too cold for fishing," Charlie tells her.

"You father is right; fishing is something that can always be done," Bill says.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"The last time you five went fishing, there was a marriage and an arrest, and not a lot of fishing getting done."

"Who got married and who got arrested?" Emmett asks making Bella smirk.

"DON'T!" Charlie and Aro yell together.

It takes only a few seconds for Alec, Jane, Jake, Jasper and Bella to start laughing.

"I swear, if any of you young ones say a word, I'll ..." Aro trails off.

"You'll be house bound, like you live in the 1950s," Charlie carries on for him. "Meaning no television, cellphones, laptops, tablets, I mean it, nothing."

"See, threats like that just makes me want to know more," Emmett says as he bounces in his seat.

He's right with Aro and Charlie dishing out threats; it kind of makes me want to know, too.

"I still think when Jasper got married, it was the best story ever," Maria says and there's a loud clatter, as Alice drops her fork. "I take it you haven't told her about you getting married in Vegas to your guitar?" Maria says and she looks around Jake to look at Alice.

"What?" Alice asks sounding stunned.

"The fool was in Vegas, getting those idiots," she points in Jake's direction. "Anyway, Jake made a joke that maybe we should get married—Jasper and I, that is—and that twat decided he would get married, but didn't want to get married to a stranger. The only other girl with us was Bella, so he got some Elvis guy to marry him to his guitar, he's stupid, like I would really marry him; he's a twat," Maria says with some distaste in her voice.

"You really did that?" Alice asks still sounding stunned.

"Yes, and I would do it again to save myself from the cold one."

"Jasper, I've got something for you," Maria states, reaching in her pocket. She brings her hand out slowly giving him the finger. "Tell me if he pisses you off, Alice, and I'll give you some nice sleepy stuff to knock him out. Then you can have fun because I know all his passwords and where he keeps his bank card," Maria says with a wink at Alice making her chuckle along with the rest of us.

Dinner seems to fly by with the talk staying light, but it seems to go around the table with tales of stupid stuff we've all done. Of course, my family and I are in stitches with the stories, which open the flood gates and get us all sharing our own.

"Sorry, I can't stick around, Bell's, but Royce is being an asshole down at the precinct," Charlie says as he hugs her close to him.

"You ever think that maybe he was conceived during anal sex?" Maria asks making us all raise our eyebrows at her. "What? I mean, really, come on, no one can be that much of an asshole, it's gotta be inbred!" she blurts out making everyone laugh.

Aro, Bella and I walk Bill and Charlie out to the front door.

Holding Bella close in my arms, she waves at the car as it drives away. "That went well," I whisper in her ear. "Aro and Charlie seemed to joke with each other most of the night, they acted like old friends."

"Yes, I'm glad to see Granddad and Dad's bro-mance is back on. Things have been on shaky ground since I was told everything."

I look at Bella and then to Aro.

"You with this bro-mance thing again; what the hell is that anyway?"

Aro looks from Bella to me and I just bite my lip. There's no way in hell I'm explaining that one.

"Fine, come on there's some chocolate cake waiting for us."

"Just remember that this eating unhealthy is only for today, old man. You'll be back to the healthy shit tomorrow," Bella says as we walk back into the dining room.

"Mrs. Cope, make mine a double," Aro says with a sigh making everyone chuckle lightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Aro may be in charge, but Bella sure has him by the short curlies, doesn't she? So Royce spend the day down in lockup, I wonder what kind of retaliation there will be for this move. There are only another 27 chapters to post and the story will be completed, I figure we will have it all posted by Thursday at the latest.  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**First post of the day ... I plan to post each time I take a break from my work on msg23.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Standing at the mirror in my room, I'm looking at myself. Yet again, I'm in a tuxedo that looks like it's from the 1800s. Where I've been looking forward to Bella's _'coming-out-party'_ I've also been dreading it. Tonight is going to do two things: it will make her safer as well as put her in more danger. It's a weird combination, but it's something we're ready for.

"Edward, we need to go," Alice says walking into my room. "Your girl is all ready to go," Alice says with a smile looking at her cell.

"Jasper?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, it's Maria."

I raise my brow as I look at her.

"What? She's a blast, really funny," Alice giggles.

I roll my eyes knowing that if anyone was going to become besties with their boyfriends' ex, it would be Alice.

"Let's go," I say as my cell beeps. Taking it out, I smile immediately seeing the text message.

 **~Bella's all ready and waiting on you~ Your lover boy, xoxo**.

Walking downstairs, I text Jake back letting him know that we are just leaving and should be there soon.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask as Alice hands me my midnight-blue mask.

There are echoes of _yes sir_ from around the room, and I take a deep breath reminding myself of my manners. "Alice, Rose, and Mom, you all look amazingly beautiful tonight, remember to stay where our and Aro's guards are and can see you."

Giving them a quick nod before walking out to the cars, I make sure my family's inside before sliding in.

When we arrive at Aro's, I step outside along with my guards. "Remember everything that has been discussed in our last meeting. James, I need you on Bella the full time."

All of my guards were made aware of who Bella is this morning, after they were double-checked and came out clean. The orders are simple; they are to protect my family. James has been moved to protect Bella, and knows he has to take direct orders from her or Jake, as if I was speaking to him.

"Okay, let's get this done," I say opening the car door, and helping my mother out. As soon as the whole family is out, Taylor takes the car away to park as I lead my family up the steps.

"The Masen family," is called out by the man who opened the door. We walk in being stopped by guards who check us over.

"One weapon allowed for one guard and you, sir," Felix says. This is protocol and has always been this way with Aro's parties. He will only allow the head of the family, and one of the guards to have a weapon, the others must be handed over. However, this is for show, and will not be the case this time. Since none of us, including Felix, trust Royce, my whole family and all my guards will have weapons, but we must make it look like we're handing ours over.

I nod at Felix and give my family a nod as they all disarm the way we have been practicing. Felix carries on as if he's searching each of us.

"Put your masks on before entering the room, and have a good night," Felix says dully.

"The Denali family," a voice says just as we move off.

I place my midnight-blue mask on, as the rest of my family follows. Moving to go into the hall, my mother catches my arm.

"We would wait on them if…" she trails off, and I know she's right. If Bella was not in that room right now, I would wait for the Denalis to walk in with us.

"Hi Eddie, you're looking good."

Turning and looking at Tanya, who wears a much altered dress from the 1800s. It looks like she should be working the corner downtown. "Do you think I look beautiful?" she asks giving me a smile and wink.

I have been brought up by _if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything,_ so I just smile lightly.

"Shame about Beth, real sorry to hear it didn't work out between you two."

I sigh turning to her. "Beth? I don't know any Beths, but if you're talking about Bella, there is nothing to worry about at all; we are fine and still together."

"Edward, her father is staff, she's beneath us," Eleazar says harshly. "You need to start doing things that are best for us, and our families. Playing around with a servant's child is not what is best."

I hear a slight growl and my eyes land on Felix who looks pissed off, not that I blame him.

"This is your fault, Esme, if you took a firmer hand with him, maybe didn't marry some plain old doctor," he carries on giving my father a look of disdain.

"Who do you think you're talking about?" I say through gritted teeth.

"You and your family, but don't worry, I'll be discussing your and Tanya's marriage to Aro tonight. We're thinking a February wedding would be best."

I move toward him, but I'm cut off by another voice.

"The Kings," I look at the front door to see the family walking in. Taking a step back from Eleazar knowing here and now isn't the time, and he'll soon know who Bella is.

I can't help but smile when I picture his face, discovering Bella is not a servant but a fucking Mafia princess.

"Let's get into the party," I say to my family.

We walk into the room that has already what looks to be a hundred people here. My eyes scan the room, but I fail to find Bella. My hand goes to my hair as I pull on it gently.

"Ten o'clock, sugar daddy," I hear Jake say, but when I turn my head to look his way, he's gone. I look to where ten o'clock would be. All the air in my body leaves as my eyes land on Bella. She looks absolutely breathtaking. She has a midnight-blue dress on, her hair is curled and sitting on her right shoulder.

Her makeup, from what I can see, is done to perfection highlighting her natural beauty.

"Sir," she says softly and I know in my daze I must have walked to her.

I swallow and lean forward taking a glass of wine from the table behind her.

"You look beautiful, love." My voice just above a whisper. "Ma'am," I say louder as I walk away from her knowing that this is only for the first hour.

"Edward," calls a voice I was hoping to stay away from tonight as much as possible.

I stop and look at Royce and raise my brow.

"Such a shame your bitch isn't here, she could have pleased me after tonight's announcement. But it doesn't matter; she'll be kept for later."

Feeling my hand roll into a fist, I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I was thinking of holding off, you know – wait for Aro to step down. You do know that man is not doing too well, but that's inside information," Royce says tapping his nose. "We all know Heidi's not cut out to run this family and neither is my brother, so it, of course, will fall to me. And after tonight, I'll give you one week to hand Bella over to me. I will be fucking Rose, too. I need to make sure I ruin her properly this time."

I move toward him, but he just chuckles at me. "My fun with little Bella, will be so much more exciting though. Not only will I be fucking her in front of you, but I'll let every male here have a turn, too. When I'm done, that is. You have one week or maybe things will happen to some other big-mouthed girls in the family," he says with another chuckle walking way.

He is openly threatening Alice, but I need to relax. "Just a few more minutes," I chant silently to myself.

After finishing the wine, I grab a Scotch from a tray one of the waitresses tonight is carrying.

"Son," my father says and I take a deep breath looking around to see it's now close to two hundred people here, meaning it's almost time.

"Good evening," Aro says and I move to get in the correct place.

"Tonight is a very special night, as you all will be meeting a new family member and my predecessor."

My eyes scan the room quickly. Tanya's looking at her nails while the rest of her family looks worried. Then there's Royce who looks smug.

"Please, welcome to the stage," Royce steps forward as Aro speaks. "The person who will be known as the head of the Volturi family going forward."

* * *

 **A/N How disappointed do you think Royce will be?  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**MSG 23 is going well, I am just about half way through it. Figured I'd take a breaka nd send you a chapter now and get back to work on it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, my granddaughter."

Royce's whole body stops, as he just stares at the stage. My eyes go back to the Denalis who have gone pale, but are clapping along with everyone else.

When my eyes land back on the stage, Bella is standing next to Aro and she takes her mask off.

"This will be my predecessor and your new leader, along with her fiancé, Edward Masen."

I gulp and Bella holds out her hand for me. Smiling, I walk up on the stage and kiss her lips softly before standing to her right side.

From the stage, I can see everyone more clearly, and Royce is not a happy camper. In fact, I can see he's talking harshly to his brother, while his eyes seem to remain on Bella. It's clear the Denalis are also not happy. I really don't give a rat's ass about anyone's opinions right now.

"Now, we will be going into the dining room for a light meal, where we'll share a toast. After the meal, there will be a nice party with entertainment for the remainder of the evening," Aro says as two large doors open. "Usually my family would enter first, and then the rest of the families would enter in their family order. As of tonight, things are changing and the new order of entry will be Bella and her family, along with the Masen family first. As the Masen family is to be joined, in marriage to the Volturis, they will enter with us. Show to them the same respect as you would my family. They are now and will always be seen as a full part of the Volturi family. My Cara loves Edward, and as long as they're together, and when they have children together, that tie will always be bound." Even with Aro addressing the whole room, his eyes seem to flicker between Royce and Eleazar.

With a simple head nod he walks off the stage, and I help Bella down following Aro. Without turning, I know my family is right behind us.

The light meal goes like we expected with many people whispering and staring at Bella.

I look at Jake giving him a signal to say I need to move and don't want Bella alone. "I need to drain the main vein," I say into her ear.

"Thanks for sharing," she says swatting my leg.

Chuckling, I wink at her. Standing up Jake slides into my seat. Walking away, I stop at the door. Turning back, I see Jake is talking away to Bella and my mom. He's good at distracting Bella from all the looks she's getting.

Walking out of the dining hall, I head for the restrooms. Pretending not to recognize Eleazar, as he walks slowly behind me. Entering the restroom, I wash my hands and move to the urinal as he clears his throat. It's almost as if he thinks he was slick enough for me not to know he was there.

"Yes, can I help you?" I grit out having already heard enough from him in the past several days.

"Did you know WHO she was?" he yells at my back, but I carry on taking a piss. "God dammit, Edward, did you kn—" he is cut off as the restroom door opens and Felix and Emmett walk in. "I'm taking it that means yes! How could you not tell us—we're family?"

I wash my hands again, as he spouts off on his tirade.

"So, this is it after forty plus years of men controlling this family, you're going to let some skirt—"

Cutting him off by grabbing a hold of his neck and pushing him against the wall.

"Listen, and listen well. _Yes_ , of course, I fucking knew and _no_ , I couldn't tell you. You can't keep your mouth shut and you'd tell your worthless whore of a daughter. She tells everyone, everything, if they fuck her. Bella is my fucking life, and I chose her above everything else, including family if so-be-it. Now, I have had it with your mouth, so keep it fucking shut, Eleazar. The family has enough to deal with, and we have to keep the right frame of mind to know what to do. Like it or not, Bella is taking over so maybe you should try and get into her good graces, hmm?" I let him go and he slides down the wall gasping for air.

"For the love of God, clean yourself up before coming back to join us all," I say walking out, with a chuckling Felix and Emmett behind me."

When I get back to Bella, Jake stands and moves to give me room to sit down. "You okay?" Bella asks as she moves closer to me placing her hand on my face.

"Yes, I'm fine – just had to talk to someone," I say as Jake muffles his laugh.

"If that's what you call talking, I wish I was there," he whispers in my ear. "Round two will be princess and the bitch."

I look at Jake wondering how the hell he knows already. I dismiss it knowing that he's Bella's bodyguard and it's better he does know. I look to where he is looking to see Tanya, who is clearly unhappy as she looks at Bella and me.

"Oh better yet, I could put on my wig and become Tina again," Jake says and I look back at him.

"Tina?"

"Yes, Tina, as in the sexiest woman in the world—Tina. God you're so straight you don't know anything," he say then starts humming.

It hits me then he means the singer Tina Turner, when he walks away humming, _You Better Be Good To Me_.

"Now that's something I'd pay to see," I say loud enough for him to hear and he lets out a big girlie-sounding giggle.

"What's that about? Wait, let me guess, Jake wants to cat fight with Tanya, or share with you his Tina routine?"

I look to Bella smiling. "Both," I say with a chuckle.

"Are you real—"

"Well, this was a surprise," Royce smirks after interrupting Bella. "I thought you were lovely before, Bella, but now you've just become even more exquisite." He takes her hand, and raises it to his lips kissing it.

Bella pulls it away quickly as Royce keeps looking at her like she's a prize to be won.

"Why don't you come and sit with my family? I for one would love to get to know you. I feel someone," his eyes flicker to Rose, "may be saying, or misleading you on the kind of person I really am."

"I know exactly the kind of person you are, and I have to decline your offer. I'm quite happy next to Edward."

Royce's eyes flicker to mine and he smirks again. "Very well, but I will not give up, you mean too much to me. I believe in fighting for the woman you want." The full time he spoke his eyes were on mine showing me he's going to do everything he can to get Bella to be his.

"Good luck, dumb fuck, she's mine," my mind shouts!

 _ **~RR~**_

As the night has gone by, Bella has met and been introduced to all of the families, members and workers.

"I need to go to the little girl's room," Bella says in my ear. I nod and walk her out, taking a stand outside the door.

"We may have a problem," Jasper says as he and Alice walk quickly to me.

"What?" I ask feeling my heart pumping faster.

"Tanya—" is all Jasper says when he's interrupted by Tanya yelling, "you bitch" from the bathroom.

Pulling out my gun, I run inside the bathroom. Stopping, I see Tanya and Bella fighting on the floor. Moving to grab Bella, not wanting her to get hurt, Jake grabs my arm.

"Hold it," Jake says with a smirk.

"She's pregnant—you may be Aro's granddaughter, but that doesn't allow you to hurt my daughter or my grandchild!" Carmen screams from behind me. "And you getting my sweet Tanya pregnant and leaving her for her, you should be strung up?"

I look at her and let out a chortle because this claim is beyond laughable.

"She's not fucking pregnant with his baby!" Bella yells.

"Yes, I am, we are in love and you took him from me," Tanya sniffs, turning on the water works.

"That's IT!" Bella yells grabbing Tanya by the hair and pulling her up.

"Jake, door!"

Jake moves out of the way, and Bella storms out still holding Tanya by the hair.

Flabbergasted by the show, I follow her.

"This is your one and only fucking chance, Tanya," Bella says as she takes her into the ballroom and pushes her to the floor and the music stops. "You have twenty seconds to publicly tell these nice people what a good-for-nothing, lying, slut you are." I step forward when Bella pulls out her gun pointing it at Tanya.

"I'm not lying, I'm pregnant and Eddie—my Eddie—is the daddy!"

Bella pulls back the hammer of her gun pointing it right at Tanya's head.

Tanya flinches, pulling back while holding her hands up blocking her face. "Okay, it's all a lie. I'm not pregnant, but I would be if it weren't for you! Eddie's mine, Daddy said I could have him. Why couldn't you have just stayed a nobody? I should be Aro's granddaughter, and I'd be so much better than you at it," Tanya spits out making Bella chuckle.

"Maybe so," Bella says simply, "but the facts are: I'm his granddaughter and therefore, I can do this!" Bella says firing her gun.

Eleazar jumps and Tanya shrills out loudly.

"It's just blanks in here tonight," Bella says for everyone to hear. "Next time it won't be; you have your warning."

Bella kneels down as Tanya looks at her hands which are covered in red dust. Bella leans toward Tanya and sneers in a low tone, and I'm close enough to hear. "Don't mess with me or my man, or I'll end your pathetic, lying ass, without a second thought."

Bella stands up moving closer to me and I open my arms smiling.

"Daddy, look at what she's done," Tanya yells with a sob.

"Come on, I want to dance," Bella says and I nod taking her hand leading her to the dance floor without a single glance back.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are really going to get interesting now. What do you suppose Royce or Tanya will pull next?**


	53. Chapter 53

**So I finished my work on MSG 23 and sent it off to Jess2002, YAY! Tomorrow I will do my best to work on MSG 24 and 25 to get it wrapped up too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

As soon as we're on the dance floor, I pull a shaky Bella into my arms.

"You okay, love?" I ask, moving my mouth close to her ear.

"I'm not sure yet. I would say _sorry_ , but I'm still pissed that she was in there claiming that you and she ..."

Kissing her neck, I'm trying hard to calm myself. "I've never, ever, been with her, love," I say feeling the need to reassure her.

"I know that, but they didn't. They were judging you without hearing your side of it. God, I fucking hate chicks like that."

"I really wish we could throw them out on their asses. And wait, before you say it, I know we need them."

I sigh shaking my head a little. "If they keep this up there will be no throwing them out, just some shots busted in their asses."

I feel her smile against my chest. "Wanna go home?" she asks.

"I do but we need to stay for the ringing in of the New Year."

Bella rolls her eyes, but looks at her watch. "Thankfully, it's just another ten minutes to go."

Grinning with a nod, I pull her closer to me as we sway slowly to the music.

"Edward, Bella," I hear from behind me.

Bella groans a little, but she lets me go and we both turn to Eleazar.

"WHAT?" I say harshly.

This man has been in a part of my existence all my life and until recently, I've looked up to him. To me he's always been an important member of the family. These last few weeks he has acted completely different. It's like none of the closeness of our past even matters. He's been looking out for what is best for him and his family, and that's acceptable. For him to take things this far is not okay and he has really pissed me off.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how Tanya behaved. Ah ... she ... well, that's for another day." He stutters out and it shocks me though I don't let it show. In all my time, I've never heard him stutter or have a lack of words.

"Eleazar, just keep her away from Bella and me," I grit out to him.

"And get her to shut the fuck up. I will not have her, or anyone saying nasty lies about my Edward," Bella bites out sounding as if she's still angry and upset about it.

"I will, but you have to understand, Tanya has been in love with him for years. She thought that—he made her believe—they would be a couple," Eleazar replies, trying to soothe the situation against his daughter.

"That's utter bullshit and you know it," I snarl. "I have never led her on, nor spoken to her or about her and a desire to be married to her, ever. The only time marriage and she was mentioned is when you or she brought it up and each time, I was adamant and clear that it would NEVER happen. Do not EVER put her ideas, which you planted in her head, on my shoulders again, enough is enough. There is nothing more to say about this, am I clear?" Raising my voice causes a few of the other guests to look our way, but no one says anything.

Eleazar opens his mouth to say something, but my dad puts his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "This is a party; let's keep this conversation under wraps. You're both garnering unwanted attention again," my dad says in his fatherly tone. "No more, understand?" my father asks, raising his brow as he looks between Eleazar and me.

"I couldn't agree more; come dance with me," Bella says pulling me away.

"I'm so sorry, love, I don't get why he's acting like an asshole."

"I don't know, either, I'm still coming to grips with all this," Bella says waving her hand around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you can all get a drink to bring in not only a New Year but the dawn of a brand new era for our family," Aro says. "Edward, please bring yourself and my Cara up here."

I nod to him and offer Bella my arm. Leading her up onto the stage, I hide my smirk. I'm so proud of her, all the pressure of everyone here watching her, and she still holds her head up high. Standing beside Aro, a waiter brings us each a glass. As the clock counts down, Aro faces the crowd.

" _Buon anno_ ," Aro says with a raise of his glass and we all follow him. As _Auld Lang Syne_ plays, people sing, hug, kiss and share greetings around the room.

"Let's go home," Bella says walking into my open arms.

I look over at Aro who gives me a nod and smile.

"That sounds like a great plan, my love."

Turning us to face Aro, I take his hand and kiss his family ring. "Thank you for everything, Grandfather."

"Cara, Edward, take care of each other; I'll see you both here again soon. I love you my sweet girl," he says before kissing Bella's cheek and patting my back.

"We'll see you soon," Bella says, after kissing his cheek.

"Come on, love," I say leading her out of the hall.

I start kissing Bella as soon as we get through the door of our apartment. We make our way to the bedroom, and after closing and locking the door, we begin to undress each other.

Layer after layer of the old-fashioned dress and suit are removed between kisses and licks. When I finally lie Bella down on the bed, we are both desperate in our need to consume each other. With pants and nibbles of skin, we come together in a rush of bliss that makes every bit of the drama tonight worth it. As our breathing becomes slower we hold each other, with our gazes locked.

"Happy New Year, my love," I whisper.

"It's the happiest yet and once this drama is taken care of, it will be better."

"I will make sure this family problem is taken care of, if it's the last thing I do."

"The last thing you need to do is always hold me close each night," she tells me.

"I will, love, forever," I promise her.

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't they cute together? Eleazar has a wake up call coming, don't you think?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Just a couple more tonight, and back to posting again tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

"Do you have to go to class?" I whine trying to pull Bella back to the bed.

"Yes, I do, I've got exams soon," Bella chuckles out moving further away from me.

"I'm working right after I get out of class, so I won't be home until around ten tonight," Bella carries on as she gets her jacket on.

"You do know that you're the boss?" I ask, walking over to her.

"Would you take days off from the gym, for no reason?"

I grin nodding. "If it meant spending the day tangled in my sheets bringing you to heaven, then yes I would."

Bella just chuckles before kissing me. "I'll see you soon."

I pout as she walks out the door. Slowly walking to the window, I see Jasper is already in the car. As soon as Bella's in, he drives off with her, followed by Jake, and Sam. James is just behind them, and I can't help but let out a sigh. "Please, let her be all right, don't let those fucker near her," I whisper closing my eyes.

The last few days have been so good. Bella and I were able to spend so much of it alone, but now I miss her even more. Walking into the bathroom, I turn on the shower to let the water heat up. Taking a quick shower and shaving before I get dressed for work.

Heading into the gym, I see my tail is where he should be. After parking in my spot, I enter the gym.

"Hi, bro," Emmett says sounding nervous. Looking at him I see he's pulling his hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask pulling out the sign-in book to see who all is here right now.

"I need some time off," Emmett sighs.

I look at him and he's looking down at the ground. "Why?" I ask as I pour myself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"I want to ask Rose's grandfather for her hand."

Choking on the sip of coffee I just took while staring at him. After finally clearing my throat and regaining my ability to speak, I raise my brow at him. "I thought Rose didn't speak to her _family_ after she got divorced from _Royce_?" I can't help but spit out the word family and Royce as if they're nasty words. From my knowledge, her _family_ is as worthless as a whistle on a plow. Only a truly shitty kind of family takes the side of an abusive ex, over their own blood.

"She doesn't talk to her brother, or parents, but she's still close to her grandfather. He's important to her. I wanted not only to ask him for her hand, but to invite him to live here. I thought he could live in Mom and Dad's pool house."

I bite my lip trying to stop the smile from breaking out.

"Have you bought her a ring yet?" He nods taking a small box out of his pocket and shows it to me.

"It's really beautiful," I say looking at the small, white gold ring that has a small rose-colored diamond in the middle.

This is so different from the large ring Royce had on her finger. You could've seen the rock he put on her finger from outer space. This ring Emmett has for her is about love and devotion, not showing off a piece of property. Rose will love the ring, of that I have no doubt.

"She'll love this ring, Emmett, it's so her," I tell him making him nod again.

"So, can I have some time off?"

I sigh rubbing my face. "When are you planning on going?"

"I was thinking about Friday, because Rose said Alice wants to do a girls' night in, you know, painting toenails and all that shit."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Emmett just looks at me. "You sure, it's six hours round trip, and that's not counting any amount of time talking to him, I do."

"I'm sure; besides, Bella will be with the girls. They'll all be inside and we'll be leaving most of the guards here."

Emmett grins nodding.

"So, when you gonna ask Bella to marry you, for real and not just to have her not approachable?"

I rub my face. This was the best and most hated part of Aro's plan. The whole let's-just-say-you-are-set-to-be-married, it will stop people from approaching her. I love the idea of her being mine, even if I have to take her name—well, Aro's name—but I hate it has sort of taken the mystery and excitement of my proposing away.

"Come on, bro, I know you'll find a way to bring all that sloppy shit to it and sweep her off her feet. It's about you and her, not what or when everyone else believes."

I smile at him giving him a short nod in thanks.

"Hello, brothers of mine," Alice says and Emmett and I turn to see her standing with Maria.

"Hi," Maria says waving.

"I thought Maria could help with medical evaluations on the clients we get. You know, having a nurse check them over, as part of the package?" Alice looks at us with a big smile.

I must admit this is the first Alice idea for the gym she's mentioned that I have liked.

"Well then, Maria, why don't you come into the office and we can talk." I direct my arm toward the office and Alice makes a move to go in. "Alice, you need to get changed and get in the gym to work," I say so she knows she's not invited to come in my office for this process.

Opening the door for her, Maria walks in taking a seat on the front side of my desk.

"You know that was a little unfair, she acts like a spoiled princess because you've always treated her like one. You can't expect her to grow up and mature overnight, it takes time. She's getting there just give her room, and direct her when she slips."

Laughing lightly, but nodding, I agree completely with Maria's assessment of Alice and her behavior.

"Now, as for Jasper, I wouldn't mind if you used a gun to get him into shape. What your sister sees in him, I'll never know," she shakes her head with disgust clear on her face.

This time I outright belly laugh, loudly. "I know, he really is something else, and I'd be more inclined to shoot him if he wasn't Bella's brother. Moving on now to Alice's idea, do you have time, with watching over Aro and all? I mean, doesn't he need around-the-clock care?"

"Not at the moment. However, if he doesn't get a transplant soon, then he more than likely will."

I pull at my hair looking at her. "I'm B+; would I be able to donate?"

Maria shakes her head at me. "You could in theory, but wouldn't last and his body may reject it. We need a good match, and more than just the same blood group."

I nod at her, trying to understand the ins and outs of the situation.

"Bella is a realistic living donor, but she's still only an eight of ten on the charting they use."

"What makes it higher?"

"Different things – background can play a big part of it as well. Aro is Italian, fully since both his parents are from the old country. Bella's only partial because her grandmother and father are of Irish, German and Norwegian decent."

"So, say you had someone who was AB+ and they also had full-blooded Italian parents, would they possibly be a better match?"

"They would still need to have the test done, but there would be a higher probability of a better match. Why do you ask?"

"My mother—" I'm cut off, as my office door opens abruptly and my Mom comes in.

"I'll do the test," she says right away making me just look at her. "Come on, Maria, let's go do this now," my mom carries on when Maria and I fail to speak.

"What?" Maria says looking between the two of us.

"What do you mean what? We need to know and the sooner we get the test done, the better, so let's go," my Mom harps.

Maria just chuckles. "I see now where you get your fire from, Edward. Okay, Esme, I'll call in Aro's doctor, but let's not say anything to him just yet. I think we should wait until we know."

"Mom," I say pulling at my hair. "I was just thinking out loud." I say worried for her, my father and siblings as well as Aro.

"I know, but I was coming here to talk about this Aro business with you anyway. I spoke to your father and already made the choice last night to have myself tested. Your father is supporting my choice and I know all of the risks should I be a match."

I swallow and she just smiles at me.

"It will work out; we both know she needs him to be alive and healthy right now."

"I know she does, but I need you, and she'll need you, too."

"Son, I'm as tough as an old boot, I'll be fine. Besides, this way my boys can wait on me hand and foot, while I recuperate. Now that will be a nice change."

Nodding at her, before placing a kiss on her cheek and whispering I love her.

"Don't say anything to Alice and Emmett, not until they need to know," she says tapping my nose and I nod again agreeing with her.

Maria and my mom walk away and I let out a long breath as I close my eyes. Opening them again and feeling calmer, I set about my workday.

* * *

 **A/N: So maybe Esme can donate and then Bella will not have to. What do you think of Maria helping out at the club?  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, we had a lot of fun writing it. We sure hope you love the new character we're adding, becasue we think he's great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

Emmett and I are outside of Rose's grandfather's house, where we've been for almost twenty minutes.

"Emmett," I say as he slowly turns to me.

"What if he says _no_?"

I chuckle a little but stop when he glares at me. "You're only asking him out of respect for Rose, not to have him tell you _yes_ or _no_. Just talk to him, if he loves Rose, he'll see that you do, too."

Emmett nods and closes his eyes and mutters to himself.

"Okay, let's get this done." He gets out of the car and walks confidently to the door knocking on it.

"Whatever you boys are selling, I don't want any of it," the man gripes as he opens the door.

"We're not selling anything, that's not why we're here," Emmett says sounding a little shocked. "Can we come in?"

"What? Are you taking me for a fool, boy? I may be in my seventies, but that doesn't mean I'm someone you can get over on easy, you hear me?"

"Again, no ... we ... I'm dating Rose?"

"I don't know any Rose; boy, are you slow or stupid?" the man says without missing a beat.

"Yes, sir, I mean no, sir, I'm—" Emmett stutters out and the old man cuts him off.

"Well, which is it boy, slow or stupid? Make up your mind. If you need a hint from me, I'll have to guess you're flat out stupid, because slow ones usually catch on."

"No, not slow and not stupid, but I am dating your granddaughter, Rose – Rosalie?" Emmett says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just cause you know I have a granddaughter named Rosalie, isn't gonna make me let you in. In fact, I think I'll call her and check on this farce of a story because I just don't see my sweet Rosie dating another stupid or slow fool. Let's face it, one was enough, eh?" he says as he narrows his eyes at Emmett.

"No, don't call her," Emmett yells at him.

"Why not? Who are you? Do you work for that rat bastard King?" Rose's grandfather says while pulling out a shotgun.

Emmett's mouth just drops open and I can't help but let out a snigger.

"Hello, Sir, I'm Edward Masen," I say holding out my hand.

Rose's grandfather's eyes flicker to mine, but he doesn't take my hand.

"My brother here is Emmett and he is dating Rose, your granddaughter. He's traveled more than three hours here to ask you an important question. Now, if you really want to call Rose, then please do so, but Emmett just wanted this to be a surprise," I say smoothly.

"Well, why didn't ya say so … oh, I forgot the slow or stupid part? Well, come on in."

Emmett just looks between me and Rose's grandfather in complete shock.

We follow him into the living room and my eyes flicker to a photo of Rose hugging Emmett on the table by the door. I bite back my guffaw knowing this guy is gonna give Emmett a hard time and it will be entertaining.

"Sir—" Emmett's able to say, but Rose's grandfather holds up his hand silencing Emmett, yet again.

"My mama didn't name me, Sir, nor did she name me Brian's dad or Rose's grandfather. My name is Anthony, Tony for short. Again, this makes me wonder about the slow or stupid thing, because if you knew my girl you'd know this."

Emmett gulps and pulls at his hair. "Tony, I would like to ask you for your blessing to ask Rose to be my wife," Emmett says quickly making Tony narrow his eyes.

"Isn't that something you should be asking my son, her father? Or have you already done that?"

Emmett's face turns to disgust for a few moments before, but he quickly controls it. "No, I haven't asked her father, and I will not be asking him either," he tells him.

"Why not?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because ... he ... you ... it's better for Rose ... you mean a lot to her. I thought I should ask you, since your opinion matters to her the most," Emmett stutters and I can hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Really?" Tony snaps out and Emmett nods at him. "Liar," Tony calls and Emmett's mouth drops open. "Again, I'll remind you, I'm not a fool so do not lie to me."

"What would you like me say?" Emmett asks sounding like he's getting worked up.

"The truth, boy, always the truth. You know, say her father is a deadbeat, worthless, two-bit, scum ball who lost all rights to be called her father when he sided with the good-for-nothing, low-life, rapist King." The harshness cannot be missed and is not only clear in Tony's voice, but also on his face. "Now, what do you do for a living, boy?"

"I work at my brother's gym," Emmett says looking at me, and I give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, you have to work for your brother; another sign of the slow or stupid thing there, son, you're batting a thousand right now. You even had to bring your brother with you. Did he have to drive you here, or just hold your hand?" Tony raises his brow at Emmett as he sighs.

"Don't you have any ambition in your life?"

Emmett just looks at Tony confused.

"Working in your brother's gym, is that your pipe dream?" Tony asks sounding frustrated.

"Tony, I may not be a doctor, lawyer or CEO of some snotty, uptight company, but I'm happy. I love working at the gym, with my brother and sister," Emmett sighs. "Most of all, I love your granddaughter—"

Tony sits forward cutting him off. "Really, then why did you bring your brother with you? You afraid of a little old man in his seventies?" Tony demands.

"Because ... I know Royce is up to no good, and there's no way I would leave my Rosie unguarded. My brother understood; he's also got a girl, who's with Rose right now. It's just him and me, so can we move this along because I want to get back to Rosie, soon!" Emmett yells out as he stands up.

Tony just smiles at him. "Now this is a start; you're actually showing your feelings."

Emmett falls back to his seat in shock.

"Shall we begin again?" Tony asks making me silently chuckle.

"Tony, Emmett, if I could just interrupt the two of you for a moment." They both look my way. "As Emmett said, we are waiting for Royce to make his move, so can we carry on with this in the car? After all, Emmett is also asking for you to move to Chicago to be closer to Rose and him."

Tony looks at me and jumps up. He opens a door, pulls out a jacket and puts it on quickly. Then grabs the photo of Rose, a suitcase, and puts his hat on his head. "Let's hit the road, Jack," he says grabbing his shotgun after handing the already packed suitcase to Emmett.

Emmett just turns and looks at me and I can't help but smirk. "I think your life just got more interesting," I bark out as we leave the house.

The ride back to Chicago is filled with Emmett and Tony talking. There are a few times I had to bite my tongue at Tony's sharp answers, and Emmett's stuttering around him. By the time we finally pull up outside of Emmett's apartment, I know Tony is now fully a Masen and is going to fit right in with us.

* * *

 **A/N: So you have to tell us what you think of Tony, he's a spitfire isn't he?**


	56. Chapter 56

**So this is the last one for the night, because if I quit posting after the next chapter you would all want to lynch me for the cliff hanger.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

I rub my face letting out a sigh. Leaning my head back I take out my contacts, having to blink a few times before sliding on my glasses. Glancing at the clock, I see Bella still has another hour left of work at Sinatra's. My eyes go back to the accounting books and I start to go back over the figures. Out of everything I do at the gym, this is my most hated job of all. Jasper, the cocky asshole, has offered to handle the books for me, but since I'm still not overly keen on him, I don't feel like owing him any favors.

There's a knock on my door and I look up. "Enter," I call out as my hand covers my gun. The door slowly opens and there is Maria. She's now working here part-time. She comes in everyday for a few hours, but breaks it up so each day she's here at a different time. Even after being here a short time, she's already got a decent client list.

"What can I do for you, Maria?" I say as she comes in and sits down.

"I was thinking that maybe we should hit the doctors' offices, you know leave some leaflets about the gym, along with a list of my credentials and programs we now offer."

I nod at her a little as she keeps talking.

"I was also thinking since it would be a part of healthy lifestyle, that maybe we could rope your girl into doing some healthy cooking classes on a budget?"

I smile at her knowing without even asking Bella that she would do it. "Sounds like a great plan. It will also give us a way of utilizing the additional space we have for something constructive." I tell her and she smiles back at me.

She clears her throat a little. "Edward, not that I think you overcharge people, but do you think we could look at giving people that are living on tight budgets a discount, or something?"

I sigh, this is something I have thought about a lot, but I never know how to keep it fair for them and the ones that are well off.

"I've been working on that already, and I'm still trying to get that sorted," I tell her truthfully. "Moving on, is there any word on the results for my mother's labs?"

"No, not yet, I know they have a small backlog, but if I don't hear anything by tomorrow night, I'll be going there and doing the tests myself."

I shake my head and grin a little. As I open my mouth, my cell starts to ring. While picking up, seeing Jake's calling.

"Hi Jake," I say as I answer it.

"Mike just walked in with three others, get here now." Jake spits the whole thing out quickly but I'm able to make out every word he said.

"Make sure she stays in your eyesight—"

"Fuck!" Jake says cutting me off and his tone of voice is enough to get my heart racing. "Royce and four of his guards just walked in, too. I don't like this, something big is going down, and I can feel it."

I close my eyes trying to calm myself. "Go to code Amber, don't wait. I'm on my way," I say as I move to the office door. As I open the door my cell starts to beep, flashing amber along with Bella's current location on a GPS map.

"Do you need me there or here?" Maria says following me. I look to see Emmett is in full gear already and Alice looks white. "Maria, stay with Alice, you have full authority until I come back," I say walking out with Emmett on my heels.

"What's going on?" Emmett asks as I start to drive.

"Mike is at Bella's place, he just walked in and Royce came in right after him, both have crews with them."

Emmett just looks at me. "What's Royce up to?"

I shake my head at him. "I have no clue."

Pulling up outside of Sinatra's, I'm a little relieved to see everything still looks to be quiet. Walking to the door and opening it, I get cut off by Tanya who walks in before me.

"Thanks, Eddie," she says walking right up to the hostess.

"Hi, I'm meeting someone here, he said the reservation is under the name Frank," she says to the hostess.

"This way," the hostess says.

Before she can move I grip Tanya's arm. "There's someone in here from the Dwelling family," I say in her ear.

Tanya just looks at me confused.

"The Dwelling family are our enemies," I clarify for her. "Maybe you should go elsewhere."

"You're jealous, how sweet," she says placing her hand on my chest. "But you hurt me, and this is now my payback. Don't worry too much, this is just a blind date, but I will be taking him home." She smirks at me and I grip her arm and push her away from me.

"Tanya, something may go down in here, I was just trying to get you out of harm's way," I tell her.

Her eyes twinkle. "I knew that you cared about me."

I try not to glare at her. In truth, right now, I wouldn't care if she got shot or not, but since she's family, I know as one of the heads I need to do my best to protect her or have my men protect her and that leaves Bella with less guard, which angers me.

"Just fucking leave, don't be stupid," I demand.

"No," she says before she walks away.

I watch and draw in a breath when it appears as if she's going to Mike's table. I let out the breath again as she passes it only to sit at the table right next to his. This is just great; exactly what I need her close to one of the pieces of shit I'm here because of.

"Edward, does she know who's at the table next to her?" Bella asks as she walks into my open arms.

I kiss her head as I keep my eyes on Tanya who doesn't seem to be looking at Mike. Mike is looking at Bella as some of the men with him are looking at their menus.

"Not sure yet," I say quietly, not wanting to say anything else because I can see Royce walking our way from the corner of my eye.

"This is weird wouldn't you say?" Royce asks.

"What … me kissing my girlfriend?"

Royce just chuckles. "No, Tanya being that close to a Dwelling, but not even knowing it." Royce stops and smirks. "Or maybe she does know? We could have a traitor in our ranks?" The snide tone of Royce's voice has my whole system on alert and I feel on edge.

I watch as the waiter goes over to Mike's table. Mike passes him a piece of paper and the waiter looks over at Bella and me.

Since I'm able to see him clearly, I know that he has taken a deep breath before making his way to us.

"Bella," the waiter says as soon as he reaches us. "The gentleman at table sixteen wanted me to give you this," he carries on handing her the note.

She opens it with a shaky hand and I hear her gulp as I read over her shoulder.

 _Bella or should I say Miss Volturi,_

 _Join me for dinner, so we can discuss our families reuniting._

 _Mike Dwelling_

* * *

 **A/N:I'll start to post after I return from taking kids to school in the morning. Be sure to let us know what you think of the story so far.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**So shall we see why Mike wants Bella to join him for dinner?**

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

Looking at Mike, I can see the smug-ass grin he has on his face. Letting my eyes scan the room, I know why he's smug, the place is packed. As my eyes go back to Mike, I know his reason for coming at this time of the night. He's leaving Bella without a choice of talking to him. If she doesn't go over there, he will make a scene, and we all know it'll be one we may not be able to fully cover up.

"We should go over there, too, Edward," Royce states.

"No," Bella quickly says making Royce frown.

"You can't go alone, Bella, I will not allow it," Royce's voice is filled with hurt and worry.

He's a good fucking actor that's for sure. If I wasn't aware of his ill treatment of women, he would make me believe he's sincere with his words, but I'm not fooled.

He raises his hand to touch Bella's face, but she backs away and leans more into my arms.

Royce flinches back as if Bella hit him.

"I'm not going alone, of course, not that it's your business. Edward's my fiancé; he's coming with me, as is Jasper, my brother. You know your place in the family, back off, and don't make me pull rank."

Just as she says his name, Jasper appears next to us.

"Let's get this done," Bella says as she takes a deep breath.

She moves off and I go to follow only to have Royce pull me back by my arm.

"You better keep an eye on her."

I pull my arm out of his, and I find my mind wondering what the hell he's up to by playing this part of the love sick fool all of a sudden.

"Edward," Bella calls for me making me turn to her. I see she's reaching her hand out for me. Sliding my hand into hers', I know I need to put Royce and his odd behavior out of my mind and focus on the business at hand.

"Mike," Bella says tightly as she reaches his table.

"Let me help you sit," Mike says jumping up, but stops when I have the seat out for Bella already. Once she sits I take the seat next to her.

"This is just between you and me, Bella," Mike bites out as he glares at me, and Jasper.

"To bad, they stay," Bella replies.

"But, Bella, baby—"

As soon as the word _baby_ comes out of Mike's mouth, Bella sneers at him cutting him off. "I'm not and have never been your baby. Now, what's this about, I have shit to do."

Mike chuckles a little and then smiles at her. "We were so good together. I would never have cheated on you if I knew who you really were."

Bella rolls her eyes. "I dumped you, Mike; it had nothing to do with Eva. Now, how about you tell me why the hell you and your family trashed my place here a few weeks back."

Mike looks taken back, over the harshness in Bella's voice.

"Someone trashed this place? When?" Mike asks looking shocked as his eyes dance around the room.

"Mike," Bella grits out. "Why are you here? This is my family business; you and your family are not welcome here."

"My grandfather is ill, and I believe it's time to put this silly feud behind us," Mike says while roaming his eyes over Bella.

"Hmm, well, I'll speak to my grandfather," Bella says before standing, but stops when Mike chuckles.

"You are going to be the head of the family; this is your choice not his and we both know it. We could make a great partnership; you and I could easily rule the world."

"That's a _no_ , besides, I am getting married and not to the likes of you," Bella tells him making his eyes move to mine.

"But he's not right for you. My family was always considered more important than the Masens, we can do this. You and I belong together."

"Leave, you and your men leave now, and I'll be in touch with you."

Mike smiles and stands up. "We will be great together, my sweet. No worries, I will even allow this thing," he says waving his hand toward me, "to remain in the family. But mark my words, being with me is your best option, don't make me hurt anyone."

Without another word, Mike walks out the door with his men following him.

"What the hell was that?" Bella says as she drops to her seat.

Sitting down next to her, I rub her back in a comforting manner. "I'm not sure but it seemed odd."

Bella nods at me.

"It was almost like there was someone feeding him, telling him what to say," I think out loud, looking the way Mike went.

It may have only been several weeks since the last time I was around him, but he seemed so ... different. His words were more carefully used; articulate even. Then there is the fact, he didn't seem afraid of me like he was the night of the dance.

"What the hell are they up to?" Bella asks "This random weird behavior is ... putting me—making me—feel on edge."

"Me, too," I say as my mind tries to put these pieces of the puzzle together. "Let's just go home," I say as my eyes move around the still packed place.

"My shift is done in a half hour," Bella states and I shake my head.

"Granddad just called he wants you to go home now. He's sending a team to look this place over to make sure there are no bugs or other objects planted," Jake informs us.

I quickly stand and pull Bella to me as an alarm sounds.

"What's that?" I ask placing a hand on Bella and another on my gun.

"It's our bomb alarm," Bella shakily says.

"Please, could everyone get up, we need you to leave quick but safely," Jasper and Jake both call out around the room.

"What the hell is a bomb alarm?" I ask pulling Bella closer to me.

"It something Jake worked on, it's a sensor that can pick-up the different compounds needed to make a bomb. The alarm is telling us we have all the compounds within the immediate area."

I give her a confused look as I start to pull her out.

"You have to ask Jake for more, he designed it," Bella says as we leave the building. After a few minutes we see Jake and Jasper follow out several employees.

"Jake, is everyone out?" Bella yells over to him and he nods at her, as he looks at a hand-held device.

The people who were in Sinatra's have moved across the street, as the rain starts to fall.

"Okay, I'm going back in to take a look around, and see where this is," Jasper says.

"Jas," Bella gives him a pleading look.

"I'll be fine," he chuckles walking back across the street and parking area.

"What's going on?" Royce asks as he approaches us with Tanya.

"There was an alarm going off, so we're just checking the place out," I tell him as Felix, and some other guards appear.

"Stay here with Jake," I tell Bella as I start to make my way to Felix. I only get a few feet when there's a loud boom. My ears are ringing and people are screaming.

I turn to see Sinatra's on fire. My eyes scan the area for Bella, and I see her on the ground with Royce hovering over her. I move to her quickly and pull Royce off her.

"Jasper!" she yells jumping up as she runs toward the building.

Following after her, I notice Royce is following us, too. Suddenly, there's another boom, which throws all three of us back from the building.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so now you know why I did not post this last night and leave you all hanging for a long time. What do you suppose is going on? Who set the bombs?  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**Well we couldn't keep you hanging for too long because the last cliffhanger was downright mean.**

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

Slowly I open my eyes and sit up. Realizing where I am, turning to see Bella on the ground. Again Royce is hovering over her.

"Move," I demand as I pull him away from her and check her over.

"I tried to stop her from running in there!" he yells.

We glare at each other as he says, "Look, despite what you think, I do like Bella very much."

"She's mine," I tell him.

Looking away from him immediately, as I hear a moan and continue to check her over.

"Jasper," Bella sobs out this time and tries to get up, but I pull her close to me.

"I have to get him," she says again. The pain in her voice grips my heart. Holding her close as she sobs, while other people all move around, seemly in shock.

A loud bang makes me turn to look at Sinatra's, and I see Jasper coming out coughing.

"Jasper!" Bella yells again. Pushing up from the ground we stand and she pulls my hand to move toward Jasper, to go to him. As she limps to him, I stay close to her on guard.

"I'm fine, sis, it'll take more than that to get me out of the way," Jasper jokes.

Getting a feeling of trepidation, my eyes scan the area again and they land on Royce. He's still acting weird and he just stares at Jasper in almost disbelief. I gulp a little having the feeling this was the plan. They wanted to get rid of Jasper, but why?

The police and rescue sirens break my stare and I turn in time to see Charlie running toward Jasper, Bella and me.

"Oh my God," he says over and over again. "Are you hurt?"

Bella shakes her head, but Charlie seems stunned.

"Jasper?" He says moving to him. I look behind Charlie to see more cops and some EMTs are on their way over here.

"She should go and get seen," Royce says to all of us, as if he's ordering it and I look to him.

I take my eyes off him as Bella's body starts to shake more noticeably.

"Sweetheart, I've got you," I say in her ear as I pull her to sit with me on the ground, where I can hold her.

"They blew up my restaurant," Bella sobs out.

"I'll make them pay, all of them," I say with a whisper in her ear.

She doesn't say anything back and lays her head on my chest, I can hear clearly the sharp shallow sounds of her breath as she shakes in my arms.

"Jasper's going with the first set of EMTs, they want Bella to follow in the next one," Charlie says as he kneels down next to us.

"Baby girl, I'll be right behind you," he says as the EMT comes our way. "Baby," he says again with a sob when Bella fails to answer him. "It's going to be okay, baby, I swear to you, it's going to be okay." He repeats to her ear before kissing her temple. "Make sure you stay with her the whole time," Charlie says as I stand. Bella doesn't seem to be in any condition to walk and that's perfectly fine because I'd rather she be in my arms anyway.

Carrying her to the waiting rescue unit takes no time. The EMT tries to get me to place her down on the gurney, but as Bella hand curls around my shirt and her body shakes even more, I refuse. Holding her close the entire way to the hospital, while the EMT checks her over best he can.

"Sir, she needs to lie down, on this," the EMT tries again, with his voice rising a little.

"John, it's okay. Edward, bring her in here," my father says in his doctor tone as we get out of the ambulance. Not saying a word, I follow him quietly into the emergency room.

"You will need to place her on the bed, so I can look her over," my father directs as he points to the bed.

Sighing, but doing as I am told, I know I can trust my father completely.

"Bella, honey," Carlisle says as he looks at her with a soft face.

He makes some small movements as he looks her over and I feel my heart racing the whole time.

"She has a bump on her head and an open wound, too, I'll stitch her up and then we'll get a CAT scan done." Swallowing, I nod at him, knowing he knows best.

"Jasper?" I ask as Bella hugs the blanket they put over her, still shaking.

"He's just fine, he's in a lot of pain, and worried about Bella," Dad tells us.

Rubbing my face, I hear Bella whimper. I move quickly to her holding her back in my arms

"He's a lucky guy. He has some burn marks, but on less than five percent of his body. They all seem to be mainly superficial and should leave only minimal scarring." Carlisle stops and looks at me and I know where he is telling us the facts, he's down playing it a little.

"Princess," Jake says bursting in the door, he looks at Bella first then to me. Watching as his lip wobbles a little, he moves to Bella kissing her and lays his hand on my shoulder. He looks us over as if he's taking inventory for several minutes, before sitting in the corner of the room.

I lie on the bed with Bella hugging her to me. When they come to take Bella for the CAT scan, Jacob and I go with. We can't be in the actual room, but we stand with the technician and watch her through the glass window the entire time. After the scan, my father gives her some medication and since we have just been lying together here on her bed.

"She's asleep," Jake says softly and I hum, but don't face him.

"Do we have any word back yet?" I ask.

"We have a little, but we're still digging."

Not looking Jake's way as he talks, but he knows I'm all ears.

"None of Mike's party went anywhere near where the bomb was put."

"Royce?" I grit out.

"No," Jake says and then clears his throat. "Not in the timeframe we're looking at. We've narrowed it down to four people: A man, in his late twenties, who was there with a girl; a woman, older, in her sixties, who was there with a family. One of Bella's workers, and he was checked out when he got the job and ..." Jake trails off and my eyes go to him. "Tanya's blind date went there, too."

"Has she been called in yet?" I close my eyes knowing I need to calm down before I go bat shit crazy on someone.

"She's there now," Jake says leaving the rest unsaid.

Keeping my eyes closed, I hope to God we don't have another traitor in our ranks. However, it feels like we may have. It looks as if the Dwellings are taking us out one by one and all with the help of people we should be able to trust.

* * *

 **A/N: Well shits about to hit the fan, for real. What do you think is going to happen next?  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**Since there are eighteen chapters left to post after this one, we will post three more today, but they will post a little later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

Feeling the light shine in my eyes, I blink a few times. Yawning as I stretch, it only takes a few short seconds before all of the events of the previous night flash through my mind. My heart starts pumping and my eyes are flashing around the room.

"She's beside you and fine," Jake says and my eyes move over to him as I realize she's still alongside my body.

He's sitting in the chair, looking wide awake, but somehow I know he hasn't slept.

"Morning," I say closing my eyes and yawning again.

"Morning, sugar daddy."

Chuckling at Jake's attempt to lighten the mood of the day right away, I wrap my arm around Bella's body.

"Princess, are you wanting hospital food or something yummy and eatable brought in?"

Lifting my head I see Bella's eyes are still closed, but her breathing pattern has picked up, so I know she's waking up.

"Full breakfast – Eatable, please. Bacon, eggs – scrambled with tomatoes and mushrooms. Toast, coffee and orange juice. And, anything else you can think of," Bella slurs out.

"Make that two," I nod.

"Okay kiddies, remember you're in the hospital so limit the PDA down to almost nonexistent and I'll be back."

Smiling a little at Jake's joking, I hug Bella. "How are feeling, sweetheart?" I ask her as she shifts a little to turn her body into mine more.

"Did last night really happen?" Bella's voice is quiet and low.

Straining myself to hear her, the hurt in her voice speaks volumes. Closing my eyes, I kiss her head again quickly. "It did, love," I tell her, pulling her closer to me.

"Jasper?" his name is almost whispered from her lips.

"My father said he's really lucky. He's got a few burn marks, but should make a full recovery," I inform her.

"Can I see him?"

"After you've had something to eat and have been seen again by the doctor."

Bella just looks up at me, but I raise my brow at her letting her know there's no fighting me on this.

We both look to the door when we hear a bang against it.

"I'm fine, Ally!"

Both Bella and I sit up as we hear Jasper's voice, and he walks through the door.

"Jasper?" Bella says this time in shock.

"Hi, sis, I have escaped to come and see you. If you want to escape, too, I can make it happen?"

Bella sobs and Jasper's grin drops, as he moves quickly to her and hugs her close.

"I'm fine, sis. Calm down now, you know how it is. I'm like a cat, nine lives and all that shit. Now we know I'm bullet and bombproof, still have plenty of lives left, no worries."

Bella slaps his arm that has no bandages. "I was worried about you."

"Aw, shucks, darling, you know it's gonna take a lot more than some big boom to get me out of the way," Jasper smirks and winks at her.

"You have seen her, now can you please go back to bed?" Alice asks in a whiny voice, making Jasper sigh a little. "Jasper, just don't say you're fine to me again. They—the doctors who know what the hell they're doing—said complete bed rest, and they want you to stay in the hospital for a few days. Don't argue with me on this, Jasper, so help me God!"

"Baby, I'm okay and I'd rather you look after my ass, at home, then be here having the shrew do it."

Bella chuckles and looks at me. "Maria is a burn specialist; no doubt Granddad has her in to look after him."

Looking at Jasper who's now glaring at Bella, I can't help but smirk.

"There's no way I'm staying here with the cold one; besides, I think she likes to see me in pain," Jasper states.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, because her life revolves solely around you," Bella snarks out. "But if you can go home, against doctor's orders, then so can I."

"Wait a second," Jasper yells, but Bella is already getting out of the bed.

I tilt my head as she limps on the opposite side as she did last night, to the bathroom ignoring Jasper.

"Fine, I'll stay – just get back in that bed," Jasper huffs out.

"Okay then, now be a good boy and go back to your room," Bella smiles happily.

He rolls his eyes before walking out the door, mumbling.

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice yells as she runs after him.

Bella stands straight up and skips back to the bed without a bit of a limp.

Laughing at her antics, I just shake my head.

"What? He's a baby when it comes to stuff like this. He would freak if it were me, and I was brushing off my health, or even Alice, but yet he thinks we over worry about him. I knew if he thought I needed to be here and was going to bail out, he'd stay to get me to stay."

Kissing her head again I laugh at her diabolical ways before giving her a squeeze. "I know, love, but I'm the same way. I really hate hospitals and if it were me, I would want out, too."

Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"Do we know who planted the explosives yet?"

Clearing my throat I grimace. "There are some possibilities, but we're still talking with the parties," I tell her carefully.

"You know I'll find out soon enough. I've had to live through eighteen years of people keeping stuff from me. Even this past year, with all the stuff I have been told, it has been worded carefully to keep me safe. But, I will have to know everything if I'm going to run this ..." Bella stops and waves her hand around in the air. "Please stop keeping stuff from me. We need to be united, and that means we tell each other everything, even the stuff that will hurt or scare us."

Sighing because I know she's right. "The possibilities are some guests, a staff member, and Tanya's date." I sit up more and swallow.

"Do you think Royce may've pulled Tanya into helping him and that he's responsible?"

Shrugging because I doubt Tanya would side with Royce, even if given the choice. "I don't see what would be in it for her to help him do anything." This is what has troubled me about her _involvement_ since Jake told me about her date last night.

"You … you could be what's in it for her," Bella says sitting up. "What if Royce has led her up the path with unrealistic promises? I mean, he could've told her if she helps him get me, he'll help her get you, making her, the Denali family, more important?"

Looking at Bella for a few seconds, I think over what she just said.

"Why don't we wait until we have all the information before jumping the gun?" Jake says as he walks in holding a big tray with two plates of food on it. "Eat up, the doctor said he'd be in here within the hour," he carries on talking as he places the tray down for us.

"What about the cops, don't they need to speak to me?"

"I'm sure they will, but not today, and don't worry you'll be fine," Jake tells her as he squeezes her shoulder.

Bella nods and starts to eat slowly. "How much damage has been done?" she asks as I take my first bite of breakfast.

"It's bad—some of the structure is damaged, but nothing we can't fix and make better. Most of the building is still there, Bella."

I frown at the tone of Jake's voice. When I look at him, all I can see is hurt and worry. Looking at Bella, I see she has a few tears in her eyes.

"Love?"

"It was my mom's," she says.

"Huh?" I say, still looking at her in confusion.

"The building—it was my grandmother's. Sinatra's is where her flower and coffee shop was way back in the day."

I close my eyes hating the pain I can hear in her voice right now.

"They all had to have known just how important it was to me, especially since this is the second attack on the place. If they're truly trying and want to make amends, why do this now?"

Knowing right away that she's talking about Mike and his family, I shrug and hold her close to me.

"I don't know, love, but whoever did this to you, will pay, I promise you they will pay."

The rest of our breakfast seems to go by slow. We're just finishing, when my father and another doctor walks in. After a ten-minute fight over the fact Jake and I insist that we stay in the room, he looks her over.

Thankfully, there are only some minor injuries, with one looking like it may get infected. The doctor agrees to give her oral antibiotics and let her go home.

Jake and I wait inside her room as she goes in the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Jake, how bad is it really?" I ask as soon as I hear the water of the shower go on.

"It's bad. We'll need to keep her away for a few days. Charlie and Papa have already got people ready to work on it as soon as they've been given clearance from the cops."

Nodding and sighing, because I know this will not be an easy task.

"Has everyone been spoken to yet?"

Jake nods at me. "Yes, but we're still trying to get a timeframe done. Right now it looks like it was done by Tanya's date, Frank, or I should say Alistair Yorkie." Jake raises his eyebrow at me, as he says the name, which is familiar.

Closing my eyes, I say the name. Trying to put a face to the name in my mind as I think it over. "Wait, are you talking about Arthur Dwelling's brother-in-law's son?" I ask and Jake nods at me.

"We're still waiting for confirmation, but yes we believe that's who he is. We're still unsure how much Tanya knows, if anything. She's being rather difficult to say the least, but we have someone dealing with her." Jake just smiles smugly, as I look at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, what do you think is going on now?  
**


	60. Chapter 60

**Two more will post fast, so stay tuned for more right away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

"Who is dealing with Tanya?" I ask, knowing how bullheaded she can be.

"Mama is and she's not a happy camper. Mama and Jane are dealing with her right now, and we should be getting more information shortly."

Smiling a little, I raise a brow. Heidi and Jane are new to this, so it makes me question how good they'll be at interrogation. "You sure they're up to it? I mean, I would bet money that Jane is good at inflicting pain, but Heidi is naïve and kind of a marshmallow."

"Don't underestimate Mama; she's pretty lethal when she wants to be, and Princess is one of her favorite people in the world. Besides, Alec is overseeing it along with Felix," as Jake says Felix's name, his eyes light up a little.

"Does someone have a crush?" I ask trying to get the mood lighter before Bella comes back in.

"No," Jake declares shaking his head, and I know he's trying hard to stop a grin from coming out.

"I feel so much better," Bella says as she walks back into the room. "What's going on?" she asks looking between Jake and me.

"Jakey boy, here, has a big old crush on someone," I sigh out smoothly.

"Sugar daddy," Jake says with a hint of warning.

"Oh, he does, does he? Please do tell?"

Jake crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me with his best bitch brow. "I know how to pick locks, and if you and your princess want someone on one time, don't be saying a word."

"Oh, I think you're right, baby, he's dishing out the threats, so he's in deep," Bella teases as she looks at Jake. "Jake, I thought we were BFFs, why won't you tell me about your dreamy man-meat material?"

Before Jake can say anything, there's a knock on the door. It opens right away and two men walk in, and I know immediately they are both FBI.

"Miss Swan, we need to talk to you," the first one says as the other looks between Jake and me.

"Alone that is," the other adds on.

"Err, no," Bella says right away pressing the call button.

"Pardon?" the first one stutters out.

"First, you walked into my hospital room without being told to come in. I could've been naked, being examined by my doctor, or getting a bed bath from a nurse. Second, you have not shown me any identification, or identified to me who you are. My building was just blown up, and for all I know, it was you two that did it, and you're here to keep me quiet or finish off the unsuccessful attempt to kill me."

They both chuckle as they bring out their badges. "I'm Detective Spades and this is Detective Leap, we're with the FBI; now if these gentlemen can step outside…"

Bella raises her hand. "Again, no. There's no way I'm staying in here with you two alone."

Before either of the two FBI agents can speak again, a nurse and my dad walk in.

"Hi, these two men just walked in here claiming to be with the FBI. I have no idea if they are who they say they are, can you please call the local FBI office and my father to have them checked out," she says to the nurse who just nods as she looks at Bella in shock. "Doctor, could you get security up here please, just in case?"

My dad bites his lip to stop a laugh from coming out, but manages to nod at her quietly before turning to the agents.

"I'll do more than that. If you two would come with me, I'm her doctor and you—if you are with the FBI—are supposed to get clearance from the attending physician before speaking to one of their patients, and I'm certain even a newbie agent would know that."

I watch them all walk out and move down the hall. I walk back into the room and let out a big laugh.

"You know they were FBI, right? I could smell them," I say as I calm down.

"I know, but they pissed me off when they came in here like I owe them or something. There is a right way to do something and that's not it. Besides, I don't want to face it just yet," Bella says as she hugs me.

"Now, Jake, who is this hunky man meat you got the hots for?"

Jake just looks at Bella and rolls his eyes before telling her about his new found crush on Felix.

It's another two hours before the FBI comes back, only this time, Charlie is there and since he was not at Sinatra's when it happened, he is allowed to remain with Bella during her questioning.

Jake and I are questioned right after her, and then they talk to Jasper. They finally leave five hours after they arrived to talk to everyone who was there last night.

As soon as we spent time with Jasper, I take Bella back home heading right for bed. No matter how things are now, I know tomorrow we need to start getting stuff dealt with. I can only hope Bella is ready to face all of this, because I have the feeling this will be intense.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are going to get intense? I thought they already were ...  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**One more after this, then more tomorrow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Holding onto Bella's hand as we walk into Aro's, I think back to yesterday. After we got home from the hospital, I made Bella stay in bed the whole day. We both knew today had to be dealt with, but we both needed some downtime first. Pulling myself from my thoughts I kiss the top of her head.

"Love, I can do this for you," I tell her and she just shakes her head at me.

Kissing her head again before walking into the room between the two where Tanya and her date are being held.

"Bring Alistair Yorkie in first," Bella says to Felix and I give him a nod as he walks off.

Placing a chair for Bella and myself down in the middle of the room, I help her to sit. The far door opens moments later and we watch as Felix drags Alistair across the room dumping him on the floor just in front of us.

"Hello," I say with a harsh tone, letting a little of my anger come out.

"Fuck off," he replies as he starts to stand, but Felix slaps him hard on the back, and kicks his knee so he drops down again.

"Why were you at Sinatra's?" I ask and he just rolls his eyes at me.

"I was on a fucking date!" he yells out.

"How did you meet your date?"

"I hadn't until two nights ago, that was the first time. It was a blind date of sorts."

I hum at his reply, but give him no other response to his answer.

"So who was it that arranged this blind date?"

"My father knows her father. They work together, they set it up."

I raise my eyebrow at this answer.

"Does her father know your link to the Dwelling family?"

As soon as the question is out of my mouth, Alistair glares at me. "We—my family—have nothing to do with the Dwellings. We fucking moved here—somewhere we knew they weren't allowed —changed our names, yet we're still being fucking tied to them?"

I just hum. "Why were you in the exact place the bomb was placed?"

He shakes his head at me. "The only thing I did was go and have a smoke."

"There's no smoking in that building, so try another crappy excuse."

Again Alistair just looks at me, shaking his head. "Tanya told me it was okay, that I could smoke if I stood there." Watching as he rubs his forehead before looking back at me. "I wanted to leave as soon as I saw Mike come in, but ... I waited for Tanya. When she got to my table, I tried to play it nice and pretended I didn't know anyone, but I was on edge. She noticed and asked me why, so I told her the man at the table behind her was an ex-member of my family. I mentioned to her that his father and grandfather were not nice people, and they had engaged in a lot of illegal activities. I told her we should leave, but she wanted to stay and see what was going on. She told me to relax and grab a smoke to calm down. She said I could go by the flower pot and smoke and it would be okay. I told her who he was, and she shocked me by telling me who she was ..." he trails off. "I did not place any bomb there, even as much as I hate those fuckers, I would not risk anyone's life for them."

I hum again but don't give an inch of what I'm thinking. "We will need to speak to you again," I say as Felix picks him up dragging him back out of the room.

"Do you believe him?" Bella asks and contemplates what to think.

It's a strange web of lies to spin that's for sure. "I think we should get Jenks to look into this story," I say with a wave of my hand.

Getting up, I get a smaller chair and place it where Alistair was just sitting. Sitting back down just as Felix walks in with Tanya, who's still dressed in the clothes she had on for her date.

"This is stupid; why would I plant a bomb?" she asks as she's placed in her chair. "I would just shoot you," Tanya carries on staring at Bella.

Leaning forward, I slap her hard across her face. She holds her cheek as she looks at me in shock.

"That's my girl you're talking about, and head of our families, watch your fucking tongue."

She huffs and sniffles. "Look, I didn't know who he was, and when I did, I called Dad and he said he would call Aro and let him know." She drops her head at the end, and I look at Felix who's shaking his head.

"Well, that's interesting, because Aro didn't get any calls from your father."

Tanya looks at me in shock. "He must have. I told Heidi and Jane, and they believed me. It's on my cell. I called him; just check."

Sighing out in frustration with her, I go to talk, but I'm cut off.

"It may be there and show that you called, but not what you told him," Bella says softly and Tanya glares at her.

"My cell records each and every call—all calls, all the time—so just have a look at it!" Tanya snarls out.

"If it wasn't you or your date, then who do you think planted the bomb?" I ask.

Tanya shrugs a little. "What about that girl—she was there—the one that walked in on you at the store on Black Friday."

Bella looks at me, and I shake my head at her, not having seen this as a possibility.

"How do you know that?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me. I have to restrain myself from slapping her again.

"I went to the ladies room when you were talking to Dwelling. I saw her in a waitress outfit smoking, when I got back to the table Frank—Alistair —told me that he was related to the Dwelling family. That left me with two choices; try to tell you," she says pointing at us, "without him or Dwelling hearing. To be honest, I didn't like that choice, because it fucking hurt that you chose her over fucking me—"

"Tanya, we were never a couple, so cut out this hurt and wounded bullshit act of yours!" I yell out cutting her off.

"I know that, but still look at me and then look at her. I'm so much better; the only thing she's got is that she's Aro's granddaughter, that's it! I thought you were just playing her to get to be top man; I thought I could be your mistress."

My mouth drops open at her stupidity and I just look at her.

"What… I would be taken care of, and no one could touch me. But whatever, it is what it is. Anyway, that was not a fight or choice I wanted in my life either way. Even though that's how I feel, I won't put myself in harm's way to help you and her. I hate fucking Royce King, so going to that smug asshole was out of the question. My only option left was for me to call my dad," Tanya says.

"Why not just call Aro yourself, cutting out the middleman?" Bella asks.

Tanya looks at her as if she's stupid, and then looks at me with a roll of her eyes. "See, Eddie, she may have a pretty face, but nothing's going on upstairs!" Tanya turns back to Bella. "I," she points to herself as she talks slowly, "am a woman! Family business is not my place, and when it is, it's to report to my family head or the closest sub-family head. Had I called Aro, it would have been classified as disrespectful."

Bella barks out a laugh. "You're talking about your choice to not be disrespectful, after the way you have treated and are still treating Edward and me. Clearly, you forgot who the head of the first family is, you twit."

"Edward is head of the Masen Family. If my father died, I'd become the head of my family; we are both equally paired. He disrespected me first by not telling us—me—who you really were. As for you, just because your grandfather is someone important, doesn't mean you are; respect is earned not given."

Bella just hums a little and gives her a nod. "Why do you not like Royce?" she asks.

"Because he's an asshole; do I need any other reason?"

Instead of answering Tanya's question, Bella asks another. "Do you ever wear wigs?"

Tanya just looks at Bella with a smug grin.

"No," she answers and Bella nods.

"I think we should talk to your dad, don't you?"

Tanya nods standing up as Felix comes over to her.

"We need to get that girl," Bella says and I bob my head.

"I'm starting to think this was Royce trying to put doubt on Tanya?" Bella says but there's tightness to her voice.

"I agree, but something's off with her."

Bella nods again.

Bella and I look up Tanya's cell records and she's right, she did call her father.

As we wait for Eleazar to come in, Bella sits with Jake as they draw out Royce's girl that was seen. We have it completed and we show it along with five other pictures to Tanya, and she picks out the right one. I send James out with it to talk to Bella's staff that was on that night to see if they saw her, too.

"Eleazar just arrived," Jake says and I nod.

"You ready for this?" I ask Bella and she nods.

"As I'll ever be," she answers and I lean over and give her a quick but reassuring kiss on the lips.

"On second thought, let's make him sweat a while. What do you think?" I raise my brow and smirk at her.

"I think making him wait sounds good and I know exactly what we can do ..." she trails off with a coy smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I love they are making him wait, he deserves to stew about it all for a little bit.  
**


	62. Chapter 62

**Last one for the night, tomorrow I will post more and only fifteen more to post to press the complete button.**

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

"That's not happening here," I tell her and she smirks at me.

"I meant why don't we get something to eat before dealing with the headache known as Eleazar?" Bella says running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Leaning over and kissing her temple as the door opens.

"Did someone say they were getting something to eat?"

Smiling as I shake my head. Jake carries in a tray with plates filled with food.

"If this was anyone but him, I would've been unnerved at how he seems to know us both so well," I say against Bella's neck.

"Sugar daddy, it's my job to know her needs, and now yours, too. So eat, and here," he says throwing some condoms my way.

"You're gonna need them this month, unless you want babies running around."

Shaking my head, I just look down at the condoms, before back up at him. "Bella's on the pill so why in heaven would we need these?"

"She's taking antibiotics! You know for a son of a doctor you sure are stupid. Antibiotics can interfere with the pill making it inactive; therefore, she could get pregnant." Jake says slowly like he's speaking to someone who's getting their first sex talk. To me it seems fitting, since I knew that, but forgot or did not take it into consideration.

"Thanks, Jake," Bella says taking the condoms from me. "Are you going to tell him my cycle now and when I will be ovulating, or when I'll be surfing the crimson tide?"

"Oh, princess, I think we all know when your time of the month's coming. Your constant bitch brow gives it away every time."

Bella flips Jake off as I chuckle against her neck.

"And if the bitch brow didn't give it away, then this would," he says opening the box holding a chocolate cake.

"That looks good," I say drooling.

"It's mine," Bella yells taking the box with two hands.

"Oh, love, share with me?" I whisper in her ear, and she blushes.

"We'll see; I may need all of this," Bella says with a hum.

The three of us sit talking about Tony who has Emmett running rings around him.

"I can't wait to meet him," Jake says happily adding a little clap at the end.

"At this rate, you'll meet him at Emmett's bachelor party," Bella chuckles. "You should take him to one of Aro's gentlemen's clubs," Bella carries on making me just look at her.

"He ... is in ... his seventies?" I just about get out in one go.

"Yeah, in his seventies—not dead, sugar daddy. Now pray tell how can I meet him if I'm with the girls anyway?"

"Good point," Bella shrugs a little.

"You are going with the girls," I say right away. There's no way I'm leavening Bella unattended without our best guards at her side.

"Eleazar has arrived. Aro wants to join you this time," Jake says immediately sounding as if he's back to his role as a guard.

Looking at him in wonder, trying to figure out how the hell he knows that without me hearing the information at the same time. Before I can even ask he's walking out of the room with our tray and empty plates.

"He has a thing that vibrates. It sends a signal like Morse code," Bella chirps out as she looks at me.

"What?"

"How he knows what's going on. I could see you trying to figure it out. He wears a small transistor. It's a small box like a miniature pager on his wrist like a watch. It sends out vibrations, like Morse code and that's how he gets messages silently."

Nodding, even though I'm rather confused by the way it works. If he can understand a vibrating message on his wrist, he must be much smarter than anyone gives him credit for.

"Ask him to show it to you, and you'll understand it more."

Continuing to nod, I set the room back up for our next meeting.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"I am, don't have too much fun with this," she chides me with a smirk.

"Oh, but I will." I kiss her and move away from her a little as the door opens and an unhappy Eleazar walks in.

"You're really pushing matters above your weight," he grits out, glaring at me. "Just who in the hell do you think you are summoning me here?"

Before I can say a word, Bella's back goes straight and she curls her lip. "No, you're the one pushing above your weight in this family, now SIT!" Bella ruthlessly states, sounding a lot like Aro. "As for Edward, he's my fiancé and he now holds more power than you have ever held, so do not speak to him in that tone ever again. We will be asking the questions and you will be answering them or else ... Now park your inconsiderate ass on that chair, or I will have Jake remove it and you can sit on the floor like an animal."

Eleazar just falls onto the chair, while looking at Bella opened-mouthed. I'm a little shocked myself about how well she was able to keep her words harsh without losing herself in anger. The whole thing has me a little turned on.

"You've only got a day until the painter arrives," Jake whispers in my ear and I turn looking at him with my brow raised.

He just grins at me in a goofy manner. "Two words, Sugar Daddy. Chocolate cake," he says arching his brow at me and tilting his head.

I close my eyes trying to hold back my laughter over the fact Jake just referred to Bella's time of the month as the painter arriving.

"Edward?" Bella says after sitting on her seat, directing me to start the questioning.

"Why didn't you call Aro and inform him about what Tanya found out?"

"I couldn't get a hold of him, but I was able to speak to Matt. He said he would inform Aro right away, as he was on his way to see Heidi."

I raise my brow not liking this scenario; it's becoming a pass-the-buck.

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask. "After all I was with Bella."

"You were with the Dwellings, and I didn't want my daughter in danger."

"Why did you try and set her up with Frank – otherwise known as Alistair?" Bella asks raising her brow.

"I want to see her happily married."

Bella keeps her brow raised. "And you thought that setting her up with Edward would do that, and when that didn't pan out, now what, Alistair? Maybe you should consider letting her choose her own man, because you're shit at it."

Eleazar glares at Bella, and I growl. The anger over everything he has done and said comes out and I pull my fist back, hitting him square on the nose. The punch lands directly, so that he and the chair both fly backward to the floor.

"What the hell?" Eleazar yells as he covers his nose with his hand.

"That should teach you to hold your tongue and not glare at my Cara," Aro says walking in the room.

Immediately I move to help him with his chair beside Bella, before resuming my place at her right side.

"Aro, I never meant—"

Aro holds up his hand cutting Eleazar off.

"Now, please don't make matters worse for yourself by telling me lies. I know you called Matt, as he called Royce and Heidi came and told me about whom your daughter was with. What I don't get is why you didn't make a move to go there yourself? Especially since you are the one who chose to point out that your precious daughter was in danger?"

Eleazar looks at each of us opening and closing his mouth. "There wasn't enough time, I—"

Aro raises his brow just like Bella did and Eleazar stops babbling and drops his head.

"I wanted Edward to fail." The words are said with shame as he looks to the ground. "I wanted him to know that I was better, that he needed me and my family. I hoped this would push you to not allow her to be with him, which would bring him back to my Tanya."

"I WAS NEVER WITH HER! In order to GO BACK to her, I'd have had to been with her in the first place, WHICH I WASN'T AND YOU KNOW IT!" I yell wanting nothing more than to beat the ever living shit out of him even more.

"Why is it she was never good enough for you? And I mean even before this one came into your life. You never looked at my daughter—every other man did even Emmett, but not you. You treated her like she was barely average." Eleazar's words are spit out at me.

"Because she was and is, average, at best. There are thousands of girls just like her here in this city alone. I've always wanted someone with class who was unique. I'd rather have the woman in my life be one-of-a-kind, no one else like her on earth. Like it or not, I've found my one and there is no one who could remove her from my heart, soul and mind. Bella is my forever, and if you continue to disrespect my relationship with her, you won't live to tell about it."

Eleazar just looks at me and for once I can see the resignation and fear in his eyes.

"Eleazar, your family's actions call for some serious discipline. I will talk this over with the family and you will be informed about what has been decided. Now leave, but keep your family close and stay within the borders that Felix gives you on your way out," Aro states.

Eleazar stands and walks out.

"Come, both of you. Esme tells me she has some news to share with us over dinner."

I close my eyes feeling a little drained. Somehow I just know this is going to be a big dinner discussion tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: So dinner will be a big discussion. Any ideas on how that talk will go?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Meant to start posting this morning but today my fifteen year old and I (Kasi) both woke up with strep throat, YAY! So I spent most of the day in bed or at the doctors office. I am posting five chapters in a row and going back to bed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

Walking with Bella, hand-in-hand into the dining room makes me feel like I'm king of the world. After helping her with her chair, I stand to her right as the rest of the family comes in. When we sit, I notice we are waiting for a few people to arrive.

"Alec, are you okay?" Bella asks softly and I turn to him seeing he looks worried and upset.

"I'm dealing with stuff, but nothing for you to worry about."

His tone causes a frown to come to my face and looking to Bella, she has the same look.

"It's fine, Cara, I'm overseeing the situation," Aro says getting her attention.

"If you need my help, you know just to call me?" Bella says as she slowly turns her head back to Alec.

"I know – please don't worry," Alec says again, but softer this time.

"Mr. Masen, Ms. Hale and Mr. Hale, are here," is announced by an unseen voice.

"Wow, this place sure is something," I hear Tony say clearly as if he was next to me. "I just wonder how much of it's stolen property." He carries on and I cover my mouth trying to hold off my laughter.

"Granddad," Rose tries to shush him.

"What, Rosie, this is Egaro's home, is it not? In my day the things his family did were not so quietly done. Back then they had the right people in their pockets. I will say this – the city was in much better shape with them overseeing things. The criminals, everyone—no one fucked with them. They had more respect and we weren't so worried about outsiders bombing our places." Tony's voice cut off as the door to the dining room opens. Tony walks in with his head held high and both Rose and Emmett look worried.

"I quite agree, Tony," Aro says standing to greet him. "Those were the days."

Both Emmett and Rose swallow visibly knowing that everything Tony just said was heard.

"How are you my old friend?" Aro asks reaching out his hand.

"Hey now, a little less of the old from you, and I'm fine. Thank you again for taking care of that problem," Tony says while shaking Aro's hand.

"It was my pleasure, of course."

"Marcus, I see you still got the wet-behind-the-ears, blank look on your face. What's wrong, isn't Debbie giving you any loving?" Tony chuckles seemly unafraid of Marcus who just rolls his eyes.

"Tony, why don't you come and sit down next to me," Jake says with a smile, "I've been dying to hear about the mustard story."

"Oh my God, that was you," Bella gasps with a giggle and Tony nods. "Then I think we should all hear that story," she carries on.

"Not today," Marcus whines out as Aro, Caius, Tony, Debbie and Anna all laugh."

"I have to agree with Marcus," Tony says as he moves to the chair beside Jake.

"Today may not be the day for that story, but soon. After all, my little brother needs to be taken down a peg or two every once in a while."

We all chuckle as Mrs. Cope starts bringing in the dinner plates along with a few of her helpers. I smile looking down at my plate that has a large steak, onion rings, fries and salad on it.

"What's this?" Aro asks and I turn to him.

Looking down at his plate, I see he has a small skinless chicken breast and a large portion of garden salad.

"Your dinner!" Bella snaps back right away.

They seem to have a staring contest and I'm not sure who's winning.

"Bella, I'm a man and I need proper food; now switch with me."

Bella shakes her head at him, and he huffs. "This is not what I ordered."

"Well ... let's see, you ordered the rib steak, but I knew you really meant the boneless, skinless, broiled chicken breast. You also ordered the fried potatoes with peppers and onions with cheese. I knew you really meant a big garden salad with lot of veggies and salad dressing made with red wine vinegar and sprinkled lightly with fresh parmesan cheese. It's a good thing I know you so well, isn't it? Now eat or no cake for you," Bella says.

Aro just huffs but starts to eat.

"Not only does she look like Sulpicia, but she has you acting the way you need to, like she did when she was alive," Tony says looking between Aro and Bella.

"You knew my grandma?" Bella asks him and he nods smiling.

"Yes, I also knew your mother. It was because of her that I met my Rosalie." Tony smiles a little.

"Tony's Rosalie, Anna, Debbie, Sulpicia, and Elizabeth—Esme's mother—were all close friends. Great friends," Aro says.

"Yeah, they had a pact. Once they all were married and had children, they would all be Godparents for the other's children," Esme carries on with the story.

"Tony and Rosalie were your mother's godparents, and Aro and Sulpicia were mine," my mom continues on with a huge smile. "That's why the choice was so easily made." My mom takes a deep breath. "Aro, Maria has done all the tests, and I'm a match, better than the one you share with Bella actually. So you are booked in at the start of next month for the surgery." The whole thing came out quickly, and as soon as she's done speaking she starts to eat.

"This is so good," she says as if she's trying to change the topic.

"NO!" Aro loudly yells out a few seconds later. "I will not risk you anymore than I will Bella."

"Stop being so stubborn, and this is my choice not yours. I love you, and these past few months seeing you with Bella has shown me the man I knew as a child. I thought when Sulpicia and Ren died that the kind and loving part of you died, too; that's why we couldn't talk about them. I was right, but it was her you were missing and worried about," she says pointing at Bella. "She still needs you and it would kill her to lose you. So, you will do this, because I'm not backing out."

Aro just huffs.

"Just agree and make sure you have a good meal before you go in," Esme says. "Now, what is your news, Emmett?"

"I asked Rose to marry me and she said _yes_? We think after everything is settled ..." Emmett stops talking and stares at our mom. "Mom, you are gonna be there, aren't you?"

"Of course I will," she tells him using her everything's-going-to-be-all-right voice.

"Why don't we go out this next weekend? All of us girls can have fun and celebrate this. We can make a joint bachelorette party for Katie and Rose. You boys can take Garrett and Emmett out; after all, I think we need it before all this other starts to happen?" Bella offers.

Looking at Bella with worry over her idea, I can see she's right. Between the operation, the Dwelling and the King families, we all need time just to relax. It's not like they'll attack us in a busy place like a nightclub, and if we use one of Aro's places, then they will be even safer.

"That does sound good," Tony says smiling. "It's been a long time. Boys, do you think you're up to it, or are you all too wet behind the ears still?"

"Well, I can't speak for the younger ones or my brothers, but yes, I'm up for it. Knowing my Cara, it will be a long time before I'm allowed out again." Aro agrees only too happily.

Bella blows out a small breath and just gives him a nod.

"I'll keep an eye on them, you just watch your ass," I whisper in her ear.

She chuckles but nods at me, too, as my pocket vibrates.

Taking out my cell phone, I see I have a text message from Jake.

 _~I'll watch her ass no problem.~_

I look at Jake who's talking, or I should say plotting something with Tony. Smiling, I know I need to trust him to keep my girl safe.

* * *

 **A/N: So they had it out with Aro and now you know why Bella was seeing the doctor at the hospital. What are your thoughts so far?  
**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"I'm going to Sinatra's!" Bella yells, making me cut my face with the razor.

"Baby, hold on just a minute," I yell back running out of the room to catch her.

"Jake, put me down!"

Snorting loudly when I see Jake has her over his shoulder. Mouthing out the words _thank you_ to him, he winks back at me.

These past few days have been filled with us trying everything not to let Bella go there. The building is a lot worse off than we first thought, and will take a good few months to fix it up completely.

"Why are you two stopping me?" Bella demands with her hand on her hip, after Jake puts her down. "It's bad, like really bad, right?"

I sigh and kneel down next to where she sits.

"It's not good, but it's fixable," I say while pushing her hair out of her face.

"Please say the building's still there."

I swallow a little not wanting to lie to her. "Mostly it's still there."

The tears start to fall right away and I feel my own anger rising again at how someone caused my girl this pain.

"Princess, you will still be able to feel them there. It's not the building that keeps them there, it's you."

Bella shakes her head at me.

"You know this may be a good thing after all," Jake claims and I glare at him but he just ignores me. "Just hear me out and you'll understand. You wanted a rose garden, so why not build on when we fix it up. Put in a small coffee house and bakery in the middle, along with the rose garden. We could do one of those retractable sunroof things, and use it year 'round. It would be like having our own little secret garden?"

Jake's idea has me impressed and I know from stories that her mother and grandmother loved flowers.

"That does sound like something I would enjoy and they would've liked."

"Come on, then princess, turn this bad thing into a good thing. Remember not to let these assholes and bitches keep us down." He winks at me.

"I still want to go there, and see it for myself. After that, we can go get Jasper; he's coming home today."

"Oh the joys," I huff out making her laugh as she slaps my chest.

"You've missed him, don't lie."

I look at her like she's insane. "Oh yes, I've missed him, like one misses an abscessed tooth," I say sarcastically.

Bella glares at me but then tilts her head. "Oh, Edward, you're bleeding." She touches the side of my face and it reminds me I cut myself shaving a few minutes ago.

"I'm okay, love," I kiss her temple. "Now you be good and sit here with Jake while I go and finish getting ready. When I'm done, we'll go."

Unfortunately, it doesn't take me too long to get ready and before I know it, we're at Sinatra's. This is the first time I've seen it since it was blown up almost five days ago. My mind wanders, and I feel myself gulp in wonder of how the hell Jasper got out of there with the minimal injuries he received.

"Oh my God," Bella says as she moves closer to my side, wrapping her arms around my middle. "Shit … we're so lucky no one died in this wreckage," she carries on. "Though it would've been great had Royce or Mike been blown to hell. We'd have one less situation to deal with."

Laughing a little, but nodding in agreement, I hug her closer for a minute.

"Princess, those hot workmen know all about our new plans. I've got them all set up to start working on it right away. However, I'm not showing you anything we drew up, until it's done," Jake says with a huge smile on his face. "And Jasper is waiting for us at the hospital. I think we should get there before he and Maria get thrown out; apparently, there's an issue."

"Yay, let's go pick him up," I say and my sarcasm earns me an eye roll.

"You get to see Alice, too," Jake reminds me and I smile. It has been a few days since I've seen or talked to her, and this is not normal unless she's pissed at me.

Bella and I are walking down the hall on the way into Jasper's room. Hand-in-hand, we stop outside the door and listen to the bitching going on.

"Stop being a bitch boy and take the fucking pain medication," Maria raises her voice.

"I don't need them," Jasper yells back as we open the door.

Neither of them seems to have noticed us yet as the argument ensues.

"If you don't take these, I will fucking make you," Maria says as she changes her stance to one of an attack.

"They've been fighting for an hour now," Alice states with a roll of her eyes. "It's all Jasper's fault; he won't take his NEEDED medications." She carries on and Jasper turns looking at her.

"Al ... ly" he squeaks out as Maria tackles him pinching his nose and pushing the pills in his mouth.

"Swallow like the bitch boy you are," she yells, as she keeps her hand covering his mouth and his nose pinched shut.

They roll around a bit, but Jasper's need to breathe prevails and he swallows the pills in order to do so.

"Told you, you'd take them, bitch boy, don't doubt me again. Okay, Alice, I'm all done here; call me if the dumbass gives you more trouble."

I chuckle as Maria hugs Alice and flips off Jasper before walking out of the room.

"Ally, why did you get her?" Jasper pouts like a little boy.

"Because you are and were being a pain in the ass, while you were in pain. I don't like seeing that." Alice's voice is low and she looks down to the ground.

"Jasper, Alice loves you and when you love someone that much it hurts them to see their beloved one in pain. You need to stop this tough-man shit, or it will come back and bite you in your ass."

"I'm sorry, Ally, but from now on can you be my nurse? I'm sure that will help me get better a lot quicker."

Alice smiles walking to him with open arms and kissing him.

"Let's go home," she says and I frown at their backs.

"I think we just got a new roommate," Jake chuckles and I groan.

"I don't wanna live with my sister," I mutter and Bella just smiles at me.

"It'll just be for a little bit, then we can have them move back to the apartment Jasper and I were living in. However, I think we'll need to keep Jake," Bella soothes.

I turn looking at Jake who's not looking our way but I know he's listening.

"Yeah, we'll keep Jake. We need to have Jake with us," I tell her with a kiss to her forehead.

"I just knew you loved me, sugar daddy."

* * *

 **A/N: I know we've said it many times before, but we just love Jake in this. Bella was pretty torn up about Sinatra's, what are your thoughts?**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"NO! Alice!" I hear Bella while shaving.

"But it will look so good on you," Alice whines.

"I'm not going out in public, looking like a working girl!" Bella says still using her normal voice, unlike Alice.

"Look, Bella—"

"Edward!" Bella yells cutting Alice off midstream. "Can you come out here and back me up?"

Chuckling, I walk into the bedroom.

"I like this dress and these shoes," Bella says holding up a little black dress, and matching flat shoes.

"Those are absolutely lovely and will look great on you," I tell her and she smiles at me as Alice huffs.

"Your sister thinks I should wear this ..." Bella holds up a small, silver-studded bra-like top, and what I assume is a thick, shiny, pink belt."

"What skirt or pants do you want her to wear with that glaring pink belt?"

Bella grins as Alice rolls her eyes.

"That is the outfit, Edward, it's a miniskirt and cropped halter."

Shaking my head, while glaring at my idiot sister. "NO fucking way," I grit out. "There is no way in hell you're talking her into wearing that. She's not working the corner of Main." Turning to look at Bella, I nod at her. "I agree, you are not wearing that; wear the black outfit—it's you and sexy as hell, and it certainly doesn't scream prostitute." Carrying on, I turn back to my sister. "What are you thinking, anyway?"

"Oh wait, Edward, here's the shoes she wants me to wear with it." Bella holds up shoes that have the biggest fucking heel on them.

"Are you trying to get her killed?" I say seriously to my sister, thinking she's really out of her mind.

Alice glares back at me, huffs and yells for reinforcements, "JAKE!"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I'm willing to fight hard on this one if needed. Bella looks up and mutters something under her breath as Jake walks in.

"Pixie, Bella's not the kind of girl who would wear what you picked out. She would be uncomfortable the whole night, and would not have fun at all. When Bella is out and not having fun, it makes her cranky. Making her cranky, makes me cranky – when my princess is unhappy I'm unhappy."

Alice looks at Jake in shock because I'm sure she assumed he would be with her fashionista side.

"Now, Alice, remember we're going shopping so—"

Alice gets a faraway look in her eye and then smiles interrupting Jake. "Okay, you can wear your dress, Bella."

Bella gives Alice a sarcastic smile as she walks out the room.

"Oh, Bella, can I borrow that blue charm bracelet of yours? It'll look so nice with what I am wearing." Alice adds as an afterthought.

Bella walks over to where she keeps her jewelry, picks it up and walks back over to Alice handing it to it her.

"You're the best sister," Alice squeals and then walks out the room.

"Thank you for backing me up," Bella says moving into my side. "You, too, Jake."

Looking up at Jake I watch as he rolls his eyes a little. "All part of the job, ma'am," he drawls out in his best western accent.

Bella giggles at his silliness; I just shake my head and smirk.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed, we have almost three hours ... so, you have a little time," Jake says wiggling his eyebrows before he walks out the room closing the door behind him.

 **~RR~**

"This is for you."

Frowning I look down at the watch Jake just handed me.

"There's only a little to learn about it, but you'll just have to get used to it." He clasps it on my wrist so it's snug, but not too tight. "This signal means everything's okay." He tells me as I feel a rap-tap-tap on the inside of my wrist. "This signal means we are on the move." This time the feeling on my wrist is more of a rap-rap-rap. "This is the signal you'll get if I think the area is unsafe or we are requesting back up." The feeling on my wrist this time is a strong tap-tap. "Finally, this is the most important message. You will get this if we're under attack." I wince a little as the shock is clear and no way of being mistaken for any of the other signals.

"Not only will I send these signals, but I'll text you every half hour, until we meet back up. I will be by Bella's side the entire time no matter where she is. All of our drinks have been pre-ordered, as well as the food and is being controlled by guards. We have six men around the outside of the building, and inside, we have ten more. The place is getting checked before anyone enters, and everyone will be searched before going in."

I smile at Jake and nod, "Thanks."

He winks at me showing a little of the fun Jake, but goes right back into the full-on, guard personality immediately.

Walking with him as we head out, and soon as we get to the living room, I smile looking at Bella. "You look so beautiful," I tell her kissing her lips softly.

"Stop kissing her, you'll mess up her makeup," I hear. So I continue to kiss Bella, as I flip Alice the bird.

"Come on," Alice says dragging Bella out of my embrace.

"I'll see you tonight, love," I say closing the car door, before watching as the car goes down the road.

"Jasper, are you ready to go?" I ask and he grins at me.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Immediately I know he's in pain, because of his voice.

"Do you need to take your medication, or should I call Maria?"

Jasper glares at me as he takes his bottle of pills out of his pocket and pops two tablets in his mouth.

Smiling like the cat that got the canary, because I know I've finally found Jasper's Achilles heel.

"Let's just go," he says and opens the door and we get in the car.

Sam sits in the front and starts to drive stopping only to pick up Emmett, Tony and my dad. It takes us very little time to arrive at Aro's gentlemen's club.

"Shit, I don't think Rosie will like this," Emmett mutters, but follows Sam into the club.

Unable to help it, I just grin knowing this is not what he thinks it is. Sure there'll be women dressed in some sexy get-ups, but they are simply there to serve us drinks, provide eye candy and distractions to some of the less manly men that will be here.

At the door to the private room, Emmett just stands there looking at the casino tables Aro has set up.

"Yes, I've always wanted to do this," Emmett says as he heads for the blackjack table.

 **~RR~**

"Fuck, look at the tits on that one, Matt," Royce yells loudly. "Come here, little girl, daddy has something to show you," he carries on, grabbing his junk.

"Here, sweetheart," Tony says to the same woman as he hands her his magnifying glass. "I'm sure you'll need it, oh and this," he says as he's handing her a can of mace. "So you spray his ass when he doesn't stop at NO."

Royce just glares at the old man. "Tony, look at how she's dressed, this is her job," he sneers.

"So?" Tony says sounding confused.

"She's a whore – she's already said yes. The only time they say no, is when they're trying to get us guys back for not wanting their whore asses for anything but fucking."

Tony swallows as he stands up moving to Royce, but before he can do anything, I jump up right away moving in front of him.

"Watch your tone when speaking to the ladies here," I harsh out at Royce and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Why? Are you fucking them all?" Royce snarls out.

I shake my head at him. "I have a girl; why would I touch anyone else? My girl is everything to me, and I really doubt she will want you speaking to her workers like this."

Royce looks around and I know by the flash in his eyes he had forgotten his act with Bella.

"They are all whores, she won't give a shit," he says slapping a girl's ass as she walks past.

"You touch me again, you will be removed," the woman says as she turns pointing in Royce's face.

"Who the hell do you think you talking to, whore?" Royce roars back grabbing her arm.

"Let the girl go," Tony yells smacking Royce's leg with his cane.

"That's it old man!" Royce screams making a move on Tony.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Aro booms making it known he has arrived. "And do not speak to any of my girls that way, again, or you'll answer to me! My workers will be shown the utmost of respect, always." Aro carries on, and Royce just sneers a little before changing his face to one that looks much like a kid who is being bullied on a playground.

"Aro, I was ... they attacked me for no reason. I felt like I had to defend myself," Royce pleads making me just look at him, shaking my head.

"By attacking like a moron?" Aro asks him, and his mouth opens and closes as he just stares, now speechless.

"Just behave and do not touch any of my girls, _capice_?"

Royce nods moving off with his tail tucked.

Opening my mouth to speak, I get cut off.

"Aro, it's so nice of you to do this and come to my Godson's bachelor party."

Giving Eleazar my what-the-fuck look, but since he's looking right at Aro, he doesn't see it.

"Edward invited me; he is going to be my son-in-law soon, so I couldn't turn him down," Aro states with a grin.

Eleazar struggles to keep his face looking relaxed. "Well, thank you, Edward." Giving him my shit-eating grin, he walks off.

"Well ... that was interesting," Tony says. "But come on, it's about time I told you the mustard story."

* * *

 **A/N: So a little more about Tony and his past history with the family. What do you think so far?  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"About fifty or so years ago, when Marcus was a young man, he had this attitude that he was God's gift to women. He was with a different girl every night, and always was at the gentlemen's clubs to watch the girls. Of course, in those days those women were treated with the respect they deserved," Tony chuckles a little. "The women were seen as belonging to the Volturi family—or whoever owned the club—if you touched them without approval, then you were fucked and often fed to the fishes. Club owners looked after their girls, knowing if the girls were happy they would bring in more money, and everyone was happy." Tony stops talking to take a drink of his beer.

"So, Marcus was just full of himself. He met Debbie, but she wasn't interested in him at this point. Her main issue was he kept disrespecting her brother who was training to be a teacher." Tony stops and rolls his eyes more than likely over the confused look most of people at the table are sharing.

"You see, in those days men weren't teachers of young kids, they were doctors or professors."

Looking around I see most everyone nod in understanding now.

"So, he treated David, Debbie's brother with less respect than one should. He'd always be heard saying things like real mean did this and that. One day I was sick of hearing it. We were all out at the baseball game, and David said he hated mustard. Marcus, of course, couldn't let it go or understand why, after all, mustard was a man's thing." Tony stops and smiles as if he's reminiscing in the story.

"It was during the seventh inning stretch, we all got hot dogs and beer. Well, I brought my own special mustard with me. I took it out putting it on my own hot dog and the rest asked me why. I explained to them that my Rose made this special for me. It was the best damn mustard sauce out there. I turned to David and told him he should try it, because it was unlike any other mustard available. Well, he did and loved it; he was humming and hawing, and Marcus just rolled his eyes saying it couldn't be that good since the girlie-boy liked it.

"It took everything I had to keep me from smiling, as I told him he should try it. He handed me his other hot dog and I covered it handing it back and sat back waiting for him to try it." Tony chuckles as does Caius and Aro.

"He took a big old bite and you could see his face change, almost right away," Caius says wiping away tears.

"What?" I ask not getting it.

"Rose was Mexican and her mustard sauce had chilies—red hot chilies—in it."

Laughing loudly, I look at Marcus who's sulking.

"It was horrible; I've never eaten mustard after that day," he complains making me laugh a little more.

"No, that came after Tony poured it over you for being a douchebag about Debbie wanting you in the room when Alec was born," Aro declares.

"You did?" I ask and Tony nods.

"I was brought up where my parents shared all the roles in the family home. No job was deemed to be a girl or a boy's job."

Smiling, I nod at him, because I'm much the same way.

"So, how did Marcus manage to land Debbie?" Emmett asks.

"He wore her down, took a good few years, but I still think if she didn't fall pregnant with Alec, she would have kept him as her booty call," Tony tells us.

"She loves me," Marcus just huffs again.

"Yeah … and I have no idea why you're so fucking lucky," Caius says looking at Marcus who just grins.

"I know, I'm lucky and I love her, too, just don't tell her that," he says looking at Jasper, Emmett, my dad and me.

"You have any more stories?" My dad asks, clearly enjoying this.

"As matter of fact I do," Tony says looking at Aro. "Would you like to hear about the time Aro dressed up as a woman?"

My eyes widen, and I look at Aro who just groans while smiling and shaking his head.

The night passes with the ten of us playing poker as Tony dishes some real dirt on each of the brothers. Thankfully, Eleazar, who did join us, keeps his mouth shut and Royce stays away playing at some of the other tables while I keep an eye on him.

I grab my jacket knowing Jake has just buzzed to say the girls had just got in the car to go home.

I head to the door when I get a shooting pain in my arm that makes me bend over.

"Edward, son?" My dad says moving to me.

"Bella," I say out loud, "she's being attacked!" I holler while running to the car and getting in. Jasper and Emmett get in the car, too, and we take off.

"Sam, get us there now!" I yell as my heart starts to race.

Sam seems to drive swiftly through the streets. My heart was already going too fast, but speeds up at the sound of yelling and gunfire hitting my ears. Whatever we are about to drive into is bad, and I know it, since we can hear it from several blocks away.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun ... yeah I know this is a mean chapter, but at least you know I will post one more now ... What do you think will happen? Did you like the mustard story?  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**Last one today, but I will post the remaining ten chapters tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 67**

Getting my gun ready as we pull up beside where the girls' car is stopped. Edging my way out, I head to where the firing is coming from. As I return fire, my eyes scan for Jake, knowing he will be easier to spot and Bella will be right next to him.

"Bella," I gasp when I fail to see her.

"Edward, incoming six o'clock," I hear Sam say.

Opening my eyes, I see Jake fighting six guys with Bella just behind him with two guys on her ass.

I don't wait for cover as I run to her kicking some guy that was about to jump her.

As soon as he's on the ground, I grab one of the guys from her, taking him down easily. When I turn back to her she has got the third guy on the ground. "They took Alice," she's panting. "We tried to stop them," she carries on as she covers her chest.

My mind seems to split off as the gunfire sounds stop. On one hand my love is safe—she's here albeit hurt but alive and here—my sister, on the other hand, is in deep trouble.

"We have the place secure," Sam and James say, but I'm unable to turn to them.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper says looking between Bella, Jake and me. "Where's Alice, Jake?" he asks again when no one replies.

"They took her; we tried to stop them but we were outnumbered," Jake says.

"Why? Why would they take Alice – it doesn't make sense."

"Let's get out of here and get the cleaners in," I say pulling Bella with me.

Once we are in the car, Sam starts to drive, but instead of going home, he heads to Aro's.

I help Bella to her room as the other guards get the rest of the girls that seem unharmed into the house, too.

"Do you have any word yet?" I ask and Aro shakes his head.

"We need to do something, we can't just sit here," Jasper yells as he walks around the room.

"Jasper, we will get her, please calm down."

Jasper stops and glares at Aro. "If it were Bella, you would not be sitting here," Jasper bursts out in anger.

"Yes, I would, we need to know who and what we are facing," Aro tells him.

"Then let me interrogate Royce," Jasper almost pleads to him.

"We have no proof this was him," Aro says sounding tired as well as stressed. "This could just be the Dwellings. We still have no proof of the King's involvement."

"I have proof!"

My head snaps round to see Bella in some sexy, all black outfit.

"I think this was to get me," she carries on as she walks to me. "I think when I was passed out after Sinatra's was blown up, Royce placed a tracer on me."

Frowning a little as I think back to the night and saw Royce hovering over her twice.

"I was out and when I woke up, he was over me, touching my wrist. I had my charm bracelet on; the same one Alice asked to borrow and was wearing tonight."

Aro opens his mouth to speak but Bella holds up her hand.

"If I'm right, Jake should be able to hack the GPS, should he not? Besides, if he has nothing to do with this, where is he?"

"I'll get on it," Jake says moving to where a computer is sitting.

"I think it's about time to get Mike in here," I say.

"And who thinks we can do that so easily?" Eleazar asks.

"It's already set up; I've called him," Bella says with a smile, "he's meeting me in an hour."

"Cara," Aro says sounding pained.

"I'm doing this. This is what I will have to do, when you step down, now step aside and let me do it."

He nods and turns to me. "Take care of her."

Nodding at him as I turn back to Bella seeing she's already walking off. Catching up to her without much effort, I start to speak. "Okay, this is what we'll do—"

She shakes her head interrupting me. "I'm going to meet him; you and the guards are going to take down anyone with him. I'll be the one who deals with Mike."

Shaking my head, not liking her plan, she just looks at me.

"He could hurt you," I say.

"Then make sure this goes quickly and straight forward. Also let's hope Mike is as stupid as I think he is," she retorts.

Letting out a long breath as I move to the car, I know she has to show her abilities. As we drive, Bella tells me she plans on distracting Mike, making him think she wants to make a go of things with him. This will give me and the wolf pack enough time to take down anyone he brought. As soon as we're done, we will take Mike and head to the warehouse to talk to him and the men that were captured at the attack site.

As the car pulls to a stop, I pull Bella to me kissing her deeply. "See you soon, love," I say before getting out of the car.

"Right, let's do this," I say pulling out my gun.

Moving around and checking out my surroundings, I let out a slight breath. "He's fucking stupid," I say out loud to myself. Mike is really stupid; he only has three guys with him.

"Sam, you take the smoker, James the driver, and I'll get the look-out." They nod at me and I move off to my guy. All three guys are taken down quickly and quietly. Moving off to Seth, as Sam and James put the guys we got in a van.

"Mike has one other guy with him," Seth says and I nod at him.

Keeping my gun behind my back, I walk right in, and feel my heart race as Mike pulls Bella in for a kiss.

"What the fuck?" I yell as Mike falls to the ground.

As he hits the floor, Bella and I both draw our guns pointing at the last man.

"What was that?" I ask.

Bella just shrugs. "I knocked his ass out," she says showing me the needle she used.

"Where did you get that?"

"Maria," she smiles and I shake my head.

The last guy tries to pull a gun as we talk and I fire my gun instantly killing him.

"Let's go," I say as Paul moves in to pick up Mike and Sam picks up the dead guy.

"How are we doing this?" Bella asks and I let out a sigh.

"We'll question the guys that attacked you. They didn't act or look like normal Mafia men, so they may be easier to break. As soon as we have what we can from them, we move on to Mike."

"That will take a few hours to do this; will Alice be safe for that long?"

Swallowing, I nod.

"Edward?" Bella gasps out.

"I hope she will be," I say knowing that there's a good chance she could be killed when they realize they have the wrong woman if Bella is right about this.

"Maybe we should trade me for her?"

Looking at her, I shake my head. "NO!" I yell and she touches me softly.

"She's your sister."

Continuing to shake my head, I pull her close. "No, I will not lose you, we'll get her ... we'll get her," I say over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N: Still a bit of a cliffhanger, but at least with this chapter posted you know it wasn't Bella who was kidnapped. What are your thoughts?**


	68. Chapter 68

**First of the final ten chapters to post today. As always all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. Huge thanks goes out to the gals who keep us readable, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 68**

After spending the best part of the morning beating the crap out of people, I'm cleaning my hands of the blood, while trying to relax. Where I really don't give two shits that most of the guys I beat will have permanent damage done to them, my worry is on my own family. Bella, who was here the whole time, I just want to protect from the violent side of this family business, even though she's in thicker than I am. Then there's my growing concern about my missing sister.

"Mike is being brought in now," Bella says. Not turning her way, but moving my head a little so she knows I heard her.

"Baby," I hear her whisper as she wraps her arms around me. "I love you, all of you, don't hide from me."

Closing my eyes as my movements stop, Bella places a soft kiss on my shoulder and back.

"We're in this together, the new Bonnie and Clyde, okay?"

Laughing, I turn and hug her to me. "I love you, too, my Bonnie, Sweetheart." I kiss her, but have to pull back when the door opens as Mike's led into the room.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Mike yells out. He's trying to put on a brave face but I can smell his fear.

"Mike," I call out in a tone that makes him pale more. His eyes flash to mine, then to Bella's.

"I am only going to ask you this once; if you fail to give me an answer, then Edward here will cut off your dick, well, if he can find it that is!" Bella's words are said with such a cold tone that if I were not standing right here and heard it, I would never have believed she said it that way.

"What's going on, Bella? This is not you – he has changed you?" Mike pleads out.

"He didn't change me, you imbecile. The person who ransacked Sinatra's, the person that blew it up ..." Bella's voice waivers a little, but she's still standing with her head held high. "The person who sent those men to attack me that took Alice in my place. That's who and what changed me."

Mike's chin drops, and he sighs. "It was not me, or my family, I swear."

Bella shakes her head.

"Then why are you and your family here? What is it exactly that you want?"

"My grandfather wants payback, he ... he said that Sulpicia was his and your grandfather Edgaro stole her and kept them apart."

"No, they were in love, she didn't want your grandfather," Bella counters immediately.

"How can you be so sure?" Mike asks.

"I read her diary; she was afraid of Arthur. She didn't love him, how could she after what he did to her?"

Mike frowns at her, but says nothing.

"He raped her, that's why my grandfather lost it on him."

Mike's mouth drops open as he just looks at her shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, it happened, it's the truth. It was before Aro and she married, she kept it to herself for years. Arthur was harassing her behind my grandfather's back, but one day he found out everything. My grandmother told him about all of it and that's why the Dwellings were removed from the family. Arthur was so pent up with anger after that. He was angry that she didn't want him. Then angry that my grandfather didn't make my mom marry his son. In the end he killed them; he's responsible for killing my family."

Mike moves to step forward, but I change positions so I'm blocking him from nearing Bella.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do that."

"It doesn't matter; you're here doing his bidding now. You're trying to push my hand and make me marry you. That will never happen, even if you were the last man on earth, I'd never ever be with you. So, for the last fucking time, where is Alice?"

Mike just looks at Bella as he closes his eyes. "It wasn't us – we didn't take her. Royce approached us, he said he—his family—was taking over and we could be in the family again."

This piece of information does not surprise me, and is exactly what I expected to hear.

"He said we should appear and disappear making Aro lose focus. He—Royce—thought Heidi was going to be in charge, but we knew it was you. I was trying to make it look like me saving you, and then I planned to rat out Royce. My grandfather wants us together."

"Too bad," Bella grits out and Mike nods.

"When did he give you those drugs?" I ask.

"Royce didn't give me the drugs; it was Tanya Denali."

My mouth drops open slightly, but I quickly close it.

"Tanya gave you those drugs, why?"

"Royce had blackmailed her into helping him, but she hates him. So she was trying to set him up. Well, that was until she found out who you are, Bella. She said she wanted you out the way, even if it meant working with Royce."

Humming a little in thought before I hit him. Within a few strikes, he's out for the count. "Fucking pussy," I say moving away from him.

"Did he – when did he?" Bella says pointing at him.

"Shit his pants?" I ask.

Bella nods and I shrug. "Not sure when he crapped his pants, but it's not like he has a change of clothes here anyway. What a piece of shit," I snarl out, feeling like I've reached the end of my rope.

"We got Alice, I've tracked her," Jake says as he walks in.

"Let's go," Bella says as she moves away. Following behind her, I frown when she walks into the changing room to get geared up.

"And where do you think you are going?" I ask as I start to strip off my suit.

"I'm going, too, and just remember that I'm in charge."

I sigh, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I snapped at you—"

Bella covers my mouth stopping my speech. "I understand, but you have to understand, too. I have to go and do this. This is what I'm meant to do, remember?"

I shake my head but she keeps talking.

"Besides, I'm gunning for Tanya. You and Emmett are free to do whatever it is you want to Royce."

Kissing her lips, and pulling her close, hating this whole situation.

"Edward, let me do this," she pleads and I pull at my hair.

"Stay with me, do everything I say when I say, and when I tell you to get out, you leave along with Jake, understood?" Bella smiles and nods at me.

"I can't hear you, do you understand?"

"Yes ..." she smirks at me, "Master."

Hearing the word _master_ come from her mouth makes my lips twitch and I almost smile at her. "If I were your master you would be tied to my bed naked waiting on my return." Slapping her ass, I give her a wink and we finish getting geared up. Walking out of the room, hand in hand, I see the rest of our men waiting for us.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jasper yells as he pulls on Bella's arm. Placing my hand over his, I growl a little. Knowing he's worrying about Alice and his sister, does not excuse him putting hands on her and I'll not allow it.

"Remove your hand or you will be remaining here!" I grit out and he glares at me.

"How can we do this if we're worried about her?" he yells back at me.

"She's fine; I have trained her and furthermore, she's in charge so shut up."

Moving away from Jasper everyone goes over the drill Jake has outlined for us. As soon as the talk is done, we are off to the center of the city. My hope is Alice is in one piece, or I have the feeling this city will see something they've never seen before.

* * *

 **A/N: So things just got more intense, as if that was even possible, right? I will be posting off and on all day until all ten chapters are posted.  
**


	69. Chapter 69

**Going to post four in a row, and then the other five a little later today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 69**

The drive is a lot slower than I really wanted, but who would want to take this drive anyway, so many things could go wrong. Taking a deep breath before getting out of the car, Bella follows. Then Jake and James bring up the end of our group. The van speeds off so that the others can get into position, too.

Drawing out my gun and checking the area as we walk quickly to the building.

Hearing a car pull up, I pull Bella into a dark corner and have a look.

"Looks like Mike was telling the truth," Bella whispers as Tanya gets out and walks into the building.

"The fucking bitch is dead," I hiss out.

"Let me deal with Tanya," Bella states.

Looking down at her, she stares right back at me.

"Promise me that you'll let me take care of Tanya?"

Closing my eyes, I try to calm my anger.

"Edward, I need to do this," Bella says touching my face.

"Okay," I agree, knowing we need to get on with this.

We get to the door of the building as it opens. Two men walk out, and I fire my gun killing them both.

"Lucky you put the silencer on," Bella says with a smile and I grin at her.

"Come on, we need to get to where we are supposed to be."

Bella and I make our way inside. As soon as we're in, I send Jasper the information through the watch and we wait. It doesn't take long for the sounds of shooting.

"Stay behind me," I say kicking the door in as I draw out my second gun.

From the information we have, it's certain there are fifty odd men in and around the building. Then the main players in the game are all present, too. Mike's father, Royce, Matt, Jonathan, Tanya, and then there are four mystery people we aren't sure of all together in the main room. Alice is somewhere in this building, but we're still trying to pin point where.

"I've taken down seven," I hear in the radio, from Jasper.

"I've taken down twelve and Bella has brought down another four," I tell them.

Sam adds in his count bringing us to thirty down.

"Well, if our info was correct all the outside has been handled, because I've taken down twenty guys and haven't even broken a nail," Jake says. You can hear the grin in his voice. "I have located Alice; she is alone in the lower ground, in what seems to be a dungeon."

I feel my heart beat faster as I look to the door I know Royce is behind.

"You take them down, I'll get Alice," Bella says. Before I can say a word, she's back on her radio, giving out orders. "Jasper, I'm on my way to Alice, you meet me there for backup, everyone else go with Edward and take the rats down."

Bella moves away from me, but I pull her back kissing her with all the love I have.

"Keep that ass in one piece," Bella says and then runs off.

I burst in the door making everyone in the room jump. "Sorry I'm late for dinner," I say walking right in as Royce and his father grab for their guns.

"You're fucking dead!" Royce sneers, as Matt tries to radio for back up.

"They are all dead; you have no more helpers. This shit ends now. After I kill them," I say to Royce, with a nod to the others. "I'm going to take my time hurting you."

Royce just smirks at me, and it doesn't even waiver when the rest of my team arrives.

"Put that down or I will kill Alice," Royce states.

Without changing my stance, he continues on getting cockier by the second.

"I was planning on having her tonight, but hey, I can still fuck her after she's dead. I can't see how it'd be much different. Now, loser put the gun down!" Royce yells at me.

"We're clear, they have Bella," Matt says and Royce smiles even more.

"He's fucking with you!" my brain tells me as I turn one of my guns shooting Jonathan and then Mike's father, and lastly the guy that came in with Tanya. Frowning as I scan the room again, I only see three guards, Royce, and Matt are left in this room.

"Where's Tanya?" I snap out trying hard not to run out of this room to where Bella went.

"Tanya!" Royce yells.

"Yes?" she says as she walks back in pushing Bella a little.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to kill that overbearing brother of hers. He was tampering with that nice bomb belt you made Alice wear.

I look right at Bella to see her eyes are red and puffy.

"Now, Edward, put your fucking gun down," Royce grits out.

I hold my gun out as I look at Bella then to Royce. "You will not get away with this, Aro will hunt you down and kill you slowly," I tell them.

"But we will. You see here, Edward, Bella will marry Royce—we even have the minister here to conduct it—and they'll be married," Tanya says waving her hand at the man who we didn't know. "Then Royce will have his way with his bride, until she's fat and pregnant. By then she'll love him or he'll make sure she thinks she does," she cackles at her own words.

She is clearly off her rocker, and I know I'm looking at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Come on, Edward, you have heard the stories of this happening. People fall in love with their captors all the time. Once she's carrying the family heir, Aro will step down and Royce will lead us in a new way. By then you should be trained, and we will marry and have a family."

Shaking my head at Tanya, I point my gun at her. "Fuck you," I yell at her and she glares at me.

"I would rather die than marry that fucker," Bella says as she looks at Tanya.

Bella looks at me mouthing she loves me before head butting Tanya. I jerk forward a little as a gun fires and Bella gasps holding her chest falling to the ground.

Jake grips my arm, but I can't turn my head from Bella and the puddle of blood coming out of her.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't be too mean and not post the next chapter right away, so no worries. Be sure to let us know what you think is going on.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

"Tanya, you stupid bitch, why the fuck did you shoot her?" Royce yells.

Feeling like my insides are exploding, I try to move to Bella, but I'm stopped by Matt. Tanya shot Bella in the heart, and the pool of blood already on the ground means there's no time left and I know it.

"You're fucking dead, you bitch," I scream at Tanya as Matt forces me to the ground.

"Well, this may be more fun," Royce says sounding absolutely delighted.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to fuck you," he says picking Bella's head up off the floor by her hair.

"Don't be," Bella says hitting him in his nose and bringing her gun up under his chin.

"Drop the weapons," Tanya holds her gun out to the guards as Jasper bursts in the door, "Now!" I look to see the Minister take off a mask.

"Alec?" I stutter.

"Someone want to knock Royce the fuck out?" Tanya asks.

Jumping up, I hit him a lot harder than needed, but can't help but smile as his body slumps to the ground.

Once Jasper has control of the room, Alice runs in and yells to me, "Edward!" as she leaps in my arms.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened, because this was some Jedi mind-trick business?" Jake says and I bob my head, looking at Bella, who is covered in blood, but alive.

"I think we need to get to the estate and have a word with grandfather, now!" Bella demands with a roll of her eyes.

"Love," I say pulling her to me, "I must be fucking dead and in heaven." I sob a little as I touch her. "You were dead, I saw you die."

"Baby, I'm okay; I'm sorry it was ... let's just get out of here and get home and I'll fill you in on what I know."

The entire drive to Aro's house I hold Bella close to me, glaring at Matt and Tanya, who I've been forbidden to kill. As soon as we arrive, Felix takes Royce and the others to the warehouse, while Tanya and Matt walk with us into Aro's meeting room. Upon entering, I see the rest of Tanya's family and mine are sitting with Aro and his family. Before we can take seats, Jane jumps up and runs into Matt's arms kissing him. Turning my head, I see Alec's holding Tanya in what I would consider a lover's embrace.

"Okay, sugar daddy, I think we've stepped into some other realm of the Twilight Zone. What do you suppose is going on now?" Jake asks in my ear, and we both turn and look at Bella hoping she will explain this. Bella looks from us, to Aro, who waves his hand at her to tell her to go ahead.

"Okay, I left you to get Alice, when I arrived in the dungeon I found her with Tanya. Jasper went to shoot Tanya, but I stopped him for two reasons. First of all, Alice had a bomb around her, and second, I thought she was holding the trigger for the bomb. I really believed Tanya was a traitor at that point, but she was really on the side of our family."

"How, especially if she was standing over Alice, who was tied up with a bomb?" I ask frowning and looking down at Bella

"Remember when I asked if she wore wigs?"

"Yes?" I reply still not getting it.

"Well, I saw Alec's girlfriend, Rachel once and Tanya sort of reminded me of her. It was just the way she looked at me during interrogation, but Rachel had brown hair. Then there's my grandpa—nothing, and I do mean nothing—ever takes him by surprise, so having so many of the family trying to dethrone us seemed unlikely. Then it was Tanya, herself, acting as if she was really in love with you, when she never wanted you in the past. It all felt a little overboard."

Tilting my head, I think over what Bella said, and she's right, Tanya was acting a little crazier than she ever had before.

"Which led me to believe that this was not at all what it seemed? I stopped Jasper from killing her and asked her what the password was and without batting an eye, she said, _Frank Sinatra_."

Looking at Bella I can see the bright smile light up her face.

"Grandpa took grandma to see him, that's where he asked her to marry him."

Shrugging a little, I give her a look to say carry on.

"Jasper went to disarm Alice, but as Royce had the control on him he would need him distracted in order to disarm it. Tanya changed her gun to one that had paint and I put a blood bag under my shirt, we had to time it right so when she shot me is when Jasper disarmed the bomb."

Letting out a deep breath, because I'm unable to forget her falling to the floor, and seeing the blood pool. "Wait, that's why you mouthed _I love you_ , isn't it?" I ask and she bobs her head,

"I had to let you react the way you would have, it had to look real."

"No worries there, it looked very real," I kiss her lips. "Don't do that again."

"I won't. Grandpa, you want to fill us in on the rest of this," Bella asks and Aro smiles at us.

"I have to go back to February of this year. Jane and Matt started dating, but didn't tell anyone. I, of course, knew and understood why they wanted to get to know each other better first. Jane came to me in May asking for help after Royce beat Matt up rather badly. I helped him the best I could, without Royce being aware. Matt had told me Royce was picking up what was clearly underage girls and offering them to work for him. He also was training girls his own way and not properly. This, of course, led me to being at his club more, to keep an eye on things. Of course, Royce did not react well to being policed when he was doing wrong.

"In June, Matt came to me and informed me that Royce was talking with the Dwelling family, and was going to make a move on Heidi. I didn't want him near her, so I convinced Matt to _date_ Heidi. Jane agreed and I told Heidi if she could get everyone to believe it, then I would let her marry Bill."

Nodding in understanding, I start to pull my hair.

"Royce approached me just after Matt and Heidi started _'dating'_ ," Tanya snorts. "The fucker raped me when I was sixteen and he thought I would do his bidding. I wasn't interested, I was already dating Alec."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Eleazar demands, jumping up.

"Because I wanted to see where it was going before you had the wedding venue booked. You always push me to marry one of them, even fucking Royce."

"I didn't know, you never said anything. You just said you slept with him," Eleazar argues.

"I had no choice! I felt as a woman I wouldn't be believed. I told Alec what happened between Royce and me. Aro knew of it as well and I confirmed it when he asked about it. Later Aro asked me to cause an argument between my family and Edward, in hopes that Royce would try again to recruit my help. I didn't know who Bella was at first, not until the party. Aro told me to go full force and not to let you know what I was really doing."

"What do get out of all of this?" Bella asks and Tanya turns and looks at her.

"A few minutes in a room with Royce, where he'll be tied up and can't fight back, just like I couldn't. Despite what I said and did, I do like you, Bella, very much, and you, Edward, I just wanted to help."

"What about Mike – where did he come into all of this?"

Tanya takes a deep breath and looks to the floor. "I hate Royce **;** you have no idea how much. I was trying to set him up, by giving this strange boy the drugs I knew Royce stole. It was not until I spoke to Aro that I knew who he is, and who his family is ..." Tanya stops and looks at Bella. "Your restaurant—I didn't know that's what they were going to do—I swear to you. Royce just said I had to go there on the date my dad set up and pretend I didn't know Mike. I ..." Tanya trails off. "I really didn't know. I remember that place when your mom had it. It was always one of my favorite places to go."

"The older woman that was with her family, she's the one ... she works for Royce," Bella states.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of all that?  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"She was Royce's nanny," a new voice says, and I turn looking to see one of the guards from the room. I go to pull my gun out but Bella covers my hand.

"Edward, this is Eric, the man we had inside."

Lowering my gun, I nod at him. "There is no way this guy could pass as a woman," I mutter before rubbing my face. "I really think I need to lie down, there's just too much in my head."

Bella nods at me and takes my hand.

I walk out and my eyes go to Matt, who's still hugging Jane, and then to Tanya, and I can't help but glare at her.

"Hey stop glaring at me, she hit me, and you slapped me. If anyone should be upset, then it should be me," Tanya says right away.

"You shot my girlfriend, Tanya," I yell and she shrugs.

"With a blank, like she did to me."

Lunging toward her, Bella pulls my arm. "Leave her be, it's fine. Come on, I need a strong man to help me wash." Bella leads me up the stairs and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask having never been to this part of Aro's home.

"My room," she says.

She keeps walking until we are in a large bathroom, off a bedroom. She reaches in and turns on the shower, as water sprays out of several jets and rains down from above. I watch her strip, and she looks up giving me a smile.

"You need to take your clothes off, if you're joining me, that is," she says slowly.

She moves to me and begins to remove my clothing. Standing before her and staring at her as she undresses, I can see the love in her eyes. Once I'm naked, she pulls me into the shower with her. The feel of her hands washing me is erotic, and I swallow heavily before touching her.

"You're really here and alive," I sob out pulling her to me and then lean against the wall.

Starting to kiss her all over, I can feel her breath and heartbeat. "You're alive," I say holding her face. "I thought ... I thought I was going to have to live without you." Dropping my head on her shoulder I pull her closer to me.

"I'm—"

Cutting her off by kissing her, because I understand what she had to do. Understanding though, does not take away the pain, shock and devastation I felt seeing her fall to the floor and lay in a pool of blood.

"Marry me," I say and she just looks at me. "Marry me, Bella; I have been racking my brain how to ask you. I wanted to make it romantic for you, to make it stand out. I mean everyone already thinks we're engaged to be married, but tonight showed me that I don't have time to sit on my ass thinking about it. That ... this is us, me and you getting together. Me, showing you, and telling you that I fucking love you with every beat of my heart. Wherever you go, I go. So marry me, Bella, let me tie myself to you."

"Yes," Bella whispers before breaking into a large grin. "Fuck yes!" she yells while hugging me.

The feel of her kisses cover my face and neck, but I pull her lips to mine as my fingers slide through her slick folds .

"I love you," I say as I take my hand away and lift her, pushing my cock deep inside. "No one can take you away from me, not now, not ever."

Bella's body reacts to my words and movements and I feel a throb around my hardness. Unable to let go, I continue to thrust inside her. When the water cools, I turn it off and carry her to the bed, without breaking our connection. There is something within me that just needs tonight to be about showing her how much I worship her body, heart and soul. The need to know she is really here is still pushing me on. After I've sent her over the edge, several times I finally let myself go. As my body throbs and releases inside her, I whisper my love to her.

After both of us have regained our breath and the shuttering of our climaxes has waned, I get up.

Kissing her, I bend and pick her up. After sitting her in the chair, I pull down the wet duvet and pull back the bedsheets. Moving back to my sweet love, I pick her back up. "Okay, baby, come on it's bedtime," I say as I place her on the bed.

 **~*RR*~**

Feeling lips kissing my chest, I open my eyes. The light momentarily blinds me, before I can focus on Bella.

"Morning, Baby," she says and I smile kissing her.

The memory of last night's proposal goes through my mind, and I can't help but grin. "You said _yes_ ," I say and she nods and goes back to kissing me. Then I remember her being shot, and as the memory hits me, I wince holding her to me, feeling the pain again.

"I'm here, alive, fine and well, and I'm sorry," Bella says over and over again.

"I know, love," I say feeling a little calmer than I was.

"Sugar daddy and princess, good morning."

Looking to the door I see Jake there bringing in our breakfast.

"Royce is ready to be spoken to, just as soon as you are," he says placing it down. "But he's not going anywhere, so take your time and enjoy this."

Nodding at Jake and taking a deep breath before sitting up. Part of me wants to run down there and kill the fucker instantly. However, the stronger part of me knows the asshole deserves to suffer.

"Eat up, love, we need to have our strength to deal with the idiot." Smiling at her, because I know no matter how kind she is, he will pay for the things he has done.

* * *

 **A/N: So now what do you think of how things are going?  
**


	72. Chapter 72

**The other five chapters to post today will come a little later. Be sure to let us know what you think so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 72**

Keeping a secure hold of Bella's hand, we make our way into the warehouse. A part of me HATES that she's here and has to be a part of this. It makes me want to take care of things while she stays at home with the other women. But, the more logical side of me knows she doesn't have a choice, and this is the way it is meant to be.

"Stop over-thinking it, baby, I'll be fine. I actually think I may have inherited my grandfather's mean streak." She chuckles a little at the end, but I know this bothers her more than what she's trying to let on.

"You're still my sweet girl, and he'll get what he deserves." I tell her as Jake bobs his head in agreement with me.

Taking Bella's hand, I show her to the locker room where we always change and shower to not leave behind any traces of evidence. The clothing for her is already laid out alongside my own. We both shower and Bella ties her hair back into a tight bun and puts a hat on her head. We both get dressed and put on the leather gloves before heading to the room where Royce is kept.

"Hello," I say looking up at him. He's been tied up in the air off the ground. Both his wrists and ankles are shackled and he has a ball gag in his mouth.

He mumbles something back and I can tell it's in anger, but with the gag none of us are aware of what he's said.

"You know, I think I like him like this," Bella smirks as Royce thrashes his body in anger trying to get out of his restraints.

"Bring him down to the floor, now," I order.

As the chains holding his wrists are lowered, his body falls to the floor limply. Jake moves to him and immediately anchors the rings on the cuffs to the floor.

"Now, Royce, you and I are going to have a little talk. There will be rules that you need to follow, if you don't, there will be consequences. First rule is, you do not look at Bella, and in fact your eyes will remain on the ground. Second, you will answer only what is asked of you. Third, you will say Sir or Ma'am, when answering all questions. Fourth, you will not raise your voice. Do you understand?" I spit out at him as Jake removes the gag.

"Fuck you, pussy boy!" He yells at me, and I smirk drawing back my hand and hitting him hard in his nose, breaking it.

"Jake, get him hooked up," I say as Maria walks in and injects him with a load of stuff that will keep him wide awake. We watch as she hooks him up to all these different monitors. Once the heart monitors are showing his heart rate, I smile knowing we can begin.

"Tell me what your plan was?" I ask, figuring we may as well get everything out of him.

"Fuck you and that bitch whore, too!"

Raising my brow at his outburst, I give a nod and a rush of voltage bites through Royce's body. His body jerks, and when it stops, he slumps back down on the floor.

The next three hours pass as Royce tries hard to keep up with his tough guy act. However, due to the drugs and the voltage he's being given, his body is in a weakened state. Jake has enjoyed lashing him with this odd-shaped whip of sorts that seems to have more than ten strands of chain off the end. The ends must be sharp, because each time he makes contact there are fine, line slashes left behind.

"Tell us why you were doing this?" I demand.

He stays silent, so I grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol and begin to drizzle it over his bare back full of so many slashes.

"I wanted to be in charge! Arthur Dwelling was right; Aro has lost the true meaning of being a Mafia Don. We should be ruling this whole town, taking everything and anything we want. All the women should feel privileged to be with me. For instance, this whore—"

Before I can interrupt him, Bella kicks him hard in the face.

"Fuck you! You're nothing more than a dipshit. It's you that lost the way. Mafia does not instantly mean bad or horrid, that's not what the Mafia was about in the old days. Sure, there was illegal actions and things done, but not to the likes of your behavior. Back in the old days you would've been fed to the fishes," Bella sneers.

Royce just looks at her and smirks with blood coming from his nose.

"Women were never touched; they were safeguarded. Men took care for their business with respect and honor, which is something you have none of." The sound of loathing in Bella's voice can't be missed.

"Why hit on me like some love sick puppy just to blow up my restaurant?"

Royce looks at her with a smirk, and I know it's because he's a little high, but I still cue Jake to volt him.

"Fucker!" He yells, only to be hit with another.

"I wanted you to be in pain. I wanted you to lose something important. You fucking reduced me like I was below you when you and your family took the side of my ex-whore."

"You know what … you are a sad little man that hurts people for your own enjoyment. You especially hurt women and those who're weaker than you. You're nothing but a fucked-up bully. The plan you had only shows exactly how stupid you truly are. We were on to you from the get go, and at this point, I've had enough, so goodbye."

Royce just looks at her.

"Start the payback, one week and he's fish food," I call out.

Bella moves and starts to walk away toward me as Royce starts stuttering.

Nodding at her, I go closer to Royce.

"What … no wait, it was Mike's idea," he says quickly. "He approached me," Royce takes a deep breath. "He wanted back in, his grandfather is sick and on his death bed. Mike has no idea how to run his dad's business. He said if I got him in, then I could run it for him." Royce stops and licks his lips. "I told him to make him and his family known, to get Aro to notice him. I knew Matt could chat up Heidi and get with her, since she was all over him at the last dance." Royce closes his eyes and opens them again. "Then she appeared, and I only had an interest because you allowed my whore in your home to date your brother. She was to have nothing after leaving me, but you and your family made it so she had everything. But when I found out who her," he motions to Bella, "father was—and I hate fucking cops—so I knew you were in love with her. It became more, and I wanted you to pay."

Frowning, I give him a look to say explain.

"You were always Aro's golden boy. You could never do any wrong. He always favored you."

Shaking my head, I roll my eyes.

"I was just trying to throw you off my scent, and I really wanted to wipe that smug look off her fucking face," Royce says while looking at Bella, which was enough to piss Jake off and send another volt through his body.

"The family can't be run by a woman; it will be the last of us."

Rolling my eyes again, I've heard enough. When he opens his mouth to speak, I grab his hair pulling his head back and put the gag back on him.

The next few days are spent with me being in and out of the warehouse. Bella had enough and left it to the men and Jane, who took Bella's place. Hearing the door open, I frown when Tanya and Rose walk in.

"We want our time," they say.

Looking at Emmett who nods, I look back to the girls. Unable to help myself, I glare at Tanya, where it's clear she was a part of Aro's plan; I still don't trust her.

"Aro goes under tomorrow; can we get our time for payback and get this scum put away?" Tanya says and I continue to glare at her.

"Watch your tone."

"Yes, master," she says smugly.

"Five minutes," I tell them knowing Royce had hurt them both.

Tanya walks up to Royce kicking him hard in the nuts and I wince a little. When she pulls her foot back, I see the tip of her shoe is a pointed blade. Rose walks forward and takes the next kick, and then they both are hitting him. After they both have screamed at him telling him what a lowlife piece of shit he is, they spit in his face before turning away.

"Thank you," Tanya says and I can see she's holding back tears just as Rose is.

"Don't worry girls, he'll be sleeping with the fish tonight, he won't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Tanya sighs and nods at me, taking Rose out of the room.

"Your time is up, Royce," I say walking to him.

He just looks at me.

"Time to meet your executioner," I say and step out of the way.

Matt walks up to him and fires the bullet into his head.

Royce's dead body falls to the ground and I take the gun from Matt. He approached me a few days ago and asked to be the one to end his brother's life.

"How's your mom?" I ask as Felix and Jake start to get Royce's body ready to be burned.

"She's coping. Aro has her seeing a shrink, but after forty years of abuse, he thinks it's gonna take a long ass time for her to get over it."

Gripping his arm as he wipes a tear from his face, I'm not sure why I was so shocked to find out that Jonathan was abusing his wife but I just was.

"Tony told her she could move in with him. He's a strange old man, but my mom seems to be taken with him and feels relaxed."

"He is really something," I smile.

After several hours, Royce's body is reduced to ashes.

"Come on, time to feed the fish," I say and walk out with Matt.

Together we scatter Royce's ashes out in the water of Lake Michigan. Once we're done, we return to the warehouse and destroy all links to Royce and us beating him in the warehouse. When it's clean and swept for any traces of evidence, we leave.

At home, I strip while looking at Bella who's asleep. Sliding into bed beside her, I kiss her cheek.

These next few months will be hard, but our biggest family threat has been eliminated. The fact we are and have a family—a big ass family—behind us, I know we'll make it and things will be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: So Royce is no longer with us, do you think he got what was coming to him? Would you have done anything differently?  
**


	73. Chapter 73

**Last five will post one after the other and this will be complete.**

* * *

 **Chapter 73**

Aro and my mom are in surgery, where they have been for the past hour or so. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Emmett, Rose and I are at the hospital. Carlisle is in with Aro making sure he's okay. The rest of the family is sitting at Aro's house waiting for us to call and say how things are going.

"So, are you going to tell me, or make me beg?" Bella says to Jake who's blushing.

"Oh, princess, the only man you should beg for anything is sugar daddy," Jake states as I smile and bob my head in agreement.

"Tell me what he said!" Bella yells and then pouts.

"He said yes," Jake says in a girlie-voice making us all laugh about how happy he sounds.

"To a date, Jake, not to marry you," Rose chuckles out.

"Hush now, blondie, don't mess with my happy time."

Rose rolls her eyes at him.

"So when is the big day?" Bella asks.

"Well ..." Jake trails off and I know since they are both top guards it will be hard for them.

"Take the weekend off. Jasper and Sam can take over, and I'll stay with Edward the whole time. Since we will be here with Esme and granddad, everyone will be covered, just go and have a good time."

"We'll see, princess," Jake says. Knowing once we know Aro and my mom are okay, I'll need to pull him aside and order him to take the weekend off.

My dad walks in and we all jump. "They're both fine and doing well," he says with a large smile on his face.

"Can I ... we see them?" Bella asks quickly and my father nods at her.

"Yes, just give the nurse a little time to get them fixed and settled."

Bella lets out a breath.

"He's doing really well," my father says in her ear.

"Esme?" Bella asks as she holds back her sob.

"She's doing great, too," my dad winks at her.

"They will be sharing a large, private room. Once they have been taken there, I will come and get you. But, let's limit it to two visitors per bed at a time for the first few days anyway."

We all nod at him and sit down as my father walks back out.

"Baby," Bella says holding me.

"They're gonna be fine, sweetheart. I swear to you. Aro will be there to fight with Charlie about walking you to me when we get married."

Bella laughs but nods at him.

"They both will be walking me, no matter what they say, they're both so important to me."

"To us," I correct her and she smiles looking up at me.

"Come on, chicks and dicks, it's time to get something to eat before we see Mama and Papi."

"Sounds like a good idea, Jake," I say.

We all walk the short way to a small cafe'-type diner that Carlisle just about lives in.

We all ordered something and sit chatting as we eat. All too soon we start to discuss Esme and Aro's care plan. Maria will look after Aro and has already told us about another nurse named Martin who can help look after Esme when she goes home.

When Bella and I are with Aro, Emmett or Alice will be with Mom, making sure that she stays off her feet for at least a month.

"Bell's," Jasper says softly.

"I was thinking that Alice, Emmett, Rose and I should visit with Aro and Esme first."

Bella opens her mouth, but he covers her lips with his hand.

"We all know that there's no way you'll sit for half an hour and then come out. This way we'll visit them for twenty minutes or so, and then head out to inform the rest of the family. That'll give the rest of you the night with them."

"I will share their time." Bella says sounding sad, but I know deep down she will find it hard to leave once she goes in. Not that she can't share, it's just part of her caring side to need to be there.

"We all talked about it. I hate the hospital; Emmett doesn't like to sit in one place too long as well. We all know Esme will crack him when he starts to press her buttons sending her bed up and down. Alice wants to go shopping for what she calls nice clothes and I'm taking my black card with us. So we'll be fine."

Bella nods and I pull her to me as the others walk into Esme and Aro's room.

"They are fine, love, just be glad to have today and tonight with them. If we need to, we can camp in my father's office tonight."

Bella lets out a giggle and hugs me.

"How pissed do you think they would be if we get married next month?"

I swallow as I look at her. "Kate and Garrett booked a summer wedding. Do you think they will be upset if we get married first? I just want to belong to you and have something to look forward to, you know."

Nodding at her, because I do understand. When I asked her, it took everything I had not to pull her to the nearest church and just get it done. "I think they will be shocked. Where they all kept the pretense of me having already asked you, they don't know that I have for real."

Picking up her left hand and looking at it, I know I'll need to get a ring on it and soon.

"It's fine, Edward, I don't need a ring to tell me I'm with you," Bella says and kisses my cheek.

"I have a ring for you, sweetheart. I just want this bit done with first and, yeah, let's get married next month," I say smiling at her.

"So what will our name be? Swan-Volturi-Masen? Or Swan-Masen-Volturi?" Bella asks scratching her head.

"It will be Swan-Masen-Volturi, when we deal with Mafia stuff, but to the outside world you will be Swan-Cullen."

"You're okay with my family name being used last?"

Nodding, I agree because the Volturi name is the head of the family. Over the past few months I've grown fond of the idea of having it as a last name. My absolute respect for Aro has expanded beyond what was expected of me as a family member.

"Okay, sis, it's your turn now," Jasper says coming out of the room.

She hugs him before the rest follows him out into the hall.

I look at Jasper and bob my head at him.

Bella and I hug everyone and then head into the room, with Jake right behind us.

"Hi," Bella says walking to my mom. As she hugs her, I walk over to Aro.

"I need a word later," he says quietly as I hug him.

Frowning, I give him a look to say _okay_. Bella comes over to see him and I move to my mom.

"Glad you're okay, Mom," I say sitting down holding her hand.

"I told the others I'm fine, no fussing," Esme says and I roll my eyes.

"Hush woman, let us take care of you."

I sit talking to my mom for a few hours until she needs help getting washed up and changed.

"Bella, do you think you could help my mom change?" I ask when I get to Aro's bed knowing this will allow me to talk with him privately.

"Okay, Granddad, be good," she says with a waggle of her finger.

She kisses my cheek and moves off.

"I heard you asked her to marry you?"

Swallowing, because I have no idea how he knew. "Did Bella tell you?" I ask and he chuckles but shakes his head.

"I know all, Edward, you should know that by now. Jake," he calls and I turn to look at Jake who holds out a small box.

"I know that her ring is meant to be from your side of the family, or one that you pick out, but this was her grandmother's. I would like for you to use this ring set."

Opening the ring box, I see three rings. The engagement ring has our birthstones and a huge diamond set in platinum. Unable to say much, I just look up at Aro.

"My birthday is the day before yours, and Bella and Siobhan shared the same birthday."

Tilting my head, I smile because I didn't know that. Looking at the wedding bands, I see they match the engagement ring. My eyes spring to Aro's hand which no longer holds his ring.

"They are a set and sets need to stay together," he says simply.

"But I know that you ..." Trailing off, due to being unsure of the right words to say.

"She's still here," he says placing his hand over his heart. "I've never had another—she was not the only woman I have been with, but I never had another—and will not. I saw how you grew and when you started to see women, it became clearer that you wanted more than someone to fuck. Not that you ever used them, even the time when you were young and did enjoy my club, you treated the women with respect. Well ... unless they pushed your buttons. But after my girl came into your life, you seemed to navigate around her, not seeing anyone else. Truth be told, where I never planned for you and Bella to hook up, I did want and hope you would see her and want her. You have always reminded me of myself. You're fair, hard when you need to be, yet soft when the time calls for it. You get the job done quickly without problems. I couldn't have asked for a better person for her than you, so please take it."

"Thank you," I say placing the closed box in my pocket.

"Thank me by getting me a nice large steak to eat."

"NO steak!"

Chuckling, I turn my head to where Bella is.

"Come on, Bella, it's not like I had heart surgery," Aro winces and Bella rolls her eyes.

"No steak while you're in here."

Aro pouts a little and I lean in like I'm fixing his pillows. "Do what she asks and I'll make sure you have a large juicy steak the day you get home."

Aro grins at me nodding.

"Okay, sugar daddy, and princess, Papi and Momma need to rest. Visiting time is now over, so time to say goodnight."

"We'll be back in the morning," Bella says hugging first Esme then Aro.

Before walking out with Bella and Jake, I give my mom a hug and kiss them both on the forehead.

Sitting on the bed, I'm holding the box as Bella showers. Smiling at her, as she comes out in a towel and sits beside me on the bed.

Getting up, I kneel down in front of her and smile. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I ask opening the ring box.

"Those were gran and granddad's rings," she whispers.

"Yes, he gave them to me today. I think they are fitting for us, don't you?"

Bella nods at me. "Yeah, they are."

Sliding the engagement ring on her finger, I pull her hand to my lips and kiss her ring covered finger.

"It's coming together isn't it? I mean, this time last year I thought my life was gonna be over. Then I met you and saw what I could miss. It made me hate it even more. But then I find out that you were a part of my family, and I knew we would be okay. I was excited even with everything that was happening around us. I knew as long as you were there, by my side, I would be safe, loved and cared for. I love you."

"I love you, too, wife," I say with a smile.

We kiss and she trails her hands down my sides and I do it back causing her to giggle. We roll around for a few minutes playfully, until it becomes more needy and intense. As I enter her, I'm whispering words of love, devotion and a forever together.

* * *

 **A/N: So it seems Aro always knows. What do you think?  
**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

The last six weeks have flown by. Bella's and my wedding plans have sort of taken a backseat. I think we underestimated the care both, Aro and my mom would need, but thankfully they are on the mend and we are organized for our wedding next week.

Another reason why it was put on hold for those extra weeks was so I can take Bella away for a few weeks. It will be just her, me, the sun, sand, Jake and Felix.

And, as those two are dating and we have an Island to ourselves, Bella and I will be pretty much on our own. Which is a good thing and I'm going to take as much of her time as I can get. Because when we arrive home, Bella will be taking over for Aro, who's not really able or wants to carry on being in charge.

Bella, Aro and I have talked about this so often, that I know where Bella will be seen as the top line, but I will be the one dealing with the ugly side of it. Not that we don't think Bella is capable, just killing and her caring side will not mesh well.

I'm just grateful that everything in the family has gone back to normal now that Royce and his father have been taken out. Bella spoke with Matt's mom, Anna, in great detail, and convinced her to stay standing up for her family. She was a little put off saying that it's meant to be men, and Bella gently reminded her that she was now in charge, and as the true head of the King family, she was welcome to stand for her family, or she could step down, and hand over to another family.

It took only a few days for her to say she would stand up.

We also had to deal with Mike—the pussy boy. He was in fact telling the truth. His grandfather was sick, really sick. His grandfather spent all the money he had. Which means when he dies, Mike and his mom will be left with nothing. This was the real reason Mike wanted back into Bella's family. Well, that and the fact he owed some other scary ass men money.

When the scary ass men came here, we quickly dealt with them, where I wanted to hand Mike's ass over to them, Bella stood her ground saying that wasn't going to happen. It took almost a week of talks, but in the end, I fucked up most of his men and broke a head and one leg, before he agreed to our terms. They were that he left Mike alone, and joined us, in the lower rank, doing our bidding and he would live a long life.

Mike was over thankful toward Bella, and she shot him in the kneecap telling him to get out and stay out of her town, and she didn't want to hear anything from him, ever again.

I enjoyed taking pussy boy out to the outback and numbing his naked ass in the middle of the woods.

Apart from that, we had a few people—family members- joining our family. Tony is now a full member of the upper family, and he and Rose stand for the Hales. Billy Black has joined along with three others of the tribe leader who are acting on the tribe to behave.

It has been decided that Jake will be allowed to stay as Bella's guard and marry who he chooses. Seth and his wife-to-be Clare, will take care of running the tribe, and are also a full member of the family. This will be until Jake and his partner have an heir when they, he or she, is old enough to take over.

I was a little shocked to find the tribe has a few women who act as surrogates for other families that had a hard time conceiving children.

Bella not only made me very fucking proud of her that day, but Aro, too, and I could see him say _'I knew she could do this'_ over and over in his head

Jake was the happiest I have seen him, when he was given the news, and demanded that we all had a dinner celebration, which we did. It was the first time that Aro's main dining room was filled with so many members of the family that were happy to be with each other and not on guard the full time.

"Hi." I jump a little as Bella wraps her hand around me.

"That's very dangerous, what has you so lost in thought?"

Smiling at Bella I bring her onto my lap.

"Just thinking about what all has happened this past month. And the fact I will have a beautiful woman as my wife in less than seven days."

Bella chuckles as she kisses me. "Things seemed to have quieted down a lot."

I just hum and keep kissing her, soon having her panting on my table.

"Edward."

I sigh and drop my head on Bella's shoulder.

"You know if you want to have your way with her then take her home." I look up at Maria who just shrugs at me.

"This is an office, the staff needs to get in and out. So if you want in her then take her home. Boss." I chuckle a little when she adds on the Boss.

"Come on, love," I say throwing Maria my keys.

I get to the main door when I remember that Maria must have come into the office for something.

"Maria, what?" I say making both Maria and Bella chuckle.

"What?" she replies looking so confused.

"You came in for something?" I ask pointing at the door of my office.

"Just thought you should know that you two were getting a little loud."

I smirk as Bella blushes. "As you were, Maria," I say pulling Bella out and I drive us home, so fucking grateful that Jake talked Jasper and Alice into moving back into Bella's and his old place. Jake always gives us alone time.

It takes me less than ten minutes to have Bella naked, and I kiss my way down her body. Fuck, do I love this Mafia Princess. I line myself up with her, looking into her eyes.

"Sugar daddy, princess," I groan at the voice.

"I need a word, now, so stop the hanky panky." I roll off of Bella as she groans. I throw her a top as I put on my shirt.

"What, Jake?" I yell and he comes in holding a bag.

"You need to take this, princess," he says handing her the bag.

"What?" I ask and he just smirks at me.

"Jake, I'm not pregnant. I'm not due for another week," Bella says and Jake raises his eyes at her.

"Jake, I am always on the fifteenth," she huffs out making me gulp. I know that it's the twentieth.

* * *

 **A/N: Jake keeps track of EVERYTHING ... lol.  
**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

"Sweetheart, it's the twentieth," I say to her in shock and she shakes her head.

"No, it's the seventeenth," she argues and I smirk at her showing her my cell.

"Shit, damn it, that means I'm late at handing in some of my assignments at school, too!"

Unable to say anything, I just look at her then to Jake. "Give her a few minutes," he says.

Bella slowly pales as she looks at me, and turns her head narrowing her eyes at Jake. She jumps up and grabs her laptop.

"Shit, it's the twentieth? How the hell could I have lost two freaking weeks?" She looks at me, "My assessments aren't the only thing that's late." She rubs her head. "Shit," she runs into the bathroom. Jake and I follow her, and she pulls out her birth control pills. "I haven't taken these in weeks. How the hell did I forget to take these?"

Moving to her, I shake my head.

"Love, it's okay, really."

Bella shakes her head and I pull her to me. "Let's just look and see if you are okay."

"Here's a cup for you to pee in. I've already booked an appointment with the doctor for you. You have to be there at eight tonight, that way you can see him before you get married."

"Tonight? But we're meant to be going our separate ways," I say stupidly.

"I know, but you're getting married, and then we're off to a private island. I thought you would want to make sure of this first."

"Yeah," I mumble, while bobbing my head.

"Princess, you do your stuff, we'll be outside," Jake says dragging me out.

"Fuck, how the hell did I miss her not taking her pills?" I say gripping my hair.

"You both have been pretty occupied with Papi, Momma-two and all the other stuff. You both have had a pretty bad few weeks. Take this as a sign it's meant to be, and name him Jake after me. Hey, that rhymed."

Jake winks at me as I laugh.

"Here," Bella says and we hold hands as Jake does all the tests he bought. We wait the five minutes and Jake reads the results on the tests.

"Well, you scored ten out of ten on being pregnant."

Bella looks at me and I smile. "We're getting married and we're gonna have a baby," I say with a smile and she slowly smiles.

"You're okay with this?" she asks placing her hand on her tummy.

"More than okay, love, I'm so fucking happy."

"Yes! I'm gonna be an uncle," Jake yells while hugging Bella and me.

"Jake, not a word to anyone," Bella says and I bob my head.

"I swear, but once we come home they'll have to know, so you, princess, can be on reduced duty."

Bella rolls her eyes but thankfully nods.

Pulling Bella to me, I kiss her soft lips.

"Kiddies, it's time to go to the doctor."

Gripping Bella's hand, I walk out of our home after Jake.

"Maria, you're here?" I say as we walk into the doctor's office.

"Yes," she states and I just shake my head looking at her.

"She's here because she's trained in everything. I thought we should have someone we know here," Jake says and I nod, but stay looking at Maria.

"Bella, come get weighed," she says as I hold Bella's hand moving with her.

"You need to let her go for a few seconds, Edward," Maria huffs out.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, don't make me knock you on your ass or out whichever is easier. Now, stop being a pansy and let her go so I can get her weight."

Glaring at Maria, I let Bella's hand go.

"I'll need some blood and then the doctor will look at you."

Bella nods as she bites her lip and I know she's holding back her laugh.

Maria does the tests that are needed quickly, and gets Bella to lie on the table. Bella's hand is in mine, as the female doctor walks in.

"Let's get a look at your baby," she says as she pulls out a sex toy.

"It's not a sexy toy; they use the wand to look at the baby. Because it's so early along the baby is very small. This is the best way to see it, by going up inside," Jake says.

He rolls his eyes, as I just look at him and mutters something that I don't quite hear.

"Here she or he is," the lady says and I look back at the screen to see a small blob. "By the measurements, it looks like you are five weeks along, congratulations," the doctor says softly as she cleans up her sex toy.

Leaning forward, I kiss Bella who still is looking at the screen. "I can't leave tonight ... we ... I don't want to leave – not now," she says holding her tummy.

Thank God because I don't want her away from me.

"I have a plan," Jake says in his Doctor Evil voice.

"I was thinking you should both come to Papi's home; you'd be together. Edward, you can have the small guest house."

Frowning a little, I know if I was at the small guest house, it would be closer to Bella, but not close enough.

"That's a great plan, Jake," Bella says and I look at her. "Just listen, Edward, and then you'll get it. My room at granddad's house has a door that leads to a secure passageway all the way to the small guest house. My room is the only one that has the passage way. Granddad had it designed for me, because it was a way to have me get around different parts of the house, without being seen when he had people over."

Smiling, I kiss her lips. "You're right, that sounds like a perfect plan," I say trying to calm myself.

Bella's only at the start of this pregnancy, so I know I need to calm myself. However, all I want to do is lock her up so she and our baby will be safe.

* * *

 **A/N: And Protectiveward is in the house. What do you suppose Jake has up his skirt now?  
**


	76. Chapter 76

**This is the last regular chapter and the next one is the Epilogue. Thank you all for taking this journey with us. To those of you reading My Son's Girlfriend, I plan to get the rest of it finished this week, and again I am sorry for the delay real life has been a real meanie lately.**

* * *

 **Chapter 76**

Bella walks into Aro's waving at me with a smile as Jake leads me to where the small guest house is.

It's about a mile walk to the house and when we come near it, it looks really small. Looking around I don't see any signs this is even attached to the property behind it. There is nothing, only open grass, after you're outside Aro's fence.

"Here you go, sugar daddy," Jake giggles as he turns on the light. The house looks much bigger on the inside than it does the outside and I'm a little stunned.

"Jake, how, I mean, where's the secret passageway?"

Jake just giggles again and taps the wall. It slowly slides open, and there standing there is my girl.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing?" I say moving forward to look behind Bella.

"I know, this is how my mom and dad got me to see Aro. This just looks like a house, and so far from the main house that most think it's not a part of it."

Smiling as Bella bites her lip. "There are four bedrooms, a large kitchen; two of the rooms have their own bathroom. There's another bathroom and there's also a room that has only a sink. In addition to that, there's a library and a study.

I hum, knowing what she is about to ask. "Could we move here? I mean, it's okay if you want to stay at your place ..." Bella trails off.

"I think we would like it here better, and you and this one," I say placing my hand over her tummy, "will be safer."

She hugs me and I kiss her head.

"So, Jake, do you think you'll like it here?" I ask without turning to him.

"Me? I think I am gonna love it. By the way, before the Pixie puts her two cents in, I'm gonna be the best uncle-slash-aunty this kid has or ever will have."

We both laugh, but nod knowing he's right. Jake will be amazing with all of our kids.

"Now, let's get this one to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us," I say.

The night passes in a blur and at five a.m. Jake wakes us up to take Bella back to her room. There is a railed cart you can use to travel between the houses. It's a good thing Jake came when he did, because at six, Alice and the rest of the girls are showing up to help get Bella ready.

Having had a shower and shaved after Bella left, I sit down and eat my breakfast. Unsure of the exact plans, I'm dressed and ready for the whole thing to transpire.

"Sugar daddy, I need you to wear this," Jake says and I roll my eyes placing the blindfold on.

Since I know I can trust Jake fully, I sit back enjoying the car ride. As the car comes to a stop, I know exactly where we are and I frown. "Why are we at Sinatra's?" I ask. Neither Bella nor I have been here in weeks, and as far as I knew it was still being fixed up.

"Well done, sugar daddy, good on knowing where you are." Jake chuckles as he helps me out.

"Are you ready to see what I've done to the place?" he asks and I smile, nodding.

Jake removes the blindfold and I'm speechless. Fuck, Bella's going to love this. The whole place looks different, and I'm standing looking at what appears to be the front of a garden area.

Moving forward, the smell of the flowers hit me and I slowly walk along the pathway. Keeping the smile on my face, I walk until I get to the rose garden. Shaking my head, I see most of my family looking back at me.

"Jake, this is fucking amazing," I tell him knowing this will be a hit with a lot of people.

"I'm glad you like it. Now it's time for me to do all this again," Jake says walking away. "You in twenty, sugar daddy," he calls over his shoulder.

Shaking my head, I walk into the building which has been decorated and set up for our meal.

Taking a deep breath, I move back to the garden and stand at one of the trees. A part of me wants—needs—to feel her before we do this whole thing. It's only been seven hours since she left me this morning, but it feels like a lifetime.

"Oh my God, Jake, this is amazing," Bella says with a slight sob.

"Hey, princess, don't you be crying on me or sugar daddy may kick my ass."

Silently, I chuckle but don't look at them. When she walks down the aisle, I want the whole wow factor I know she'll give me.

"Jake, we both know Edward's a good fighter, but you are better and he's not that stupid."

Nodding, I agree with her knowing it's a fact, and I really don't care because I know Jake will always protect Bella.

"Face me and walk backward," Jake says and I feel the air around me changing.

My hands go behind me and I clasp Bella's hand.

"You two are my best friends; to see you two get together, fall in love, and now get married has made me ecstatic. Doing this garden was easy, I just went with my heart, and in my heart is where both of you are. You both share a special almost sacred love that most people only can read about. Now take some deep breaths. Bella, close your eyes and drop your prince's hand, so he can get into position. It's time to get this show on the road."

Closing my eyes, I pull Bella's hand up and kiss it softly before letting it go. Once she is moved away, I move into place and stand beside the minister.

"You remind me of myself the day I married my Rose. It has always been the best day of my life. As much as I love my children and who they were, I'm not ashamed to say I loved my Rose more. I always put her and my children first. I'd have died to protect them all. But without her love, I'd have had no reason to exist. Just enjoy it, always hold her dear and be upfront. Remember, when you're wrong, you're wrong, and when you're right, you're still wrong."

I laugh, but nod at Tony, thanking him for his advice.

"My brother feels for Rose how I feel for Bella," I tell him.

"Oh, I know, but he has a little growing up to do, and a little more fire to be lit under his ass. You're already aware when you love a woman that's who should be your first thought. She should be the person you always protect, and if someone fights you—tries to take her away—you tell them to fuck off or shoot them."

Nodding, I agree with him again.

"He's getting there, but I'll be glad to keep at him until he breaks and tells me to stay out of it and shut up." Shaking my head at him with a smile, he winks. "I'll take my seat now, but I'm proud of you."

"Okay, Tony," I say after shaking his hand.

The music starts and I watch as Alec walks down with Tanya. Tilting my head, I can see clearly that they are in love. Next down is Jane and Matt. Matt has really come out of his shell and I'm glad to know I was right in thinking he was a decent guy. Irina, Laurent, Kate and Garrett all come down before Eleazar walks down with Carmen. Eleazar still looks a little stone-faced. Caius and Anna walk next, and then Marcus assists Debbie down.

The next are my parents who come up and kiss me before taking their seats. The music changes to tell everyone that now the wedding party will enter. First down is Jasper and Alice. He may not be my favorite person, but I know he's important to Bella.

Alice smiles at me with a dreamy smile, and I know she's day dreaming about her own future wedding day. Shaking my head I turn to see Emmett and Rose coming toward me and I smile, giving them a nod. Emmett kisses Rose's hand and walks her to stand by Alice before coming to stand by my side.

The music changes again and I frown knowing that Jake still has to come down the aisle. Looking, my curiosity is peaked and then I see Jake dancing his way down to the rest of us.

"Hi," I say looking him up and down. "I love the dress, Jake, you look beautiful," I tell him making him blush a little.

Jake moves to stand on the other side and the wedding march starts. Watching the door intently, I feel my whole body come alive as I see Bella between her dad and Aro.

The wedding dress looks amazing on her. It's a grayish-white color and off-the-shoulder. It hugs her breasts and makes them look even more amazing than normal. The skirt comes out just a little and almost hits the floor. Her hair is curly and she has a lot of sparkles throughout the shoulder-length style.

Smiling down at her when she gets to me, I wipe a tear from her eye. "Hi, sweetheart," I say as I place my lips on her.

Letting her go, I turn to face the minister.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" he asks.

"We do," Aro and Charlie say together. They both kiss Bella and shake my hand before placing her hands in mine.

They take a seat just behind us, and Jake moves so that he is standing closer to the both of us.

The wedding ceremony goes by fast, and the entire time my eyes are on Bella, who's looking right back at me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the minister says.

Pulling her to me, I dip her back and kiss her as everyone cheers.

The wedding party is in full swing with everyone talking and laughing.

"So, Jasper, when are you going to ask your girl to marry you?" Tony asks making everyone quiet down knowing they're the only couple not engaged yet.

Felix and Jake only just started dating, and they have exchanged rings.

"What? Why would we get married? Marriage is just a piece of paper?" Jasper says as all the women gasp.

"Jasper!" Jake and Bella yell together.

"What? Why the hell would I want to spend all that money on one day? What if it doesn't work out? That's a butt load of money, right down the toilet. You can be with someone, love them, live with them, all without getting married. It's a win – win situation and it makes sense."

My eyes go to Alice, who's looking down glumly at her plate.

"Don't shoot the moron," Bella says to me, and I look at her until I feel her hand. Looking down, I see it's covering mine, and I have a hold on the butt of my gun.

"Alice has wanted to get married since she was six," I say.

Bella nods at me. "I know, just give it time, he will see."

Sighing, I let go of the gun and kiss her. Looking around the room, my eyes land on Charlie. He's glaring angrily at Jasper. In fact a lot of the people here are looking at Jasper with an angry glare.

"Come on, dance with me," I say as I drag her out of her chair.

We dance around for most of the night, until we have to go.

"I'll take care of Alice, don't worry, he will see that he has fucked up," Maria says hugging me.

It takes us almost a day to get to the island, but as soon as I see it, I know it was worth the travel time.

Bella and I spend time reading, walking around the island and making love. We're just spending time together all over the island. Just like I thought, Jake and Felix stay away. It's actually easy to forget they're even here. The first week has been amazing and relaxing. The second week Bella begins to not feel well and I'm glad they are here to lend me a hand. We manage to ride it out and we're homeward bound. Bella's sickness increases on the trip, forcing our hand and we know we have to tell everyone immediately. With her morning sickness stronger, we arrange a dinner involving all our close family. At dinner, there's a mixture of laughter, cheers and congratulations spread. As soon as everyone quiets down, Aro dishes out a few orders.

He demands she be homebound, and he wants us to move into the mansion.

He's over the moon when I jump in telling him we already made plans to move into the guesthouse.

Here it is two weeks later. Bella, Jake, and I are moved in. Where life is good and going great, I know I should enjoy this quiet time. As sure as I live and breathe, I'm sure there's some upheaval or hard times in front of us. One thing that keeps the smile on my face is, whatever God, the devil, or anyone throws our way, we will survive together. We are the perfect reflective relation. We are the Masen-Volturi family.

* * *

 **A/N: So next up is the epilogue, let us know what you think so far.  
**


	77. Chapter 77

**This is it, the ending of this story! xoxoxo, thank you all for reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 77**

 **Epilogue**

 **Ten years later**

Feeling the sweat dripping down me, I know I can't relax. Keeping my left hand up guarding my face, my right, the one I normally use is out of commission.

Hearing the faint breath behind me, I turn just in time to block a hit. Fuck, this would be so much easier if I could fucking see. Slowing my breathing down more I know this has gone on for almost two hours and needs to end now. Turning quickly, I swing the wooden stick. As he blocks it, I drop to the ground to kick his leg, but the fucker jumps my swipe and is on top of me, holding his hand on my throat.

"Fuck, you win," I yell tapping Jake's leg.

"You almost had me," he says sounding a little out of breath.

Letting out a snort I take off my blindfold, and lie on the ground.

"One of these days, I will beat you."

"Oh, sugar daddy, we both know that's not likely," he hums. "Come on, let's get our kiddies."

Rolling my eyes, I get myself up to stand.

"The last time you said that everyone around us thought we were the gay version of the Brady Bunch."

Jake just chuckles. "Their faces were great, so funny."

Shaking my head, but unable to hold my own laughter. He's right it was a little funny. It's hard to believe that ten years have passed since Bella and I got married. It's gone by fast, because we've been on the go. So much has changed its kept us on our toes.

Bella and I had only been married a month when Heidi and Bill got married. After being in love for almost twenty years, they just wanted to be happy. The next month Jake came to me with a new gun design. It turns out the one Heidi didn't carry was because guns were boring and not a nice color. To say I was shocked as I stood looking at a Glock with a bedazzled handle is an understatement. What didn't shock me was my sister wanting one. In fact all the girls asked for one, and now they all own a bedazzled gun. Jokingly, I said next they would be asking for Hello Kitty stamped on the bottom of their bullets. When all their faces lit up I walked out of the room shaking my head.

Bella had entered her seventh month when Garrett and Kate got married, and they were quickly followed by Alec and Tanya. To my surprise, Tanya had a small family wedding, nothing big. I'm now ashamed to say I thought it was because she was pregnant and just wanted a quick wedding to keep Alec. Over the years, I have realized that Tanya is a real sweetheart, and just lost her way because of what Royce did to her. She was raped at such a tender age, that she didn't see that love and sex came hand in hand. For her it was years of sex meant gaining power, and she had to have the power. It was a way to keep her and not get lost in the torment of what Royce did to her. It took some real loving her to show her the way.

It was during the meal after Tanya and Alec got married that Bella went into labor. It took sixteen hours for our son Anthony Charles to arrive.

Bella and I spent the first two days alone; well alone besides Jake, that is, with Anthony. On the third day the whole family came to meet him. Of course, Tony was very happy to tell everyone that we named our baby after him.

Things seemed to stay the same for a few months, and then Emmett and Rose got married. Their wedding was quickly followed by Garrett and Kate telling everyone that they were pregnant. Tanya and Alec's daughter April came first, then Garrett and Kate had little Bret.

On Anthony's first birthday, Charlie surprised us all by telling us he was engaged. We all gasped like fish out of water when Maria walked in clasping his hand. It was funny when she turned to Jasper smiling and told him she was his new mommy. Jasper stood there just looking around the room before leaving to come back a few minutes later and look at everyone again.

It took only a few months for everyone, except Jasper, to see that Charlie and Maria were happy and in love. They really do make a great couple, and Charlie couldn't wait to get Maria down to the chapel. Jake and Felix got married followed by Jane and Matt, only Matt changed his name to Volturi, not wanting any link to the Kings.

The following year was busy not only had Bella and I taken over the running of the mafia family, but we were also dealing with our businesses and raising our son.

That year, Rose and Emmett had their daughter Sophie. During the delivery, Rose became ill, and was rushed to the ICU. She later had to have a hysterectomy. The doctor believed that she still had some damage left behind from what Royce did to her. It just made me want to hurt the fucker all over again. The whole family was heartbroken for Rose, but she told all of us that she had her daughter, her soul mate, and her family, and she was still here—alive—and that's what mattered.

Things seemed to have quieted down until Anthony turned three. Suddenly Tanya, Kate, Bella, Jane, Alice and Jake all announced they were pregnant. The only one we took a double take on was with Alice. It was not surprising knowing that the girls all wanted another baby, and Jake and Felix wanted theirs first, but Alice had never said anything, and I had always believed that she didn't want a baby without marriage.

Kate had another boy, Craig, Tanya was next with Pepper, then Jane with Bethany, then Jake and Felix who had twin girls, Bella-Rose and Billie-Jean, one belonging to each of them. Bella was next with our second son, Cole Carlisle, and Alice went into labor two weeks later. She was in labor for two days before her son Peter came.

We all sat around the bed and welcomed Peter Dean Swan, into the world. When Alice piped up that his name was Peter Dean Masen-Cullen, not Swan, I thought Jasper would lose it. Jasper stood quickly and asked her why, and she told him there was no way she was having a different name from her son. Jasper told her she could just change her name that it wouldn't cost too much.

Alice shook her head and told him she believed that one should only change their name when they get married, and since he made it clear he didn't want to marry her, then all of their children will be Masen-Cullens.

Having to bite my lip to hide my grin, I don't think I had ever been more proud of Alice as I was in that one moment.

The next two years passed quickly but smoothly. We had a few run-ins with some families trying to take us on, but they were quickly put in their places. Then there was the police, who were starting to snoop, but having Charlie on our side helped. He gave us a clear way or knowledge of how to get around what they were looking for.

At the end of the sixth year, and on Anthony's sixth birthday, Bella gave birth to our daughter Cassandra.

It was a surprise baby for us, because she had only just finished being a surrogate for Rose and Emmett, who had a boy Jack, when she fell pregnant almost right away afterward.

The children laughing brings me out of my inner thoughts. Standing at the door, I look to see Tony who has become all the children's' favorite grandpa.

"So, Uncle Marcus was standing there going like this," Tony opens and closes his mouth making him look like a fish. "With sticky yellow mustard all down his face and shirt. He looked at me and said, 'You'," Tony says pointing his finger out looking mean, "are going to be fed to the fish'."

All the children gasp.

"But me being smarter and faster than him whipped my cane quickly and smacked him on the bottom, and then his head." Tony waves his cane around showing them.

"Marcus is going to hate that he's being made into the bad guy again," Jake says with a chuckle, but I nod at him. "But there's just something in the way he tells a story that has you almost reliving it right with him."

"I know – he has kept us entertained over the years."

"Maybe he'll keep the Brady Bunch entertained, tonight," Bella says and I turn opening my arms as she slides into them.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you at your rose garden? Not that I'm disappointed to have you here in my arms."

"Some asshole was dealing drugs, right there in front of my place. The kids were right there while it was going on. Worst thing of all is the dealers know, and they chose to fuck with us."

Looking at Jake, he bobs his head and gets on his phone right away.

"We'll take care of it," I say.

"Not without me; this one is mine."

Over the years, Bella has been more of a silent presence in our men's club, but there are times like this where she will not back down and stay away.

"I'll let Papi know," Jake says as he walks away to call Aro. He is currently with my parents getting his yearly check-up on his liver.

Kissing Bella softly, I know that even after all these years she still hurts and worries about what happened to Sinatra's.

"Nothing's going to happen to Ren's," I tell her and she just nods.

"Not just that, they know who we are yet they do that shit, there in front of little kids," Bella yells a little.

Looking behind me I see some of the kids look our way, and I wave at our three, but thankfully Tony pulls them back in.

"We'll make sure they understand."

"Papi said he got the all clear everything is good, and they'll be back in ten, so we are clear to go."

The drive to Ren's rose garden is fast and the place is clear. This place means so much to me and to the family. Nearly everyone younger in the family has been married here. Just last year, Jasper surprised Alice by marrying her here, and I still think he did it that way so she couldn't say no. It's clear he loves her, any fool can see that, but I don't get why it took him eleven years and having five kids with her before he got his head out of his ass.

"Matt has picked them up and is on his way to the warehouse," Jake says and I bob my head.

We pull up soon after and I move out the car putting on my game face. Bella stands and looks mean as she, too, sports her game face. Hand in hand we walk into the warehouse together. Showing these twits that we are the Masen Volturi family and we're not to be fucked with.

* * *

 **~THE END~  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Let us know what you think of the story now that it is completed.  
**


End file.
